Ver a través de sus ojos
by CARLET 77
Summary: "Tu vida puede cambiar en un instante" es algo, que una vez escuché, pero es cierto, el accidente que tuve cuando tenia 17, sucedió en un minuto, me dejo invidente y mi novio, Iván, me abandonó. Y ahora dos años después me dirijo a Rusia para consagrarme como monja. Ah...casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Rose y si...aunque no lo crean seré monja o al menos eso espero.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

 _ **VIDA NUEVA**_

Esta es mi historia, hace años yo era tan feliz con mi novio, Iván, lo quería tanto…tal vez aún lo quiero pero ya no estamos juntos, debido a aquel día en el que mi vida cambio por completo.

El auto en el que iba con Iván después de la fiesta a la que fuimos chocó contra la pared de una casa…si lo sé, fue culpa de ambos, no debíamos ir borrachos, pero que puedo hacer en ese momento tenía 17 años e Iván 21. Ese accidente me dejó ciega y a Iván una pierna fracturada.

Yo creí que si lo tuviera a él a mi lado tal vez lo superaría, pero no fue así…Iván… él me dejó después de enterarse de mi estado. Aún recuerdo sus palabras…

 _ **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**_

_Rose…lo siento, nunca quise causarte esto pero…

Dijo, pero yo lo interrumpí

_No Iván, no fue tu culpa, nosotros podremos…

Él no me dejó terminar

_No Rose…no hay más un, nosotros. (Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…no! no ahora que más lo necesito

_Yo no podría cuidarte como debe ser…lo mejor es que te deje…en verdad lo siento…adiós

Dijo y escuche que la puerta se abría

_Nooo! Iván no me hagas esto, no me dejes sola

Grité, quería detenerlo pero lo único que veía era oscuridad

 _ **FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**_

Ese día lloré hasta que no pude más, mis padres trataron de calmarme pero no podía hacerlo…pero como puedes superar que tu novio al que tanto amabas te dejó porque estas ciega…yo no podía hacerlo en ese momento así que terminé cayendo en el fondo de la depresión, no quería vivir…no así…Si, esa es la historia que cambio toda mi vida.

Ahora soy una nueva Rose. Sí, mi nombre es Rosemary Mazur-Hathaway, mis padres son Janine y Abe Mazur, nuestra familia es adinerada, sin embargo como dije antes mi vida cambió, dejé de ser esa chica adolescente de fiestas y despreocupada y ahora aunque sigo ciega me he convertido en una novicia. Estoy a un mes de consagrarme, pero para hacerlo debo ir a otro país, Rusia para ser más exacta, es raro pero decidieron mandarme ahí junto con otras novicias más, pero cómo llegué aquí?

Eso se debe a que mi madre trajo un día al padre Dave a nuestra casa para ver si él podía sacarme de mi depresión y aunque increíble así lo hizo, es por sus palabras que decidí tomar el camino de Dios y darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

Mis padres terminaron por aceptarlo, porque era lo mejor para mí, además así nadie tendría que cuidar de mí y mi ceguera.

No volví a saber de Iván, lo último que me dijeron es que se había ido del país con su familia. Mi padre quería matarlo cuando se enteró que me dejó y aún más que huyó del país.

En este momento estoy en mi habitación tocando mi lira, aprendí a hacerlo mientras me recuperaba de todo, me relaja mucho. Mientras lo hacía alguien entró, y por el aroma del perfume, es mi madre.

_Rose, vendré por ti en 15 minutos para ir al convento, prepárate.

_Sí, mamá estaré lista.

_De acuerdo.

Así ella salió de mi habitación, casi podía imaginar cómo se movía su cabello rojizo. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude y salimos rumbo al convento, me gusta mucho estar ahí, me llena de paz. Después de estacionar el coche, entramos.

_Te dejo en la oficina de la madre y esperaré en la capilla. De acuerdo? (me preguntó mi mamá)

_Claro.

Me llevó, tocó la puerta y se fue.

_Adelante.

Se escuchó una voz desde adentro, entonces entré.

_Buenos días madre.

_Rose, cómo estás?

_Bien, de qué quería hablar conmigo?

_Bueno…Rose, se presentó un problema.

_Qué tipo de problema?

_Hay muchas novicias que viajarán a Rusia para su consagración y no hay suficientes lugares en los conventos rusos para alojar a todas.

_Qué es lo que quiere decir?

_Varias familias devotas están dispuestas a alojar a las novicias que faltan.

Ella suspiró, parecía que le costaba decirme lo que pasaba.

_Rose, tú tendrás que quedarte en una de esas casas hasta tu consagración.

Dijo con mucho pesar, aunque no sabía porque.

_Traté de hacer lo posible para que te alojaran en una iglesia o convento pero no lo logré.

Ella continúo…pero ahora lo entendía. Ella temía que por mi condición de ciega me pase algo.

_No se preocupe madre, está bien mientras tenga donde quedarme.

_Rose, estás segura?

Oh no. Esta es la parte que no me gustaba, cuando la gente cree que no puedo cuidarme o hacer algo por mí misma.

_De verdad madre, confía en mí, estaré bien.

Ella sonrió.

_Sí, tienes razón.

Termine de hablar con la madre algunos detalles más sobre la familia que me daría hospedaje y salí a buscar a mi madre. Llegamos a mi casa y decidí ir a hacer mi maleta.

_Mamá, iré a mi habitación a empacar.

Mientras lo hacía, me sentí emocionada con el viaje…aunque no sé porque tenía el presentimiento de que este viaje cambiaria muchas cosas, pensando en eso no me di cuenta cuando mi madre entro.

_Rose…te voy a extrañar mucho.

Dijo con voz quebrada.

_Mamá, solo me iré por un mes, luego volveré, además tú también irás para mi consagración.

_Sí hija, pero no será lo mismo, te quedaras en otro lugar y no estaré ahí.

_Yo puedo cuidarme…no te preocupes.

_Bien, terminemos de empacar, mañana tu vuelo es a las 8 am.

_Sí, estoy emocionada.

Al día siguiente me desperté. El sol se filtró por mi ventana y tocó mi rostro aunque no podía verlo como antes lo sentí. Me cambie y bajé a la cocina donde estaban mis padre, podía oír sus voces, entré y me senté a lado de mi padre.

_Buenos días baba.

_Kizm, que bueno que ya te levantaste, realmente no quería traer una grúa para despertarte.

_Hey! Puedo levantarme temprano cuando me lo propongo. Donde está mamá?

_Tu madre está en el jardín regando sus flores antes de irnos…pero te dejo tu desayuno servido, así que come.

_Genial…me estoy muriendo de hambre.

MI padre soltó una pequeña risa.

_Kizm, tu siempre tienes hambre.

_Lo sé.

Entonces mi mamá entró.

_Rose…vaya! Ya te despertaste.

_Si mamá, no tienes que decirlo con tanta sorpresa.

_Bien entonces terminemos de desayunar.

Salimos de la casa y entramos al coche, todo el viaje fue silencioso , yo sabía que era porque me iba y mis padres no están tan felices con eso, más que nada se preocupaban de que me vaya a pasar algo y yo no pueda resolverlo sola.

Después de media hora llegamos, mi papá se encargó de toda la documentación y mi madre me llevó donde estaban las otras novicias que viajarían.

_Buenos días a todas.

Las saludé.

_Oh, Rose, que bueno que ya llegaste.

Me dijo Mia, era una de las novicias con la que tenía una amistad cercana, era rubia, esbelta, era un año menor que yo, pero cuando nos conocimos fue amable conmigo y como teníamos casi la misma edad no llevamos bien, tiene dos hermanos mayores que viven en Nueva Jersey, su familia es muy religiosa, por lo cual, ella creció en un ambiente espiritualista y su decisión de ser monja fue fácil según lo que dijo.

_Mia, cómo estás?

_Emocionada pero triste a la vez porque no podremos alojarnos en el mismo lugar.

_Lo sé, pero vendré todos los días.

_Eso es un consuelo.

_No te preocupes, estaremos por mucho tiempo juntas cuando volvamos

Por el micrófono anunciaron que ya era hora de abordar entonces me despedí de mis padres.

_Adiós mamá…cuídate mucho.

_Te voy a extrañar Rose, cuídate mucho.

_También te extrañare mamá y no te preocupes, sabes que Lisa estará ahí para recibirme en el aeropuerto.

Sí, Lisa es mi mejor amiga de la secundaria, ella se fue después de la graduación a Rusia porque se familia tenía que mudarse ya que su padre abrió una nueva empresa ahí, tiene un hermano mayor que se llana André. Lisa me apoyo mucho después del accidente y se sintió mal cuando se fue, no quería dejarme pero no tuvo opción, nos comunicamos por teléfono o e-mail, me dijo que ya tenia novio, su nombre es Cristian y al parecer están muy enamorados, estoy feliz por ella y porque al fin nos veremos otra vez y conoceré a Cristian.

Me dirigí a mi padre.

_Adiós baba, no trabajes mucho.

_Adiós kizm, ya sabes como soy, nadie me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero.

_Sí baba.

Y con un abrazo a los dos fui con Mia y entramos al avión.

_Hoy es el comienzo de nuestras nuevas vidas Rose.

Dijo Mia.

_Mia…nunca dudaste sobre tu elección?

_No Rose, acaso tu dudas?

_Honestamente jamás pensé que sería una novicia que está a un paso de ser monja, y lo que me llevó a esto tampoco creí que me sucedería.

_Pues entonces no te atormentes más Rose esta oportunidad apareció para ti como una ventana cuando una de tus puertas se cerró.

_Sí, tienes razón.

_Claro que la tengo.

_Sin embargo este será un viaje largo.

_Si, pero vale la pena.

El viaje empezó, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé escuchando música, hablando con Mia de cualquier cosa y lo que haríamos cuando regresemos, después de todo iba a pasar toda mi vida en convento y lo bueno es que tendré a Mia conmigo….creo que al fin mi vida empieza a cambiar, sólo espero que sea para bien.

* * *

 _Bueno, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, es mi primer fanfic y soy nueva en esto. Voy a tratar de actualizar pronto. Espero sus comentarios._

 _XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **PRESENTACIONES Y MÁS…**

 **Hola, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, siento la demora pero tuve unas semanas muy agitadas, muchas cosas que hacer…pero ya estoy de vuelta. Así que disfruten de este capítulo Y GRACIAS por los comentarios que me dejaron : )**

El vuelo fue muy largo…Ah…mi cuerpo se siente entumecido, pero al menos ya anunciaron que aterrizaremos pronto.

Una vez fuera ya pude sentir el cambio de ambiente, no era tan frio como creí, supongo que me equivoqué al pensar que Rusia era un glacial desierto.

_Rose ven tenemos que encontrar a las hermanas que nos recogerán, vamos.

Dijo Mia.

_Bien, también tengo que encontrar a Lisa.

Caminamos, sentí que había mucha gente, después de todo era Moscú, pasaron unos minutos y oí a alguien gritar, lo cual me asusto, entonces alguien me abrazó de golpe.

_Rose…no puedo creer que estés aquí…no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

Esa era Lisa, aunque no puedo creer que grito literal en el aeropuerto.

_Lisa, yo también te extrañe mucho, pero no tenías que gritar así, me asustaste.

Ella soltó una carcajada nerviosa, cero que se dio cuenta recién de su grito en pleno aeropuerto.

_Bueno…no me puedes culpar por eso, fue mucho tiempo separadas.

_Lo sé, cómo has estado?

_Bien, pero tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

_En serio? Donde está tu famoso novio? Ya quiero conocerlo.

_Oh si! fue a estacionar el auto, pronto vendrá.

Entonces Mia nos dijo…

_Rose las hermanas están allá, tenemos que ir.

_Claro, primero ven, te presento a Lisa, mi mejor amiga de la secundaria…y Lisa ella es Mia, una de la novicias y mi amiga en el convento.

_Hola Lisa, Rose me ha contado muchas cosas de ti.

_Es un placer conocerte Mia, espero que podamos ser amigas también.

_Claro que sí, pero ahora vamos, he escuchado que a la madre superiora de San Basilio no le gusta la impuntualidad.

Mia nos llevó con las hermanas, fueron amables, nos dieron la bienvenida y empezaron a informarnos sobre los lugares en donde nos quedaríamos.

_Rosemary Mazur?

Dijo una de las hermanas.

_Soy yo.

_Rosemary, tú te quedaras en la casa de la familia Belikov.

Me informo Avery, una de las monjas.

_Yo te llevare.

Me molestaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo y cuando estaba a punto de aclarárselo a Avery, Lisa, que estaba a mi lado me dijo.

_Rose acaso no te tienes que quedarte en el convento?

_No había suficiente espacio, así que algunas novicias como yo se quedaran en las casas de las familias devotas que se ofrecieron a alojarnos.

_Por qué no me dijiste eso? yo te habría alojado en mi casa, mis papas estarían felices de tenerte con nosotros.

_Lo sé, pero las disposiciones fueron hechas por la administración del convento en EEUU, además sería bueno para mí ser capaz de vivir en un ambiente diferente, me fortalecería más.

_Si, pero si te quedabas en mi casa, estaríamos juntas todo el tiempo, como lo hacíamos antes.

_Lisa…algunas cosas nunca serán como antes…

Le dije, ella entendió a lo que me refería, pero no quería que sintiera lastima o pena por mí, así que traté de aligerar la situación un poco.

_Además, si me quedo en esa casa tendré más tiempo libre que en el convento, entonces podré salir y pasar el día contigo y ponernos al día sobre tu vida.

_Supongo que eso es algo bueno.

_Vamos Lisa, anímate! Hace tiempo que no estamos juntas.

_Si tienes razón.

Las hermanas terminaron de hablar con todas las novicias y era hora de partir.

_Rose, vamos te llevare.

_Yo puedo llevarlas en mi auto.

Dijo lisa.

_Oh! Eso sería grandioso.

Le respondió Avery.

Salimos del aeropuerto y no dirigimos hacia el auto de Lisa.

_Aquí esta.

Dijo Lisa a alguien, seguro era su novio.

_Rose, te presento oficialmente a Cristian y Cristian ella es mi mejor amiga Rose.

_Bueno, ya era hora de que te conociera Cristian, pero te advierto, si lastimas a Lisa te la veras conmigo y créeme que no me voy a detener aunque ya sea una monja consagrada.

_Vaya, pues hola a ti también, creo que Lisa tenia razón sobre todo lo que me contó sobre ti y tu personalidad violenta hacia las personas.

_Oh en serio? Yo solo tengo esa personalidad violenta como la llamas, con algunas personas, para las demás soy un pan de Dios.

Le dije poniendo mi cara más inocente.

_Y yo en que grupo encajo?

Pregunto Cristian.

_mmm…lo veremos con el tiempo.

_Si ya terminaron vamos porque la Hermana Avery nos está esperando.

Dijo Lisa y fuimos al coche, después de media hora llegamos a la casa de los Belikov, en viaje me la pase hablando con Lisa, al parecer está estudiando Psicología y Cristian algo sobre economía y negocios y empresas después de todo el heredaría el negocio familiar de sus padres.

_Ya estamos aquí.

Dijo Avery y baje del auto con ella, me despedí de Lisa y ella prometió que vendría por mi mañana para que nos pongamos al día.

Avery tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió y oí la voz de una mujer.

_Hola, hermana Avery vino a buscar a mi mamá?

Dijo la chica.

_Hola victoria, estoy buscando a tu madre

_Claro, pasen.

Al parecer se sorprendió al verme cuando entre porque me dijo

_Tu eres la chica americana que se quedara con nosotras?

_Si soy Rose

Dije y le extendí la mano y esperando a que ella me responda, después de un momento lo hizo al parecer no sabía que era ciega.

_Hola Rose, soy victoria, pero me puedes decir Vika.

Victoria nos llevó al interior de su casa y entonces se escuchó otra voz.

_Victoria quien llego?

_Mamá es la hermana Avery y Rose la chica que se quedara aquí.

Dijo Victoria presentándonos.

_Oh si, las esperaba, hermana Avery que bueno verla.

_Igualmente señora Olena.

_Y tú debes ser Rose, eres muy joven y hermosa.

_Gracias por alojarme en su casa señora Olena.

Le dije, si lo sé, por lo general no soy así de dulce pero tenía que ser agradable, después de todo me iba aquedar aquí por un tiempo.

_Oh Rose solo dime Olena y no tienes nada que agradecer, nosotras estamos contentas de que estés aquí, además serás una buena compañía para Vika.

_Bueno ya que Rose está aquí es hora de que me vaya, tengo otras encomiendas más que hacer, fue un placer volver a verla señora Olena, cuídate Victoria.

Dijo Avery y se acercó a mí.

_Te dejo en buenas manos Rose, nos vemos pronto.

_Gracias hermana Avery.

Respondí, entonces ella se fue dejándome con las Belikov.

_Bien Rose, Vika te llevara a tu habitación para que te instales yo preparare la cena.

_Si, está bien.

_Ven por aquí Rose

Entonces Vika me llevo, subimos los escalones hacia lo que parecía ser la segunda planta, trate de memorizar cuantos pasos eran y las direcciones a la que sería mi habitación .

_Sabes Rose estoy tan feliz de que te quedes aquí, al fin voy a tener a alguien con quien hablar.

_No tienes hermanas Vika?

_Claro que tengo pero todas están muy ocupadas, Sonia está a punto de tener a su bebe y Karolina cuida todo el tiempo a sus dos hijos, mi madre se la pasa haciendo obras de caridad y atendiendo la fundación para mujeres, mi abuela se la pasa en su habitación creo… no lo sé realmente es muy misteriosa… pero contigo aquí tendré una amiga a tiempo completo.

Dijo Vika con entusiasmo, la entiendo yo nunca tuve hermanas u hermanos solo estaba Lisa

_Pues que bien que estoy ahora vamos a ser grandes amigas…Cuántos años tienes?

_17 voy a cumplir 18 en dos meses y pienso hacer una gran fiesta….ojala te quedes hasta entonces.

_Quisiera hacerlo pero solo estaré en Rusia por un mes y luego volveré a . junto con las demás novicias

_Bueno entonces puedes ayudarme a planearlo todo

_Claro que si

Después Vika me mostro la habitación, el cuarto de baño, me dijo que había una gran ventana en general parecía muy cómodo

_Bien, por aquí hay una lámpara, está cerca de la cama y aquí está el closet, te voy a ayudar a desempacar mientras seguimos hablando.

_Esta bien.

_Rose tienes hermanas?

_No, soy hija única.

Bueno ahora me puedes considerar como tu hermana.

_Ya te considero así Vika, tengo una amiga que se mudó aquí hace más de 2 años creo somos mejores amigas desde el pre escolar, su nombre es Lisa.

_Que bueno…pero te puedo preguntar algo?

_Claro.

_Por qué decidiste convertirte en monja? La verdad no me imagino a mí en un convento.

Dijo Vika y me reí .

_Lo sé yo decía lo mismo a tu edad.

_Pero no te ves mayor que yo, cuántos años tienes?

_Tengo 19.

_Entonces no hay mucha diferencia entre las dos, solo un par de años.

_Si pero me pasaron algunas cosas que me hicieron cambiar….

Dije vagamente, no quería decirle aun porque me quede ciega

_ …. Tome algunas malas decisiones cuando tenía 17.

_En serio? Tan malo fue?

_Si pero debido a ello pude comprender muchas cosas y decidir ser monja me ayudo mucho a superar todo

_Entiendo….bueno toda tu ropa ya está en closet

_Gracias por ayudarme

_No tienes por qué agradecer…ahora te dejo para que descanses y vendré por ti a la hora de la cena

_De acuerdo

Y así Vika se fue, me recosté en la cama, mi cuerpo se relajó y en cuestión de minutos me dormí

 _ **Dos horas después**_

 _ **Toc toc toc**_

El sonido de la puerta me despertó

_Rose estas ahí?

Alguien pregunto y supe que era Vika

_Si, un momento

Le dije y me levante para abrir la puerta.

_Vika ...

_Lamento despertarte pero la cena ya está lista y el resto de la familia quiere conocerte.

_El resto? Hay más personas?

Vika sonrió.

_Si, somos una familia grande.

_Bueno en un par de minutos bajare… los escalones para ir abajo están a la derecha verdad?

_Si, pero si quieres te espero.

_No, está bien, solo quería ubicarme mejor, tu adelántate.

_Bueno nos vemos abajo.

Dijo Vika un poco dudosa sobre dejarme o no….después que se fue entre a la habitación, me arregle el cabello lo mejor que pude, me cambie de blusa, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la derecha tratando de guiarme por las esquinas del pasillo y también por el aroma de la comida, use mi bastoncillo para saber si ya llegaba a los escalones pero me tope de golpe con una de las paredes y casi me caigo hacia atrás.

_Mierda!

Dije en voz alta

_...Maldición! maldije otra vez

Me acorde que no debía maldecir más.

_bueno supongo que las malas costumbres tardan en morir.

Me enderece otra vez y baje. Solo espero que les agrade a los demás, realmente no necesito llevarme mal con nadie ahora.

* * *

 **Y _….que les pareció? Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, voy a tratar de actualizar más pronto de lo que hice ahora. El siguiente capítulo es de Dimitri. Al fin entra en la historia. Espero sus comentarios…les mando besos_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **CONOCIÉNDOLA**

 _ **Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, la vida en verdad es una locura pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí, espero que lo disfruten!**_

 **D POV**

Estos días fueron muy pesados en la empresa y todavía tenía que llegar a casa. Vika estaba emocionada porque tenía que llegar una chica americana para quedarse hasta su consagración que sería en Rusia, por lo menos se quedaría un mes, además mi mejor amigo llegaría dentro de tres semanas. Así que estaba emocionado también pues estuvimos separados por varios años.

Hoy debía llegar temprano a casa para darle la bienvenida a nuestra invitada. Termine de revisar todos los documentos que eran muchos, después de todo tenía que hacer crecer esta empresa, fue una promesa que le hice a mi padre antes de morir, eso y cuidar a mi familia.

Salí de la oficina, me despedí de todos y entre a mi coche. Durante el camino a casa pensé en Iván y lo mucho que lo extrañaba era como un hermano para mí, estuvo en los momentos más difíciles que pasé…eso me hace recordar cuando Iván volvió de EEUU hace dos años y medio más o menos, tenía una pierna fracturada y estaba mal emocionalmente se sentía mal por algo que nunca supe que fue y tampoco lo presione para decirme porque al parecer le costaba mucho hablar de eso, pero lo que pude percibir era que se trataba de una chica, para recuperarse mas se fue hace un año a Inglaterra y trabajar en una de sus empresas.

Por lo que supe de le recientemente es que ya estaba mejor y supero lo que le sucedió en EEUU.

Cuando llegué a casa Vika estaba muy feliz.

_Dimitri! Estoy tan contenta, Rose es genial al fin tengo alguien con quien hablar.

_Felicidades Vika! qué bien por ti

_Si vas a ver que a ti también te va a agradar

_Supongo que si

_Claro que si Dimka, es solo dos años mayor que yo…aunque esta ciega siempre parece feliz y me di cuenta que le gusta ser autosuficiente, es totalmente genial, además aceptó ayudarme a planificar mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Dijo Vika hablando con mucha admiración sobre Rose

_En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

_En dónde está?

_En su habitación, la deje para que descanse la podrás conocer en la cena

_Bien, entonces iré a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y bajare para la cena

_Está bien

Me fui a mi habitación y deje los papeles que traje en el escritorio, me fui a dar un baño.

Después de descansar un poco la hora de la cena llegó y Salí de mi habitación, había un aroma de deliciosa comida afuera, seguro que mi madre hizo sus mejores platillos para nuestra invitada, pero cuando estaba cerca de las escaleras vi a alguien ahí, mas bien una mujer que no había visto antes, seguro era Rose…estaba caminando tratando de no caerse. Me quedé quieto mirándola sin hacer ruido para no asustarla además recordé que Vika me dijo que le gustaba ser autosuficiente

Ahora que la conozco, veo que es joven, su cabello cae en hondas hasta su cintura, tiene piel bronceada cuerpo delgado pero curvilíneo, no puedo ver sus ojos porque esta de espaldas pero si la puedo oír contar los pasos que daba como si tratara de memorizarlos al caminar

Cuando llegó a una esquina estuvo a punto de caerse, no sabía si ir a ayudarla o no, pero decidí quedarme quieto y ver lo que ella hacía

_Mierda!

Dijo en voz alta

_...Maldición! maldije otra vez…bueno supongo que las malas costumbres tardan en morir.

Su forma de actuar me hizo reír, parecía ser una persona fuerte, logro sostenerse gracias a una pequeña mesa que estaba a cerca, se enderezo y siguió caminando, viéndola así realmente me sentí mal por ella, Victoria dijo que rose era solo dos años mayor que ella por lo tanto es muy joven y tiene una larga vida por vivir en ese mundo de oscuridad.

Espere a que baje las escaleras y yo la seguí.

En la sala estaba Vika presentando a Rose a mis hermanas

_Rose, ella es Karolina, su hijo Paul.

_Es un placer conocerte Karolina

Dijo Rose y luego se acercó a Paul y le acaricio la mejilla

_Hola Paul

_Hola Rose…eres muy bonita

Dijo mi sobrino y ahora que la vi totalmente de frente pude notar que era cierto Rose era realmente hermosa

_Gracias Paul

_Bueno ella es Sonya y pronto tendrá un bebé

_Es un placer conocerte Rose

_Igualmente Sonya

_Dimka! No te quedes ahí, ven

Me dijo Vika, así que me acerqué

_Rose, él es Dimitri, mi único hermano

_Es un gusto conocerte Rose

Entonces estreché mi mano con la de ella, en el momento en el que tocamos nuestras manos sentí como una descarga eléctrica me atravesó en el buen sentido…y vi que ella también los sintió, luego de un momento solté su mano y ella dijo

_El gusto es mío Dimitri

_Por último ella es Yeva, nuestra abuela

Dijo Vika y mi abuela se acercó a Rose y le dijo

_Quieras o no hay situaciones que enfrentar tarde o temprano…

Mi abuela le dijo a Rose misteriosamente como siempre.

_mmm…claro

Respondió Rose

_Bien, ahora que estamos todos vamos al comedor

Intervino mi madre. Cuando nos sentamos Karolina empezó a hablar.

_Rose, tienes hermanos?

_No.

_Oh…y como es así que decidiste convertirte en monja?

_Bueno…

A Rose parecía que le costaba responder la pregunta y con un pequeño suspiro empezó a responder

_...tuve un accidente hace 2 años, mi novio y yo salimos de una fiesta, los dos estábamos en mal estado, habíamos bebido mucho, el condujo su coche y terminamos chocando contra una pared. Él tuvo una pierna fracturada por suerte no sufrió más daños, tenía su cinturón de seguridad…pero yo tuve un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza y provoco mi ceguera, entonces mi vida cambió drásticamente y la fe me ayudó mucho a salir de todos eso.

_Qué trágico…

Dijo mi madre….todos estábamos callados su historia era triste

_Pero, no entiendo. Que paso con tu novio?

Pregunto Sonya

_mmm….él…no tenia ninguna obligación conmigo…

_Era tu novio tenía que estar contigo!

Intervino Vika muy exaltada

_No…él no tenía que quedarse conmigo…no tenía que cuidar de una chica ciega…no podía cuidarme

Dijo Rose con voz quebrada, pude ver el dolor que le provocaba hablar de ese chico y no sé por qué pero el chico no me agradaba

_Entonces el chico simplemente te dejo porque estabas ciega y ya?!...eso es todo?!

Vika dijo con mucho enojo, pero la comprendo ese chico realmente es un idiota

_Ya no importa lo que paso Victoria…tal vez fue lo mejor….lo que sentía por mi o no…fue mejor que lo supiera antes de que suceda cualquier cosa o pase mucho tiempo, así él encontrara a una persona que ame de verdad.

_Y…ya no lo volviste a ver?

Preguntó mi madre

_No, él era de otro país así que se fue de EEUU y supongo que volvió a su país natal

Que cobarde simplemente la dejo y se fue.

_Pero lo bueno fue que lo superaste Rose y ahora estas aquí con nosotros

Dijo mi madre

_Sí, y me siento muy feliz con ustedes

_Y nosotros contigo…ahora disfrutemos de la cena

Después de todo la cena fue tranquila, conversamos de todo un poco, Victoria acompaño a Rose a su habitación y yo me fui a al mía.

 **R POV**

Casi me caigo pero me apoye en lo que parecía ser una mesa, me enderece y continúe caminando, por fin llegue a la sala donde estaban todos.

Victoria empezó a presentarme a sus hermanas

_Rose, ella es Karolina y su hijo Paul.

_Es un placer conocerte Karolina

Dije y luego me acerque a Paul acariciándole la mejilla

_Hola Paul

_Hola Rose…eres muy bonita

_Gracias Paul

_Bueno ella es Sonya y pronto tendrá un bebé

_Es un placer conocerte Rose

_Igualmente Sonya

_Dimka! No te quedes ahí, ven

Dijo Victoria a alguien

_Rose, él es Dimitri, mi único hermano

_Es un gusto conocerte Rose

Dijo, su acento no era tan espeso como el de sus hermanas, pero junto as u voz profunda sonó fuerte y podría decir que también fue hot! No sé por qué pensé eso…hace tiempo que no siento algo parecido por un chico y cuando estrechamos nuestras manos sentí como una descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo, tarde un poco espero que no haya sido mucho porque sería vergonzoso pero por fin pude hablar

_El gusto es mío Dimitri

_Por último ella es Yeva, nuestra abuela

Dijo Vika

_Quieras o no hay situaciones que enfrentar tarde o temprano…

Me dijo Yeva lo cual me sorprendió y me confundió, ahora entiendo porque Vika me dijo que su abuela era misteriosa

_mmm…claro

_Bien, ahora que estamos todos vamos al comedor

Intervino Olena. Cuando nos sentamos Karolina me pregunto..

_Rose, tienes hermanos?

_No.

_Oh…y como es así que decidiste convertirte en monja?

_Bueno…

Realmente no quería recordar todo lo que me paso y sobre todo…él. Tenía que decir algo parta tratar de ser amable y con un suspiro empecé…

_...tuve un accidente hace 2 años, mi novio y yo salimos de una fiesta, los dos estábamos en mal estado, habíamos bebido mucho, el condujo su coche y terminamos chocando contra una pared. Él tuvo una pierna fracturada por suerte no sufrió más daños, tenía su cinturón de seguridad…pero yo tuve un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza y provoco mi ceguera, entonces mi vida cambió drásticamente y la fe me ayudó mucho a salir de todos eso.

_Qué trágico…

Dijo Olena

_Pero, no entiendo. Que paso con tu novio?

Preguntó Sonya

_mmm….él…no tenis ninguna obligación conmigo…

_Era tu novio tenía que estar contigo!

Intervino Vika

_No…él no tenía que quedarse conmigo…no tenía que cuidar de una chica ciega…no podía cuidarme

Esas palabras…no puedo creer que aún me hagan daño como en el momento en el que él me las dijo

_Entonces el chico simplemente te dejo porque estabas ciega y ya?!...eso es todo?!

Vika dijo con mucho enojo…lo sé…esa es la verdad, Iván me dejó porque yo estaba ciega y me dolió tanto que ya no quiero tener más ilusiones con hombres porque ninguno de ellos querrá hacerse cargo de una chica ciega

_Ya no importa lo que paso Victoria…tal vez fue lo mejor….lo que sentía por mi o no…fue mejor que lo supiera antes de que suceda cualquier cosa o pase mucho tiempo, asi él encontrara a una persona que ame de verdad.

_Y…ya no lo volviste a ver?

Pregunto Olena

_No, él era de otro país así que se fue de EEUU y supongo que volvió a su país natal

_Pero lo bueno fue que lo superaste Rose y ahora estas aquí con nosotros

_Sí, y me siento muy feliz con ustedes

_Y nosotros contigo…ahora disfrutemos de la cena

Después de las palabras de Olena, las conversaciones durante la cena se dio de forma natural y cuando terminamos Victoria me acompaño a mi habitación

_Que descanses Rose

Dijo Vika y me dio un abrazo

_...el chico que no te supo valorar es un idiota

_Gracias Vika

Respondí, luego tome un baño, me tropecé con muchas cosas pero lo hice, después me metí en la cama y espere que el sueño y cansancio que tenía hiciera que me olvide de todo.

* * *

 _Y…que piensan? Les gustó? No los gustó? Por favor háganmelo saber, espero sus comentarios_

 _Besos._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **COMENZANDO…**

 **HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **R POV**

Al día siguiente me desperté más descansada, me arregle y baje a desayunar, además estaba emocionada porque hoy vendría Lisa para que tengamos un día de chicas y ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas.

_Buenos días

Dije, todos ya estaban aquí

_Buenos días Rose

Me dijo Vika

_Que bueno que ya te levantaste, ven, siéntate

Dijo Olena y me senté

_Hoy vendrá mi amiga por mí y saldremos todo el día

_Claro, ella es de EEUU también?

Preguntó Olena

_Si, se mudó hace un par de años a Rusia por el trabajo de su padre.

_Oh…

Después de desayunar, ayude a Olena con los platos y Lisa llegó, entonces salimos de la casa de los Belikov. Mientras Lisa conducía el coche empezamos a hablar.

_A dónde vamos?

Le pregunté

_Hay una Starbucks en el centro de Moscú, podremos empezar ahí y luego ir a mi casa o pasear no lo sé, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntas.

Me reí, realmente extrañaba a Lisa

_Claro, hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar

_Si, y como estuvo tu primera noche en Rusia?

_Mejor de lo que creí

_Estas cómoda con los Belikov?

_Si. Son buenas personas.

_Entonces…ya conociste a Dimitri?

_Oh si, tú lo conoces?

_Si. Como es un empresario conocido asiste a las mismas fiestas que mi papá y lo conocí en una de ellas. Pero que piensas de él?

_Por qué me preguntas que pienso de él?

_Bueno porque, él es un hombre muuy sexy!

_Lisa no que tenías un novio por ahí que se llama Cristhian?

_Rose, el que yo no esté disponible no significa que no pueda ver lo que hay a mi alrededor o disfrutar del panorama.

_Ok, tienes razón

_Lo sé, pero ya dime qué opinas de él?

_mmm…es amable…

No sé si debía decirle a Lisa que en realidad pienso que Dimitri es tan "hot" como ella dice y que fue el primer chico en mucho tiempo que me hizo sentir diferente…

_Sólo eso? Amable?

_Si….

_Oh vamos rose no puedo creer que me digas que Dimitri te pareció sólo "amable"

_Entonces que quieres que te diga?

_La verdad

_Esa es la verdad, solo intercambiamos un par de palabras eso es todo

_Entonces no te gusto siquiera su acento?

_Si, bueno…

_Ajá! Por lo menos aceptas que tiene un acento sexy

_Si, si, ahora dejemos de hablar de él, de acuerdo?

_Por ahora

En cinco minutos más llegamos al Starbucks, entramos y después de pedir nuestra bebidas empezamos a hablar.

_Donde está André?

_Él está en la universidad, estudiando duro para que pueda ayudar a mi papa con la empresa cuando se gradúe

_Claro y Cristhian?

_Él debe estar en estos momentos en la universidad

_Oh sí, me dijiste que estaba estudiando…Negocios Internacionales verdad?

_si, pero dime que has estado haciendo estos años aparte de lo que me contaste?

_Nada, nuevo solo he estado en el convento. Y tú sigues decidida a ser psicóloga?

_Claro que sí, aun me faltan otros tres años más para terminar de estudiar pero me siento feliz.

Después de pasar todo el día juntas, llego la noche y era hora de que vuelva con los Belikov. Lisa me llevó en su coche pero antes de que yo salga ella me pregunto algo de lo que realmente no quería hablar

_Rose…?

_Qué pasa?

_De verdad te sientes bien aquí?

_Aquí… te refieres a la casa de los Belikov? O…?

_Me refiero a Rusia…sabes que Iván era de Rusia y hay la posibilidad de que mientras te quedes este mes lo vuelvas a encontrar

_Es un país grande Lisa, no creo que vuelva a saber de él

_Pero…

_Lisa detente, si? No quiero hablar más de ese tema, por favor

_Está bien

Lisa me acompaño a la puerta y prometió que volvería en par de días, además mañana tengo que ir al convento de San Basilio y empezar con las actividades de las novicias, seguro Mia está muy emocionada, a ella le gusta mucho participar en ellas.

Cuando entre a la casa, todos estaban en el comedor, fui a reportarme y me retire a mi habitación ya que Lisa y yo ya habíamos cenado antes de venir.

Me cambie y me metí a la cama, de verdad que estaba cansada.

 **Al día siguiente**

La mañana llego y me tuve que despertar, es gracioso cuando pienso en que antes no me gustaba levantarme temprano pero desde que soy novicia tuve que hacerlo.

Tome una ducha y me vestí rápido, baje al comedor y por el aroma Olena ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

_Buenos días Olena

_Cómo amaneciste Rose?

_Muy bien

_Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

_Tengo que ir al convento, voy a necesitar un taxi para que me lleve.

_No es necesario, Dimitri también saldrá dentro de poco a la oficina él te puede llevar.

_No quiero molestarlo, un taxi será suficiente.

_Claro que no

_Pero…

_Nada de peros

_De acuerdo

Aunque me negué al principio la verdad es que me agradaba la idea de ir con el pero a la vez me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos todos bajaron, termine de desayunar y fui por algunas cosas a mi habitación, cuando tenía todo volví abajo y Dimitri ya estaba esperándome.

_Ya estas lista?

_Si, podemos irnos.

Salimos, llegamos a su coche y el abrió la puerta para mí lo que me pareció muy lindo de su parte. El entro al coche y empezó a conducir.

_Así que…en dónde trabajas?

_En una empresa de Importaciones

_Ah…y que es lo que haces exactamente?

_Dirijo la empresa desde que mi padre murió.

_mmm…siento lo de tu padre.

_Está bien…gracias

Entonces él puso música en el coche y no pude evitar preguntar.

_Te gusta la música de los 80'?...wow….no pensé que eras de las personas que aun las escuchaban…no te ofendas…son buenas…

Le dije, no quería ofenderlo pero parece que aún no puedo controlar lo que digo, pero después de unos segundos lo único que él hizo fue reírse y no sé si de mí o de todo lo que dije.

_No te preocupes Rose, no me ofende. No te gusta esta música?

_Me gusta pero la verdad es que no estoy tan acostumbrada a escucharla, aunque a veces sus melodías son una buena terapia.

_Si lo son, ya llegamos

Me dijo, entonces empezó a sacarme el cinturón de seguridad y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Dimitri lo hizo por mí. Es un hombre muy atento.

_Gracias

_De nada, a qué hora quieres que venga por ti?

_No es necesario, le pediré a una de las hermanas que me pidan un taxi.

_Puedo venir por ti

_Pero debes tener mucho trabajo, yo puedo llegar en un taxi.

_No es seguro Rose, así que está decidido vendré a las 7 de la noche.

Dijo con un tono más fuerte y no pude debatir más, el tocó la puerta y la hermana Avery salió a recibirnos

_Hola Rose, que bueno que viniste

_Hola Avery.

_Nos vemos más tarde Rose

Dijo Dimitri y se fue, entonces yo entré.

_Como has estado Rose? Te gusta Rusia?

_He estado bien, me costó un poco acostumbrarme pero está bien.

_Que bueno, Mia te está esperando

_Dónde esta?

_En la capilla, te llevaré

Estábamos llegando y escuche a Mia o más bien el grito de Mia

_Rose!

Entonces ella me abrazó

_Mia no puedo respirar.

_Lo siento, te extrañe mucho.

_Solo pasaron 2 días, pero yo también te extrañe.

Caminamos hacia su habitación y cuando llegamos comenzó su interrogatorio.

_Dime Rose ¿Qué ha pasado? Te gusta donde te estas quedando? Alguien te trato mal? Comiste bien?

Me dio risa su interrogatorio

_Una sola pregunta a la vez Mia

_Está bien, solo he estado muy preocupada

_Si, lo sé…me gusta la casa en la que me estoy quedando y todos me trataron bien.

_Que bueno

_Si…la señora Olena es amable y sus hijas también, me hice amiga de Viktoria, una de sus hijas, me recuerda a mí antes del accidente

_Y…son amigas?

_Mia…no te pongas celosa

_No estoy celosa

_Si claro…

_¿Cuántos años tiene ViKtoria?

_17

_Es joven. Entonces es una casa llena de mujeres? Debes estar muy cómoda

_Bueno…esta Dimitri, es el hermano mayor de Vika.

_En serio? Cómo es el? Es muy viejo o es joven? Casado, viudo, tiene hijos? O es gay?

Sus preguntas me hicieron reír. Mia está demostrando el mismo interés en Dimitri que tenía Lisa ayer

_Mia…esas preguntas no son de una novicia a punto de convertirse en monja sino de una chica que quiere algo con él

_Ay! Rose claro que no, solo tengo curiosidad.

_Aja…si claro…pero no, no es casado, no tiene hijos, no es viudo hasta donde se y tiene tal vez 23 años o más, no le pregunte sus edad, es muy amable y atento, creí que ya no habían hombre así, también le gusta la música de los 80'

_Bueno, pero el vendrá a recogerte verdad?

_Si…y?

_Entonces lo podre conocer.

_Mia eres una novicia, no entiendo porque quieres conocerlo.

_Porque cuando hablaste de él , la mirada en tus ojos tenía un brillo especial, dime Rose, hay algo más sobre Dimitri que deba saber?

_Qué? no, Mia.

No sé porque me estaba preguntando algo así, digo Dimitri es bueno conmigo y todo lo demás pero solo es eso, y además yo no siento nada "especial" por el… o sí?...no lo sé.

_Está bien, no te enojes rose solo me pareció que te expresabas d ele de una manera diferente.

_Ok, pero no es nada de lo que te imaginas, dejemos de hablar de él si? Te ha ido bien aquí Mia?

_Si es un buen lugar, he estado en la cocina todo el tiempo, sabes que eso me gusta mucho hacer galletas y pasteles

_Me hiciste algunas galletas?

_Tal vez…

_Dónde están?

_Las hice ayer pero como eran tan deliciosas no quedo ninguna

_Pero!

_jajaja…no te preocupes, yo sé cuánto te gustan mis galletas sobre todo las de chocolate

Dijo y me entregó varias en mis manos y realmente estaban deliciosas

_MMM…están buenísimas.

Seguimos hablando y fuimos a hacer otros encargos que las hermanas tenían para nosotras, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, entonces Dimitri llego.

_Rose ya vinieron por ti

Me dijo Avery

_Si, ya voy.

_Vamos Rose te acompaño

Me dijo Mia

_Está bien , pero primero prométeme que no harás ni diras nada que no debes.

_Si, si lo prometo

Caminamos hasta la puerta

_Rose, ya estas lista?

Me preguntó Dimitri

_Si

Entonces Mia me dio un pequeño codazo ya que estaba a mi lado

_Ah, Dimitri, ella es Mia, mi amiga.

_Es un placer, Mia

_Oh, el placer es mío

Dijo ella y ya podía ver su sonrisa, en serio a veces es tan religiosa como ninguna y otras simplemente no parece una novicia.

_Adiós Rose, cuídate y vuelve pronto

Me dijo y me abrazo.

_Adiós Mia, no te preocupes estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

Después Dimitri me llevo a su coche, otra vez abrió la puerta para mí, me hizo sonreír, en serio que me hacía sentir como si fuera de otra época, no me malentiendan me gusta su atención solo que no estoy tan acostumbrada a esto.

_Estuvo bien tu día en el convento?

_Fue bueno, estuve todo el tiempo con Mia, y el tuyo?

_Normal, un poco ocupado.

_Y siempre quisiste ser un hombre de negocios?

Le pregunte pero el tardo en contestar.

_Lo siento, no quiero ser entrometida

_No te preocupes, es solo que me sorprendió tu pregunta, mi padre murió cuando tenía 18 así que me hice cargo de la empresa y de mi familia por lo que no pensé realmente que era lo que quería hacer.

_Entiendo…

_Y tu estas segura de convertirte en monja?

_...Si…

Le dije, aunque la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por el accidente tal vez no habría tomado esta decisión

_Si no hubieras tenido que trabajar en la empresa de tu familia ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

_No lo sé, siempre me gusto la fotografía tal vez me habría convertido en un fotógrafo y me hubiera gustado viajar por el mundo.

_Porque sería como un nuevo comienzo en cada lugar diferente que visites?

Le pregunté, aunque en realidad eso era lo que yo sentía…uno de mis sueños era viajar por todo el mundo.

El sonrió, su risa era melódica y mezclada con ese acento que me hacía sentir reconfortada aunque sé que no debería sentirme así no podía evitarlo.

_Si, se puede decir que sí.

Después caímos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que llegamos a su casa.

_Rose ya llegamos

Entramos a la casa y Olena nos recibió muy contenta

_Que bueno que ya llegaron, la cena está casi lista.

Entonces Paul entro corriendo hacia mí

_Rose, ¿Quieres ir a jugar conmigo?

_Claro, vamos

Fuimos a su habitación.

_Ven, estos son los juguetes que mi tío Dimka me compro en navidad.

_En serio?

_Si, él es bueno conmigo, pero ahora no tiene mucho tiempo para jugar conmigo.

_Pero no te sientas mal, seguro tiene mucho trabajo, pero yo estoy aquí, así que, podemos jugar los dos hasta que tu tío se desocupe.

_Sii.

_Entonces empecemos.

Pasé un buen momento jugando con Paul y después fuimos al comedor para cenar

_Paul vamos a lavarnos las manos para cenar

Le dije y nos dirigimos al baño, luego volvimos al comedor. Escuche la voz de Dimitri y al parecer estaba hablando con sus hermanas.

_Tío Dimka

Dijo Paul y corrió hacia el

_Paul, por qué estás tan contento?

_Porque Rose jugó conmigo

-Qué bien!

_Siéntense todos que la cena ya está lista

Empezamos a cenar y Vika habló

-Cómo fue tu día Rose?

_Bien, hicimos muchas cosas en el convento.

_Que bien por ti, yo tuve un día muy aburrido en la escuela.

_Y tu Dimitri? Pareces muy cansado..

Dijo Vika.

_Habían muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa Vika.

_Dimitri tal vez debería contratar a alguien más para que te ayude

Le aconsejó Olena

_He pensado en ello, pero aún no lo sé

_Bien, pero tómalo en cuenta para que no te cargues de mucho trabajo.

_Lo haré.

Después de terminar de cenar, me ofrecí a ayudar a levantar la mesa aunque Olena no quería, pero yo insistí y me dejo lavar los platos.

Terminé y me retire a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y cuando me dormí entre en un sueño más bien un mal recuerdo que hace tiempo no tenía…

* * *

 **Y….? Que les pareció? Por favor háganme saber sus comentarios, que los estaré esperando**

 **Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **SOMBRAS DEL PASADO Y MUCHO TRABAJO…**

 **Hola, en primer lugar quiero agradecer los lindos comentarios de Ims 86 y katkitty 05, son tan amables que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, mi meta es acabar esta historia, porque se lo horrible que es cuando dejan una historia sin terminar. Habrá mas sorpresas adelante, solo esperen….y disfruten de este capítulo.**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior….**_

 _Terminé y me retire a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y cuando me dormí entre en un sueño más bien un mal recuerdo que hace tiempo no tenía…_

Se trataba del día en el que me enteré que me quedaría ciega para siempre.

 _La habitación tenía ese olor a... hospital…oh no! estoy en el hospital, de verdad no me gustan los hospitales, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo ¿Por qué? …ah sí…el accidente….Iván, Donde esta?_

 _Entonces abrí mis ojos para saber que pasaba pero cuando lo hice no veía nada, más bien solo manchas, todo estaba borroso y oscuro, empecé a parpadear para aclarar mi visión pero no funciono, solo pude reconocer una voz, era la de mi madre._

 __Abe…está despertando ¿Qué hacemos?_

 __Tranquilízate Janine, primero esperemos a que se despierte por completo_

 _Mi madre se oía angustiada, con una de mis manos frote mis ojos, pero cuando los abrí bien no podía ver nada, me desespere mucho, entonces hable._

 __Mamá? Dónde estás?_

 __Estoy aquí hija._

 _Dijo sollozando_

 __Por qué lloras? Qué está mal? Por qué no puedo ver? Dónde está Iván?_

 __Llamaré al doctor_

 _Dijo mi papá y salió_

 __Mamá dime algo por favor._

 __Rose cálmate, el doctor vendrá pronto_

 __Pero, por qué no me puedes responder a las preguntas que te hice?_

 __Rose por favor cálmate_

 _Trato de convencerme pero ella seguía llorando, entonces la puerta se abrió, seguro era el doctor o eso espero, ya quiero saber que pasa._

 __Rosemary, que bueno que despertaste._

 __Si, bueno, ¿Por qué no puedo ver bien?_

 __En el accidente te golpeaste la cabeza, pero vamos a revisarte_

 _Entonces se acercó a mí._

 __Ahora quiero que abras bien los ojos y me digas que ves_

 _Lo hice pero no vi nada, solo manchas que cada vez se hacían más oscuras_

 __No puedo ver, todo está oscuro, apenas puedo notar una mancha ahí_

 _Dije y señale donde lo veía_

 __tendremos que hacerte algunos estudios, volveré pronto._

 _El doctor salió y no pude evitar preguntar sobre Iván._

 __Donde esta Iván?_

 __Él está en otra habitación, con algunos huesos rotos, despertó hace una hora y parece que estará bien, sus padres están con él._

 _Me informo mi madre_

 __Ese estúpido muchacho! Jamás debí dejar que salgas con él!_

 _Dijo mi padre con mucho enojo._

 __No papá, fue culpa de ambos._

 __Él tenía que cuidar de ti!_

 __Abe, tranquilízate, nada podemos hacer ahora._

 _Entonces entro el doctor y me llevaron a hacer esos estudios, esperamos una hora y vino a decirnos los resultados, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo._

 __Rose el golpe que sufriste, afecto una parte de tu cerebro referente a la vista y…_

 __Y qué?_

 _Pregunte_

 __Eso te provoco ceguera, Rose, no sabemos si es permanente o no, pero vamos a esperar._

 __Que?! Entonces voy a estar ciega…_

 _Dije, apenas susurrando la última parte, empecé a llorar, no podía creer que esto me estaba pasando a mí._

 __No, no, no quiero estar ciega, no mama dime que no es cierto por favor!_

 _Rogué y lloré_

 __Cálmate Rose , cálmate_

 _Dijeron mis padres_

Entonces me desperté, solo para darme cuenta que aun siguió siendo ciega y que fue solo un sueño, el mismo que tuve después del accidente entre otros más. Sigo en Rusia, necesitaba despejarme, así que me levante, tome mi lora y salí afuera.

 **D POV**

Cuando la cena termino, decidí ir al gimnasio, necesitaba des estresarme de tanto trabajo.

Después de una hora, volví a casa y mientras conducía me acordé de Rose. Sobre nuestra conversación cuando la llevaba de vuelta casa, ella era realmente distinta a cualquier mujer que he conocido, me siento cómodo cuando estoy con ella, además todo lo que me dijo es…como si ella conociera partes de mi mejor que yo.

Llegue a casa y entre sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, seguro todos ya estaban durmiendo, subí a mi habitación, pro cuando pase por la habitación de Rose escuche alguno jadeos y susurros frenéticos: _no…no, mama dime que no es cierto!_ No sabía si entrar o no, después de un momento ya no se escuchaba nada solo pasos que se acercaban a la puerta así que me aleje un poco y vi la puerta abrirse.

Rose estaba casi frente a mí con una lira en la mano, tenía lágrimas en su rostro…desde mi lugar pude ver su habitación, su cama estaba desecha, seguro tuvo una pesadilla.

Rose tomo un suspiro y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, tal vez piensa salir, así que decidí seguirla. Ella salió por la puerta trasera, hacia el patio de la casa, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que se movía, como si hubiera vivido mucho tiempo en esta casa.

Tome una distancia prudente para que ella no me notara, pero parecía estar como perdida en sus pensamientos así que dudo mucho que se percate de mi presencia, después de un momento se sentó en el césped y empezó a tocar la lira, era una pieza clásica y muy melancólica, me acerque un poco y vi sus lágrimas, estaba llorando mientras tocaba…entonces dijo algo, que apenas pude escuchar

 __Por qué?... Por qué te tenías que ir?_ Susurro y empezó a reírse, pero era una risa sin humor _...claro, no me querías… nunca me quisiste…_

Hablaba de alguien que la había dejado, debió ser su novio, del que ella hablo al principio, pero si le seguía doliendo su partida, era porque aun lo quería…Ugh!...no sé qué me pasa pero eso me molestaba, no puede ser que Rose me interese, no!...solo me moleste porque considero a rose una buena persona y no me gusta verla sufrir, si, solo es eso, me dije a mi mismo.

El tiempo se me fue mirándola, cuando termino de tocar se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó y entró a la casa. La volví a seguir y vi como ella se metió a su habitación. Después de verla entrar, finalmente me fui a dormir.

 **R POV**

Me desperté cansada, llorar me desgato mucho, pero tenía que levantarme, hoy era un día muy ocupado. Todas las novicias iríamos a los orfanatos para ayudar a las hermanas y cuidar de los niños, además Lisa me dijo que también iría, ya que le gustan mucho los niños.

Desde hoy quiero cambiar algunas cosas, no quiero volverá tener pesadillas o acordarme de…él.

Después de terminar de arreglarme salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina, donde seguramente Olena estaba.

_Buenos días Olena.

_Hola Rose, madrugaste hoy. ¿Por qué tan temprano?

_Hoy tengo que ir a ayudar a las hermanas, haremos una visita a los orfanatos.

_En serio? Qué bueno!

_Si…mmm…me preguntaba si podías pedirme un taxi para que me lleve.

_Claro, pero no quieres esperar un poco? Dimitri te puede llevar.

_No, no es necesario, puedo ir en un taxi.

_Bien, me gustaría ir contigo, pero realmente no puedo hoy.

_No te preocupes Olena.

_Entonces iré a llamar.

Hizo la llamada y después de 15 minutos el taxi llegó. Salí de la casa.

_Olena llegaré en la noche, voy a estar todo el día con las hermanas.

_De acuerdo, pero esperaras a Dimitri para que te traiga a casa

_Pero Olena…

_No hay peros, es muy peligroso que vuelvas sola en la noche.

Quería convencerla de que podía volver sola, pero por su tono de voz no creo que lo logre.

_Ok, lo esperare.

_Recuerdas el nombre del orfanato?

_Mmm, no

_Está bien, llamaré y le preguntare a una de las hermanas.

Entre al taxi, por suerte llegamos rápido al convento. Solo me despedí de Olena ya que todos no se habían despertado aun.

Cuando entre al convento, las hermanas aún no habían salido, pero Lisa ya estaba aquí esperándome.

_Oh Rose, que bueno que ya llegaste.

_Si, lo sé, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo.

_Como siempre…

_Ey! Ahora solo llego tarde en algunas ocasiones.

_No sé si debería creerte…

Entonces se calló por un momento.

_Lisa estas bien?

_Rose qué paso? Lloraste verdad? Tienes lo ojos hinchados.

_Qué?

Como rayos lo notó, soy buena en ocultar pequeños detalles como estos, ni siquiera Olena lo hizo, pero después de todo es Lisa, ella me conoce bastante bien.

_Sabes de lo que estoy hablando Rose, así que dime.

_No, no es nada.

_Como que no, dime que paso.

Entonces me llevo a un lugar más apartado.

_Ahora quiero que me digas la verdad

Suspire y empecé a hablar o de lo contrario no me dejaría en paz.

_Bien, pero no quiero que te preocupes si?

_Ok

_Anoche…volví a tener una de las pesadillas de hace años…del accidente.

_Oh Rose…

_No pude dormir después de eso, así que salí afuera, toque mi lira para calmarme pero aunque no quise, volví a pensar en…Iván…me dolió recordarlo…

Lisa me abrazo y siguió hablando.

_Pero ya no tenías esas pesadillas. ¿Qué provoco para que volvieras a soñarlas?

_Bueno, tenías razón, estar en Rusia es un constante recordatorio de Iván, sabes el me conto varias historias de cuando era niño y yo simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

_Rose, porque no me lo dijiste?

_No tenía caso, además es solo un mes.

_Sí, pero…

_No importa lisa, decidí dejarlo totalmente en el pasado y seguir adelante, ya no debe afectarme.

_Es una buena decisión.

_Lo sé, ahora vamo0s a buscar a Mia, para que vayamos al orfanato.

_Si.

Encontramos a Mia y nos dirigimos al orfanato. Cuando llegamos nos dividieron en grupos.

A Lisa y Mia les toco la misma sección que a mi junto con otras novicia más, eso hizo nuestro día más divertido. Fuimos a la sala de los niños más pequeños, nos dijeron que debíamos cuidarlos, alimentarlos y todo lo demás.

Cuando entramos a la sala, lisa me dijo que había 5 niños de dos a tres años, 2 niños de un año y 3 recién nacidos. Me sentí mal por todos ellos, no tenían una familia.

Mia nos organizó a todas.

_Primero alimentaremos a los niños de dos años

Dijo y varias novicias fueron por los alimentos. Yo me quede con Lisa, pero ella estaba ocupada con uno de los bebes, estaba escuchando lo que le decía al bebé hasta que alguien se topó con mi pierna y empezó a hablar algo en ruso, por su voz sabía que era una niña de no más de tres años, pero no entendí nada de lo que me dijo, así que me agache para poder estar a su altura.

_Hola pequeña.

_Hola

Al parecer también podía hablar mi idioma.

_ Pronto traerán tu desayuno

Le dije y se puso feliz. Entonces la comida llego y empezamos a darles de comer a todos, despues jugamos con ellos y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de irnos, todas empezaron a salir pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala, uno de los bebes empezó a llorar, por suerte Avery entro y lo cargó.

_Rose que bueno que aun estas aquí, necesito que cargues al bebé un momento mientras voy por su leche

Dijo y entonces me lo entregó, yo tenía mucho miedo de que lo hiciera caer y supongo que mi expresión lo dijo todo.

_No te preocupes Rose, solo tienes que sostenerlo.

_Claro.

Avery salió y me quede con él bebé

_Hola bebé.

Le dije y empecé a acunarlo en mis brazos.

_…Sabes? No tengo mucha experiencia con niños tan pequeños como tú, así que espero no hacerte daño.

Como respuesta recibí algunos balbuceos.

_Eres adorable…mmm, cuál será tu nombre? Tal vez Luke? Nick? O Billy? Mejor le preguntare a Avery cuando vuelva, espero que volvamos pronto y así podre visitarte de nuevo.

 **D POV**

Vi el reloj y noté que ya era hora de ir por rose, salí de la oficina, por lo menos hoy no fue un día tan ocupado como ayer. Entre a mi coche y me dirigí al orfanato que me dijo mi madre.

Cuando llegué, llamé a la puerta.

_Hola, en que puedo ayudarle?

Me pregunto una mujer, supongo que era la encargada de este lugar.

_Hola, estoy buscando a una de las novicias que vinieron.

_Oh, entonces pase, están con los niños.

_Gracias.

Entonces entre y busque a Rose, pero no la encontré.

_Dimitri?

Alguien me llamó, me di la vuelta y vi que era Vasilisa Dragomir, la hija de Erick, un hombre muy bueno en los negocios, pero que estaba haciendo ella aquí? También es una novicia?...no, su novio es Cristhian, si mal no recuerdo.

_Vasilisa, no sabía que también estabas aquí.

_Solo llámame Lisa, ya te lo dije Dimitri.

_Claro, lo siento.

_Supongo que no lo sabes, pero mi mejor amiga está viviendo en tu casa.

_Rose es tu amiga?

_Si, supongo que viniste a recogerla.

_Si, sabes dónde está?

_Está en el área de los niños más pequeños, pasas por ese pasillo y entras a la primera puerta a la izquierda, te llevaría pero estoy ayudando en la cocina.

_No te preocupes, lo encontraré.

Seguí sus indicaciones y cuando llegué me quede en la puerta observando lo que estaba delante de mí. Rose sostenía aun bebe en sus brazos y ella le estaba hablando.

_…Sabes? No tengo mucha experiencia con niños tan pequeños como tú, así que espero no hacerte daño.

Verla hablar así con él bebé, me hacía ver que era más hermosa aun.

_Eres adorable...mmm, cuál será tu nombre? Tal vez Luke? Nick? O Billy? Mejor le preguntare a Avery cuando vuelva, espero que volvamos pronto y así podre visitarte de nuevo.

No pude evitar pensar que quisiera esto para mí, volver del trabajo para encontrar a Rose sosteniendo a nuestro hijo, yo sé que está mal que piense a si de ella pero no puedo evitarlo, el solo pensar en esa idea me hacía sentir bien.

_Busca a alguien?

Una mujer me dijo, más bien era una monja, solo espero que no hay ha visto la forma en la que miraba Rose.

_Si, yo buscaba a Rose.

_Entonces pasa.

Fui con ella y entramos a la habitación.

_Rose, vinieron por ti.

_Quién?

_Soy yo.

Le dije.

_Dimitri, ya llegaste.

_Si te falta hacer algo puedo esperarte en el coche.

_mmm

_No te preocupes Rose, puedes irte.

Le dijo la mujer a Rose.

_De verdad? No quiero dejarlas con todo el trabajo.

_No es necesario, puedes ir, nos vemos despues.

_Está bien, iré a despedirme de Lisa y de Mia.

_Lisa estaba en la cocina.

_Gracia Avery.

_Vamos Dimitri.

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo

_Que piensas del orfanato?

_Creo que es bueno, que estos niños por lo menos cuenten con lugar así para vivir.

_Es cierto, pero no es lo mismo que tener una familia.

_Tienes razón.

_Rose!

Grito una mujer y se acercó a nosotros, era Lisa

_Lisa, que bueno que te encontré, ya me voy.

_Bueno, yo también me iré dentro de poco, te buscaré después para que volvamos a salir.

_Está bien. Has visto a Mia?

_Si, está en el patio.

_Iré a buscarla.

_Claro. Adiós Dimitri.

_Adiós Lisa

Después de que rose se despidió de Lisa, encontró a Mia.

_Cuídate Mia.

_Tú también, descansa.

_Gracias.

Salimos del orfanato y entramos al coche. Ahora solo espero que pueda controlar estos sentimientos por Rose antes de que empiecen a crecer más…

* * *

 **Les gusto? Por favor díganmelo, aprecio mucho sus comentarios, estos días voy a estar publicando más seguido. Nos vemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **VAMOS DE COMPRAS!**

 **Hola a todos, como pueden ver estoy actualizando más seguido, solo espero continuar así. Ahora los dejo con este capítulo.**

 **R POV**

Después de que me despedí de todas, Dimitri me llevo a su coche y empezó a conducir

_Tuviste un día agitado?

Le pregunté.

_Mejor que ayer, tu hiciste mucho hoy?

_Si, se puede decir que si, habían muchos niños que atender, pero me divertí.

_Pareces más cansada de lo normal, no dormiste bien anoche?

El me preguntó y me asusté, será que me vio anoche porque de ser así, sería muy incómodo hablar con él. Hablé dormida? O peor, grite cuando estaba dormida? Por lo general eso ocurrió cuando estos sueños eran frecuentes pero la diferencia es que mis padres siempre me calmaban.

Tal vez…me vio en el jardín, no!... yo lloré en el jardín, nunca me gustó que me vean llorando y mucho menos Dimitri.

_No. Por qué lo dices?

_Solo se me ocurrió, tal vez aun no te acostumbras a estar en Rusia, sería normal si no pudieras dormir.

_Si…hoy fue un día muy ocupado, creo que iré directo adormir.

_Puedes hacerlo en el coche, yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

_Mmm, no, voy a estar bien.

No quiero correr el riesgo de hablar dormida y decir algo que tenga que explicar después.

_Claro.

Después de eso ya no hablamos de nada mas pero por lo menos el ambiente no se sentía incómodo. Llegamos a casa, el aroma de la cena era exquisito.

_Olena.

_Al fin llegaron, lávense las manos y vengan al comedor, la cena ya está lista.

_Está bien.

Dijo Dimitri y se fue, supongo que a hacer lo que su madre ordeno, quien diría que es un niño de mamá.

_Huele delicioso.

_Gracias, te a seguro que sabe mejor.

_Iré a mi habitación un momento y vuelvo.

_Claro.

Subí a mi habitación, me puse algo más cómodo y deje en la mesa algunos de los regalos que me hicieron los niños. En unos minutos más todos estábamos en la mesa, Vika hablo sobre su día en la escuela y los demás de su trabajo.

_Así que fuiste al orfanato rose?

Pregunto Sonya.

_Si, estuve todo el día ahí.

_Cuando te consagres te quedarás en algún convento de Rusia, verdad?

_No, en la orden a la que pertenezco, la consagración debe ser aquí porque es su lugar de origen pero como yo empecé en EEUU, debo volver.

_Oh no! yo esperaba que por lo menos podría visitarte en el convento.

Me dijo Vika

_Podemos escribirnos e-mails o llamar Vika

_Si, pero no será lo mismo.

_Tal vez en algún momento vuelva con las hermanas.

Después terminamos la cena y cada uno se fue a su habitación, me sentía mejor que ayer, creí que podía estar bien sin que me afecte estar aquí, pero tal vez me equivoque. Por fin me dormí y caí en un sueño sin sueños.

Al día siguiente me desperté con más energía, con una buena noche de descansa realmente cambia todo, me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar, me encanta la comida de Olena. Pero antes de llegar alguien me interceptó y creo que era Vika

_Rose! Qué bueno que ya te levantaste, después de desayunar vamos de compras, si vienes verdad? Quiero que me ayudes a escoger mi vestido para mi fiesta, mi cumpleaños ya se está acercando además tengo que arreglar otros detalles.

Me dijo y fuimos juntas a la cocina.

_Claro, te dije que te ayudaría.

_Si, va a ser un estupendo día!

_O, un día muy largo.

_Por supuesto, espero que tu gusto por ir de compras aumente o de verdad vas a terminar odiándolo porque creo que estaremos fuera todo el día.

_No tienes clases?

_No, hoy tengo libre todo el día.

_Oh….

_Buenos días Rose

Me saludo Olena.

_Buenos días Olena.

_Vika ya te conto lo que harán hoy?

_Si, ya me dijo.

_Entonces te deseo suerte con ella…la vas a necesitar

Dijo esta última parte en apenas un susurro pero pude oírlo.

_Gracias?...

_Mamá! No es como si yo fuera a hacerle algo malo.

_Claro cariño, solo quería desearle suerte a Rose, tú tienes una forma _particular_ de comprar.

_Quién va ir de compras?

Dijo una persona que venía entrando, era Dimitri, de verdad que me gusta su voz, es sedosa y su acento que me hace…no!...esto no está bien.

_Yo, tengo que preparar mi fiesta recuerdas?

_Si, con quién irás?

_Con Rose.

_Buena suerte Rose.

_Gracias… supongo. Vika de verdad puedo decir ahora, que tengo miedo de ti.

_No les creas, solo exageran.

_Pues, pronto sabré si es verdad o no.

Luego de que todos me desearon buena suerte, desayunamos y un taxi vino a recogernos. Dentro del taxi decidí relajarme, después de todo hace mucho que no iba de compras, creo que fueron… qué? 2 años tal vez, no lo sé.

_Qué crees que debamos buscar primero? Mi vestido? La decoración? Los zapatos?

Preguntó Vika muy emocionada.

_No lo sé, a donde nos dirigimos ahora exactamente?

_Al centro de Moscú, desde ahí iremos a buscar lo que necesitamos, las mejore tiendas están en el centro.

_Ok.

_Tenemos que buscar un vestido para ti también.

_Qué? Vika sabes que no podre estar en tu fiesta, tengo que volver una semana antes a EEUU.

_Si, pero tal vez puedas usarlo antes de que te vayas.

_Mmm…

_Vamos rose, no será divertido si solo buscamos un vestido para mí.

_Está bien.

_Si!

Una vez que llegamos, Vika decidió ver primero la decoración así que fuimos a "Grosella", según Vika es el mejor lugar donde puedes encontrar todo para una fiesta.

Entramos y nos atendió una mujer que a juzgar por su voz era joven.

_Buenos días, en que podemos ayudarle?

_Hola, quiero ver la decoración para mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

_Claro, hay algún tema para la fiesta?

_No, en específico, quiero que sea una decoración algo divertida, casual pero no demasiado, con un poco de brillo, también luces, quiero ver mi nombre de manera sutil en las paredes.

Wow…ahora entiendo la actitud de todos esta mañana, Vika es muy exigente a la hora de comprar. Solo espero que consiga lo que quiere rápido o nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí.

_Claro, le mostraremos lo mejor que tenemos, por favor síganme, por aquí tengo las muestras.

_Vamos Rose.

Entonces Vika me llevó.

_Tenemos esta opción, blanco con violeta y plateado para la base del lugar. Sera cerrado o al aire libre?

_El lugar es cerrado.

_Bien, entonces podemos usar este para algunas de las paredes y poner luces de este otro lado.

_Tal vez…tienes algo más?

_Uh? Claro, también hay otra opción de azul, plateado y turquesa.

_Me gusta el color turquesa pero no tanto el azul.

_Oh…entonces podemos hacer una combinación diferente.

No puede ser! Vika es pero que lisa en las compras y decir eso es mucho, ojala acabemos pronto porque no soy tan aficionada a comprar. Después de una hora creo y de que le ofrecieron a Vika todos los colores y combinaciones posibles, al fin acepto una de ellas y fuimos por el vestido y los zapatos.

_No vas a hacer todo eso otra vez, verdad?

Le pregunte antes de entrar a una boutique.

_Todo eso? a que te refieres?

_Hablo de la forma en la que atormentaste a la pobre chica que nos atendió, le pediste hasta lo que no tenía, creo que ella nunca te va olvidar, eres como Miranda Presley de "El diablo viste a la moda"

_En serio? Viste esa película? Era buena verdad?

_Si, pero no hagas lo mismo aquí, si?

_Oh, vamos Rose! Solo quiero encontrar algo que me guste de verdad…pero esta bien seré más buena ahora.

_Eso espero.

Entonces entramos y ella fue viendo vestidos y de pronto Vika dio un grito que me asusto.

_Qué pasa? Estas bien?

No me respondía, le toque el brazo pero parecía que estaba saltando, era muy raro.

_Rose, encontré el vestido perfecto para ti.

Dijo con mucha emoción.

_Era eso? me preocupaste mucho Vika creí que algo te había pasado.

_Vamos.

Y literalmente ella me arrastro hacia el probador.

_Vika no creo que…

_Pruébatelo.

_Pero…

_Dijiste que lo harías.

_Está bien

Entre al probador mientras Vika me esperaba afuera, fue un poco difícil pero pude ponérmelo, era bonito, con un escote corazón que hacia resaltar mi busto y la tela era muy ceñida a mi cuerpo, estoy segura que no me dejarían entrar al convento con este vestido. Terminé y salí del probador.

_Qué piensas?

_Rose…se ve precioso en ti...quisiera que estés en mi fiesta.

_Entonces lo apruebas?

_Definitivamente, vamos a llevarlo.

_Ok, me cambio y vamos a buscar el tuyo.

Después de cambiarme buscamos el vestido para Vika pero no encontramos nada, luego de entra a 5 boutiques más al fin lo encontramos, ahora me dolían los pies de tanto caminar pero aun nos faltan los zapatos así que le pedí que nos detuviéramos para comer algo porque me estaba muriendo de ahombre.

_Rose como es que comes tanto y te mantienes delgada? Es tu segunda hamburguesa.

_Y qué? me gustan estas hamburguesas.

_Ok, pareces no tener fondo.

_Ey! Al menos merezco comer bien, sabes lo cansada que estoy después de caminar por todas esa tiendas?

_No te quejes, solo nos faltan los zapatos y eso es un milagro, por lo general tardo dos semanas en encontrar lo que quiero.

_Entonces deberías estar más agradecida conmigo por ayudarte a lograrlo.

_Está bien, come.

_Gracias.

Después de comer fuimos por los zapatos y otras cosas más, al final llegamos a casa en la noche y yo estaba muerta.

_Oh vaya! Al fin llegaron y veo que compraron mucho.

Dijo Olena cuando entramos a la casa.

_Demasiado diría yo.

_Es todo lo que necesito, tal vez me falte algo pero lo comprare luego.

_Hablas en serio? Creo que compramos todo Moscú.

_No, claro que no, iré a poner todo en mi habitación.

Dijo y subió, yo me quede en la sal de estar con Olena .

_Así que cómo fue?

Me preguntó pero podía oír tono de diversión en ella.

_Tenían razón, Vika es como el demonio de las compras.

_Jajaja…lo sé, debes estar cansada y con hambre, pero lo bueno es que en unos minutos más cenaremos.

_Que bueno, tengo hambre.

Entonces abrieron la puerta y alguien entro.

_Dimka! Llegaste temprano.

_Si mamá, la mayoría de los problemas que tenia se resolvieron.

_Que buena noticia.

_Y a ti Rose, como les fue?

_Creo que compramos todas las tiendas de la ciudad.

_Entonces supongo que Vika está ahora en su habitación.

_Si, ya llevó sus bolsas.

Respondió Olena

_Veo que tú también compraste varias cosas Rose.

Me dijo Dimitri.

_Si, la mayoría son juguetes para los niños del orfanato y un vestido que Victoria me obligo a comprar, aunque no creo que llegue a usarlo.

_Seguro habrá una oportunidad.

Dijo Olena

_Tal vez

_Pero ahora vamos al comedor.

_Si, vamos.

Empecé a caminar pero me tropecé con las bolsas, creí que me iba a caer, pero no, alguien me sujeto de la cintura y me ayudo a enderezarme y cuando lo hice sentí con mucha fuerza el olor de la loción de Dimitri, era increíble y llenaba mis sentidos por completo, estaba muy cerca de él y eso era muy peligroso.

_Estas bien?

Me preguntó y apena pude responderle

_Si, no me di cuenta de que deje las bolsas aquí.

Sin embargo aún estábamos muy cerca, no sé si él era consciente de eso o no y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad me soltó y fuimos al comedor.

_Donde están Sonya y Karolina?

Pregunté.

_Volvieron a sus casas, vendrán a visitarnos en unos meses tal vez.

Me respondió Olena, que por suerte no estaba cerca cuando me tropecé.

_Ah sí? Por qué no se despidieron?

Preguntó Dimitri.

_Su vuelo salía temprano, por eso no pudieron hacerlo.

_Ellas no viven aquí?

La verdad creí que ellas vivía aquí y que erran madre solteras o algo así.

_No, Sonya está casada con Mark y ahora viven en Francia, se mudaron hace poco porque Mark fue encargado de abrir nuevas sucursales de la compañía para la que trabaja.

_Oh, y Karolina?

_Ella vive en EEUU con su esposo, Stephan, pero volverán a Rusia.

_No creí que vivieran tan lejos.

_Lo sé, las extraño mucho.

Dijo Olena.

_Yo también mamá.

Agregó Dimitri.

_Ahora entiendo porque Vika quería que la ayude en su fiesta.

_Es cierto, ya no tiene a sus hermanas todo el tiempo, es bueno que estés aquí Rose.

_Tratare de pasar más tiempo con ella.

_Tu compañía la hace muy feliz.

Dicho esto Vika entro al comedor.

_Mamá…oh…Dimitri, ya llegaste, que bueno. Puedes creer que conseguí casi todo hoy?

_Estoy feliz por ti.

_Si, pero aún me faltan organizar muchas cosas.

_Sabes que no es necesario que hagas una fiesta tan grande.

_Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo, no siempre cumpliré 18.

_Entonces no te quejes Vika.

_No me estaba quejando.

_Ya! No peleen, mejor empiecen a comer.

Olena les ordenó a sus hijos. Luego fuimos a dormir y aunque estaba muy cansada no pude hacerlo…

* * *

 **Espero que les hay gustado. Por favor comenten. El próximo capítulo tendrá a POVs de Dimitri.**

 **Cuídense, nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **MOMENTOS RECONFORTANTES…**

 **Hola, espero que estén bien y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a todos. A partir de aquí lo que pasará entre Rose y Dimitri será mucho más, créanme. Disfrútenlo.**

 **R POV**

Aunque estaba muy cansada no pude dormir, entonces salí al patio trasero y lleve mi lira, tal vez tocando un poco me relaje y me dé ganas de dormir.

Me senté en el césped y después de media hora tocando sentí que alguien se acercaba por lo cual me detuve.

_Quién está ahí?

_Soy yo, no te asustes Roza.

Era Dimitri… pero que hacia aquí?.

_Dimitri?...Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

_Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

_No podía dormir, así que vine a tocar un poco. Te desperté?

_No, yo estaba en el estudio trabajando en algunos papeles. Al salir te vi.

Él se sentó a mi lado, su cercanía me ponía nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

_Qué es Rrroza?

Le pregunte tratando de imitar bien el acento aunque creo que no me salió bien.

_Es tu nombre en ruso.

_En serio?...me gusta, suena bien.

_Por qué no podías dormir?

_No lo sé, supongo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a algunas cosas.

No sé si decirle la verdad, por mucho que quiero olvidar, el dolor…los recuerdos, siguen ahí.

_Y tú? Tienes tanto trabajo? Ya sabes que existen esas personas a las que contratas para hacer tu vida más fácil, se llaman asistentes personales, no? Deberías pensar en contratarlos.

El solamente sonrió, fue genial escucharlo reír, son pocas las veces que ríe sinceramente.

_Si…pero me cuesta confiar en alguien rápidamente, prefiero tratar yo mismo algunas cosas.

 _Tenemos algo en común…_

_Debería relajarte camarada.

_Uh?

_Bueno, es mi apodo para ti ya que tienes uno para mí, estamos a mano.

_De acuerdo. Así que…te cuesta acostumbrarte a estar aquí?

_No es eso exactamente…solo hay algunas cosas que…

_No me lo tienes que decir si no quieres.

_Está bien, no es que no quiera decirlo, solo que nunca hable de esto con alguien más que no fuera Lisa o mis padres.

_Puedes confiar en mí, solo quiero ayudarte.

Le creí, algo dentro de mí me dijo que podía confiar en él.

_Él…es de Rusia.

Es pero que entienda de quien estoy hablando porque no quiero decir su nombre.

_Tu ex novio, verdad?

_Si.

_Entiendo, supongo que estar en Rusia te3 recuerda mucho a él.

_Creí que no me afectaría de esta manera pero no fue así.

_Tal vez enfrentando esto ahora te sirva para cerrar esa parte de tu vida.

_Lo sé, lo estoy intentando.

_Puedes contarme si quieres, tal vez te sientas mejor al sacar lo que tienes dentro.

_Hay muchas cosas, pero la verdad lo que más me preocupa es que, como nunca volvió a EEUU lo más probable es que se encuentre en Rusia.

_Es un país muy grande, no creo que lo encuentres.

_Eso espero…no estoy segura de saber qué hacer si volviera a mi vida.

_No crees que si te sientes así, es porque todavía lo quieres?

Por raro que parezca él me dijo lo que mi mente me ha estado repitiendo todo el tiempo y no quise escuchar.

_No, no lo creo, tal vez…bueno son muchas cosas en mi cabeza, por un lado están todas esos momentos buenos que pasamos y por otro está el hecho de que él nunca me quiso y me duele pensar en eso.

Tome un suspiro y continúe.

_Él tenía un muy ligero acento, rara vez lo escuche, era amable y tenía grandes detalles conmigo. Una vez me llevo a esquiar a Idaho, fue ahí donde nos convertimos en novios, en medio de la nieve. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me llevo a varios lugares, me contaba sobre su país, algunas costumbres…

Mientras hablaba no note que estaba llorando hasta que sentí los dedos de Dimitri secando mis lágrimas y me acerco a él, me abrazó y ya no pude dejar de llorar. Me consoló y empezó a decir palabras reconfortantes en ruso, no entendí bien, pero su voz me hizo sentir mejor, el cansancio se apodero de mí y me dormí en sus brazos.

 **D POV**

Salí del estudio, estaba muy cansado, tal vez debería contratar a alguien, pero la última persona que contrate quiso hacerme un fraude.

Estaba a punto de ir a mi habitación hasta que escuche música que venía desde afuera y la única persona que podía estar tocando a esta hora era Rose. Decidí ir a verla, cuando me acerqué, ella lo noto y se asustó un poco.

_Quién está ahí?

_Soy yo, no te asustes Roza.

Le dije para tranquilizarla.

_Dimitri?...Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

_Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

_No podía dormir, así que vine a tocar un poco. Te desperté?

Me preguntó.

_No, yo estaba en el estudio trabajando en algunos papeles. Al salir te vi.

Entonces decidí sentarme a su lado.

_Qué es Rrroza?

Preguntó ella aunque no pudo pronunciarlo bien, ¿Le digo la verdad? No puedo creer que se me escapo llamarla así, pero no creo que le parezca raro si le digo.

_Es tu nombre en ruso.

_En serio?...me gusta, suena bien.

 _A mí también me gusta…_

_Por qué no podías dormir?

_No lo sé, supongo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a algunas cosas.

No creo que sea del todo cierto.

_Y tú? Tienes tanto trabajo? Ya sabes que existen esas personas a las que contratas para hacer tu vida más fácil, se llaman asistentes personales, no? Deberías pensar en contratarlos.

No pude evitar reírme.

_Si…pero me cuesta confiar en alguien rápidamente, prefiero tratar yo mismo algunas cosas.

_Debería relajarte camarada.

_Uh?

_Bueno, es mi apodo para ti ya que tienes uno para mí, estamos a mano.

Supongo que tenía razón.

_De acuerdo. Así que…te cuesta acostumbrarte a estar aquí?

_No es eso exactamente…solo hay algunas cosas que…

Sabía que hay algo más, pero no quiero forzarla a que me lo diga.

_No me lo tienes que decir si no quieres.

_Está bien, no es que no quiera decirlo, solo que nunca hable de esto con alguien más que no fuera Lisa o mis padres.

_Puedes confiar en mí, solo quiero ayudarte.

Lo dije d verdad, quisiera que esa tristeza en su mirada desapareciera.

_Él…es de Rusia.

Me contestó, _su novio,_ todo esto se trata de su ex novio! Esa sensación molesta se empezó a formar dentro de mi otra vez, pero tenía que calmarme no quiero asustarla con estos sentimientos.

_Tu ex novio, verdad?

_Si.

_Entiendo, supongo que estar en Rusia te recuerda mucho a él.

_Creí que no me afectaría de esta manera pero no fue así.

_Tal vez enfrentando esto ahora te sirva para cerrar esa parte de tu vida.

_Lo sé, lo estoy intentando.

Ya estaba más tranquilo, así que decidí ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

_Puedes contarme si quieres, tal vez te sientas mejor al sacar lo que tienes dentro.

_Hay muchas cosas, pero la verdad lo que más me preocupa es que, como nunca volvió a EEUU lo más probable es que se encuentre en Rusia.

Es posible, dentro de mí, espero que no suceda.

_Es un país muy grande, no creo que lo encuentres.

_Eso espero…no estoy segura de saber qué hacer si volviera a mi vida.

En ese momento quería decirle que no vale la pena que siga pensando en él, que quizá si deja el convento pueda encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien como _yo_ …No, tengo que controlarme.

_No crees que si te sientes así, es porque todavía lo quieres?

Me costó preguntarle eso, pero tenía que saber…. _Dime que no lo quieres, por favor…_

_No, no lo creo, tal vez…bueno son muchas cosas en mi cabeza, por un lado están todas esos momentos buenos que pasamos y por otro está el hecho de que él nunca me quiso y me duele pensar en eso.

Bueno esa respuesta no es lo que esperaba, pero la deje continuar.

_Él tenía un muy ligero acento, rara vez lo escuche, era amable y tenía grandes detalles conmigo. Una vez me llevo a esquiar a Idaho, fue ahí donde nos convertimos en novios, en medio de la nieve. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me llevo a varios lugares, me contaba sobre su país, algunas costumbres…

Mientras me contaba sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, no me pude contener, use mis dedos para limpiarlas, aunque no me gusta verla así de triste, era igual de hermosa que siempre, solo quería abrazarla y lo hice, ella no mostró resistencia así que la acerque más a mí y empecé a hablarme suavemente en mi idioma, le dije lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que significa para mi desde que la conocí.

Se relajó aún más y se durmió en mis brazos. No puedo explicar lo bien que me sentía tenerla así, respire el aroma su cabello, olía a jazmín y rosas, si pudiera le quitaría todo el dolor que lleva y la tendría en mis brazos para siempre.

Ahora lo entiendo, estoy enamorado…creo que me enamoré desde el primer momento que la vi. Sé que ella no me corresponde en este momento, pero espero que no se convierta en monja y me dé una oportunidad, aunque suene egoísta.

La sostuve cerca de media hora más y luego la lleve a su habitación con mucho cuidado, no quería despertar a nadie, la acomode en su cama y la cubrí con sus sabanas, le di un beso en la frente y otro muy suave en sus labios, se sentían muy suaves contra los míos, pero pronto acabo y tuve que salir.

 **Olena POV**

Baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando estaba a punto de volver a mi habitación, note que alguien estaba en el patio, así que me asome para ver quién era, pero lo que vi me sorprendió.

Era mi hijo y estaba abrazando a…Rose? Qué hacían los dos juntos? Sera que…? No puedes ser, Rose se convertirá en monja.

Pero…entonces que está sucediendo? Pero ahora que los veo, parecen una linda pareja, además Dimitri ha estado un poco diferente desde que ella llego, tal vez…Dimka sienta algo por ella, no lo sé, solo espero que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado.

* * *

 **Da, da, da, dahn!...Y bien?...Ahora empieza lo mejor.**

 **Dimitri ya aceptó que está enamorado de Rose y le dio un pequeño beso, solo esperemos a que ella le corresponda.**

 **Pero… Olena los vio juntos.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?**

 **¿Dimitri va a tratar de conquistarla?...**

 **Por favor comenten que estaré esperando y si todo sigue bien mañana actualizare otra vez.**

 **Nos vemos : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **Amistad o algo más?…**

 **Hola a todos, me tarde un poco más de lo que dije pero ya volví. Espero que se encuentren bien. Gracias por tus bellas palabras Ims 86 y a todos los que me sigue, me animan mucho. Ahora los dejo con este capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

 **R POV**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Sentí como el calor del sol llego hasta mi piel, me daba una sensación cálida, es de día, tenía que levantarme pero mi cama se sentía tan cómoda…esperen ¿ _cama?..._ ¿Cómo demonios llegué a mi habitación? _,_ lo último que recuerdo es que, estaba hablando con Dimitri en el jardín y entonces…no puede ser!...me quede dormida mientras Dimitri me abrazaba , lo que significa que fue él quien me trajo a mi habitación y si yo estaba dormida, entonces tuvo que cargarme... _estupendo_ … ahora no solo me siento avergonzada por haber llorado de esa manera frente a él sino que también me siento mal porque tuvo que cargarme hasta aquí.

No sé si ahora pueda estar frente a él…ahhh…no quiero levantarme pero tengo que hacerlo, hoy debo ir al convento.

Después de terminar de prepararme para mi día baje a la cocina.

_Buenos días.

_Rose, buenos días, siéntate te serviré el desayuno.

Me dijo Olena, sin embargo todo estaba muy tranquilo, ¿Qué hora era?

_Donde están todos?

_Se fueron temprano, Vika a la escuela y Dimitri al trabajo.

Me relaje un poco más al saber que no tendría que enfrentar a Dimitri aun, por lo menos no hasta la noche.

_Ah sí? Qué hora es?

_Son las 9 de la mañana.

_Las 9? No puede ser! dormí mucho tiempo, a esta hora debía estar en el convento.

_No te preocupes, seguro entenderán que ayer quedaste muy cansada.

_Eso espero…

No sé por qué pero sentí a Olena un poco diferente o tal vez son solo ideas mías.

_Bueno, podemos ir juntas, tengo que reunirme con algunas colaboradoras en la iglesia.

_Genial.

Después de desayunar fuimos al convento, una vez que llegamos Olena dijo que vendría por mí para que regresemos juntas y yo fui a buscar a Mia.

_Rose!

Era Mia, que bueno, no tuve que buscarla mucho.

_Mia, apareciste en un buen momento.

_Siempre lo hago, que te sorprende?

_Nada, nada. ¿Cómo has estado?

_Bien, vamos a la cocina, estaba haciendo pasteles.

Empezamos a caminar.

_Claro, me darás un gran trozo de pastel, verdad?

_Tengo una mejor idea, solo camina.

_Espero que no sea nada malo.

_No lo es. ¿Y qué me cuentas, hiciste algo muevo en la casa de los Belikov?

_Fui de compras ayer con vika.

_En serio?

Pregunto muy emocionada

_Si y créeme no tienes nada que envidiarme, porque creo que nunca más iré de compras desde ahora.

_No creo que sea para tanto.

_Si lo es. Pero volviendo a lo que te dije al principio, ¿Me darás ese gran trozo de pastel?

_No.

_¿Por qué no?

_Porque tu no me ayudaste a hacerlos y me costó mucho trabajo.

_Po favor Mia, sabes que me encantan.

_Tendrás que ayudarme, entonces te daré algo.

_Sabes que no soy nada buena en esto.

_Aprenderás.

_Y que pasa si al aprender destruyo la cocina.

_Bueno, entonces tendrás que arreglarla.

_Pero…

_Pero nada.

Llegamos a la cocina.

_Ahora, sujeta bien este bol y empieza a batir.

Me dijo y me entrego un bol mediano, por el aroma sabía que era masa de pastel de chocolate, mi favorito.

_Mmm… es chocolate, verdad? Creo que voy a hacerlo.

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de probarlo, Mia me detuvo.

_No, no puedes probarlo hasta que esté terminado.

_Mia! Tienes suerte de ser mi amiga o de lo contrario no saldrías ilesa de esto, yo amo el chocolate.

_Sabes que lo hago por tu bien.

_Yo creo que lo haces para torturarme.

_No es cierto, ahora deja de hablar y trabaja.

Luego de terminar todo el trabajo, Mia me dejo comer el pastel de chocolate que hicimos y estaba delicioso. Ella me conto que estuvo cuidado de las flores del convento y todo lo demás, pero yo no le dije nada delo que paso anoche con Dimitri, no es que hubiera pasado algo grande…o sí?

Olena vino por mí, me despedí de Mia y volvimos a casa, no puedo negar que estaba nerviosa, pronto tendría que ver a Dimitri.

_Vamos Rose, ya llegamos.

Bajamos del auto y entramos.

_Sube a descansar, yo preparare la comida.

_Te puedo ayudar.

_No es necesario, querida.

_De verdad, quiero hacerlo.

_Bueno, entonces acompáñame, entre las dos podremos tener más rápido listo el almuerzo.

Empezamos a cocinar, aprendí a hacer pan negro, borsch y pelmeni, Olena es una buena maestra. Pero definitivamente yo cocinando es algo raro y gracioso.

_Por qué te ríes?

Me pregunto Olena.

_Es que me cuesta creer que esté cocinando.

_No lo hacías muy seguido?

_Bueno, siempre que lo intentaba, la cocina terminaba quemada, pero hoy hice pasteles con Mia y ahora estoy aquí, contigo, supongo que los milagros de verdad suceden.

_O tal vez solo necesitabas un poco más de práctica.

_Tal vez.

_Oh si, ya que estas aquí. Puedes cuidar de la comida?, subiré un momento a la habitación de mi madre, tengo que decirle algunas decisiones que tomaron las colaboradoras hoy.

_Claro.

_Volveré en seguida.

Olena salió de la cocina y yo me quede ahí, solo espero que no queme nada hasta que ella vuelva. Seguí revolviendo una de las ollas donde estaba el borsch.

_Mamá, ya…Rose?

Entonces entro a la cocina la persona que estaba a la que estaba tratando de evitar.

_Dimitri…..tú mama subió a hablar con tu abuela, pero estará aquí pronto.

_Claro.

Ahhh…esto no podía ser más incómodo.

_Y… ¿Cómo estás?

Me preguntó.

_Bien…Dimitri, lo de anoche…yo…lo siento, me tuviste que aguantar mientras lloraba…y luego me llevaste a mi habitación, te di muchas molestias…

_Rose, detente, no tienes que pedirme disculpas.

_Si tengo…

_No, necesitabas hablar con alguien y yo estaba dispuesto a escucharte, puedes hablar conmigo en cualquier momento.

_Gracias.

_No me lo agradezcas, podemos ser amigos ¿Verdad?

Me es difícil creer que este hombre sea tan cálido y bueno conmigo, con pocas palabras hace que me sienta bien.

_Por supuesto, camarada.

_Roza…seguirás llamándome así?

_Claro, es mejor que te acostumbres.

Los dos acabamos riéndonos, no sé si del apodo que le di o de toda la situación del principio.

_Que bueno que pudiste desocuparte un poco para venir a comer con tu familia.

_Que puedo decir, me gusta la comida de mi madre.

_Pero quizá hoy tenga un sazón ligeramente diferente.

_Por qué?

_Porque yo la ayude a cocinar y no soy conocida por hacerlo bien.

_En serio? Pues tendré que probarlo.

_Si fuera tú, no estaría tan ansiosa.

Antes de que pudiera contestarme, Olena entro a la cocina.

_Dimitri, que bueno que llegaste a comer, podrás probar lo que cocino rose.

_Olena, tu hiciste la mayoría de la comida.

_Solo porque estos platillos eran nuevos para ti, estoy segura que en poco tiempo tú podrás cocinar sola.

_No lo creo.

_Claro que sí, te voy a enseñar.

_Ok.

 **Olena POV**

Tenía que hablar con mi madre sobre la fundación, después de todo ella lo inicio hace años. Entre a su habitación, estaba sentada frente a la ventana.

_Madre?

_Pasa Olena, ¿Qué dijeron en la reunión?

_Están de acuerdo con abrir una filial más de la fundación en Baia.

_Bien.

Contestó, pero parecía que quería decirme algo más.

_Quieres decirme algo más?

_Solo, no te preocupes Olena.

_Sobre qué?

Acaso sabe que vi anoche a Rose y Dimitri?, no me sorprendería, mi madre es muy misteriosa.

_Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ella es buena para Dimitri.

_Mamá, que sabes?

_Lo mismo que tú y quizá algo más.

_Pero, ella se convertirá en monja, nada puede suceder.

_El futuro puede cambiar Olena, nada está dicho aun.

_Bien, solo no quiero ver a mi hijo lastimado.

_Lo que tenga que suceder, se hará quieras o no.

_Pero…

_Tu hijo ya es un adulto y sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

_Está bien.

Entonces salí y fui a la cocina, pero Rose no se encontraba sola, Dimitri estaba con ella y ambos reían de algo. Luego hablaron, no quería espiarlos así, pero quería escucharlos.

_Que bueno que pudiste desocuparte un poco para venir a comer con tu familia.

Dijo Rose.

_Que puedo decir, me gusta la comida de mi madre.

_Pero quizá hoy tenga un sazón ligeramente diferente.

_Por qué?

_Porque yo la ayude a cocinar y no soy conocida por hacerlo bien.

_En serio? Pues tendré que probarlo.

_Si fuera tú, no estaría tan ansiosa.

Mientras hablaban pude un brillo en los ojos de Dimitri que no había visto antes, parece más feliz, mas enamorado? No lo sé. Decidí entrar.

_Dimitri, que bueno que llegaste a comer, podrás probar lo que cocino Rose.

_Olena, tu hiciste la mayoría de la comida.

_Solo porque estos platillos eran nuevos para ti, estoy segura que en poco tiempo tú podrás cocinar sola.

_No lo creo.

_Claro que sí, te voy a enseñar.

_Ok.

 **D POV**

Ya estaba cerca de mi casa, pude hacer algo de tiempo para venir a almorzar, bueno también quería ver a Rose ya que esta mañana no pude hacerlo.

Llegué y la casa tenía ese aroma d la comida de mi mamá, así que fui a la cocina a saludarla, pero al entrar no creí que me encontraría a Rose.

_Mamá, ya…Rose?

Me sorprendió verla aquí, pero también me hacía feliz.

_Dimitri…..tú mama subió a hablar con tu abuela, pero estará aquí pronto.

_Claro.

Ella parecía incomoda, tal vez estaba así por lo de anoche.

_Y… ¿Cómo estás?

Le pregunte para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

_Bien…Dimitri, lo de anoche…yo…lo siento, me tuviste que aguantar mientras lloraba…y luego me llevaste a mi habitación, te di muchas molestias…

Sabía que era eso.

_Rose, detente, no tienes que pedirme disculpas.

_Si tengo…

_No, necesitabas hablar con alguien y yo estaba dispuesto a escucharte, puedes hablar conmigo en cualquier momento.

_Gracias.

_No me lo agradezcas, podemos ser amigos ¿Verdad?

No me gusta del todo ser solo su amigo, pero si por lo menos podía tener eso entonces lo aceptaría. Y a ella pareció gustarle porque empezó a relajarse.

_Por supuesto, camarada.

Ese apodo…

_Roza…seguirás llamándome así?

_Claro, es mejor que te acostumbres.

Al final los dos nos reímos.

_Que bueno que pudiste desocuparte un poco para venir a comer con tu familia.

 _Y también verte a ti._

_Que puedo decir, me gusta la comida de mi madre.

_Pero quizá hoy tenga un sazón ligeramente diferente.

_Por qué?

_Porque yo la ayude a cocinar y no soy conocida por hacerlo bien.

_En serio? Pues tendré que probarlo.

_Si fuera tú, no estaría tan ansiosa.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, mi mamá entro a la cocina.

_Dimitri, que bueno que llegaste a comer, podrás probar lo que cocino Rose.

_Olena, tu hiciste la mayoría de la comida.

_Solo porque estos platillos eran nuevos para ti, estoy segura que en poco tiempo tú podrás cocinar sola.

_No lo creo.

_Claro que sí, te voy a enseñar.

_Ok.

Al verlas hablar así, parecían como si fueran familia, ojala esto fuera para siempre.

Vika llego y todos nos sentamos a comer, resulta que la comida estaba deliciosa, todos felicitamos a Rose y ella no podía creer que nos gustara a todos lo que ella hizo con mi mamá.

Tuve que volver a la oficina, me despedí de todos y salí. Tal vez si llegaba temprano en la noche pueda hablar con Rose y saber más de ella.

 **R POV**

No puedo creer que a todos les gusto la comida. Dimitri se fue después de comer y Vika salió con sus amigos, asi que decidí llamar a Lisa, para vernos, a ella le encanto la idea y dijo que vendría por mí en 15 minutos, ahora solo me queda esperar.

Unos minutos después alguien toco la puerta y yo fui a abrir, seguro era Lisa.

_Rose, que bueno que me llamaste, tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo juntas.

_Entonces vamos.

Salimos de la casa y le avise a Olena para que no se preocupara.

_A dónde vamos?

_Podemos ir a la cafetería de la otra vez, el lugar es muy cómodo.

_Si, a mí también me gusto.

Llegamos a la cafetería, ordenamos y empezamos a hablar.

_Cuéntame ¿Has estado bien?

Me preguntó.

_Si. Y a ti como te va en la universidad?

_Ufff…estoy en época de exámenes, totalmente estresada, ni siquiera veo mucho a Cristhian, él también está ocupado.

_Entonces no deberías estar estudiando ahora?

_No, estudie toda la noche, quiero despejarme.

_OK, para eso estoy yo.

_Lo sé, me encanta que estés aquí como antes, ¿has hablado con tus padres?

_Si, mi mamá me llama seguido al igual que mi padre, están preocupados por mí, pero trato de tranquilizarlos.

Seguimos hablando toda la tarde de Cristhian, sus clases y todo lo demás, hasta que la noche llego y yo tenía que volver. Lisa me llevo de vuelta y ella se fue.

Cuando entre estaban cenando, Olena me pidió que me sentara y así lo hice, comimos, Vika nos habló de su día y de como hizo un alboroto en su clase de biología porque no quería estar cerca de unos insectos, y vaya que ella si sabe armar un escándalo.

Ayude a Olena a recoger la mesa. Ella empezó a preparar un café para Dimitri porque estaba trabajando en el estudio otra vez y yo me ofrecí a llevarlo.

Entre al estudio que por suerte estaba cerca.

_Camarada traje tu café.

_Gracias Roza, no tenías que hacerlo.

 _Roza_ , me gustaba como lo decía.

_No es nada, pero de verdad, tienes que descansar o te volverás adicto al trabajo.

_Solo estoy tratando de estabilizar algunas cosas.

_Por qué? paso algo malo en tu empresa?

_Hace unos meses descubrí que uno de los administradores desviaba fondos de la empresa a su cuenta personal.

_Oh, es por eso que no quieres contratar a alguien ahora.

_Si.

_Entonces te dejo trabajar.

_No, puedes quedarte, podemos hablar.

_Pero, no tienes que trabajar?

_Relajarme un momento me ayudaría a concentrarme después.

_Claro, de que quieres hablar?

_No sé, tal vez podamos conocernos más.

_Tienes razón, no se mucho sobre ti.

Así empezamos a contarnos sobre nuestras vidas, recuerdos de cuando éramos niños y la secundaria, también algunas situaciones embarazosas que vivimos, pero lo que él me conto era muy gracioso.

_En serio camarada? Te casaste 10 veces con las muñecas de tus hermanas?! Sí que eres un hombre experimentado.

No podía dejar de reírme y burlarme de él.

_No te burles Rose, no tenía hermanos para jugar con ellos, por lo que tuve que hacerlo.

_Si, lo entiendo yo tampoco tengo hermanos, pero gracias a Lisa mi niñez no fue aburrida.

_La conoces desde hace mucho?

_Desde los 5 años, es como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Seguimos hablando un poco más, pero aunque era agradable estar así con Dimitri el cansancio llegó a mí y me fui a dormir.

_Buenas noches camarada, no te desveles mucho.

Dije y salí del estudio.

_Buenas noches Roza.

* * *

 **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Dimitri está muy enamorado no?**

 **Necesito un poco más de inspiración para el siguiente capítulo, pero no se preocupen que tratare de actualizar hasta mañana o el fin de semana. Los quiero.**

 **Adios…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **SUEÑOS Y NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 **D POV**

 _Estaba caminando por el jardín y el único pensamiento que tenía era Rose, mi Roza, lo que siento por ella se hace cada vez más grande, ya no sé si pueda contener los impulsos de besarla cuando está cerca de mí._

 _Esto no es bueno…ella probablemente se asustaría si se entera de lo que siento…está mal...pero no puedo evitarlo_

 _Entonces, ahí estaba ella parada en el mismo lugar en el que yo la abrace mientras lloraba, me acerque sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la vuelta hacia mí, supongo que sintió mi presencia._

 __Dimitri?_

 _Preguntó tratando de mirar en la dirección en la que me encontraba._

 __Sí, soy yo. ¿No puedes dormir otra vez?_

 __Bueno, yo…pensé que podrías estar aquí._

 _Me estaba buscando!, me hacía tan feliz escucharlo de ella, no pude evitarlo y me acerque a ella hasta que estábamos a un pequeño paso de distancia, podía sentir su aroma…_

 __Qué sucede?_

 _Le pregunte y con mi mano alce su barbilla para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos y ver su rostro con más claridad._

 __Eres hermosa…_

 _Dije, no lo pensé, la luz de la luna era todo lo que nos iluminaba pero era suficiente para que me pierda en sus profundos ojos marrones, sus mejillas empezaron a tener un color más rosado, se estaba sonrojando, eso la hacía ver más hermosa aun, entonces mire sus labios regordetes eran un tono más fuerte que el rosado y parecían darme una invitación para probarlos…me acerque aún más haciendo desaparecer el poco espacio que existía entre nosotros y la besé por segunda vez, pero la diferencia era que ella estaba despierta, moví mis labios suavemente con los suyos esperando a que me responda… después de unos segundos, lo hizo, me respondió, yo no podía ser más feliz, entonces seguimos así, besándonos disfrutando de esta sensación eléctrica que sentíamos._

 _Una de mis manos fue directamente a su cintura y al acerque más a mi si eso era posible y la otra fue detrás de su cabeza enredándome en su cabello, entonces Rose llevó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nuestro beso se profundizo más y más, era como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella, su sabor, todo era increíble, no quería parar…_

 _ **Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip!**_

Mi alarma me despertó…. _espera_ …entonces, todo era un sueño, no lo puedo creer tuve un sueño totalmente incorrecto sobre Rose!

Ahhh...puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza, esto no puede pasarme de nuevo, _Si,_ es la primera y última vez me dije a mi mismo, con un suspiro más me levante y empecé a prepararme para mi día.

Baje rápidamente a la cocina, ya iba tarde a la oficina, por lo general siempre estoy listo temprano y me despierto antes de que suene mi alarma, pero no hoy y todo por un sueño que muy dentro de mi quisiera que fuera realidad.

_Hijo, ¿Estas bien?

Me preguntó mi madre cuando entré a la cocina, solo estaban ella y Rose.

_Si mamá, solo estoy un poco tarde.

No podía mirar a Rose, me sentía _avergonzado?._ No lo se

_Podrás llegar hijo…quería saber si podías llevar a Rose al convento?

_Olena, sabes que no es necesario.

Intervino Rose, _Llevarla al convento_ , no era mala idea, es decir, quiero pasar más tiempo con ella, pero aún tengo remordimientos con el sueño que tuve, aunque no es como si fuera algo malo…

_claro, puedo llevarla.

_Dimitri…

_Está bien Rose, tenemos tiempo.

_Ok.

Desayunamos rápido y salimos de mi casa, lleve a rose hacia el auto, entramos y empecé a conducir. La mayor parte del camino me mantuve en silencio, hubiera querido hablar más con Rose, pero estar cerca de ella me traía recuerdos sobre el sueño que tuve, solo espero que no note nada raro en mi Pronto llegamos al convento y acompañe a Roe hasta la puerta.

_Camarada estas bien?

 _Lo notó?_

_Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Nada en especial, solo te sentí un poco extraño…

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes Roza, ¿a qué hora quieres que venga por ti?

_Hoy no tengo que hacer mucho, supongo que al medio día estará bien.

_Entonces vendré por ti a las 12:00 am.

_Claro, nos vemos camarada.

_Adiós Roza.

La deje en el convento y me fui a la oficina, por suerte hoy mi día no era tan agitado, así que tal vez pueda pasar la tarde con Rose.

 **R POV**

Hoy Dimitri estaba muy actuando un poco raro, por lo general él se despierta muy temprano para ir a trabajar, pero hoy él se levantó tarde, incluso Vika y yo nos despertamos antes que él y después se mantuvo callado mucho tiempo, algo le está pasando pero él no quiso decirme….tal vez lo haga después.

Mia y yo hicimos pequeñas tareas, como arreglar la cocina, arreglar la capilla y la iglesia, hablamos mucho, al parecer todo en mi vida volvía a ser como era hace un mes.

Después de todo, Dimitri vino por mí, me despedí de Mia y de las hermanas.

_Hola camarada.

_Hola Roza.

Entramos a su coche.

_Quieres volver a casa?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

_Que tienes en mente?

_Bueno pensé, que tal vez podríamos hacer algo diferente hoy, podemos ir a un restaurante y después te puedo enseñar la ciudad si quieres.

_Me encantaría, pero ¿no tienes que volver a trabajar?

_No, terminé todos los asuntos pendientes antes de venir.

_Ok, entonces vamos a ese restaurante.

_Bien.

Dijo con un tono más relajado y alegre, realmente me gusta oír así a Dimitri. Llegamos al restaurante y entramos, por lo que podía oír, al parecer está muy lleno, supongo que la comida debe ser buena. Nos dieron una mesa y tomaron nuestras órdenes, deje que Dimitri eligiera por mí, ya que él sabía que platillos eran los mejores.

_Olena sabe que estamos aquí?

Le pregunté.

_No, le llamaré ahora.

_Hazlo, así no tendrá que esperarnos.

Dimitri empezó a marcar el número y después de un par de segundos Olena contesto.

_Hola.

_Hola mama, soy Dimitri.

Entonces empezaron a hablar en ruso, por lo que no pude entender lo que decían

 **_Сын, где вы? Почему как?** (Hijo, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?)

 **_Матери призвал говорят вам, что ни я, ни закрывается мы можем пить, пригласил в ресторан и после поездки для знакомства с городом. (** Mamá, llamo para avisarte que ni Rose ni yo llegaremos a comer, la invite a un restaurante y después al llevare a conocer la ciudad.)

 **_OH... нормально сына, о те, которые уверовали. (** Oh…está bien, cuídense.)

 **_Благодаря, грудного вскармливания, до свидания. (** Gracias mamá, adiós.)

 **_До свидания Сын** (Adiós hijo)

Terminaron de hablar y Dimitri apago su celular.

_Que dijo Olena?

_Está de acuerdo.

_Que bueno.

Y resulta que estaba en lo cierto la comida era buenísima, y el postre estaba aún mejor.

_La comida estuvo deliciosa, Dimitri.

_Me alegro que te hay gustado Roza.

Dimitri pago la cuenta, aunque yo quería pagar aunque sea lo que yo consumí, él no me dejo hacerlo.

_Ahora a donde vamos camarada?

_Podemos ir a la Plaza Roja, al Teatro Bolshói o también al zoológico.

_Si, vamos.

Dimitri resulto ser un buen guía, me conto mucho de la historia de todos estos lugares, ir al zoológico fue divertido, comimos helados, nos reímos mucho, en resumen fue el mejor día que he tenido hasta ahora.

El atardecer ya estaba llegando y Dimitri me llevo a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca del zoológico, pude oír la risa de algunos niños pero no muchos, era muy tranquilo y de alguna manera se sentía como si solo estuviéramos Dimitri y yo en este silencio tan cómodo que siempre existía entre nosotros.

_Me gusta este lugar.

Dije.

_A mí también.

Respondió Dimitri y pude sentir su aliento y su cuerpo, estaba a mi lado y muy cerca. Me sentía muy reconfortada con él a mi lado, me di la vuelta de manera que estaba frente a él.

_Vienes aquí con frecuencia?

_No, es la primera vez que vengo.

_Gracias.

_Por qué me agradeces?

_Por haberme llevado a conocer todos esos lugares y traerme aquí, me divertí mucho hoy.

_No tienes que agradecerme Roza…

Me dijo Dimitri y sentí su mano cepillo un mechón de mi cabello poniéndolo detrás de mí oreja…pero su mano se quedó acariciando mi mejilla y no pude evitar sentir la electricidad y calor que recorrió mi cuerpo con su pequeño toque…él se acercó más…

_Roza…

Dijo apenas en un susurro, en este momento mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, prácticamente podía sentir su intensa mirada y entonces anhele algo que jamás imagine… _quería que me besara, deseaba_ _que Dimitri me besara_ … tal vez no está bien desear esto, DEMONIOS! Yo sé que está mal, pero quería que sucediera. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, ninguno de los dos nos movimos y no sabía si el daría el primer paso, yo estaba muy nerviosa y entonces el celular de Dimitri sonó, sacándonos de nuestro mundo y llevándonos a la realidad, los dos dimos un salto y nos separamos.

_Hola

Contesto Dimitri.

_Vika, llegaremos pronto.

Era Vika, no sé si agradecerle por habernos interrumpido o reclamarle por haberlo hecho.

_Si, si, está bien…Adiós.

_Que necesitaba Vika?

Pregunté.

_Al parecer ella te necesita, supongo que es algo relacionado con su fiesta.

_Entonces supongo que deberíamos ir.

_Si, vamos.

Nos fuimos del parque, ninguno de los hablamos de lo que estaba a punto de suceder hace poco. Pero la gran pregunta dentro de mi es ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos besado? Y lo peor es que yo quería que me bese, no puede ser, Dimitri es mi amigo, ¿verdad?, no puede gustarme de otra manera, soy feliz cuando estoy con el, pero no puedo enamorarme, ¿o sí?...ahhh…estoy confundida y lo único de lo que estoy segura es que yo quería besar a Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

 **Y…..? Que les pareció? Rose esta confundida y casi se besa con Dimitri.**

 **Que pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Bueno, lo sabremos con el tiempo, pero si ustedes quieren decirme algo y ayudarme con sus ideas sobre cómo quieren que vaya la relación Romitri, ya saben solo comenten y estaré muy feliz de responderles.**

 **Nos vemos**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **UN POCO DE CELOS Y ALGO MÁS…**

 **En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo, me siento muy mal por eso, pero estas últimas semanas estuve tan ocupada con los trabajos y los exámenes del colegio, fue toda una locura y terminaba muy cansada, así que no tenía fuerzas para escribir, lo siento.**

 **Pero ya estoy de vuelta, gracias a todos por su paciencia, en especial a Camiladetomlinson y también a Ims86, les agradezco por sus lindos comentarios del ultimo capitulo y también a todos los que se dan un tiempo para leer mi historia.**

 **Y sin más aquí le dejo este capítulo, con todo mi amor. Disfrútenlo!**

 **R POV**

Después de la llamada de Vika, Dimitri y tuvimos que volver a casa, durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo algo de lo que sucedió en el parque, mejor dicho lo que no sucedió. En el coche se podía sentir un silencio, tal vez un poco torpe a diferencia de la comodidad que por lo general nos rodea.

Pero solo de recordar el momento en el que Dimitri estaba tan cerca que…no puede ser!…mi pulso se volvió a elevar, genial! Tengo que calmarme.

Por suerte, llegamos rápido, Dimitri me ayudo a salir del coche y entramos a la casa.

_Rose!

Grito Vika cuando me vio, estaba muy… feliz?

_Vika, ¿qué paso? ¿Para qué me necesitas?

_Para algo muy importante, ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró hasta llegar, cerró la puerta y nos sentamos en su cama.

_Bien, ahora dime lo que pasa.

_Rose, hoy Nickolai me pidió que fuera su novia!

Me contó muy emocionada.

_Y eso te hace muy feliz, verdad?

_Por supuesto, he querido ser su novia desde hace años, pero yo creía que el solo me veía como una amiga así que me resigne, pero hoy me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.

_Supongo que aceptaste ser su novia.

_Claro que sí!

_Me alegro por ti Vika.

_Gracias, ahora lo único que quisiera es que tu estés en mi cumpleaños para ser completamente feliz.

_Yo quisiera lo mismo, créeme.

_Bueno, y que hiciste toda la tarde con Dimitri?

Oh no, justo el tema del que no quería hablar.

_Mmm, solo me mostro un poco la ciudad, nada importante. Mejor cuéntame sobre Nickolai, debió hacer algo especial para pedirte que fueras su novia.

_Siii…fue muy detallista con todo, primero me invito a ver una película, después fuimos a comer y fue ahí donde me pidió ser su novia, todo estaba preparado en el restaurante, flores, mi comida favorita, el postre, incluso música romántica, fue increíble!

_Que lindo, debe ser un buen chico.

_Lo es.

Pasamos las siguientes horas hablando sobre Nickolai, como se conocieron, como Vika se fue enamorando, el sentirse mal porque solo eran amigos y ahora su nueva relación. Hasta que…

 _ **Toc, toc, toc.**_

_Adelante.

Respondió Vika.

_Rose, Victoria la cena esta lista.

Era Olena.

_Claro, bajamos en seguida.

Respondimos.

_Está bien.

Dijo y cerró la puerta.

_Vika, Olena ya sabe sobre Nickolai?

_Aun no, quería contártelo primero a ti.

_Gracias por la confianza, pero deberías decírselo.

_Si, lo hare durante la cena.

_Ok, vamos.

Salimos de su habitación y entramos al comedor. Estaban Olena y Yeva, pero no Dimitri, volvió a salir? Tal vez tenía un compromiso con "alguien" o simplemente fue a un bar a relajarse…

_Siéntense.

Dijo Olena.

_Dónde esta Dimitri?

Preguntó Vika.

_En el estudio, ya vendrá.

Así que no salió, ahora me siento aliviada? No sé, todo es tan confuso... Después de cinco minutos el origen de mis confusiones apareció.

_Siento la demora, estaba atendiendo una llamada.

Llamada, eh? Me pregunto quién será?...

_Bien, ya que todos están aquí, quiero anunciarles que hoy me convertí en la novia de Nickolai.

Dijo Vika.

_No eran solo amigos?

Preguntó Olena.

_Si mamá, pero la verdad es que nos fuimos enamorando con el tiempo.

_Bueno, si te hace feliz a mí también hija.

_Gracias mamá. ¿Y tú Dimitri?

_Pienso lo mismo, siempre y cuando te haga feliz yo estoy de acuerdo.

_Genial!

Después del anuncio de Vika, la cena transcurrió normal, Olena me preguntó sobre mi día, lo cual me puso un poco nerviosa, pero Dimitri me salvo, y le conto sobre los lugares que visitamos, solo eso por suerte.

_Se me olvidaba, Lisa te llamo toda la tarde Rose.

Me dijo Olena.

_En serio? No dijo para que me buscaba?

_No, solo dijo que la llames en cuanto vuelvas, al parecer no le respondiste a sus llamadas.

_Si, deje mi teléfono aquí.

_Bueno, llámala dijo que era importante.

_Lo haré, gracias.

_De nada.

Me despedí de todos y subí a mi habitación, encontré mi teléfono y si había muchos correos de voz de Lisa. Marque su número y espere a que me contestara, me pregunto, que es tan urgente?

_Rose! Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando toda la tarde!

_Lisa cálmate, fui al convento y olvide mi teléfono, por eso no te pude contestar.

_Olena me dijo que saliste con Dimitri.

_Bueno si, después de salir del convento.

_Está bien, Rose te necesito mañana todo el día y no puedes decirme que no.

_Por qué?

_Porque solo tengo mañana para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de André.

_El cumpleaños de André, espera es…en dos días.

_Si, no sabíamos que vendría hasta que nos dijo hoy, por lo general vamos a Novosibirks a visitarlo en estos días porque está muy ocupado con la universidad como para venir, pero hoy nos anunció que si podía venir y llegara mañana.

_Entonces tus padres quieren hacer una fiesta.

_Por supuesto, pero como no contamos con mucho tiempo será una fiesta más privada, solo irán las personas más cercanas a mi familia.

_Pero solo queda un día.

_Lo sé, es por eso que me ayudaras.

_Mmm, está bien.

_Grandioso!

_De cualquier forma me hubieras obligado a hacerlo.

_Si, tienes razón, paso por ti a las 7 de la mañana, así que es mejor que duermas.

_Ok, descansa.

_Adiós.

Genial, mañana tendré un día muy ocupado, pero es lo que necesitaba, una distracción para todo lo que está pasándome.

Uf…ya tenía suficiente en mi vida y ahora tengo que lidiar con estos nuevos sentimientos, pero por ahora lo único que hare, es dormir, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 _ **Ring ring ring**_

 _Mierda,_ odio el despertador. Deslicé mi mano para apagarlo y seguir durmiendo pero no lo encontré y lo peor es que seguía sonando, por lo que tuve que despertarme completamente. Me senté y busque la fuente del maldito sonido, pero no recuerdo haber puesto el despertador anoche, seguí buscando. Era mi teléfono… _Maldición_ Lisa….va a matarme, olvide que vendría temprano. Conteste el teléfono.

_Hola…

_Rose, llevo quince minutos afuera de la casa de los Belikov. ¿Dónde estás?!

Maravilloso, está enojada.

_Umm, salgo en dos minutos.

Dije y me levante rápido para empezar a vestirme

_Te quedaste dormida verdad?

_No, cómo crees?

_Lo hiciste.

_Dame dos minutos, si?

_Solo uno.

Dicho eso me colgó. Mientras hablaba me puse unos jeans, solo me faltaba una blusa y una chaqueta por si hacia frio después, me quedan 30 segundos, lo bueno es que ya conozco mejor esta casa, correr no será tanto problema.

Abrí mi puerta y antes de que pudiera correr, choqué con algo duro.

_Mierda.

Por suerte no me caí porque algo me sostuvo.

_Roza lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

Genial, eh? Ese algo era Dimitri.

_Umm, sí. Lo siento, voy tarde y no me fije quien estaba afuera.

_No te preocupes, pero si tienes que ir al convento, te puedo llevar.

_No, Lisa me está esperando afuera, pero gracias de todos modos.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su loción de afeitar y debo decir que me encanta quisiera quedarme aquí, con el…Lisa!...no puede ser, lo olvide.

_Ya debo ir o Lisa me matara, pero puedes decirle a Olena que me quedare con Lisa todo el día?

_Claro, yo le digo.

_Gracias, que tengas un buen día.

Dije y prácticamente fui corriendo, aunque no me guste usarlo mucho el bastoncillo fue de gran ayuda. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una Lisa muy enojada.

_Rose!, tardaste más de lo que dijiste.

_Lo siento, me topé con Dimitri y eso me hizo retrasar.

_Ok, vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Entramos al coche y ella empezó a conducir muy rápido.

_Pero es muy temprano. ¿Qué lugares van a estar abiertos a esta hora?

_No te preocupes, ayer hable con varios conocidos y digamos que use unas cuantas influencias, nos recibirán a esta hora.

_Si tú lo dices. ¿Así que, André ya está aquí?

_Aun no, llegara en la noche, no sabe nada de la fiesta, será una sorpresa.

_Bien, de cuantos invitados estamos hablando?

_Solo son 150 invitados.

_ ¿Que? Lisa dijiste que será algo privado.

_Lo es, contactamos a sus amigos, algunos conocidos y también ira Dimitri y su familia.

_ ¿En serio?

_Si, mamá es muy amiga de Olena y mi papá se lleva bien con Dimitri. Todos ya confirmaron su asistencia.

_ ¿Qué es lo que haremos primero?

_Bueno, primero vamos a ocuparnos del arreglo del salón, la música, las bebidas y por supuesto tenemos que conseguir unos vestidos para nosotras.

_Olvidas que soy novicia? No está bien que utilice vestidos y menso que asista a una fiesta.

_El convento no sabrá nada.

_Eso espero. ¿Dónde será la fiesta?

_En mi casa.

_Llegamos, tenemos que ver a Carly es la dueña de Grosella y la mejor en arreglos para fiestas, además dijo que nos ayudaría con todo lo demás.

_Grosella? Creo que ya escuche ese nombre.

_Tal vez, es muy conocida en Moscú.

_Si, lo recuerdo, Viktoria me trajo aquí para organizar los arreglo se fiesta de cumpleaños.

_Bueno, ahora me tienes que ayudar a mí.

Bajamos del auto y entramos al edificio, solo espero que esta visita sea más rápida que la última vez que estuve aquí. Al entrar una chica nos atendió, creo que la misma a la que Vika torturó.

_Hola, usted debe ser la señorita Dragomir, verdad?

_Si, busco a Carly.

_Claro, ella las está esperando adentro.

Nos llevó hasta donde estaba Carly y la chica se fue.

_Hola Carly, que bueno que pudiste atendernos.

_Lisa, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a tu familia.

_Bueno te presento a Rose Mazur, mi mejor amiga.

_Encanta de conocerte Rose.

_El gusto es mío, Carly.

_Bueno, si queremos tener la fiesta lista para mañana, debemos empezar a trabajar.

_Cierto.

Dijo Lisa y comenzaron a hablar sobre los colores de la mantelería, la decoración, las bebidas y todo lo demás, yo las ayude con mis opiniones, después de todo conozco a André desde hace varios años.

Estuvimos casi toda la mañana en Grosella y debo admitir que Carly, en verdad era muy buena en lo que hacía.

_Vaya, sí que trabajamos duro pero todo ya está hecho.

Dijo Lisa.

_Esperemos que le guste a André.

Dije.

_Bien, solo hare las llamadas necesarias para que mañana empiecen a llevar todo a tu casa Lisa.

_Gracias Carly, no podríamos haberlo logrado solas.

_No tienes nada que agradecer. Nos vemos mañana en tu casa para dejar todo listo.

_Está bien, nos vemos ahí.

Respondió Lisa.

_Adiós Rose, supongo que estarás en la fiesta.

_Claro, adiós Carly.

Después de despedirnos fuimos por los vestidos, pero antes almorzamos, porque no creo que pueda resistir ir de compras con Lisa sin alimento en mi cuerpo. En serio, ir de compras con Lisa es como correr una maratón.

Comimos rápido ya que teníamos que por los vestidos y los zapatos. Uf…no soy fan de las compras.

_Lisa, compre un vestido hace poco, puedo usarlo mañana.

_¿Por qué lo compraste?

_Viktoria, me obligo a hacerlo.

_La hermana de Dimitri?

_Si.

_Pero lo compraste con ella, no conmigo. Rose hace tiempo que no vamos de compras las dos.

_Si tienes razón, solo lo digo porque sabes que no soy tan aficionada a las compras.

_Bien, ahora vamos por esos vestidos.

Fuimos a varias tiendas y boutiques, incluso compramos en Vistoria´s Secret, aunque no creo que pueda lucir la lencería que compre de la misma manera que Lisa lo hará con su novio.

Rápidamente encontramos el vestido de Lisa, era Vera Wang largo y según Lisa tiene un buen escote pero no demasiado, es de color turquesa y estoy segura que debe lucir precioso con el tono de piel de Lisa.

_Me encanta el vestido.

Dijo Lisa.

_Aunque no pueda verlo, estoy segura de que es precioso.

_Está bien, me lo llevare. Ahora busquemos el tuyo.

_Ok.

Salimos de esa boutique y después de un par de ellas más, encontramos mi vestido, es un Valentino de color rojo, se aferra mis curvas y a partir de mis cintura es más suelto, me gusta mucho, es un poco más escotado que el de Lisa, pero si la madre superiora no se entera, todo saldrá bien.

Ya son dos veces que compro un vestido, seguramente Abe me llamara después para preguntarme si estoy aquí para ser novicia o para ir a fiestas.

Al final hallamos los zapatos y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las 6 de la tarde, pero todo fue perfecto, me agrada volver a hacer cosas como estas con Lisa, hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos y lo extrañaba.

Llevamos todas nuestras bolsas al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Lisa o mejor dicho a su mansión, supongo que eso es bueno o de otra manera no podrían entrar 150 invitados, llegamos rápido y al entrar nos encontramos con su mama, Rhea.

_Oh, Rose! Cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Me dijo y me abrazo, la mamá de Lisa siempre fue muy cálida.

_Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, la extrañe señora Dragomir.

_Por favor, ya lo sabes, solo llámame Rhea.

_Si, lo siento, lo olvide.

_Bueno, veo que compraron mucho.

_Ya sabe cómo es Lisa.

_Ey! Sabes que lo disfrutaste Rose.

Dijo Lisa

_Tienes razón.

_Me alegro que se hayan divertido, Lisa extrañaba mucho salir contigo Rose.

_Yo también.

_Bien chicas, ahora las dejo, aún tengo que arreglar algunos detalles del banquete para mañana.

_Está bien.

Dijimos Lisa y yo. Su mamá se fue y las dos subimos a la habitación de Lisa, era grande y se parecía un poco a la mía en EEUU.

_Dejaremos los vestidos aquí, mañana te recogeré temprano para terminar de arreglar el salón y después las dos nos arreglaremos juntas, como antes ¿Qué te parece?

_Me encanta la idea.

_Genial!

Hablamos un poco más y luego cenamos, pero antes de que sea más tarde me llevó a la casa de los Belikov.

_Ya llegamos, duerme bien Rose para que te levantes temprano.

_Está bien, lo hare mamá.

_Eso espero, adiós.

_Adiós Lisa.

Entonces ella se fue y yo entre a la casa. Al parecer todos ya habían terminado de cenar y estaban en la sala hablando de algo.

_Hola, siento haber llegado tarde,

_No te preocupes Rose, estabas con Lisa, no?

Me pregunto Olena.

_Si.

_Entonces, Rose iras a la fiesta de su hermano mañana, verdad?

Pregunto Vika.

_Si Vika, y todos también irán, cierto?

_Claro, somos amigos de la familia Dragomir.

Dijo Olena.

_Es genial, entonces Rose, podemos arreglarnos juntas.

Me dijo Vika.

_Lo siento Vika, pero ayudare a Lisa en la mañana y me quedare ahí para arreglarme con ella.

Me sentido un poco mal al decirle eso, pero ya había quedado con Lisa.

_Oh…no importa.

_Podemos hacerlo en otro momento, antes de que me vaya.

_Claro, lo haremos después. Nickolai irá conmigo.

_Me alegro.

_Y tu Dimka con quien irás?

Victoria le pregunto a Dimitri y aunque me cueste admitirlo yo también quiero saber con quién iría.

_No lo sé, creo que iré solo.

Bueno, al menos no tendré que soportar a alguien que se apegue a Dimitri mañana, no se cono me sentiría si tuviera que hacerlo. Estos nuevos sentimientos son una complicación.

_Por qué no vas con Rose?

Dijo Olena, eso me tomo por sorpresa.

_Rose iras con alguien mañana?

Me preguntó.

_No…

_Bien, ya está arreglado pueden ir juntos.

_Si estás de acuerdo Rose, estaría feliz de que seas mi acompañante.

Me dijo Dimitri. ¿Qué debo responder? ¿Quiero ir con él? Claro que sí, pero…no es nada malo, verdad? Solo iremos juntos a una fiesta, nada más.

_Claro, me encantaría.

Después de hablar un poco más con todos quedamos en que nos encontraríamos mañana en la casa de Lisa, estoy muy emocionada y solo espero que todo salga bien.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Son las 6: 55 a.m. Y estoy lista para hoy, esta vez Lisa no se puede quejar porque estoy despierta y preparada antes de que llegue por mí.

Baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua sin hacer ruido porque no quiero despertar a nadie, pero al parecer Olena ya estaba cocinando.

_Buenos días Olena.

_Buenos días Rose, veo que ya estas lista.

_Si, Lisa estará aquí dentro de poco.

_Oh bueno, entonces me apresurare con el desayuno.

_No es necesario Olena. Desayunare con Lisa, aún hay muchas cosas que preparar para la fiesta.

_Está bien, pero por lo menos toma algo de leche o un jugo.

_Gracias, me quedare con la leche.

Olena me entrego la leche y me la tome en seguida, era muy amable conmigo, como si fuera mi madre pero entonces sonó mi teléfono y era Lisa. Me termine la leche y le agradecí a Olena.

_Nos vemos en la fiesta Olena.

_Claro cariño, que te diviertas.

Salí afuera y Lisa se sorprendió mucho.

_Vaya, te caíste de la cama o algo así?

_Hola a ti también Lisa y yo puedo levantarme temprano si quiero.

_Ok, vamos, el trabajo nos espera.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a su mansión.

_Ah se me olvidaba, Rose quería saber si te importaría ser la acompañante de un amigo mío, su nombre es Mason, es muy tierno, te va a gustar.

_Que? estas tratando de conseguirme una cita?

_No, a menos que tú quieras.

_Lo siento, pero seré la acompañante de Dimitri.

Dije y ella dio un pequeño grito emocionado.

_En serio?

_Si, al parecer él no tenía con quien ir y yo tampoco, así que Olena lo arreglo.

_Espera, Dimitri no tenía con quien ir?

_Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Bueno, no es que Dimitri sea un playboy pero en todas las fiestas siempre ha sido visto muy bien acompañado.

_Ah sí?

_Si, pero me alegro que tu vengas con él a la fiesta, parece que le interesas mucho.

_Solo es amable Lisa.

Dije, pero lo que de verdad me hacía sentir mal, era pensar que Dimitri solo era _amable_ conmigo y que solamente se ofreció a ir conmigo para que no vaya sola.

_No, lo digo en serio, veo que realmente le interesas.

_Bueno, cambiemos de tema.

_Está bien, supongo que Mason tendrá que ir con alguien más, pero igual te lo presentare, de verdad te va a encantar, los dos son muy parecidos.

_Entonces tal vez nos llevemos bien.

Llegamos a su mansión y ya había mucha gente trabajando en todo.

_Dónde esta André?

_Papá se lo llevo temprano para que no viera nada, volverán cuando todo ya esté listo.

_Será una gran sorpresa.

* * *

 **Bueno, que les pareció? Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, tal vez en el siguiente haya una sorpresa.**

 **Espero tener sus comentarios, siempre me reconfortan.**

 **Las quiero, nos vemos dentro de poco.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **LA FIESTA DE ANDRÉ**

 **Hola, ya estoy de vuelta, quiero redimirme por todo el tiempo que no actualice. Así que las dejo con este capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

 **R POV**

Primero desayunamos y empezamos a hacer los arreglos, organizar todo y dejarlo prefecto, tanto Lisa como su madre estaban muy preocupadas porque querían que todo salga bien, yo me hice cargo de recibir el banquete y las bebidas, entre las tres logramos hacerlo.

Almorzamos juntas, André y el padre de Lisa aún no habían llegado y eso era bueno porque nos daba más tiempo para prepararnos.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Lisa y yo fuimos a arreglarnos, ella se hizo cargo de mi maquillaje y peinado como siempre, tardamos un par de horas pero valió la pena, quedamos hermosas.

Hace tiempo que no me arreglaba así y debo decir que se siente bien. Ya era hora de que lleguen los invitados y bajamos a recibirlos.

Rhea ya estaba abajo y una gran parte de los invitados habían llegado, incluso Dimitri y su familia.

_Oh Rose! Estas preciosa, ese vestido te queda perfecto.

Dijo Vika muy emocionada.

_Hola Vika, y gracias por el cumplido, estoy segura que tú te ves impresionante.

_Gracias, pero ya que estas aquí, te presento a Nickolai. Y Nickolai ella es Rose, mi mejor amiga.

_Es un gusto conocerte Rose, Vika me ha hablado mucho de ti.

_Me alegra conocerte Nickolai, y no creo que este demás decirte que si le haces daño a Vika, hare que te arrepientas, me entiendes?

_Claro que sí y no tienes de que preocuparte porque amo a Vika con todo ser.

_Es bueno saberlo.

_Bueno, Rose, mi hermano te estaba buscando. Estoy segura que no te quitara la mirada de encima cuando te vea.

_Exageras Vika.

_Claro que no, oh…aquí viene.

_Rose…te ves… hermosa.

Dijo Dimitri y sus palabras hicieron que sintiera mariposas en el estómago, como si fuera una adolescente enamorada de su sexy maestro.

_Gracias Dimitri.

_Te lo dije Rose y ya que están juntos, los dejamos.

Dijo Vika y se alejó con Nickolai.

_¿Y dónde está Olena?

Pregunté.

_La deje platicando con la madre de Lisa.

_Me alegra que hayas dejado un momento tu trabajo para venir a relajarte un poco.

_Supongo que era necesario un descanso.

_Por supuesto que sí, deberías tratar de salir más a menudo camarada.

_No he tenido con quien hacerlo.

_No tienes amigos?

_Mmm solo conocidos, mi mejor amigo lleva un par de años fuera del país, así que no tengo con quien salir.

_Dónde está?

_Está trabajando en Inglaterra.

_Se fue para trabajar?

_Si, entre otras cosas.

_No viene de visita?

_No en los últimos años, pero llegará dentro de tres semanas más y hay la posibilidad de que se quede por un tiempo.

_Que bueno por ti.

_Tú me recuerdas un poco a él.

_En serio?

_Si, tienen actitudes similares.

_Pues me gustaría conocerlo para comprobarlo.

_Tal vez se conozcan.

_Tal vez...

_Rose, aquí estabas.

Dijo Lisa y se acercó a nosotros.

_Dimitri, que bueno que llegaste, espero que la fiesta sea de tu agrado.

_Hola Lisa, no te preocupes es una gran fiesta.

_Gracias Rose me ayudó mucho.

_André aún no ha llegado?

Le pregunté.

_Estará aquí en unos 10 minutos más, pero quería presentarte a Mason, el amigo del que te hable.

Alguien se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano.

_Así que tú eres la mejor amiga de Lisa, eres más hermosa aun de lo que me contaron.

_Bueno, no sé lo que te contaron de mí, espero que sean cosas buenas.

_No te preocupes, solo fueron cosas buenas.

_Entonces dudo mucho que hayan sido sobre mí.

_Tienes actitud, me gusta. Me dolió que no aceptaras ser mi acompañante.

_Lo siento, pero ya había quedado con Dimitri.

_Oh si, Dimitri, que bueno verte.

_Mason, no sabía que ya habías regresado.

Dijo Dimitri, pero su voz parecía fría y un poco… _molesto?_

_Si, volví hace unos par de días. Y…ustedes se conocieron por Lisa?

_No, yo he estado viviendo en la casa de Dimitri.

Le respondí.

_Viven juntos?

_Bueno, la familia de Dimitri me está dando albergue por un tiempo ya que no había suficiente espacio en el convento.

_Espera…convento?

_Sí, soy novicia. ¿Qué, no lo parezco?

_Claro que no, ¿Cómo decidiste convertirte en novicia?

_Supongo que la vida da algunos giros interesantes.

_Pues no lo puedo creer, es un desperdicio que estés en un convento.

_No lo creo.

_Yo sí, pero si decides arrepentirte al último momento, solo tienes que decírmelo y te sacare de ese lugar.

Me reí. Lisa tenia razón, Mason me agrada.

_Lo tendré en cuenta.

Dije y sentí que Dimitri estaba tenso, tal vez Mason no le agradaba, así que decidí llevarlo fuera de aquí.

_Bueno Mason, fue un gusto conocerte, pero quería ir a saludar a la madre de Dimitri.

_Está bien, el placer fue mío Rose, nos veremos después. Adiós Dimitri.

Dijo y nos alejamos, Dimitri, puso su mano en mi cintura para guiarme y su toque envió ondas de calor a todo mi cuerpo, espero que no lo note por lo que decidí preguntarle sobre Mason.

_No te agrada Mason?

_Por qué lo preguntas?

_Bueno, porque no te sentías cómodo cuando él estaba con nosotros.

_No es que no me agrade, solamente…no hablo mucho con él.

_Claro y donde se conocieron?

_Su padre era amigo del mío y cuando mi padre murió, él me ayudo a llevar la empresa hasta que pude hacerlo por mi cuenta, fue por esa amistad que conocí a Mason.

_Mason y tu tienen la misma edad?

_No, él es tres años menor que yo.

_Oh…

_Aquí está mi madre.

Dijo y nos detuvimos cerca de una mesa.

_Rose, querida, déjame decirte que estas bellísima.

_Gracias Olena.

_Al verlos juntos veo que hacen una hermosa pareja.

Su comentario me tomo por sorpresa, pero Olena últimamente ha estado haciendo y diciendo cosas así. ¿Por qué será? Pero no tuvimos más tiempo ya que anunciaron que el cumpleañero había llegado.

 _Sorpresa!_

Gritaron casi todos en el momento en que se abrió la puerta. Me habría gustado ver el rostro de André, a él siempre le gustaron las sorpresas.

Se escucharon muchas felicitaciones y abrazos. Pero como no sabía dónde estaba exactamente le pedí a Dimitri que me llevara con André.

_Camarada puedes llevarme con André, quiero felicitarlo.

_Claro.

Dijo y me guio hasta el, no puedo negar que me encanta estar cerca de Dimitri. Caminamos un poco más y luego nos detuvimos.

_Hola André, feliz cumpleaños.

Dijo Dimitri, parece que Andrea si le agradaba.

_Dimitri!, qué bueno que estas aquí, fue un largo tiempo sin vernos…. Espera…Rose?

Pregunto André cuando me vio.

_Si André, soy yo. ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

_Por supuesto que no.

Dijo, me levanto del suelo y me hizo dar una vuelta en sus brazos como lo hacía antes.

_André ya bájame.

_Está bien, está bien, es que no lo puedo creer aunque Lisa me dijo que estabas aquí, no te vi desde hace casi tres años.

_Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Feliz cumpleaños.

_Ahora que te vi, será el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

_Te gusto tu sorpresa?

_Claro, sabes que me gustan mucho estas fiestas, supongo que tu ayudaste a organizarla.

_Si, ayude a Lisa y encargamos tu pastel favorito.

_Estupendo, y me entere de que estas viviendo en la casa de Dimitri.

_Si, hasta que llegue la fecha para consagrarme como monja.

_Sigues con esa idea.

_Si.

_Dimitri, no crees que es un error tener a Rose encerrada en un convento?

_Tal vez, pero si es su decisión…

_Ey! ¿Por qué se juntan en mi contra?

_Porque Rose, cualquiera que te conoce bien, puede decirte que tú no eres la persona indicada para estar en un convento.

_Entonces dónde?

_En cualquier lugar, pero libre.

_André ya hablamos de esto.

_Si, pero espero que Dimitri o alguien te haga dar cuenta del error que cometes.

 _Tal vez André tenga razón, pero…_

_Hoy no se trata de mí, sino de ti André.

Dije y antes de que pudiera responderme alguien vino a interrumpirnos.

_André! Feliz cumpleaños!

Era una chica, por su voz, es joven supongo que también es bonita.

_Gracias Kate, me alegra verte.

_Bueno si me hubieras llamado nos habríamos visto más antes.

_Lo siento. Pero, ven te presento a Rose, mi amiga y Dimitri, pero ya lo conoces.

_Hola Rose, soy Kate Ivanov.

_Hola Kate.

Parecía una buena chica, hasta que…

_Dimitri, no sabía que ibas a venir, si me hubieras dicho, podríamos haber venido juntos.

Vaya, supongo que ella es una de las mujeres que acompañan a Dimitri a estas fiestas.

_Lo siento Kate, pero vine con Rose.

_Ah sí? Ella es la chica que está viviendo en tu casa verdad?

_Si.

 _Me pregunto, cómo lo sabe?_

_Pues será en otra ocasión.

_Claro Kate.

_Bueno yo me disculpo, pero me están solicitando en otro lugar.

Dijo André, se fue y yo me quede aquí incomoda porque tengo que presenciar como Kate trataba de seducir a _mi Dimitri._ Bueno no es mío…

Por suerte Vika vino en mi rescate.

_Rose, te estaba buscando, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

_Vika…

Dijo Kate.

_Ah, Kate.

Respondió Vika, supongo que no soy la única a la que le desagrada.

_Te devuelvo a Rose en un minuto hermano.

_Está bien.

Dijo Dimitri, pero no me gustaba la idea de dejarlo con esa mujer. Vika me llevo al baño y no sé por qué.

_Victoria por qué me trajiste al baño?

_Para advertirte.

_De qué?

_Kate.

_Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

_Bueno, para empezar no me agrada, siempre ha estado detrás de mi hermano aunque Dimitri, la rechazo varias veces.

_Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

_Mucho, Rose me encantaría que tú seas la novia de mi hermano, los dos hacen una linda pareja, incluso mi mamá lo dice.

_En serio?

_Si.

_Pero Vika, olvidas que soy una novicia, no puedo…

_Rose, aun tienes tiempo para olvidarte se esa idea de ser monja, además he visto como se tratan tú y Dimitri, Rose te he estado observando y cuando estas cerca de él, sonríes y estas feliz y no me lo puedes negar.

Al parecer no lo estaba ocultando tan bien como yo creía.

_Bueno somos amigos, eso es todo.

_Lo dices para convencerme a mí o a ti?

_Vika…

_Rose, se honesta ¿Estas segura que lo único que sientes por mi hermano es amistad?

_Si…no lo sé…

_Entonces, ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad con él?, estoy segura que Dimitri también quiere estar contigo.

_Cómo puedes saberlo?

_Porque desde que tú llegaste, él ha cambiado, lo he visto más feliz y relajado, muestra más sus emociones.

_Yo…estoy confundida.

_Solo inténtalo Rose, antes de que pierdan las oportunidad de estar juntos.

Lo único que pude hacer fue soltar la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

_Lo intentare…

Dije.

_Genial! Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta, pero ahora vamos, antes de que Kate quiera intentar algo.

_Ok.

Salimos del baño y fuimos a buscar a Dimitri, que para mi pesar seguía con Kate, estaban sentados en una de las mesas con Olena.

_Hermano, como te lo prometí, te traje a Rose.

_Tardaron mucho.

_Bueno, ya sabes teníamos que hablar algunas cosas de chicas.

Dijo Vika y se fue, supongo que a buscar a Nickolai. Yo me senté a lado de Dimitri pero Kate también estaba junto a él en el otro extremo, se podía sentir un poco de tensión entre Kate y yo, o tal vez solo era mi imaginación, Olena estaba hablando amenamente con una mujer y Dimitri no parecía notar nada. Después de unos minutos empezaron a tocar una hermosa melodía y yo quería bailar, parece que Dimitri lo notó.

_Roza, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

_Claro, me encantaría.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, dejando a un lado a Kate, jajajaja…

La canción era lenta y romántica, wow…Dimitri era un buen bailarín, me sentía muy bien con sus brazos sosteniéndome, no dijimos nada y no teníamos que hacerlo ya que entre nosotros había este cómodo silencio, no hacían falta las palabras, no quisiera que la canción terminara, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin.

Para mi mala suerte Kate vino a interrumpirnos cuando la canción ya estaba por terminar.

_Rose, André está buscándote, parece que tiene algo que decirte.

Dijo con su falsa voz dulce.

_De verdad?

_Si, está esperándote en la mesa.

_Oh bueno, supongo que debo ir.

_Está bien, vamos.

Dijo Dimitri.

_Pero Rose puede ir sola, Dimitri tu y yo no hemos bailado en toda la noche y me prometiste que lo haríamos.

 _En serio? Dimitri le prometió eso?_

_No te preocupes Dimitri, puedo ir.

_Estas segura?

_Claro camarada.

Forcé una sonrisa y él me dejo ir. Camine hacia la mesa y efectivamente André estaba ahí.

_André, me buscabas?

_Yo? No, vine aquí porque Kate me mando a llamar, pero no sé dónde está ahora.

_Yo si lo sé.

Susurre, esa pequeña arpía, hizo todo este teatrito para quedarse a solas con Dimitri. _Genial!_ Y yo caí en su trampa. Estaba muy molesta así que decidí ir al baño a refrescarme un poco antes de que intente hacerle algo a Kate.

Llegué y me moje un poco el rostro, no quería hablar con nadie, sin embargo Lisa entro.

_Rose estas bien?

 _Debía decirle la verdad? Mejor no._

_Si Lisa, solo vine a refrescarme.

_Oh claro, te vi bailando con Dimitri.

_Si, estábamos bailando pero Kate también quería bailar así que los deje.

_Ah sí, Kate Ivanov, verdad?

_La conoces?

_Si, es amiga de André, pero no me gusta.

 _Ya somos dos._ Pensé.

_Bueno, iré a buscar a Cristhian, tu estarás bien?

_Si. No te preocupes, ve por tu hombre.

Le dije y se fue, yo me quede un minuto más y salí pero al hacerlo me topé con Kate...Ufff…tiene que estar en todas partes?

_Ups, lo siento no te vi.

Me dijo.

_Está bien.

Respondí, no quería iniciar algún tipo de pelea, después de todo era el cumpleaños de André. Quise alejarme pero ella me detuvo.

_Espera, quiero hablar contigo.

_No sé de qué podríamos hablar?

_De Dimitri, obviamente.

_Qué pasa con Dimitri?

_Bueno solo quiero aclararte que él es mío, ¿entiendes?

Wow…quiere amenazarme? A mí? Rose Mazur Hathaway? Vaya, definitivamente ella no sabe con quién está hablando.

_Por qué me dices esto?

_Porque sé que te interesa y no voy a dejar que una niña como tu quiera quitármelo _._

 _Me dijo niña!,_ ella está tirando de la poca paciencia que me queda.

_Por si no lo sabias, soy novicia, Kate.

_Eso es lo que quieres usar como excusa para estar cerca de él.

_No es una excusa, es la verdad. Y si estas tan segura de que Dimitri te pertenece ¿Qué hace aquí tratando de amenazarme?

_Solo estoy marcando mi territorio.

_Pues te recomiendo que no lo intentes hacer conmigo, Kate, porque tus pobres amenazas no me afectan y si fuera tú me mantendría alejada de mi camino.

_Y que si no lo hago? Qué puedes hacerme? Estas ciega! Solo serias una carga para Dimitri.

Bien ella lo pidió. Me acerque, la agarre por el cuello empujándola hacia la pared y le respondí con la voz más fría que no había usado desde que estaba en la secundaria.

_Créeme que estar ciega no es un impedimento para que destroce tu estúpido rostro en el momento que yo quiera, no te metas conmigo Kate o no te gustaran las consecuencias.

Se quedó callada con lo que le dije, pero que puedo decir lo llevo en la sangre, después de todo soy una Mazur.

_Solo aléjate de Dimitri.

Me dijo y se fue como toda una cobarde.

Volví a la mesa y me senté junto a Dimitri de nuevo, quería molestar aún más a Kate, pero el resto de la noche ella buscaba cualquier excusa para hablar con Dimitri y pegarse más a él. Eso me molestó hasta que no pude soportarlo, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que termine golpeándola.

Salí al patio, la brisa me hizo calmar un poco, pero aún estaba molesta por todo, Kate es una zorra, y aunque me cueste admitirlo me dolió que me recordara que estoy ciega, ¿una carga para Dimitri?...eso es lo que yo era para Iván…

Sin querer algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla, pero esta vez no era por Iván, sino por Dimitri, creo que tal vez me estoy enamorando de él…

_Roza?

 _Mierda!_ No me di cuenta de que Dimitri venia, así que trate de limpiarme las lágrimas antes de que lo note.

_Dimitri ¿Qué sucede?

Le dije y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

_Bueno, quería saber por qué saliste de esa manera del salón.

_Solo quería estar sola un momento.

_Estas bien?

_Claro que si.

Mentí.

_Si quieres hablar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Dijo.

_No quiero hablar Dimitri.

_Por que estabas llorando?

Dijo acercándose a mí y puso su mano en mi mejilla tratando de limpiar lo que quedaba de mis lágrimas como lo había hecho esa noche.

_No es nada.

Respondí y trate de alejarme, pero él no me soltó y con su otra mano me tomo de la cintura acercándome más.

_Roza, dímelo puedo ayudarte.

_No, no puedes…yo…

 _Yo estoy así porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y no me gusta verte con otra mujer!_ Habría querido decirle eso, pero no pude ¿Y si el no sentía lo mismo que yo? Solo arruinaría la amistad que tenemos.

_Si puedes, déjame ayudarte.

Dijo un poco exaltado y si antes estábamos cerca, ahora solo nos separaba una pequeña brecha, prácticamente podía sentir su aliento sobre el mío.

_Roza…

No lo pude evitar y no quería hacerlo, lo besé.

No sé qué me sorprendió más, si el haberme atrevido a besar a Dimitri o que él me estaba respondiendo con la misma fuerza, al principio fue un poco lento, como si ambos quisiéramos disfrutarlo con calma, pero poco a poco se fue calentando más, Dimitri me seguía sosteniendo de mi cintura pero su otra mano se movió de mi mejilla y se enredó en mi cabello y yo lleve mis brazos a su cuello, acercándonos más, si eso fuera posible, no sé cuánto tiempo seguimos así, me sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube, los labios de Dimitri eran suaves y a la vez demandantes con los míos, él rozo su lengua sobre mi labio inferior pidiéndome la entrada que con gusto accedí a darle, su lengua empezó a explorar el interior de mi boca y yo hice lo mismo con la suya, pero pronto se convirtió en una lucha por el control y al final deje que el ganará, que puedo decir, Dimitri es un gran besador y yo no quería que esto acabe, sin embargo tenía que respirar así que nos separamos un poco para tomar un poco de aire y antes de que pueda decir algo Dimitri volvió a besarme y esta vez fue más demandante que el primero, mis rodillas se sentían débiles, creo que lo único que me sostenía eran los brazos de Dimitri.

Y no sé en qué momento sucedió, pero acabamos recostados en el césped del patio, él estaba encima de mí, nuestros cuerpos estaban más juntos aun, Dimitri dejo mis labios para dejarme respirar pero no se detuvo, continúo bajando sus labios por mi cuello, dejando un sendero de besos calientes, no pude evitarlo y un gemido salió de mi boca, no deberíamos hacer esto y menos aquí donde cualquiera puede salir y descubrirnos, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerlo, siguió bajando por mi clavícula y estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi escote, bien, creo que deberíamos detenernos y como mi salvadora por segunda vez llego Vika.

_Dimitri, Rose, dónde están?

 __Dermo!_

Dijo Dimitri en ruso, creo que era una mala palabra, es la primera vez que oigo maldecir a Dimitri, pero no lo culpo, Vika se acercaba y podía descubrirnos, no es que ella no sabe nada pero aun así no debe ser cómodo encontrar a tu hermano en esta situación con una chica.

Dimitri se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme, yo trate de enderezar mi vestido, mi cabello y el hizo lo mismo, después de igualar un poco nuestras respiraciones caminamos juntos para encontrar a Vika, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Solo espero que nuestra relación no se vuelva torpe por el impulso que tuve.

_Vika

Dijo Dimitri.

_Oh…aquí estaban, la fiesta ya está terminando y mamá quiere volver a casa porque está muy cansada.

_Claro, vamos.

Respondió Dimitri y entramos al salón, sin embargo pude sentir la mirada de Vika sobre mí, creo que sabe lo que estamos haciendo o lo supone.

Y si, al parecer varias personas ya se habían despedido, yo fui a despedirme de Lisa y André, Dimitri y su familia hicieron lo mismo con el resto de los Dragomir.

Después salimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Dimitri, esperamos a que Vika se despida de Nickolai y nos fuimos, durante el camino, solo hablaron Olena y Vika, comentando sobre la fiesta, pero Dimitri y yo seguíamos callados.

¿Qué hice?

Cuando llegamos, puse la excusa de que estaba muy cansada y me fui a mi habitación. No quería pensar en nada de lo que paso esta noche.

* * *

 **Oh Dios! Al fin sucedió! Rose besó a Dimitri!**

 **Estoy muy emocionada, porque no sabía cómo llegar a esta parte, pero me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Nos vemos en unos minutos más con el siguiente capítulo, tendremos el punto de vista de Dimitri.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Las quiero a todas y les mando muchos abrazos. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **LA FIESTA DE ANDRÉ: D POV**

 **Aquí está el capítulo prometido, disfrútenlo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Rachel Mead, pero esta historia es mía.**

 **D POV**

Deje temprano la empresa para asistí a la fiesta de André, hace tiempo que no lo veía pero además estaba muy feliz de tener a Rose como mi pareja en la fiesta.

Aun no dejo de pensar en el parque y lo cerca que estuve de besar a Rose, pero lo más importante es que ella parecía dispuesta a dejarme besarla, si Vika no me hubiera llamado, tal vez la hubiera podido besar.

Y creo que mi madre sospecha lo que siento por Rose y esta tratando de ayudarme. Llegué a casa, me prepare para ir, mi madre y Vika ya estaban listas, así que me apresure.

Después de media hora llegamos a la mansión Dragomir, todo el salón estaba muy bien arreglado y ya había gente esperando la llegada de André, fui saludando a las persona s que conocía y a la vez busque a Rose, hasta que la encontré gracias a Vika, y sí que me dejo sin aliento, Rose llevaba un vestido rojo largo, que se aferraba a sus curvas, tenía su cabello suelto y solo me daba ganas de enredar mi mano en sus rizos, pero me contuve. Era una diosa…

Me acerqué, al parecer Vika y Rose hablaban de algo.

_Exageras Vika.

Dijo Rose.

_Claro que no, oh…aquí viene.

Respondió Vika. Pero al tener a Rose frente a mí me olvide de todo.

_Rose…te ves… hermosa.

Le dije.

_Gracias Dimitri.

_Te lo dije Rose y ya que están juntos, los dejamos.

Dijo Vika y se alejó con Nickolai.

_ ¿Y dónde está Olena?

Rose preguntó.

_La deje platicando con la madre de Lisa.

_Me alegra que hayas dejado un momento tu trabajo para venir a relajarte un poco.

_Supongo que era necesario un descanso.

Contesté

_Por supuesto que sí, deberías tratar de salir más a menudo camarada.

_No he tenido con quien hacerlo.

_No tienes amigos?

_Mmm solo conocidos, mi mejor amigo lleva un par de años fuera del país, así que no tengo con quien salir.

_ ¿Dónde está?

_Está trabajando en Inglaterra.

_ ¿Se fue para trabajar?

_Si, entre otras cosas.

_ ¿No viene de visita?

_No en los últimos años, pero llegará dentro de tres semanas más y hay la posibilidad de que se quede por un tiempo.

_Que bueno por ti.

_Tú me recuerdas un poco a él.

Dije y era cierto, Rose era parecida a Iván en algunas cosas.

_ ¿En serio?

_Si, tienen actitudes similares.

_Pues me gustaría conocerlo para comprobarlo.

_Tal vez se conozcan.

_Tal vez...

Respondió.

_Rose, aquí estabas.

Dijo Lisa y se acercó a nosotros.

_Dimitri, que bueno que llegaste, espero que la fiesta sea de tu agrado.

_Hola Lisa, no te preocupes es una gran fiesta.

Contesté.

_Gracias Rose me ayudó mucho.

_ ¿André aún no ha llegado?

Preguntó Rose.

_Estará aquí en unos 10 minutos más, pero quería presentarte a Mason, el amigo del que te hable.

Mason Ashford, no sabía que estaba en Rusia. No me molesta que él este aquí, sino que él esté tomando la mano de Rose.

_Así que tú eres la mejor amiga de Lisa, eres más hermosa aun de lo que me contaron.

 _¿Está tratando de coquetear con Rose?!_

_Bueno, no sé lo que te contaron de mí, espero que sean cosas buenas.

_No te preocupes, solo fueron cosas buenas.

_Entonces dudo mucho que hayan sido sobre mí.

No puede ser, Rose le está siguiendo el juego.

_Tienes actitud, me gusta. Me dolió que no aceptaras ser mi acompañante.

 _Iba a ser la pareja de Rose?_

_Lo siento, pero ya había quedado con Dimitri.

Cuando Rose dijo esto me acerqué mas a ella, mi postura era amas rígida, debido a que estaba tratando de controlarme de no sacar a Rose de aquí para alejarla de Mason.

_Oh si, Dimitri, que bueno verte.

Rodé los ojos, actuaba como si él no me hubiera visto.

_Mason, no sabía que ya habías regresado.

Dije con voz fría.

_Si, volví hace unos par de días. Y…ustedes se conocieron por Lisa?

_No, yo he estado viviendo en la casa de Dimitri.

Respondió Rose y me hubiera gustado tomarle una foto al rostro de Mason en este momento.

_ ¿Viven juntos?

Preguntó, me hubiera gustado decirle que sí.

_Bueno, la familia de Dimitri me está dando albergue por un tiempo ya que no había suficiente espacio en el convento.

Respondió Rose.

_ ¿Espera…convento?

_Sí, soy novicia. ¿Qué, no lo parezco?

_Claro que no, ¿Cómo decidiste convertirte en novicia?

_Supongo que la vida da algunos giros interesantes.

 _Ahora lo sé,_ porque jamás creí que me enamoraría de una chica que pronto será monja.

_Pues no lo puedo creer, es un desperdicio que estés en un convento.

_No lo creo.

_Yo sí, pero si decides arrepentirte al último momento, solo tienes que decírmelo y te sacare de ese lugar.

Rose sonrió y no me gusto que lo hiciera por algo que Mason dijo. _Cálmate,_ me dije a mi mismo, tengo que controlar estos celos.

_Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ahora estaba más tenso que antes y creo que Rose lo sintió, porque se despidió de Masón.

_Bueno Mason, fue un gusto conocerte, pero quería ir a saludar a la madre de Dimitri.

_Está bien, el placer fue mío Rose, nos veremos después. Adiós Dimitri.

Dijo y nos alejamos, puse mi mano en la cintura de Rose para guiarla y sentí que ella se estremeció un poco, me hizo feliz tener ese efecto en ella.

_ ¿No te agrada Mason?

Mientras caminábamos me preguntó.

_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Bueno, porque no te sentías cómodo cuando él estaba con nosotros.

 _Así que lo notó._

_No es que no me agrade, solamente…no hablo mucho con él.

_ ¿Claro y donde se conocieron?

_Su padre era amigo del mío y cuando mi padre murió, él me ayudo a llevar la empresa hasta que pude hacerlo por mi cuenta, fue por esa amistad que conocí a Mason.

_ ¿Mason y tu tienen la misma edad?

_No, él es tres años menor que yo.

_Oh…

Dijo y llegamos a la mesa donde estaba mi madre.

_Aquí está mi madre.

Le dije.

_Rose, querida, déjame decirte que estas bellísima.

_Gracias Olena.

Respondió.

_Al verlos juntos veo que hacen una hermosa pareja.

Si, definitivamente mi madre está tratando de ayudarme, sin embrago no tuve tiempo de hacer nada porque André había llegado.

 _Sorpresa!_

Gritaron casi todos cuando se abrió la puerta. André estaba muy sorprendido y feliz. Los invitados fueron a abrazarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

_Camarada puedes llevarme con André, quiero felicitarlo.

Me pidió Rose y no pude negarme.

_Claro.

Dije y al llevé.

_Hola André, feliz cumpleaños.

Dije.

_Dimitri!, qué bueno que estas aquí, fue un largo tiempo sin vernos…. Espera…Rose?

Parecía muy sorprendido de ver a Rose, supongo que fueron muy unidos cuando estaban en EEUU.

_Si André, soy yo. ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

_Por supuesto que no.

Dijo y levantó a Rose del suelo haciéndole dar una vuelta en sus brazos. Está bien, admito que me puse un poco celoso, tal vez ellos fueron más que amigos, le preguntare a Rose después.

_André ya bájame.

Dijo Rose.

_Está bien, está bien, es que no lo puedo creer aunque Lisa me dijo que estabas aquí, no te vi desde hace casi tres años.

_Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Feliz cumpleaños.

_Ahora que te vi, será el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

_ ¿Te gusto tu sorpresa?

Preguntó Rose.

_Claro, sabes que me gustan mucho estas fiestas, supongo que tu ayudaste a organizarla.

_Si, ayude a Lisa y encargamos tu pastel favorito.

_Estupendo, y me entere de que estas viviendo en la casa de Dimitri.

_Si, hasta que llegue la fecha para consagrarme como monja.

_Sigues con esa idea.

_Si.

_Dimitri, no crees que es un error tener a Rose encerrada en un convento?

Me preguntó.

_Tal vez, pero si es su decisión…

 _No hay nada que pueda hacer, cierto?_

_Ey! ¿Por qué se juntan en mi contra?

_Porque Rose, cualquiera que te conoce bien, puede decirte que tú no eres la persona indicada para estar en un convento.

Opino igual.

_Entonces dónde?

_En cualquier lugar, pero libre.

 _Y tal vez conmigo…_

_André ya hablamos de esto.

_Si, pero espero que Dimitri o alguien te haga dar cuenta del error que cometes.

 _Ojalá…_

_Hoy no se trata de mí, sino de ti André.

Respondió Rose, pero antes de que André conteste apareció Kate, no sabía que estaba invitada.

_André! Feliz cumpleaños!

Dijo Kate.

_Gracias Kate, me alegra verte.

_Bueno si me hubieras llamado nos habríamos visto más antes.

Aún tiene esa actitud coqueta, solo espero que no la use esta noche conmigo.

_Lo siento. Pero, ven te presento a Rose, mi amiga y Dimitri, pero ya lo conoces.

_Hola Rose, soy Kate Ivanov.

_Hola Kate.

Todo parecía estar bien hasta que decidió coquetear conmigo, no sé cuándo va entender que no me interesa, si es bonita pero no es el tipo de mujer que quiero.

_Dimitri, no sabía que ibas a venir, si me hubieras dicho, podríamos haber venido juntos.

Uff, no necesito tratar con esto ahora.

_Lo siento Kate, pero vine con Rose.

_Ah sí? Ella es la chica que está viviendo en tu casa verdad?

_Si.

_Pues será en otra ocasión.

_Claro Kate.

Dije.

_Bueno yo me disculpo, pero me están solicitando en otro lugar.

Dijo André, se fue, Rose parecía estar incomoda, pero en ese momento Vika vino.

_Rose, te estaba buscando, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

_Vika…

Dijo Kate.

_Ah, Kate.

Respondió Vika, no es una novedad que a mi hermana no le agrade Kate.

_Te devuelvo a Rose en un minuto hermano.

_Está bien.

Dije y ambas desaparecieron. Mientras que yo me quede con Kate, trate de ser educado con ella pero sin darle falsas esperanzas. Rose y Vika tardaban mucho, así que fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa de mi madre, después de unos 15 minutos más aparecieron.

_Hermano, como te lo prometí, te traje a Rose.

_Tardaron mucho.

Dije.

_Bueno, ya sabes teníamos que hablar algunas cosas de chicas.

Contesto Vika y se fue, supongo que a buscar a su novio. Roza se sentó a mi lado pero tenía a Kate en el otro extremo, la situación era un poco incomoda y más porque a Kate no parecía gustarle Rose. Sin embargo decidí ignorarla y le pedí a Rose que baile conmigo ya que podía ver en su rostro que quería hacerlo.

_Roza, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

_Claro, me encantaría.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, dejando a Kate un poco molesta.

La canción era lenta y romántica, me gustó mucho bailar con Rose, _ojala la canción no acabara._ Pensé. Pero Kate vino a sacarnos de nuestra burbuja.

_Rose, André está buscándote, parece que tiene algo que decirte.

Dijo.

_ ¿De verdad?

Preguntó Rose, creo que no confía en Kate.

_Si, está esperándote en la mesa.

_Oh bueno, supongo que debo ir.

Supongo que este pequeño momento se acabó.

_Está bien, vamos.

Dije y entonces Kate me detuvo.

_Pero Rose puede ir sola, Dimitri tu y yo no hemos bailado en toda la noche y me prometiste que lo haríamos.

 _No recuerdo haberlo hecho…_

_No te preocupes Dimitri, puedo ir.

Dijo Rose.

_Estas segura?

_Claro camarada.

Ella sonrió y la deje ir. Tuve que bailar con Kate, pero mi mente estaba en Rose, la seguí con la mirada, vi que hablo con André pero solo un momento y luego se fue al baño creo, parecía molesta. Quise ir tras ella, sin embargo Kate no me dejaba… _Que molestia._

Por suerte la canción termino rápido y me fui a sentar de nuevo.

_Vuelvo en segundo Dimitri.

Dijo y se fue.

Roza estaba tardando y eso me preocupaba, tal vez le paso algo. Antes de que vaya a buscarla apareció Kate y un minuto después Rose, sin embargo por su forma de actuar podría decir que estaba más molesta que antes, la tensión entre ella y Kate aumentó.

Roza empezó a beber un par de copas y yo no podía sacarme de encima a Kate, lo cual estaba arruinando mi noche con Rose.

Después de unos minutos más, Roza salió afuera sin decir una palabra, algo estaba mal, así que decidí ir por ella.

_Dimitri a dónde vas?

Kate trataba de detenerme, pero no pude soportarlo más, ella ha estado interfiriendo mucho esta noche.

_Kate, lo que yo haga no es tu negocio, así que te pido que me dejes en paz, ¿Entiendes?

Dije, ella se quedó callada y me fui antes de que pueda decirme algo más. Salí al patio, no había nadie, pero estoy seguro que Rose esta por aquí. Tenía razón, estaba de espaldas y parecía estar mal. Me acerqué.

_Roza?

Dije y ella dio un pequeño salto, supongo que la asuste.

_Dimitri ¿Qué sucede?

Contesto tratando de aparentar que está bien, pero puede ver que estaba ocultando…lágrimas? , _¿Por qué lloraba?_

_Bueno, quería saber por qué saliste de esa manera del salón.

Pregunté.

_Solo quería estar sola un momento.

_Estas bien?

_Claro que sí.

Estaba mintiendo.

_Si quieres hablar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Dije.

_No quiero hablar Dimitri.

 _¿Que pudo haberle pasado?_ …

_ ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Dije acercándome más y use mi mano para limpiar sus lágrimas, como aquella noche. _Acaso, volvió a pensar en su ex novio, esa era la razón?_

_No es nada.

Respondió y trató de alejarse, pero no la solté, utilicé mi otra mano para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla aún más.

_Roza, dímelo puedo ayudarte.

_No, no puedes…yo…

No pudo completar lo que iba a decirme.

_Si puedes, déjame ayudarte.

Dije un poco exaltado y ahora estábamos tan cerca que con un pequeño movimiento se cerraría la brecha entre nosotros.

_Roza…

Dije y entonces sucedió lo que tanto estaba esperando, me besó.

Tome unos segundos para reponerme de la sorpresa y cuando lo hice, empecé a responderlo con mucho entusiasmo, fue lento al principio, trate de guardar en mi mente cada detalle de este beso, sus labios eran aún más suaves de lo que imaginaba, ella tenía un sabor exquisito.

Continuamos así, pero no pude contenerme, quería más, así que moví mi mano de su mejilla y la enrede en su cabello, era como la seda…Rose no me rechazo, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y nos acercamos más, si era posible, perdí la noción del tiempo, besarla realmente era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Roce mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo la entrada y ella me lo concedió, explore su boca y Rose hizo lo mismo, comenzamos una batalla por el dominio y termine ganando, no quería sepárame pero sabía que teníamos que respirar, así que me aleje un poco.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera puse mi boca sobre la suya con más fuerza que antes. Mi control se estaba haciendo añicos, tanto que la recosté sobre el césped y me puse encima de ella , no quería asustarla, sin embargo no pareció importarle, nuestros cuerpos estaban más juntos, deje sus labios para que pudiera respirar, pero yo continúe besándola, empecé a bajar mi boca por su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos, pensé que tal vez ella me detendría, pero no lo hizo, al contrario un gemido salió de su boca y eso solo me incito a continuar, llegue a su clavícula y cada vez me acercaba más a su escote, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí, pero tener a Rose aquí, era lo único que podía pensar. Hasta que…

_Dimitri, Rose, dónde están?

Era Vika, y su voz se oía demasiado cerca.

_Dermo!

Maldije en vos alta, no me quedo más remedio que ponerme de pie y ayudar a Rose a levantarse, ambos enderezamos nuestras ropas y tratamos de igualar nuestras respiraciones.

Entonces caminamos para encontrar a Vika, antes de que ella lo haga. Quería decir algo pero no pude, todo fue muy rápido, _¿Qué podía decir?_

_Vika

La encontré afuera de la puerta del salón.

_Oh…aquí estaban, la fiesta ya está terminando y mamá quiere volver a casa porque está muy cansada.

Dijo.

_Claro, vamos.

Respondí. Sin embargo Vika tenía una mirada sospechosa, tal vez nos escuchó. _Grandioso!_

Al parecer varias personas ya se habían retirado, supongo que estuvimos fuera más tiempo del que pensaba, Rose se despidió de Lisa y André, mi familia y yo hicimos lo mismo

Después salimos y nos dirigimos a mi auto, esperamos a que Vika se despida de Nickolai y nos fuimos.

Durante el camino, solo hablaron mi madre y Vika, comentando algunas cosas sobre la fiesta, pero Rose y yo nos mantuvimos callados.

Bien, no sé qué decir o hacer, tal vez hablar con ella en este momento no era lo mejor. Tenía razón, porque Rose se despidió de nosotros en cuanto llegamos a la casa y se fue a su habitación.

Mañana…mañana hablaré con ella.

* * *

 **Y ? …..**

 **Les gusto el capítulo? Qué creen que pasará ahora?**

 **Tal vez Rose se decida por Dimitri y deje el convento. Bueno, eso lo sabremos después.**

 **Ojalá les haya guastado como está quedando la historia, aún queda un poco más de drama y algunos personajes van a aparecer…**

 **Nos vemos pronto, estaré actualizando y esperando por sus comentarios. Por favor revisen…**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos.**

 **Las quiero ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **LUCHA POR ELLA…**

 **Hola, esta vez no tarde demasiado, verdad? Antes de empezar quiero agradecer el apoyo y los lindos comentarios de miuv.16, Ims86, camiladetomlinson y de todas en general, no saben lo bien que me hace leer sus mensajes.**

 **Bueno, ahora les dejo este capítulo, diviértanse.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Llegue a mi habitación y me quite el vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje, todo, tal vez de alguna manera quería quitarme también el beso que Dimitri y yo compartimos, no lo sé…

Bien, lo acepto, me encanto besarlo, fue el beso más intenso que he tenido, no es que Dimitri fuera el primer chico al que he besado, pero de alguna forma fue muy diferente a cualquier otro, además si no hubiera sido por Vika, no sé cómo hubiera terminado todo.

Pero, la única conclusión que tengo hasta el momento es que, Dimitri me gusta más que solo un amigo, ¿ _lo quiero_? Es muy pronto para afirmarlo o negarlo. Sin embargo él me correspondió, tal vez Vika tiene razón y yo también le gusto.

Entonces, todo esto a que nos llevaría? Seriamos novios? Y con el tiempo quizá formalizar nuestra relación y…podría suceder?

Y si, él se cansa un día de mí y decide dejarme como lo hizo Iván?

Lo que siento por Dimitri es fuerte, si dejo que este sentimiento continué creciendo, no sé si sería capaz de soportar que el día menos pensado me abandone.

Agh…Dimitri no es Iván…pero él estaría dispuesto a unir su vida con una chica ciega?

Soy independiente, he trabajado en eso y puedo mejorar más, pero aún hay algunas cosas que aunque quiera, no puedo hacer sola por lo menos no al principio.

 _Solo serias una carga para Dimitri._

Genial!, ahora le voy a dar la razón a Kate?

Bien, creo que sé lo que hare, pero primero dormiré un poco, mañana será un día interesante.

 **D POV**

Después de que Rose se fue, mi abuela y mi hermana hicieron lo mismo, solo quedamos mi madre y yo. Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando mi mamá hablo.

_Hijo, estas bien?

_Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_Porque desde que volvimos de la fiesta, has estado actuando extraño.

_Solo estoy cansado, fue un día largo.

_Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, te puedo escuchar y aconsejar si me lo pides.

 _¿A donde iba esto?_

_ ¿Que quieres decir?

_Dimka, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo paso esta noche entre tú y…Rose.

Vaya! No me lo esperaba, por lo menos no tan pronto.

_Mamá…

_No lo niegues, desde hace días los he estado observando y es obvio que algo sucede. Tú has cambiado hijo, desde que Rose llego, eres más abierto con tus emociones, más feliz, nunca antes había visto que dejes tu trabajo a un lado por una chica, pero lo hiciste por Rose.

_ ¿Crees que es algo malo?

_No, claro que no, solo me preocupa. Sabes que Rose está aquí porque dentro de poco se convertirá en monja y no quiero que salgas lastimado si sucede y tampoco quiero que ella sufra. Así que lo único que te voy a preguntar es. ¿De verdad la amas?

 _¿La amo?..._ No tengo que pensarlo mucho, mi madre tiene razón todo en mi vida mejoro desde que la conocí. La respuesta es obvia. _Amo a Rose._

_Si, la amo.

Mi mama se quedó callada por unos minutos.

_Ella, te ha dado algún indicio de que siente lo mismo?

_No lo sé, creo que sí.

_Pues, lo único que me queda decir es que luches, Dimitri, aun tienes tiempo, lucha por ella.

Creo que esas palabras eran las que necesitaba.

_Gracias mamá, lo hare.

_Solo quiero verte feliz Dimitri.

Dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Ahora solo me quedaba hacerle caso a las palabras de mi madre.

 **R POV**

Los cálidos rayos del sol me despertaron, estaba muy cansada pero no era nada que un buen baño no pueda arreglar.

Después de asearme, me vestí para mi día, hoy tenía que reponer los dos días que estuve con Lisa e ir al convento.

Baje a desayunar y todos ya estaban ahí.

_Buenos días.

Salude.

_Buenos días Rose.

Contestaron, me senté y empecé a devorar la comida, no sé porque pero esta mañana tenía mucha hambre.

_Como dormiste Rose?

Pregunto Vika.

_Bien, me siento como nueva.

_ ¿Qué harás hoy?

Me pregunto Olena.

_Estaré todo el día en el convento ya que no fui dos días.

_Oh…

_Entonces, Dimitri te llevara.

Dijo Olena y casi me atragante con la comida.

_No creo que…

_Puedo hacerlo.

Interrumpió Dimitri antes de que pueda decir algo.

_Estupendo, ahora terminen de desayunar.

Maravilloso, ahora tenía que estar cerca de media hora con Dimitri en su auto y solos.

Terminamos de comer, Nickolai recogió a Vika y yo me fui con Dimitri. Una vez dentro, empezó a conducir y que puedo decir, el ambiente era un poco tenso y torpe, es como si estuviéramos esperando a que alguno de los dos diga algo, pero en este momento no sería yo.

Por suerte, no hubo mucho tráfico y llegamos en la mitad del tiempo. El como siempre me ayudo a salir del auto.

_Gracias por traerme otra vez…

Dije y no pude continuar porque me interrumpió.

_ ¿Rose, podemos hablar?

_ ¿En este momento?

_No, podemos hacerlo en la noche, después de que regreses del convento.

 _No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, cierto?_

_Está bien, hablaremos en la noche.

_Bien, vendré por ti más tarde.

_Ok.

Dije y entre al convento, Avery me recibió y me llevo a la capilla, al parecer era el momento de los rezos.

Entre y me senté en la última de las bancas y comencé con las oraciones, después de un tiempo, todas acabaron y empezaron a salir, Mia vino por mí y salimos juntas.

_Rose ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no viniste estos últimos días?

_Bueno, el hermano de Lisa llego y ayer era su cumpleaños, así que estuve con su familia para darle la bienvenida.

_Oh…¿Te divertiste?

_Si, me hubiera gustado que tú también estés ahí.

_A mí también, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Sin embargo ahora tenemos mucho trabajo.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_Porque si no lo recuerdas, todavía hay un examen final que debemos hacer para consagrarnos.

_Mierda! Lo olvide…

_Rose, sabes que no debes maldecir, no está bien.

_Lo siento, a veces no puedo evitarlo.

_Lo sé, pero sabes que tienes que controlarte.

_Ya han dicho algo sobre ese examen?

_Lo mismo que nos dijeron en EEUU, será difícil si no tienes vocación pero si la tienes no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

_Entonces tener vocación, nos ayudara a responder las preguntas del examen?

_Si y también estudiar los libros que nos dieron porque dicen que son muy importantes.

_Libros? Ya los tienes?

_Si, también tengo los tuyos, vamos están en mi habitación.

_Ok…

Dije, pero no estaba tan feliz de tener los libros que debía estudiar y solo quedan dos semanas y media.

Llegamos a su habitación, me senté en la cama y Mia me trajo los famosos libros.

_Toma.

Dijo, me los entrego y puedo decir que no eran pequeños.

_Son muy pesados.

_Lo sé, yo empecé por el de Teología hace días y aun no lo termino.

_Si tu no pudiste terminarlos, no creo que yo lo haga.

_Si lo harás, cinco de ellos están escritos en Braille pero los dos últimos no.

Si esos dos libros no estaban en Braille, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a leerlos?

_ ¿Entonces qué voy hacer?

_He estado pensando y cuando vengas al convento podemos leerlo juntas después de acabar con las tareas que nos den, los demás podrás hacerlo en la casa de los Belikov.

_Si, tienes razón.

_Como siempre, pero mejor empezamos ahora o no habrá tiempo después.

Entonces comenzamos a estudiar, no sé cómo sería el examen, solo espero que toda esta información se quede en mi cabeza.

Pronto se hizo de noche, llego Dimitri, me despedí de Mia y me lleve mis libros. Salí y sentí más frio de lo normal, supongo que el invierno se acercaba.

_Dimitri.

_Rose, ¿esos libros son tuyos?

Me pregunto.

_Si, al parecer tengo que estudiarlos todos.

Dije y sentí que el peso en mis brazos desaparecía, Dimitri debió tomarlos, que atento.

_Está bien, yo podía llevarlos.

_No si yo puedo hacerlo.

_Gracias.

_No tienes nada que agradecer.

Respondió y caminamos hacia su coche. Una vez adentro me pude calentar más, supongo que ahora debía salir un poco más abrigada.

El auto se movió y nos dirigimos a casa.

_Tienes que leerlos todos?

Pregunto.

_Si, es necesario si quiero aprobar el examen final.

_Examen final?

_Si, todas las novicias deben hacerlo y aprobarlo si quieren consagrarse.

_No lo sabía.

_Yo hubiera querido no saberlo, son muchos y un par de ellos no están en Braille por lo que tengo que tratar de terminarlos con la ayuda de Mia.

_Yo puedo ayudarte.

Eso no me lo esperaba…

_Trabajas mucho en la empresa, no tienes que hacerlo, además no son tan entretenidos.

_No me importa, puedo ayudarte en las noches.

_Pero…

_Está bien Roza, quiero hacerlo.

Me llamo _Roza_ , extrañaba ese apodo.

_Mmm, gracias.

Dije y después de esa pequeña plática no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar a casa.

La cena estuvo deliciosa como siempre, platicamos un poco y luego todas se fueron a dormir. Pero Dimitri y yo nos quedamos, era hora de hablar.

_Podemos ir al estudio, si quieres.

Me dijo.

_Está bien, vamos.

Entramos y el cerro la puerta, mejor, así nadie escucharía.

_Bien, Roza, ayer lo que sucedió…

Lo interrumpí, era momento de hacer lo que había decidido.

_Dimitri, fue mi culpa, no sé cómo explicarlo, tuve un impulso y sucedió sin que pudiera evitarlo.

_Un impulso?

Pregunto, creo que no le gusto mí repuesta, pero tenía que acabar con esto.

_Si, me sentía un poco mal y cuando tu viniste, yo…

_Vas a decirme que lo hiciste por impulso y porque te sentías mal?

Ok, estaba un poco mas que molesto.

_Sé que no debió suceder, lo siento, yo no estaba pensando.

Entonces él se acercó un poco más.

_Rose, de verdad quieres que acepte lo que me estás diciendo?

Dudé, ¿quería que el acepte mis tontas excusas y dejarlo así?

_Si…Dimitri me convertiré en monja en unas semanas. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?!

Yo estaba un poco frustrada porque él no me ayudaba con esto.

_Quiero la verdad.

_Ya te la dije.

Él se acercó y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

_Rose, de verdad no sentiste nada cuando nos besamos?

Su cercanía no me dejaba pensar bien.

_Yo…

_Rose, sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo.

_Dimitri…yo…tengo miedo...

Bien, lo admití.

_Miedo?

_Si, tu estas quizá, confundido y cuando te des cuenta que yo no soy lo que esperabas te alejaras.

_Oh Roza, claro que no lo haría. Tú la has dado a mi vida luz y sentido.

_No estoy segura de todo esto.

_¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Podemos intentarlo, todavía tenemos tiempo.

_No puedo dejar el convento.

Quiera decirlo o no el convento es lo único seguro que tenía además de mis padres.

_No te pido que lo dejes en este momento, sino que me dejes demostrarte mi amor y al final decidas que vas a escoger.

 _Amor? Acaso me ama?._ Si es así, _¿yo lo amo?_ No sé, pero _¿quiero intentarlo?..._

_Está bien...

Conteste dudosa.

_Gracias Roza.

Dijo y me besó, fue más tierno que la primera vez, pero pude sentir las promesas sobreentendidas que estaban en él, sin embargo como ayer, me perdí en el momento, sus labios eran suaves con los míos como si tuviera miedo de que me rompiera, me estaba demostrando su amor y yo estaba muy feliz de recibirlo.

Después de un tiempo nos separamos, tomo mi mano y me llevo al sillón, nos sentamos, me acomode cerca Dimitri, disfrutando de su cercanía, hablamos un poco más, acerca de su día en la oficina y yo le conté algunas historias mías de la secundaria.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados por un tiempo más, el momento era perfecto, pero cuando notamos que ya era muy tarde me llevo hasta mi habitación y con un beso de las buenas noches se fue.

Entre y me fui directamente a mi cama, si, estaba cansada pero muy feliz, no podía dejar de sonreír. No sé si todo termine pronto o no, pero estoy segura que vale la pena.

* * *

 **Bueno, que les pareció? Les gusto?**

 **Espero que sí, porque a mí me encanto escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **UNA CENA EN PULSHKIN**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

 **Bip bip bip bip bip**

Apague mi despertador, por primera vez no tengo ganas de romperlo, tal vez sea porque hoy voy a cenar con Dimitri, anoche me lo pidió y acepte, es como una especie de cita, ya estoy deseando que llegue.

Pero antes de que suceda tengo que ir al convento otra vez, de seguro estaré ahí todo el día, uff…aún tengo que estudiar esos libros.

Me levante y me prepare para este día, además tengo que acomodar en mi bolso el vestido y los zapatos que llevare esta noche, además de uno de los libros, Dimitri me recogerá en el convento, así que solo podre arreglarme ahí y para hacerlo necesito la ayuda de Mia, espero que no me juzgue y me apoye.

Termine de meter todo en mi bolsa y me dirigí a la cocina. Pero solo estaba Olena.

_Olena, ¿Dónde están todos? Creí que aún era temprano.

_Rose, no te preocupes, es temprano, Vika tuvo que salir temprano, Dimitri está en el estudio atendiendo una llamada y mi madre está en el jardín. Así que por hoy solo seremos las dos.

_Entonces, desayunemos. Tengo mucha hambre.

_Sucedió algo bueno?

_¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Bueno, porque pareces, no sé, muy contenta.

 _Soy demasiado obvia?_ De cualquier manera, debo tratar de parecer normal, Dimitri y yo decidimos que no le diríamos nada a su familia todavía, por lo menos hasta donde llegaremos.

_Eh…dormí bien, me siento revitalizada.

_Que bueno.

Terminamos de desayunar y Dimitri apareció.

_Mamá, me voy a la oficina.

_Está bien hijo.

_ ¿Rose estas lista?

_Si, ya podemos irnos.

_Hoy también iras al convento Rose?

Pregunto Olena.

_Sí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

_Mamá, Rose y yo cenaremos fuera esta noche.

_Ah sí?

Espero que no sospeche, aunque tal vez ya lo hace.

_Sí, quiero conocer un poco más la ciudad.

Dije.

_Oh bueno, entonces que se diviertan.

_Gracias.

Respondí y nos salimos de la casa. El aire se sentía frio, pero lo bueno es que hoy llevaba mi abrigo más caliente. Y antes de entrar al auto Dimitri me dio un beso, fue tierno y a la vez demandante, ninguno de los dos tratos de profundizarlo simplemente disfrutamos de la sensación de moldear nuestros labios, además estábamos frente a su casa y Olena podría vernos en cualquier momento, unos minutos después nos separamos.

_Te extrañe…

Me dijo.

_Estuvimos juntos anoche, pero yo también te extrañe.

Respondí y entramos al auto. Después de cinco minutos de conducción no pude evitar preguntarle.

_En donde cenaremos?

_Lo sabrás esta noche.

_No me lo puedes decir ahora?

_No.

_¿Por qué no? Tengo curiosidad.

_Creo que podrás aguantar hasta la noche.

_No estés tan seguro.

Durante todo el camino trate de hacer que me diga a donde iríamos cenar pero no lo logre. Es como un hueso duro de roer.

_Vendré por ti en la noche.

_Ok, que te diviertas en la oficina.

_Tratare.

Dijo y se fue. Entre al convento y pregunté por Mia, al parecer estaba en la cocina, así que me dirigí ahí.

Llegue y se podía sentir el aroma de las deliciosas galletas de chocolate que Mia hacía.

_Rose!

_Hola Mia, déjame decirte que esas galletas huelen delicioso.

_Lo sé, acabo de hornearlas.

_Entonces supongo que llegue en el momento correcto.

_Si, lo hiciste.

_Grandioso.

Comimos las galletas y sabían mejor de lo que olían. Sin embargo tenía que decirle sobre Dimitri si quería que me ayude con el vestido.

_Mia, podemos hablar en tu habitación?

_¿Por qué? Podemos hacerlo aquí.

_Es algo personal, sería mejor en tu habitación para que nadie nos interrumpa.

 _O escuche_ …pensé.

_Claro, vamos.

Caminamos en silencio y yo estaba un poco nerviosa.

_Siéntate y dime que pasa.

_Ok…

Tome una respiración y comencé.

_Mia, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Bueno, esta tengo noche tengo una cena.

_ ¿Una cena?

_Si y quisiera que me ayudes a arreglarme.

_Espera…arreglarte? Cena? ¿Hay un hombre involucrado?

_Si…

_Es…una cita?!

_Se puede decir que, si…

_Rose, eres novicia! Como puedes decirme que esta noche vas a tener una cita con un hombre.

_Mia…

_No. ¿de quién se trata?

_Dimitri.

Dije en voz baja.

_Rose, sabes que esto está mal en muchos sentidos, verdad?

_Si, mira, no sé exactamente lo que siento, trate de detener lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Dimitri me hizo ver que hay algo entre nosotros, me pidió que lo intentáramos y acepte.

_Sucediendo algo? ¿Desde cuándo ha estado pasando y por qué no me dijiste nada?!

Mia estaba molesta.

_Bueno, cuando nos conocimos yo sentía un poco de atracción hacia el pero decidí ignorar ese sentimiento.

_Lo sabía, cuando me hablaste sobre el la primera vez, tú eras…diferente.

_Si, pero no quería aceptarlo y después fuimos acercándonos más, hablamos, salimos una tarde, luego sucedió lo de la fiesta de André y…

_Y qué?

_Nos besamos…

_Que?!

_Ya lo escuchaste.

_Si, pero…no lo puedo creer. Tu no me dijiste nada.

_Mia, también es difícil para mí. Yo vine a este país para ser monja pero lo conocí y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer.

_Pero, me dijiste que van a intentarlo.

_Si, él me dijo que me quiere y que está dispuesto a demostrármelo.

_Y tú?

_No sé exactamente lo que siento, pero sé que es fuerte y diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

_Y el convento?

_Acordamos que hasta que me defina totalmente voy a seguir preparándome y viniendo aquí.

_Esto es muy extraño.

_Lo sé. Pero puedes apoyarme?

Mia tardo en contestarme pero después de unos minutos lo hizo.

_Está bien.

_En serio?

_Si Rose, no te niego que me gustaría que las cosa sigan como antes y volvamos a EEUU juntas como monjas, pero he visto que Dimitri ye hace feliz, así que voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas hacer.

_Gracias!

Dije y la abrace. Luego de nuestra platica hicimos algunas tareas que Avery nos dio y volvimos a su habitación un ahora antes de que Dimitri venga por mí para cambiarme de ropa.

Mia se encargó de arreglarme el cabello, me hizo una trenza sencilla pero bonita, no use maquillaje ya que no me gusta, solo un poco de brillo labial que Mia tenía guardado.

Después me ayudo aponerme el vestido, no era tan sofisticado como el que use en la fiesta de André pero era uno de mis favoritos, tuve la suerte de que mi madre lo puso en mi maleta sin darse cuenta.

El vestido llegaba unos centímetros arriba de mi rodilla, la parte de arriba era de encaje, el escote no era demasiado, con lindas mangas, la falda era un poco más suelta, todo de color negro.

Al final me puse los zapatos, no eran muy altos, no quería caerme ya que hace tiempo no los uso.

Llego la parte más difícil, salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea vestida así. Me puse mi abrigo y salimos, Mia iba delante de mí para ver que nadie nos descubra.

Fue difícil pero logramos que saliera, me deseó suerte y abrió la puerta. Dimitri ya estaba afuera.

_Adiós Mia y gracias.

_De nada, diviértanse.

Respondió y entro al convento, dejándome con Dimitri.

_Roza, estas….hermosa.

Me dijo.

_Gracias.

Respondí, aunque estar con vestido y con este clima frio me hacia temblar

_Vamos antes de que te congeles.

Dijo y me llevo hasta su coche. Una vez dentro pude calentarme un poco.

_Ahora si me dirás a dónde vamos.

_A un restaurante que te gustara.

_Tan seguro estas de que me va a gustar?

_Si.

_Tienes mucha confianza, camarada.

Solo se rio de lo que dije y seguí conduciendo sin decirme nada más. Después de 20 minutos el auto se detuvo.

_Llegamos.

Dijo.

_Que bueno porque ya tengo hambre.

Bajamos del coche, Dimitri me tomo de la cintura, su toque me hizo sentir la misma electricidad como cuando nos conocimos. Entramos al restaurante, un hombre nos recibió y nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que vinieran por nuestras órdenes.

Se podía escuchar una suave música clásica.

_Como se llama el restaurante?

Pregunte.

_Pushkin.

_ ¿Por qué lo escogiste?

_No es un restaurante como los que hay ahora, es más antiguo, toda la decoración es como la que había en el siglo XIX y la comida es tradicional y exquisita.

_Vaya, pues entonces me muero por probarla.

_te va a gustar.

_Ya lo veremos. Pero me gusta la música de fondo, aunque no las había escuchado antes.

_Si, son canciones rusas clásicas.

_Son muy bonitas.

Vinieron por nuestras órdenes, Dimitri escogió de todo porque quería que yo probara cada platillo. Lo mejor de todo fue el Borsch, era casi tan bueno como el de Olena.

Como postre pedimos tarta de chocolate.

_Mmm, me encante esta tarta.

Dije.

_Me alegra que te gustara.

Me dijo y tomo mi mano.

_Si, tenías razón este restaurante me gusta mucho, aunque no sé si lograré dormir con lo mucho que he comido.

_Haremos algo para solucionarlo.

Terminamos de comer y hablamos un poco más el, algunas historias de su niñez, al parecer como solo tenía hermanas tuvo que jugar con ellas hasta que conoció a su amigo en la primaria y desde entonces se hicieron inseparables hasta que él se fue cuando tenía 19 años.

Dimitri pago la cuenta perro en lugar de ir a su auto, me llevo a caminar por las calles.

_A donde nos dirigimos?

_Al parque Gorky, a menos que ya quieras volver.

_Aun no.

_Bien, entonces vamos.

Tomo mi mano entrelazando muestro dedos y fuimos. No estaba tan lejos, llegamos rápido. Había un aroma fresco.

_Hay muchos árboles?

_Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

_Por el aroma.

_Pues tienes razón, es muy fresco, cuando cae la nieve es aún mejor, se crean pistas de patinaje naturales.

_De verdad?

_Si, podemos volver cuando suceda.

_Me gustaría mucho.

Nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en una banca. Hacía mucho frio, supongo que Dimitri lo noto porque me abrazó para calentarme y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón que iban a la par con el mío. No dijimos nada más, no lo necesitábamos, con estar juntos fue suficiente.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, pero sabíamos que teníamos que volver aunque no queríamos hacerlo.

Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos a buscar su auto, lo encontramos y volvimos a casa.

Cuarenta minutos después, llegamos. Pero no salimos inmediatamente del auto.

_Gracias por todo Dimitri, hoy fue la mejor noche que tuve en mucho tiempo.

_No lo agradezcas roza, no sabes lo feliz que me hace estar contigo

Dijo y me besó, como siempre trato de ser tierno conmigo pero pude sentir que se estaba tratando de contenerse así que lo ayude, fuimos profundizando mas el beso y llegue a sentarme en su regazo para que se amas cómodo, él enredo sus manos en mi cabello acercándome más y yo lleve mis manos a su cuello, paso su lengua sobre mi labio pidiéndome permiso y yo se lo di. Sin embargo esta vez no hubo una batalla por el dominio, solo fue como si tratáramos de fundirnos juntos.

Pasamos más tiempo el planeado en el auto porque cuando entramos en la casa las luces ya estaban apagadas y todos en sus habitaciones.

Tal vez mañana pregunten porque llegamos tan tarde, pero eso será mañana, hoy estaba muy feliz. Al igual que anoche Dimitri me dejo en mi habitación, con un pequeño beso más nos despedimos y él se fue.

Cerré la puerta y lo primero que hice fue sacarme los zapatos, mis pies me dolían ya que no los había usado en mucho tiempo, me quite el vestido, me pude mi `pijama y me metí a la cama con la sonrisa más grande que no había tenido en años y todo gracias a Dimitri.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque a mí me encanto escribirlo, aún habrá más momentos así antes de que aparezcan algunos personajes.**

 **Si todo va bien, nos vemos dentro de poco.**

 **Besos y abrazos. ;D ;D ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **CONCIÉNDOTE…**

 **Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz por los comentarios que he recibido, muchas gracias. Y antes de empezar con este capítulo por favor PIDO LA ATENCION DE TODAS LAS FANATICAS Y FANATICOS DE LA PELICULA VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

 **SE HA INICIADO UNA NUEVA PETICION A LA COMPAÑÍA WENSTEIN PARA QUE PODAMOS HACER REALIDAD "FROSTBITE" EN LA PANTALLA GRANDE, SE NECESITAN 100 FIRMAS, HASTA DONDE PUDE COMPROBAR HABIAN 22 FIRMAS, ASI QUE POR FAVOR AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK PARA QUE PUEDAN INGRESAR Y FIRMAR:**

 **p/preger-entertainment-re-ignite-fire-to-make-vampire-academy-sequel-frostbite?recruiter=421509906 &utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink**

 **POR FAVOR FIRMEN! Y AVISEN A TODOS LOS QUE PUEDAN. ESTOY SEGURA QUE TODOS Y TODAS QUEREMOS VER DE NUEVO A NUSTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS EN EL CINE.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Me desperté temprano, estos últimos días he estado durmiendo muy bien, si, lo sé, mi buen descanso tiene que ver con Dimitri.

Han pasado tres días desde la cena y el paseo al parque que tuvimos, y cada uno de esos días he sido muy feliz, aun voy cada mañana al convento, Dimitri se encarga de llevarme y cuando viene a recogerme a veces damos un paseo por las calles y plazas antes de volver a casa.

He estado estudiando muy duro con Mia, esos libros no son tan difíciles de entender pero si me cansan mucho, anoche después de cenar Dimitri me ayudo a con uno de los libros que no están escritos en braille, no me siento del todo cómoda con que sea él, quien me ayude a estudiar para convertirme en monja, pero eso me dice mucho sobre el amor que me tiene y a la vez me hace sentir culpable. Sobre todo lo que me dijo ayer.

 **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

Dimitri y yo estábamos sentados en uno de los sillones del estudio, tratando de estudiar mi libro sobre la "Historia de la Religión". Era cerca de las 10 de la noche y no quería que mañana él despierte cansado por quedarse aquí leyéndome este libro.

_Dimitri, sabes que no tienes ninguna obligación a ayudarme.

_Prometí que lo haría.

_Si, pero ya es tarde y debes estar cansado por haber trabajado todo el día.

_Estoy bien, además quiero aprovechar cualquier tiempo que pueda pasar contigo.

Dijo, paso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y beso mi frente.

_Yo también, solo que esto es…

_Extraño? Si, lo sé, jamás pensé que tendría que competir con Dios para tener conmigo a la mujer que amo.

 **FIN DE LA ESCENA RESTROSPECTIVA.**

Sé que no lo dijo para hacerme sentir mal, pero aun así… _competir con Dios…_ esas palabras me pican un poco.

Termine de vestirme y baje a la cocina.

_Buenos días.

Salude alegremente.

_Buenos días rose.

Dijo Olena.

_¿Y a qué se debe tu buen estado de ánimo, Rose?

Pregunto Vika.

_Vaya, Vika, lo dices como si nunca hubiera estado de buen humor.

_Si, pero últimamente estas un humor más que bueno.

_Tal vez…

Respondí y sabía que pronto tendría que hablar con Vika.

_Buenos días mama.

Dimitri entro.

_Hola hijo, siéntate tu desayuno está listo.

_Hola Vika.

_Dimka, que feliz estas hoy.

Dijo Vika y por su tono ya sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Dimitri y yo.

_Buenos días Roza.

Dijo y se sentó a mi lado.

_Buenos días Dimitri.

Respondí. Todos terminamos de desayunar y después Vika se fue y Dimitri me llevo como siempre al convento.

_Dimitri creo que Vika sabe lo que sucede entre nosotros.

Dije mientras él conducía.

_ ¿Lo dices por su actitud de esta mañana?

_Si.

_ ¿Eso te preocupa mucho?

_No, bueno no sé. Estoy segura que tiene sospechas pero nada seguro. Es solo que no quisiera que las cosas cambien.

_ ¿Por qué tendrían que cambiar?

_Porque al principio yo vine a tu casa para quedarme por un tiempo mientras me preparaba para ser monja y ahora todo es diferente.

_Te preocupa lo que mi familia pueda pensar?

_La verdad, sí.

_No te preocupes Roza, si decides quedarte conmigo estoy seguro que mi familia estaría muy feliz.

_ ¿De verdad lo crees?

_Si.

Dijo y tomo mi mano, lo cual me hizo sentir más segura. Llegamos demasiado pronto para mi gusto, no quería separarme de Dimitri.

_Te veré mas tarde.

Dije antes de salir del auto.

_Estaré contando los minutos.

Respondió y me dio un pequeño beso. Salí y fui a tocar la puerta del convento, me recibió una de las hermanas, me llevo a la capilla, al parecer todas estaban ahí.

Cuando entramos había mucho silencio, supongo que estaban en medio de sus oraciones, así que yo hice lo mismo.

_Rose.

Mia me llamo en voz baja.

_Mia, ¿ya terminaste?

_Si, vamos.

Dijo y salimos juntas, aunque ya he estado varias veces aquí me hubiera gustado ver la capilla, dicen que es hermosa, con pinturas y esculturas muy antiguas y toda la estructura es así, antigua y bella.

_ ¿Iremos a estudiar?

_Si, estos días nos están dando un poco más de tiempo libre para que podamos estudiar.

_Pues vamos entonces.

Estudiamos hasta que llego la hora de comer y luego volvimos a la habitación de Mia y seguimos estudiando toda la tarde, tomamos unos descansos para hablar.

_ ¿Y, sigues con Dimitri?

_Si.

_ ¿Ya sabes qué decisión vas a tomar?

_Lo he estado pensando, pero es difícil, antes de Dimitri lo único que quería hacer era se monja y ahora todo ha cambiado dentro de mí.

_Debes escoger lo que te haga feliz.

_Lo sé, pero me cuesta hacerlo.

_Está bien, pero Rose debes tener en cuenta que tu decisión tiene que ser pronto porque ya no queda mucho tiempo.

_Lo hago Mia, créeme.

Después de nuestra pequeña plática, seguimos leyendo hasta que Dimitri vino por mí, esta vez fuimos directamente a casa.

_ ¿Terminaste de estudiar el libro de anoche?

_Aun no, me falta un poco.

_Bien, podemos terminarlo después de la cena.

_Está bien, pero hoy no tuviste un día agitado?

_No fue tan agitado pero creo que si empezare a buscar quien se haga cargo de algunos asuntos.

_Sera mejor, así no te terminaras muy cansado.

_Verte me hace sentir mejor.

Dijo, sus palabras calentaron mi corazón pero a la vez me presionaban más para tomar de una vez la decisión.

Cuando llegamos Olena estaba en la cocina, así que yo me ofrecí a ayudarla para terminar más pronto. Después todos disfrutamos de los deliciosos platillos que Olena preparo.

Y como Dimitri dijo, fuimos al estudio para seguir terminar de estudiar. Nos sentamos en el sillón y empezamos de nuevo, pero el celular de Dimitri nos interrumpió.

 __Hola._

Dijo con voz plana.

 __Dimitri, soy Kate, ¿ya no te acuerdas de mi voz?_

Excelente! Tenía que ser Kate la que nos interrumpe, solo de escuchar su estúpida voz falsa hacia que quisiera perforar algo. Dimitri debió sentir mi incomodidad porque se levantó del sillón.

 __Kate, es muy tarde ¿necesitas algo?_

Contestó Dimitri.

 __Claro, te necesito a ti. ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche?_

Que?! Aunque Dimitri se alejó pude escuchar como esa zorra trataba de seducirlo y eso solo me hacía enojar aún más.

 __Lo siento, no puedo._

 __ ¿Por qué no? podemos divertirnos... como en los viejos tiempos._

Ok, ella no entiende? Lo único que pude hacer fue apretar muy fuerte mis puños para contenerme.

 __No Kate._

 __Pero Dimitri..._

 __No. Adiós._

Dijo y colgó. Luego vino a sentarse y trato de continuar pero la verdad es que yo no le puse atención porque no podía dejar de estar molesta aunque sabía que no tenía derecho, después de todo aún no he dejado el convento.

_ ¿Roza estas escuchándome?

_Eh?

_Roza ¿Qué sucede?

_Nada, solo me distraje.

_ ¿Estas molesta por la llamada de Kate?

_No, no tengo por qué estar molesta. No tenías que rechazarla solo por quedarte a ayudarme.

Dije.

_Roza, tu eres las única mujer con la que quiero estar esta y todas noches.

Respondió y me abrazo, pero como las anteriores veces no pude responderle cuando me decía cosas así.

Seguimos abrazados hasta que me acorde de algo que quería hacer, así que me subí a su regazo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó.

_Es solo que quiero hacer algo. Quédate quieto.

Le dije.

_Está bien.

Entonces levante mis manos hasta su rostro y empecé a tocarlo con mis dos manos, primero su frente, no era demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña, baje, toque sus cejas, estaba tratando de hacer una especie de imagen en mi mente, ya sabía que era alto porque cuando nos besábamos tenía que ponerme de puntas para alcanzarlo, tal vez unos 6´7, de la misma forma supe que tenía cabello que llego hasta sus hombros y también sentir que tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado.

Pero su rostro era lo único que me faltaba así que mientras lo tocaba trataba de dibujarlo, la forma de su frente, sus cejas y

_ ¿Qué haces?

Me preguntó.

_Estoy tratando de dibujar tu rostro en mi mente. ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

_Marrón.

_Bien.

Dije y continué, tenía la nariz perfilada, los pómulos altos y una mandíbula fuerte, cada detalle lo fui guardando en mi memoria y sus labios, bueno ya sabía cómo eran.

_Creo que termine.

Dije y baje mis manos.

_Espero que haya salido bien.

_Si, confía en mí.

_Confio en ti Roza.

Respondió y llevo su mano a mi mejilla, no pude evitar apoyarme en ella.

_Eres hermosa.

Dijo suavemente. Me sonroje, no lo puedo creer, pero la verdad podía sentir su mirada intensa y lo único que hice fue besarlo como respuesta.

Este hombre, es el único que puede hacerme sentir tantas cosas a la vez que simplemente ya no sé qué hacer sin él.

* * *

 **Les gusto el capítulo?**

 **Espero que si, por favor comenten.**

 **No se olviden de firmar! Sé que si nos unimos podemos hacer realidad Frostbite.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **;D ;D ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **ENAMORADA DE DIMITRI BELIKOV**

 **Holaaa…gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **SOBRE LA PETICION PARA "FROSTBITE", ALGUNAS PERSONAS ME DIJERON QUE NO SE PODIA COPIAR EL LINK, ASI QUE LES DEJO ESTAS REFERENCIAS: "Frostbite (A Vampire Academy Movie) - Our Second Chance", ES UN PAGINA DE FACEBOOK EN LA CUAL SE PUEDE ENCONTRAR EN LINK Y ENTRAR DIRECTAMENTE, OTRA REFERNCIA ES, LA CREADORA DE LA PETICION SE LLAMA Kiersten B Coats, CON ESE NOMBRE LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN FACEBOOK Y BUSCAR EN SU PERFIL EL LINK.**

 **Espero que esto las ayude y FIRMEN POR FAVOR!**

 **Bueno, ahora aquí les dejo el capítulo tan esperado por todos, saben a lo que me refiero. DISFRUTENLO!**

 **R POV**

 _Los rayos de sol iluminaban y le daban un toque cálido a la habitación, las paredes color crema lucían aún mejor, en ellas habían fotografías colgadas, una era la de un niño de no más de 3 años sentado en el suelo con varios juguetes a su alrededor y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera vez que lo había visto, pero de alguna manera me parecía familiar…espera…yo vi la fotografía!…puedo ver…baje la mirada a mis manos, podía verlos, sin embargo algo me sorprendió, en mi dedo anular había un anillo y no cualquier anillo, era un anillo de matrimonio!_

 _¿Qué diablos…?_

 _No niego que el anillo era hermoso pero…_

 __Mami, mami, mami…!_

 _Entonces el mismo niño de la fotografía entro corriendo por la puerta y se abalanzo hacia mí. Bien, ahora estoy más confundida que antes, ¿qué significa todo esto? Ahora puedo ver y soy...la madre de este niño?_

 __Mami._

 _El niño sacudió mi pierna._

 __ ¿Eh?_

 _Dije y baje mi mirada hacia él._

 __Mami, papá y yo te estamos esperando._

 __ ¿Qué? ¿Tu papá…?_

 __Roza, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?_

 _Esa voz…no puede ser…era…no me atreví a mirar arriba, acaso…?_

 __Roza? ¿Estas bien?_

 _Entonces el hombre se acercó y ya era inevitable que lo mire, pero tenía miedo. Sin embargo lo hice, levante mi mirada hacia él y me quede sin aliento…el hombre frente a mí era muy alto, tenía un cuerpo bien formado con hombros anchos y músculos definidos que se podía notar a pesar de la ropa que llevaba, su rostro era mejor de lo que había imaginado, mandíbula fuerte, pómulos altos, sus cejas… pero lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos…eran marrones y profundos, tanto que fácilmente podía perderme en ellos…Era Dimitri…mi Dimitri…_

 __Rose?_

 _Pregunto, levantó al niño en sus brazos y puso su mano en mi rostro._

 __Yo…no sé qué..._

 __Tardaste demasiado, pensé que algo te había sucedido, dijiste que solo venias por tu bolso._

 __ ¿Yo dije eso?_

 __Si ¿Qué te pasa? Estas actuando extraño._

 __Mami, papi vamos, ya quiero ir al parque de diversiones y subirme a todos los juegos._

 _El niño saltaba en los brazos de Dimitri._

 __Se paciente Luka, parece mamá no está bien._

 __ ¿Mami te sientes mal?_

 _No podía decir nada, era como si no pudiera mover mis labios._

 __ ¿Él es mi hijo…?_

 _Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca._

 __Por supuesto Roza, Luka es nuestro hijo._

 __Nuestro hijo…_

 _No puedo explicarlo pero, decir esas palabras me hacía sentir tan feliz y verlo….el niño era una combinación perfecta de Dimitri y yo, éramos una familia, comencé a sonreír, todo esto era tan hermoso que…_

 _Y de la nada empezó a escuchar un incesante ruido molesto, no sabía de donde venía peo quería que acabe, miré a todos lados y no lo encontraba, pero poco a poco todo iba desvaneciéndose, Dimitri, mi hijo, la habitación…trate de detenerlo y entonces…_

Me desperté.

Un sueño, era eso, pero fue el mejor que he tenido. Apague el molesto despertador y me quede un tiempo más en mi cama pensando, en mi sueño yo podía ver y aunque sé que la realidad es otra, estoy segura de que me gustaría tener todo lo había en él, Dimitri, mi hijo, un hogar, tal vez no podría verlos con mis ojos pero contenerlos conmigo sería más que suficiente.

Creo que esto era lo único que me faltaba para que pueda tomar mi decisión.

Voy a dejar el convento.

Entonces me levante, tome un baño y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, quería decirle mi decisión a Dimitri lo más pronto posible.

Cuando ya estaba lista baje y al parecer Vika ya se había ido, solo encontré a Olena y Dimitri en la cocina.

_Rose que bueno que ya estas aquí, siéntate y desayuna, traeré más jugo.

_Gracias Olena.

Dije, me senté a lado de Dimitri y cuando la sentí alejarse un poco aproveche para hablar con él.

_Roza ¿dormiste bien?

_Si pero Dimitri tengo algo que decirte…

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Yo…

No pude decirle porque Olena nos interrumpió

_Así que Rose, ¿hoy también estarás en el convento?

_Eh, sí, tengo algo importante que hacer.

_Pues suerte con eso.

_Gracias.

Desayune rápido, Dimitri y yo nos despedimos de Olena y salimos. Una vez dentro del auto, pensé que tal vez sea mejor decirle esta noche después de arreglar mis asuntos en el convento, pero estaba muy impaciente.

_Roza ¿Qué querías decirme?

Me pregunto Dimitri, aunque por su tono parecía preocupado.

_bueno, he tomado mi decisión.

_Oh…entonces…

Tome un respiro y hablé.

_Voy a dejar el convento, Dimitri.

_ ¿De verdad?

Estaba tan feliz como yo.

_Claro que sí.

Estacionó el coche rápidamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me besó, yo le devolví el beso con el mismo entusiasmo, estaba lleno de emoción, felicidad y amor. Porque ahora se con seguridad que estoy enamorada de Dimitri Belikov. Un momento después nos separamos.

_Gracias Roza, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

_Tú me has hecho más feliz de lo creí que seria, Dimitri.

Dije y lo bese otra vez, pero la posición en la que estábamos era incomoda por lo que me moví hasta que me pude sentar en su regazo a horcadas, profundizamos más el beso, abrí mi boca para él y cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron fue la mejor sensación, nos presionamos aún más, Dimitri me sostenía mi cintura y yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, no queríamos detenernos pero necesitábamos aire.

Nos separamos un poco pero él no se detuvo, bajo sus labios a mi cuello y siguió besándome, lo cual se sentía aún mejor, seguimos con nuestra caliente sesión de besos hasta que notamos que ya era tarde él tenía que ir a trabajar y yo tenía que ir al convento. Dimitri no me empujo a nada más y se lo agradecí en silencio, después de todo aun soy virgen y no creo que me gustaría dejar de serlo en un auto.

Volví a mi asiento y después de enderezar nuestra ropa, el auto se puso en marcha.

_ ¿Ahora que harás en el convento?

_Primero tengo que hablar con la superiora que está a cargo del convento y esperar lo que me diga.

_ ¿Todo el día?

_No sé, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Bueno, porque si puedes hacerlo hasta el medio día, puedo ir por ti y comemos juntos.

_Me gusta la idea, tratare de terminar todo hasta medio día.

_Bien, entonces vengo por ti, después de comer podemos pasar la tarde juntos y en la noche hablar con mi familia.

_ ¿Hablar con tu familia?

_Sí, quiero que todos se enteren de que estamos juntos y así no tendremos que fingir más.

_Pero y… ¿si no me aceptan?

_Roza, mi madre te adora al igual que mis hermanas, no tendrán ningún problema con aceptar lo nuestro.

_Está bien, les diremos esta noche.

Llegamos al convento y Dimitri me dejo en la puerta. Una de las hermanas me recibió y me dijo que Mia estaba en su habitación así que me dirigí ahí, antes de hacer algo quería hablar con ella.

Toque su puerta y me abrió casi de inmediato.

_Rose! Te estaba esperando, hoy te retrasaste.

Dijo y me metió adentro.

_Mia, hay algo que debo decirte.

Entonces nos sentamos en su cama.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Ya tome una decisión.

_Y…

_Quiero estar con Dimitri…dejare el convento.

_Oh…

Fue lo único que dijo y se quedó callada por un tiempo.

_Mia?

_Yo…me alegro por ti, de verdad.

_Mia, me hubiera gustado convertirme en monja y estar juntas como lo habíamos pensado pero…

_No tienes por qué sentirte culpable Rose, ¿estas feliz con la decisión que tomaste?

_Si.

_Eso es lo importante, es verdad que no estaremos juntas pero eso no significa que no volveremos a vernos.

_Tienes razón.

_Por supuesto, felicidades, espero que tengas una buena vida con Dimitri.

Dijo y me abrazó.

_Gracias.

_Entonces, tienes que hablar con la superiora.

_Lo sé, ¿sabes en donde podría estar?

_De seguro está en su oficina.

_Vamos.

Salimos y Mia me llevo a la oficina de la Superiora. No estaba tan lejos así que llegamos rápido, tocamos su puerta pero nadie respondía.

_ ¿Qué buscan aquí?

Era Avery, tal vez ella podía darnos más información.

_Estamos buscando a la Superiora.

Respondí.

_Ella salió de viaje ayer, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos de la próxima consagración.

_ ¿Cuándo va a regresar?

Preguntó Mia.

_En unos cinco días más.

_Gracias por la información.

Dije y volvimos a la habitación de Mía.

_Bueno, podrás hablar con ella cuando vuelva.

_Si, espero que sea pronto y mientras tanto tengo que hablar con mis papás.

_ ¿Qué crees que te dirán?

_Estoy segura de que van a apoyarme.

Seguimos hablando un poco más hasta que Dimitri llegó por mí, me despedí de Mía, le prometí que vendría a verla y me fui del convento.

_Roza, ¿estás lista?

_Si, vamos.

Llegamos a su auto y nos pusimos en marcha.

_ ¿A dónde iremos?

_Al restaurante que fuimos la primera vez.

_ ¿En serio?

_Si.

_Genial, me encanta la comida de ese lugar.

_ ¿Todo salió bien?

_No pude hablar con la Madre Superiora, se fue de viaje así que tengo que esperar su regreso para poder decirle que dejare el convento.

_ ¿Cuándo regresara?

_Avery me dijo que en cinco días.

_Supongo que solo queda esperar.

_Si y también tengo que decirles a mis padres.

_Si, deben saberlo.

_Mi papá va a estar feliz, a él jamás le gustó mucho la idea de que tomara el camino religioso.

_ Bueno, ya somos dos.

Dijo y 20 minutos después estábamos en el restaurante de la Plaza Roja, en este lugar la comida es deliciosa. Nos recibieron y nos llevaron a nuestra mesa, Dimitri ordeno por mi otra vez y no me quejo porque hasta ahora no me ha decepcionado.

_ ¿Cómo fue tu mañana?

_Buena, pude resolver todos los asuntos.

_Que bien, ¿ya contrataste a la persona que necesitabas?

_Aun no, estoy esperando la llegada de mi amigo, dijo que me ayudaría con eso, estará pronto en Rusia.

_Entonces lo veras pronto, debes estar muy feliz.

_La verdad sí.

Terminamos de comer los deliciosos platillos y como Dimitri lo dijo pasamos toda la tarde juntos, fuimos a varios museos, La Casa de Gorki, el Museo Borodino, el Parque de la Viktoria, en cada uno de ellos Dimitri me contaba con detalle todo lo que había alrededor y su historia, por lo que me dijo la arquitectura de estos edificios era hermosa, me hubiera gustado verlo pero con las palabras de Dimitri era suficiente para imaginármelo muy bien.

Fuimos a una heladería, porque yo me moría por un grande helado de chocolate con fresas.

_Mmm me encanta este helado.

Dije mientras lo comía

_Puedo ver que así es.

_ ¿Qué? ¿A ti no te gusta el helado?

_Si, pero no tanto como a ti.

_Entonces ¿Qué te gusta?

_El chocolate caliente.

_A mí también, pero aún más el helado de chocolate, no sabes de lo que te pierdes camarada.

Después seguimos caminando y visitando más lugares, íbamos tomados de la mano y a veces nos deteníamos por un beso como lo haría una pareja normal, se sentía bien salir así ante todos sin que sienta que estoy haciendo algo malo.

Fue una tarde increíble, nos divertimos mucho, pero pronto se hizo de noche y era hora de volver, íbamos a contarle a la familia de Dimitri sobre nuestra relación antes de la cena, así que teníamos que llegar rápido.

Media hora después estábamos frente a la casa y yo estaba muy nerviosa, decirles que soy la novia de Dimitri quizá cambie un poco las cosas, solo espero que para bien.

_Vamos Roza, entremos.

_Ok.

Dije y entramos juntos a la casa. Olena estaba en la sala de estar hablando con Vika.

_Viktoria ya te dije que…

_Mamá.

_Oh, Dimka, que bueno que ya llegaron.

_Hola Olena.

Dije.

_Rose, hice tu platillo favorito.

_Gracias, me muero por probarlo.

_ ¿Rose estas bien?

Me pregunto Vika.

_Sí, claro.

Entonces Dimitri habló.

_Mamá ¿Dónde está Yeva? Tengo algo que contarles y quiero que todos estén aquí para que lo haga.

_Yeva, está en su habitación, bajara dentro de poco, pero ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es algo malo?

Ahora estaba muy nerviosa.

_No, es una buena noticia pero quiero que Yeva esté aquí.

_Bueno…

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong…**

Tocaron la puerta.

_Voy a ver quién es.

Dije y fui rápidamente a abrir la puerta, tal vez parezca como si me escape pero tomar un poco de aire me ayudará, espero…

Llegué y abrí la puerta.

_Hola, ¿Busca a alguien?

Dije pero no escuche ninguna respuesta, pero por el perfume que pude sentir sabía que era un hombre.

_Hola? ¿Está bien?

Pregunté pero aún no había respuesta.

_ ¿Por qué no me responde? ¿Le pasa algo?

Después de un minuto más por fin el hombre habló.

_ _Rose…?_

Susurró suavemente pero pude oírlo.

 _No, no puede ser! Es un mal sueño ¿verdad?_

Su voz, aun lo recuerdo, pero ¿qué hace aquí?! Me pellizqué la mano lo más fuerte que pude y dolió, significa que esto no es sueño y si es verdad quiere decir que el hombre frente a mi es _….Iván._

* * *

 **Dun dun dun dunnnnn…**

 **Al fin llego Iván y justo cuando Dimitri iba a anunciar se relación…**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara? Rose va a dejar el convento pero ahora con esta nueva llegada también dejara a Dimitri?**

 **Por favor comenten, quiero saber lo que piensan.**

 **Y no se olviden de firmar, FIRMEN!**

 **Nos vemos, les mando besos y abrazos. ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **LA VIDA ES UNA PERRA!**

 **Hola amigas (os) ! Siento mucho no haber publicado el domingo como les dije a algunas pero la razón es que tuve problemas familiares y no pude escribir pero hoy lo hice, así que aquí está el capítulo que tanto hemos esperado.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios del anterior capitulo, LAS ADORO!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

_ _Rose…?_

Susurró suavemente pero pude oírlo.

 _No, no puede ser! Es un mal sueño ¿verdad?_

Su voz, aun lo recuerdo, pero ¿qué hace aquí?! Me pellizqué la mano lo más fuerte que pude y dolió, significa que esto no es sueño y si es verdad quiere decir que el hombre frente a mi es _….Iván._

_Rose?...eres tú, no lo puedo creer…

Oh no, no no no! No puede pasarme esto ahora! Me quede parada sin moverme todavía estaba en shock hasta que alguien se acercó a mí.

_Rose, ¿Quién era…? Iván!

Era Vika, paso por mi lado y fue directamente hacia él.

_Vika!

_No puedo creer que estés aquí.

 _Yo tampoco lo puedo creer._

_Pero mira que grande estas, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

_Es porque te fuiste mucho tiempo, pero vamos entra.

Dijo ella. Yo aun permanecía en el mismo lugar.

_Rose estas bien?

Me pregunto Vika, seguramente vio la expresión en mi rostro, pero no podía dejar que sepa que el hombre que acaba de legar fue mi novio hace dos años.

_Caro que sí.

Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. Cerramos la puerta y entramos a la sala donde estaban todos.

_Iván!

Gritaron todas, incluso escuche la voz sorprendida de Dimitri. Todos le dieron la bienvenida pero yo estaba ahí, callada y esperando, esto se sentía como una bomba de tiempo sobre mi cabeza, solo espero que no explote tan pronto.

_ ¿Por qué no avisaste que venias?

Preguntó Olena.

_Quería darles una sorpresa.

_Pues lo lograste.

Dijo Dimitri.

_Dimka, hombre como has estado?

Por lo que escuche se abrazaron, supongo que deben ser muy cercanos.

_Rose?

Salí de mis pensamiento gracias a Olena.

_Si?

_Has estado muy callada.

_Solo estaba pensando.

_Bueno, pero acércate para que pueda presentarte.

_Claro.

Dije y fui hacia Olena.

_Iván, ella es Rose, ha estado viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo y Rose, él es el mejor amigo de Dimitri, son como hermanos.

 _Que?! Iván es el mejor amigo de Dimitri? Como diablos pudo suceder?_ Claro, Dimitri nunca me dijo el nombre de su amigo.

Bien, ahora ¿qué hago? Puedo fingir que no lo conozco debido a una amnesia que tuve después de que él se fue o decir la verdad…ahhh..¿qué hago?

_Es un gusto conocerte Iván.

Escogí lo de la amnesia.

_El gusto es mío Rose.

Supongo que él también no quiere que los Belikov se enteren de lo hubo entre nosotros.

_Tienes suerte Iván, estábamos a punto de cenar.

Dijo Olena.

_Estupendo! Ya extrañaba tu comida Olena.

_Entonces vamos.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, por lo menos ahora ya no estaba en shock pero ahora sentía mucho miedo sobre esta nueva situación, Iván tiene una relación muy estrecha con los Belikov.

_Roza, estas bien?

Dimitri se acercó a mí y como todos ya estaban en el comedor, nadie podía oírnos.

_Eh, si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Bueno, desde que entraste con Iván y Vika estas, no sé, tensa…

_No es nada, no te preocupes camarada.

Dije con una sonrisa falsa y picotee sus labios. Con eso, espero que no me pregunte nada más.

_No creo que podamos decirle hoy a mi familia sobre nuestra relación.

_Tienes razón, podemos decirles mañana, tenemos tiempo.

_Si, pero cuanto antes mejor, quiero que todos se enteran de que eres mi novia.

_Y yo quiero que sepan que eres mi novio, en especial algunas personas…

_Entonces mañana?

_Si, mañana, ahora vamos antes de que vengan por nosotros.

Dije y entramos al comedor, me senté a lado de Dimitri, creo que Iván estaba al otro extremo, lo cual me alegra, quiero estar lo más lejos posible de él.

_ ¿Cómo has estada Iván?

Le pregunto Olena.

_Muy bien Olena, este par de años me sirvió mucho para aclarar mi mente.

Respondió pero me sentí incomoda cuando lo dijo porque podía sentir su mirada en mí.

_Espero que ahora si te quedes por un buen tiempo.

_Creo que si lo hare y ¿Cómo están todos?

_Excelente.

Durante la cena me mantuve en silencio mientras todos hablaban alegremente incluso Dimitri se oía más feliz, yo solo hable cuando me preguntaban algo directamente.

_Vika, supe que estas preparando tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Habló Iván.

_Sí, estoy muy emocionada, Rose me ha ayudado mucho aunque no podrá estar conmigo ese día, pero tú no puedes faltar.

_No me lo perdería por nada Vika. Pero ¿Por qué rose no estará ese día?

 _Genial! ¿Ahora van a hablar de mí?_

_Tiene que volver a EEUU.

_ ¿Solo está de visita?

Pregunto Iván, tarde o temprano va a saber la verdad así que decidí decirle yo misma.

_No vengo de visita exactamente, la familia Belikov me está dando albergue porque no había más espacio en el convento.

Dije, aunque las cosas han cambiado y dejaré el convento, esa era la verdad al principio.

_ ¿Convento…?

Por su voz, eso lo tomo por sorpresa, seguramente jamás imagino que yo quisiera convertirme en monja, me hubiera gustado ver su rostro.

_Sí, soy novicia, me consagrare en un par de semanas más, es por eso que no podre estar en la fiesta de Vika.

Bien, sé que es una mentira porque tal vez me quede ya que ahora soy la novia de Dimitri pero quiero torturar a Iván, jajaajaja….

_Oh…

Fue lo único que dijo, mi plan funcionó.

_Si, es una pena que no se pueda quedar más tiempo. Y tú, Iván ¿Dónde te quedarás?

_Me quedare en un hotel por un tiempo hasta que mi departamento esté listo.

_ ¿Hotel? Nada de eso, te quedaras aquí, la casa es muy grande.

_Olena, no es necesario.

_Si lo es, porque te quedarías en un hotel, si te puedes quedar con nosotros. Es mi última palabra, te quedas.

_Bueno, no puedo decir nada ante eso, gracias.

 _Grandioso!_ Ahora Iván se quedara, esto no puede ser mejor… por suerte él no volvió a tocar ningún tema relacionado conmigo y la cena transcurrió normal pero duro mucho tiempo o al menos eso sentí. Me excuse, subí rápido a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y busque mi teléfono, lo encontré y marque el número de la única persona que puede ayudarme en este momento.

 _Contesta contesta…_

_Lisa!

_Hola Rose, ¿estás bien?

_No, pero no me preguntes nada ahora, solo te pido que vengas mañana por mí a las 6 a.m.

_ ¿A las 6? Pero es muy temprano ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

_Por favor no me preguntes, solo hazlo, te diré todo mañana.

_Está bien Rose, cálmate.

_Bien, te voy a estar esperando fuera de la casa.

_De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

_Gracias, descansa.

_Tú también.

Colgué y puse mi alarma temprano, sé que no debería huir de esto, pero no estoy preparada para enfrentarlo ahora.

Iván…mi ex novio es también el mejor amigo de Dimitri. Lo único que puedo pensar es que, _la vida es una perra._

Nunca le dije a Dimitri su nombre así que no creo que sospeche nada y si nadie dice nada lo de la amnesia puede funcionar, solo espero a que Iván se vaya y todo puede volver a ser cómo antes, verdad?

Ahhhh! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

Antes de que mi cabeza explote, decidí dormir un poco y espero que mañana Lisa pueda ayudarme.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Bip bip bip bip bip…**_

Sonó el despertador y lo apague inmediatamente. Sucede que no pude dormir más que un par de horas.

Ahora son las 5: 45 y ya estoy lista, le escribí una nota a Olena diciéndole que me quedare con Lisa todo el día para que no se preocupe por mí.

Tome la nota y salí de mi habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, fui a la cocina y deje la nota encima del mesón.

Ahora solo tenía que llegar a la puerta.

_Rose?

No puede ser! Justo la persona a la que quería evitar ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?

_Yo…umm…no quería despertar a nadie, ya tengo que irme.

Dije y me apresure para llegar a la puerta, pero Iván me agarro del brazo y me detuvo.

_Rose, por favor ¿podemos hablar?

 _Excelente! Tengo tantas ganas de hablar con él…_

_Realmente tengo que irme.

_Por favor necesitamos hablar.

_No sé de qué hablaríamos, nos conocimos ayer.

Dije fingiendo inocencia, espero que lo crea.

_Rose, no trates de fingir, sabes quién soy.

_No lo sé, me debes estar confundiendo con alguien más.

_Si sabes quién soy, tu rostro lo dijo cuando abriste la puerta y reconociste mi voz.

Supongo que no sirve de nada seguir negándolo.

_Ok, tu ganas, se quién eres y ¿qué con eso?

_Tenemos que hablar.

_No.

_Por favor…

Dijo y me molesto su insistencia porque cuando yo le rogué que se quedara él simplemente se fue.

 _¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué voy a hablar con el cuándo se le da la gana?!_ Está muy equivocado.

_ ¿Qué parte de: _Tengo que irme_ , no entiendes?!

_Rose…

_No!, cállate y escucha porque lo voy a decir solo una vez, esta familia ha sido muy buena conmigo, me agradan mucho y no quiero que nada cambie así que vamos a continuar como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, entiendes?

Dije y note que aún me sostenida así que me libere de su agarre, llegue a la puerta y salí cerrando con cuidado.

Tome un par de respiraciones profundas y la brisa de la mañana ayudo a calmarme aún más.

 _Lisa llega rápido, por favor._

Dos minutos después escuche el sonido de un auto acercándose y luego se detuvo.

_Rose.

Era Lisa, al fin!.

_Lisa que bueno que ya estás aquí.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

_Te lo diré luego, salgamos de aquí.

_Está bien.

Dijo y me llevo hasta su auto, una vez dentro, Lisa arranco y al fin pude sentir un poco de alivio.

_Bien Rose, ya nos alejamos, ahora dime que sucede.

_Lisa…él…volvió.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Volvió? ¿Quién?

_Iván…Lisa, él es amigo de los Belikov.

_No puede ser…

_Pues así es, anoche estábamos a punto de cenar, tocaron la puerta, entonces fui a abrir y era él.

_Oh Rose…

_ ¿Y sabes qué? Olena le ofreció quedarse en la casa y él aceptó!

_Cálmate.

_ ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

_Tienes que hacerlo, no puedes dejar que te afecte tanto. Ya llegamos, vamos a mi habitación.

Dijo y entramos a su mansión. Llegamos a su habitación, cerró la puerta y nos sentamos en su cama.

_Ahora ¿Qué harás?

_No lo sé y lo peor de todo es que Iván resulto ser el mejor amigo de Dimitri!

_ ¿Por qué dices que es lo peor de todo?

 _Mierda!,_ olvide que Lisa no sabe nada sobre Dimitri y yo.

_Bueno, porque…Lisa, estoy enamorada de Dimitri.

_ ¿Qué?! ¿Cómo paso eso? No me contaste nada…

_Lisa lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero al principio tenía miedo de estos nuevos sentimientos y fue difícil pero ahora sé que lo quiero.

_Y ¿Dimitri te corresponde?

_Si, él es tan diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido, fue paciente conmigo y espero a que yo aclare todas mis emociones, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que lo quería.

_Wow…todo esto es mucho para procesar.

_Lo sé.

_Entonces ¿Qué va pasar con el convento?

_Decidí dejarlo, ayer fui a hablar con la Madre Superiora pero no estaba porque salió de viaje, tengo que esperar a que vuelva para hacer formal mi renuncia.

_Eso significa que…

_Estoy con Dimitri, soy su novia aunque su familia aun no lo sabe.

_No sé qué decir…estoy feliz por ti, me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado el amor y al verdad el convento no era para ti.

_Mmm gracias?

_Acéptalo Rose, estarás mas feliz con Dimitri que encerrada en un convento.

_Tal vez tengas razón.

Ambas no reímos de eso.

_Dimitri sabe que Iván es tu ex novio?

_No, nadie lo sabe, anoche trate a Iván como si no lo conociera y él siguió la farsa.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_No lo sé. Puedo seguir con la farsa y esperar a que se vaya.

_Bueno, puede funcionar pero en algún momento todos van a saber la verdad.

_Es una posibilidad.

_Creo que deberías decirle por lo menos a Dimitri antes de que se entere por alguien más.

_Supongo que tendré que hacerlo…

_ ¿Tus padres ya saben que dejaras el convento?

_No y ahora que estoy aquí, los llamaré.

Marque el número de mi madre y espere.

 __Hola, Rose?_

_Hola mamá.

 __ ¿Cómo estas cariño? ¿Todo bien allá?_

_Si, pero tengo algo que decirte.

 __ ¿De qué se trata?_

_Mamá, dejé el convento.

 __Espera ¿Qué?_

_Lo que escuchaste, no seré monja.

 __Oh Rose, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Tu padre debe saberlo, espera un momento te pasare con él._

_Ok.

 __Kiz?_

_Hola baba.

 __Kiz ¿es cierto lo que tu madre me dijo?_

Preguntó muy emocionado.

_Si baba, no me convertiré en monja.

 __Grandioso, esa vida no era para ti._

_Al parecer eso es lo que piensan todos.

 __Por supuesto._

_Entonces, ¿pueden adelantar su viaje a Rusia? Necesito que estén aquí, lo más pronto posible.

 __Claro, estaremos ahí, en 5 días._

_ ¿5 días? ¿No pueden llegar más pronto?

 __ ¿Por qué quieres que lleguemos rápido?_

_Bueno, tengo algo más que contarles, pero necesito que estén aquí.

 __ ¿No puedes decirlo ahora?_

_No.

 __Está bien, intentaremos llegar pronto._

_Por favor baba.

 __Pero ¿es algo malo?_

_No y es lo único que te diré.

 __De acuerdo, nosotros también tenemos que decirte algo importante._

_ ¿Qué es?

 __Lo sabrás cuando estemos en Rusia, a menos que quieras hacer un intercambio de información._

Típico de Abe.

_Eres malo, sabes que soy curiosa, pero no. Se los diré cuando lleguen.

 __Ok, entonces cuídate kiz._

_Ustedes también, los quiero, adiós.

 __Adiós kiz._

Colgué y puedo decir que me sentía un poco aliviada al saber que mis padres pronto estarán aquí.

_ ¿Qué dijeron?

_Están felices por la noticia.

_Era de esperar.

_Supongo.

Pasamos todo el día hablando de nuestras vidas, Lisa está muy feliz con Cristhian, parece que pronto formalizaran su relación, me alegro por ellos, merecen ser felices.

Dimitri me llamó en la tarde, quería saber porque me fui tan temprano sin despedirme de él, no le dije la verdad, pero tampoco le dije una mentira solo sabe que necesitaba una _charla de chicas_ urgente con Lisa, por suerte no me pregunto nada más.

Se sentía bien tener un día de chicas, hablar, hacernos peinados, maquillarnos, probarnos ropa, incluso cantar nuestras viejas canciones, todo eso hizo que mi día mejore y tenga más fuerzas para afrontar lo que me espera.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, tenía que volver a la casa de los Belikov, lo bueno es que ya era un poco tarde y seguramente ya cenaron, lo que significa que no tendré que ver a Iván.

Lisa me llevo de regreso.

_A pesar de todo hoy fue un día increíble.

Dijo Lisa.

_Estoy de acuerdo, me divertí como no lo había hecho en años. Quizá podríamos tener una fiesta de pijamas en esta semana, como lo hacíamos antes.

_Me encanta que vuelvas a ser la antigua Rose.

_ ¿La antigua Rose?

_Si, esa chica que era trataba de ser feliz aun en los peores momentos, hasta tu mirada ha cambiado ahora pareces tener más vida en tus ojos, claro eso es gracias a Dimitri.

_Tienes mucha razón.

_De haberlo sabido yo misma habría llevado a Dimitri a EEUU hace años.

_Te lo hubiera agradecido mucho.

Dije, todo el camino fuimos riendo de todo lo que ha sucedido y que jamás pensamos que nos pasaría.

_Oh bueno, ya llegamos.

Anuncio Lisa con un poco de tristeza. Lo sé, yo tampoco quería sepárame de ella, es como si ahora estuviéramos recuperando los dos años que estuvimos separadas.

_No te pongas triste Lisa pronto tendremos nuestra fiesta de pijamas, además nos podemos ver mañana tienes la tarde libre, ¿verdad?

_Si.

_Entonces como yo no tengo que ir en el convento, podemos pasar la tarde juntas y me puedes enseñar tu universidad y hacer muchas cosas más.

_Es cierto, ya estoy deseando que llegue.

_Yo también.

Nos despedimos y entré a la casa, no escuche voces, de seguro todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones así que fui a la mía, pero cuando pase por la sala me encontré con alguien.

_Rose, ya llegaste.

Era Olena.

_Olena, lamento no haber venido a cenar.

_No te preocupes, pero ¿ya comiste?

Esta mujer era muy dulce y me trataba como a su propia hija.

_Si, comí con Lisa.

_Espero que te hayas divertido.

_Mucho.

_Entonces debes estar cansada. Que duermas bien.

_Tú también.

Luego me fui a mi habitación, Olena tenía razón, estaba cansada por lo cual me puse mi pijama rápido y me metí a la cama.

 _ **3 horas después**_

Hubiera querido descansar como quería pero no pude hacerlo, simplemente no podía dormir, después de dar vueltas en mi cama decidí salir a caminar tal vez eso ayude.

Salí de mi habitación con cuidado y fui al jardín. Cuando llegue el frio del aire me hizo estremecer y aún más porque mi pijama no era tan cálida, solo a mí se me ocurre salir con una blusa sin mangas y con un pequeño corto.

Pero debo decir que el frio hacia que mi mente se despeje, justo lo que necesitaba. Me quede parada por un tiempo tratando de disfrutar del ambiente hasta que un par de brazos fuertes me abrazaron por detrás. Al principio me asuste, pero luego sentí esa loción de afeitar que me gusta tanto y me relaje.

_Dimitri.

_Roza, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

_Debería hacerte la misma pregunta.

_Quería verte así que fui a tu habitación, pero como no te encontré pensé que podrías estar aquí.

_Pues me conoces bien.

_ ¿No podías dormir?

_Si.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

_Nada en particular, solamente no podía dormir.

Sé que debo decirle la verdad pronto pero no quería decirle hoy.

_Te extrañé.

_Yo también.

_ ¿Tuviste un buen día?

_Si, ¿y el tuyo?

_Hubiera sido mejor si te habría visto esta mañana.

Me di la vuelta sin salirme de sus brazos y le di un pequeño beso en su mandíbula.

_Pero ahora ya estamos juntos.

_Si y no quiero soltarte más.

_Entonces no lo hagas.

_No lo haré, tenlo por seguro.

Dijo y me beso, fue un beso muy dulce como si me estuviera prometiendo que no me soltaría y eso me hacía muy feliz, no sé qué hice para encontrar a este maravilloso hombre pero sé que no dejare que nada ni nadie me separe de él.

Nos quedamos así un poco más hasta que nos alejamos un poco para respirar.

_Debes tener frio.

Me dijo Dimitri.

_No tanto gracias a ti.

_Es tarde deberías tratar de dormir.

_Duerme conmigo.

Dije, espero que diga que si porque hoy no quiero dormir sola.

_Por supuesto, vamos.

Respondió y nos fuimos a mi habitación, llegamos y Dimitri se metió a mi cama conmigo, dormir junto a él por primera vez no fue incomodo como hubiera sido con otro hombre, se sentía normal como lo hiciéramos cada noche. No hicimos nada, solo dormir juntos fue suficiente.

_Buenas noches Roza.

Dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

_Buenas noches Dimitri.

Dije y dormí en los brazos del hombre que amo, no pude tener un mejor descanso.

 **Les gusto el capítulo?**

 **Espero que haya sido el encuentro prefecto entre Rose e Iván.**

 **En el próximo capítulo tendremos el POV de Iván y conoceremos sus planes a partir de ahora y por supuesto también habrá el POV de Dimitri.**

 **Les prometo que hare lo posible para publicar el miércoles.**

 **Por favor comenten.**

 **Besos y abrazos ; D ;D ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **HACIENDO PLANES…**

 **Hola amigas (os), no saben lo apenada que me siento por no actualizar el miércoles, lo se soy una persona horrible por hacerlos esperara tanto, pero ustedes saben que a veces las cosas no salen cono lo esperábamos. Sin más que decirles, aquí les dejo este capítulo….Disfrútenlo!**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **Iván POV**

Mientras estaba en el avión no podía dejar de pensar en ella…Rose. Saque de mi billetera la fotografía que conservo de ella, se trata de la última vez que estuvimos juntos antes del accidente.

Fuimos de día de campo, solo éramos los dos, yo tome la fotografía mientas ella observaba un picaflor que estaba en la rama de un árbol, lo miraba con mucha atención y una gran sonrisa, tanto, que no notó cuando le tome la foto.

Estos años que pase lejos de ella solo me han hecho extrañarla como un loco y al mismo tiempo hundirme en la culpa, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo fue por mis tontos celos fue que sucedió el accidente en el que Rose quedo ciega, si tan solo hubiera…no, ya no importa lo que pudo haber sido, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

Llegaré a Rusia dentro de poco, después de todo este tiempo volveré a ver a mi mejor amigo, tal vez Dimitri pueda darme algunos consejos, porque estoy decidido a volver a EEUU y recuperar a Rose, quiero arreglar las cosas con ella y pedirle una segunda oportunidad.

Estoy seguro que me aceptará otra vez, ella me ama y podrá perdonarme, aún recuerdo el momento en el que ambos prometimos amarnos para siempre.

 _Estábamos en Idaho, en el mismo hotel que nos alojamos la primera vez y donde le pedí que fuera mi novia, cumplíamos tres meses de noviazgo y fueron los mejores tres meses de mi vida, quería hacer algo especial, así que, la traje aquí, este lugar era especial para los dos, aquí compartimos nuestro primer beso._

 _Prepare el lugar especialmente para ella, quería crear una velada romántica, cena a la luz de las velas y todo lo demás, a ella le encanto._

 _Después de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá, abrazados frente a la chimenea, Rose sonreía mucho, me encantaba oír su risa. Pero de repente ella dijo la frase que me hizo más feliz de lo que podría imaginar._

 __Te amo, Iván…siempre lo haré._

 _No lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

 __Te amo Rose, no sabes cuánto, nunca dejare de amarte._

 _Era lo que tanto ansiaba decirle…_

 _Compartimos un beso, sellando nuestro amor, esa noche y aunque estábamos solos, no sucedió nada íntimo, Rose era virgen y todavía no estaba preparada, así que respete su decisión y le prometí que la esperaría y ella me prometió que yo sería su primera vez…_

Recuerdos como esos, me hacían feliz y a la vez me atormentaban, porque fui yo, el que lo arruinó todo, nunca debí dejarla….

Pero la recuperare, estoy seguro.

Mire mi reloj, solo faltan tres horas, ya quiero ver a Dimitri y su familia, siempre fueron personas muy cálidas y cariñosas.

 _ **Tres horas después**_

Lo bueno fue que el tiempo paso rápido y esas tres horas casi no se sintieron, salí del avión y fui a buscar mi equipaje, cuando tenía todo, me dirigí a la salida. En estos dos años, Moscú no ha cambiado mucho, a excepción de algunas, todo se veía casi igual a la última vez que estuve aquí.

Alquilé un auto, sabía que tendría que comprar uno pronto, pero ahora me urgía llegar con los Belikov. A medida que avanzaba el camino, me emocionaba cada vez más…

Después de casi una hora, llegué. La casa frente a mí era la misma que recordaba, eso sí, había más flores y arbustos bien cuidados, a Olena le gustaba mucho la jardinería.

Salí del auto, no me moleste en sacar mi equipaje, después de todo esta noche dormiré en un hotel.

Estaba ansioso, toque la puerta y espere…unos minutos después alguien abrió, pero no esperaba ver a la persona que tenía frente a mi…

_Hola, ¿Busca a alguien?

Es ella…Rose estaba frente a mí y yo lo único que hice fue quedarme callado, no podía moverme ni decir algo…

_Hola? ¿Está bien?

Preguntó, su voz…extrañaba tanto escuchar su voz.

_ ¿Por qué no me responde? ¿Le pasa algo?

Su rostro mostraba preocupación, pero yo no podía hablar…todo esto era demasiado, sin embargo lo que me dolió comprobar es que ella aun esta ciega…

_ _Rose…?_

Susurré, al fin, algo salió de mi boca.

Y por su expresión, sé que me reconoció, se quedó callada y conmocionada como lo estaba yo al principio, quería decir tantas cosas en este momento pero no sabía por dónde empezar, ella aún no se movía…

_Rose?...eres tú, no lo puedo creer…

Quise tocarla para comprobar que realmente estaba aquí y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

_Rose, ¿Quién era…? Iván!

Era Vika, cuando me vio, corrió a abrazarme.

_Vika!

Dije.

_No puedo creer que estés aquí.

_Pero mira que grande estas, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

Respondí, por la esquina de mi ojo pude ver que rose, seguía quieta.

_Es porque te fuiste mucho tiempo, pero vamos entra.

Dijo ella y entre, quería hablar con Rose, pero antes tenía que averiguar que hacia ella en esta casa.

_Iván!

Gritaron todos cuando me vieron, me dieron la bienvenida y muchos abrazos.

_ ¿Por qué no avisaste que venias?

Preguntó Olena.

_Quería darles una sorpresa.

_Pues lo lograste.

Dijo Dimitri.

_Dimka, hombre como has estado?

Nos abrazamos, Dimitri es como mi hermano.

_Rose?

Olena se dirigió a Rose, yo me quede observando para saber lo que haría.

_Si?

_Has estado muy callada.

_Solo estaba pensando.

Respondió Rose.

_Bueno, pero acércate para que pueda presentarte.

_Claro.

Respondió ella, era hora de la verdad, Rose les dirá a todos que fuimos novios? Se acercó…

_Iván, ella es Rose, ha estado viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo y Rose, él es el mejor amigo de Dimitri, son como hermanos.

Pude ver algo de algo de indecisión en su rostro.

_Es un gusto conocerte Iván.

Que?! Fingirá no conocerme? Está bien, le seguiré el juego para saber hasta dónde llega.

_El gusto es mío Rose.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, se relajó, tal vez creía que yo haría un escena, pero no, antes necesito saber porque está aquí.

_Tienes suerte Iván, estábamos a punto de cenar.

Dijo Olena.

_Estupendo! Ya extrañaba tu comida Olena.

_Entonces vamos.

Todos nos dirigimos a la cocina, pero rose y Dimitri se quedaron atrás, ¿Por qué será?...trate de ver hacia atrás pero Vika no me dejo.

Después de unos minutos, aparecieron, pero había algo extraño entre los dos…Rose se sentó junto a Dimitri y yo estaba frente a ellos.

_ ¿Cómo has estada Iván?

Preguntó Olena.

_Muy bien Olena, este par de años me sirvió mucho para aclarar mi mente.

Dije y mire a Rose.

_Espero que ahora si te quedes por un buen tiempo.

_Creo que si lo hare y ¿Cómo están todos?

_Excelente.

Durante la cena Rose se mantuvo callada, estaba incómoda, seguramente por mí, sin embargo también pude notar algunas miradas que Dimitri le daba, en sus ojos había afecto y amor?...no puede ser, Dimitri no puede quererla, cierto? Tendré que hablar con él después...

_Vika, supe que estas preparando tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

_Sí, estoy muy emocionada, Rose me ha ayudado mucho aunque no podrá estar conmigo ese día, pero tú no puedes faltar.

 _¿Rose no estará?_ Tengo que saber por qué.

_No me lo perdería por nada Vika. Pero ¿Por qué rose no estará ese día?

_Tiene que volver a EEUU.

 _Mmm…entonces volverá…_

_ ¿Solo está de visita?

Pregunte tratando de no ser tan obvio. Pero antes de que Vika me responda, rose lo hizo.

_No vengo de visita exactamente, la familia Belikov me está dando albergue porque no había más espacio en el convento.

 _No puede ser cierto…_

_ ¿Convento…?

_Sí, soy novicia, me consagrare en un par de semanas más, es por eso que no podre estar en la fiesta de Vika.

 _Consagrarse? Como diablos sucedió esto? Tenía que hablar con Rose pero a solas._

_Oh…

Fue lo único que dije.

_Si, es una pena que no se pueda quedar más tiempo. Y tú, Iván ¿Dónde te quedarás?

Me preguntó Olena.

_Me quedare en un hotel por un tiempo hasta que mi departamento esté listo.

_ ¿Hotel? Nada de eso, te quedaras aquí, la casa es muy grande.

Dijo.

_Olena, no es necesario.

_Si lo es, porque te quedarías en un hotel, si te puedes quedar con nosotros. Es mi última palabra, te quedas.

 _Quedarme aquí no era tan mala idea, podría estar cerca de Rose…_

_Bueno, no puedo decir nada ante eso, gracias.

Después la cena transcurrió con normalidad y cuando termino Rose se fue inmediatamente a su habitación. Los demás nos quedamos un momento más hablando y al final Dimitri me ayudo a meter mis maletas. Era muy tarde y estaba cansado, aunque quería hablar con mi amigo, será mejor mañana.

Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, una vez que llegue me lancé a la cama, no puedo creer que haya encontrado a Rose aquí, tan cerca de mí, pero lo más increíble es que sea novicia, en unas semanas mas será monja _…¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?_ bueno, en parte es mi culpa…

Entonces lo que tengo que hacer, es convencer a Rose de que está cometiendo un error, el convento no es para ella.

Ese será mi primer objetivo y una vez que lo logre, hare que ella vuelva a estar conmigo y todo será como antes.

Estaba tan cansado por todo lo que sucedió hoy que deje que me deje llevar por el sueño.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Me desperté temprano, eran cerca de las 5:30 a.m. estaba tan ansioso por hablar con rose que no podía dormir más, solo podía dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación tratando de pensar en lo que le diría a Rose, entonces escuche un pequeño ruido y salí.

Era ella, su dormitorio estaba a poca distancia del mío, pero _¿Qué hacía despierta tan temprano?_ Rose nunca fue una persona que le guste madrugar. Decidí seguirla en silencio, llego hasta la cocina y la vi dejar una nota en el mesón, pero no podía alcanzar a leer y ¿si estaba huyendo? No podía dejar que se vaya, tenía que detenerla.

_Rose?

Dije y ella se detuvo.

_Yo…umm…no quería despertar a nadie, ya tengo que irme.

Respondió y trato de irse pero yo tome su brazo obligándola a quedarse.

_Rose, por favor ¿podemos hablar?

Le pedí.

_Realmente tengo que irme.

Contestó, al parecer no quiere hablar conmigo.

_Por favor necesitamos hablar.

_No sé de qué hablaríamos, nos conocimos ayer.

 _¿Va a seguir fingiendo?_

_Rose, no trates de fingir, sabes quién soy.

Dije.

_No lo sé, me debes estar confundiendo con alguien más.

 _¿Está tratando de convencerme de esto?_

_Si sabes quién soy, tu rostro lo dijo cuándo abriste la puerta y reconociste mi voz.

Insistí.

_Ok, tu ganas, se quién eres y ¿qué con eso?

Se estaba enojando…

_Tenemos que hablar.

_No.

Sigue siendo tan terca como antes.

_Por favor…

Rogué, pero su rostro se endureció y puedo decir que estaba muy enojada, cometí un error, trate de decir algo pero ella hablo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

_ ¿Qué parte de: _Tengo que irme_ , no entiendes?!

_Rose…

Quise suavizar la situación, pero entonces su ira exploto.

_No!, cállate y escucha porque lo voy a decir solo una vez, esta familia ha sido muy buena conmigo, me agradan mucho y no quiero que nada cambie así que vamos a continuar como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, entiendes?

Dijo y se liberó de mi agarre, yo me quede parado viendo como salía, sus palabras me causaron más dolor del que imaginaba, yo la quiero, ¿Cómo pretende que la trate como a una desconocida?

Fui a la ventana y vi como ella se subía a un auto, Lisa vino por ella, no sabía que ella también estaba en Rusia, tal vez está acompañando a Rose.

El auto se alejó pero yo seguí en el mismo lugar, Rose ha cambiado, no es la misma, pero aún tiene ese fuego en los ojos cuando se enoja o siente algo con intensidad, lo malo es que en sus ojos vi micho odio dirigido hacia mí.

_Iván ¿Qué haces?

Dimitri apareció sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_Dimitri…solo estaba admirando el jardín de tu madre.

Mentí, aun no quería decirle sobre Rose.

_ ¿Desde cuándo te volviste admirador de las flores?

_Creo que siempre lo fui.

_Me alegro que estes aquí.

_Yo también Dimka. Y ¿ya resolviste los problemas de tu empresa?

_Si, pero aún tengo que encontrar a una persona que se haga cargo de esa parte de la administración sin que quiera robarme.

_Bueno, parece que necesitas mi ayuda.

_Si.

_No te preocupes Dimka, encontraremos a la persona indicada.

_Eso espero…

Hablamos un poco más y después Olena nos preparó el desayuno, me sentía como si fuera adolescente otra vez, en esa época venia casi todos los días a desayunar aquí, la comida de Olena es deliciosa.

Terminamos de comer, fui a mi habitación para vestirme y luego nos dirigimos a Belikov Corp.

_ ¿Iremos juntos o llevaras tu auto?

_Llevare el mío, solo lo alquile, lo devolveré hoy.

_ Necesitaras un auto.

_Lo sé, comprare uno en la tarde.

Dimitri se metió a su coche y yo lo seguí en el mío, después de media hora llegamos. La empresa ha mejorado mucho. Paquee el auto y salí.

_Vaya! Dimka, hiciste un buen trabajo estos años.

_ ¿De verdad lo crees?

_Claro que sí.

Entramos y debí decir que el lugar por dentro se veía aún mejor, todo era moderno, muy diferente a la época en la que el padre de Dimitri vivía, todo parecía marchar bien, las personas hacían su trabajo pero cuando vieron que Dimitri entro se detuvieron para saludarlo, tomamos el ascensor y nos dirigimos a su oficina que estaba en el último piso.

Cuando llegamos, una mujer muy joven y hermosa nos recibió.

_Buenos días señor Belikov. Los documentos del día están en su escritorio.

_Buenos días Jillian. Él es mi amigo Iván Zeklos y estará trabajando conmigo por un tiempo.

Dimitri saludo y me introdujo.

_Señor Zeklos.

Dijo la joven.

_Solo llámame Iván, Jillian.

Jillian solo asintió y volvió a su escritorio, mientras que Dimitri me llevo a su oficina.

_Ahora Dimka ¿Qué haremos primero?

_Podemos empezar a ver los prospectos que me llegaron para ocupar el puesto administrativo. He estado pensando en que tú puedas ocupar ese puesto el tiempo que estés en Rusia.

_Si, puedo hacerlo, hasta que consigamos a una persona que ocupe el puesto.

_De acuerdo, empecemos.

Toda la mañana fuimos revisando los documentos de las personas que aspiraban al puesto, pero no había alguien que a Dimitri le agradara. Después pasamos a los informes de crecimiento de los últimos meses y si Dimitri no habría intervenido a tiempo una crisis hubiera sido inevitable.

_Si tenías sospechas de Artur, ¿Por qué no lo destituiste en ese momento?

Pregunté.

_Por que Artur era muy bueno en lo que hacía y además era amigo de mi padre, no quería despedirlo hasta tener todas las pruebas.

_Si, era muy bueno, pudo desviar demasiado dinero a su cuenta por un mucho tiempo sin que sospechen de él.

_Lo sé.

Pedimos comida para la oficina porque nos quedaba mucho por revisar. Después salí una hora para comprar mi auto, elegí un Ferrari negro y deje el que había alquilado, pase por un Starbucks y compre café para Dimitri y para mí. Luego de dos horas ya estaba de vuelta en Belikov Corp.

Cuando llegue, toque la puerta de su oficina, pero no tuve ninguna respuesta, así que entre. Dimitri estaba parado frente al gran ventanal, hablando por teléfono con alguien. Supongo que estaba muy concentrado en su conversación porque ni siquiera noto mi presencia. El solo estaba… _riendo?_ Dimitri nunca fue así, por lo general no mostraba sus emociones a menos que…

_Está bien, nos vemos esta noche.

Dijo y colgó, pero todavía seguía sin notarme.

_Dimka, ¿ya encontraste a tu mujer especial?

Al escucharme, se dio la vuelta de golpe, se sorprendió al verme, estaba distraído…algo muy raro en él.

_Iván, ¿en qué momento llegaste?

_Hace un par de minutos, pero tú estabas muy ocupado como para notarlo.

_Solo…estaba hablando.

_Si, pude verlo. Y me dirás quien es la mujer que puede poner una sonrisa en tu rostro.

_ ¿Por qué crees que es una mujer?

_Tiene que ser una mujer y una muy especial como para que Dimitri Belikov este distraído y sonría tanto.

_Si, tienes razón, es una mujer.

_Lo sabía. Puedo saber ¿quién es?

_Aun no, pero pronto lo sabrás.

_Muero por conocerla.

Trate de sacar un poco más de información sobre la misteriosa mujer, pero no Dimitri es un hueso duro de roer.

La noche llego y nos fuimos. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Rose en la cena, pero ella no estaba. La espere, sin embargo ya era tarde y tal vez ella decidió quedarse con Lisa, así que me fui a mi habitación a tratar de dormir.

No podía hacerlo, quería ver a Rose por lo menos un momento, tal podría ir a su habitación para saber si había llegado…no, si llega a sentirme puede enojarse aún más conmigo, me puse de pie y fui a mi ventana para calmar un poco mi ansiedad, desde aquí podía ver perfectamente el jardín, lucia muy bien en la noche, seguí observándolo hasta que vi a alguien caminando, era una mujer, me acerque más a la ventana y pude verla mejor.

Era Rose…

Estaba parada en medio del jardín y aunque estaba de espaldas, se veía hermosa, sin pensarlo dos veces salí y fui al jardín, estaba emocionado por verla otra vez.

Pero cuando llegue al jardín, me detuve al ver que alguien estaba con ella y no cualquier persona, era Dimitri…y la estaba abrazando…

¿Qué significa esto?!

Me quede en el mismo lugar tratando de no hacer ruido y esconderme en las sombras, quería ver que más pasaba entre ellos.

Después de un tiempo, vi que estaban hablando pero no podía escuchar lo que decían, sin embargo me molestaba mucho que seguían abrazados, pero eso no fue lo peor.

De repente rose se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso a Dimitri!, aunque no en los labios.

Estaba en shock…Rose dijo que era novicia, como puede estar tan cerca de Dimitri?

Creí que mi vista me fallaba, pero no, un momento después dimitir la besó!, en los labios y Rose no hizo nada para alejarlo, al contrario ella parecía disfrutarlo…

Acaso Rose, era la mujer de la que Dimitri me habló? ...Claro, todo tenía sentido ahora.

Cerré mi puño con mucha fuerza, quería ir a golpear a Dimitri, ¿Cómo coños se atreve a besarla? Pero me contuve, tenía que manejar todo esto con más inteligencia, Rose era mi novia y volverá a estar conmigo.

Siguieron besándose y yo los observaba hasta que ambos entraron a la casa, los seguí en silencio, subieron las escaleras, llegaron a la habitación de rose y cuando creí que Dimitri se iría, no lo hizo.

Dimitri entro a la habitación de Rose y cerró la puerta, necesitaba calmarme antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Espere a que Dimitri saliera, pero no sucedió.

Mi mejor amigo estaba durmiendo con la mujer que amo.

Pero no sucedería nada entre ellos, verdad? Rose prometió que yo sería su primera vez y me asegurare de que así sea y ya tengo a la persona que me ayudara a lograrlo.

 **D POV**

No podía estar más feliz, Rose al fin es mi novia, mi familia aun no lo sabe, porque Iván llego en el momento en el que estaba a punto de hablar con todos.

Con su llegada, al fin tengo todo lo que podía pedir.

Aunque la noche en la que Iván llego, Rose parecía muy preocupada por algo que no quiso decirme y al día siguiente se fue con Lisa, dejando solo una nota.

Era extraño, pero cuando hablamos en la tarde, ella me dijo que necesitaba una urgente charla de chicas, le creí considerando todo lo que sucedió recientemente.

Creo que el amor no se puede ocultar, porque Iván lo noto en mi al igual que mi madre. Solo deseo que pronto se enteren que Rose es mi novia pero quería hacerlo junto a ella.

Mi día mejoro al escuchar su voz, esperaba verla en la noche, pero al parecer tenía mucho de que hablar con Lisa.

Como no podía dormir fui a la habitación de Roza para verla, era cerca de las dos de la madrugada, seguramente ya había llegado y estaba durmiendo.

Abrí con cuidado su puerta, pero no estaba sin embargo la cama estaba deshecha, tal vez no podía dormir…y ya sabía dónde podía estar.

Tenía razón, Roza se encontraba en el jardín y llevaba puesto su pijama.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, al principio se asustó pero después se relajó cuando me reconoció.

_Dimitri.

_Roza, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Pregunté.

_Debería hacerte la misma pregunta.

_Quería verte así que fui a tu habitación, pero como no te encontré pensé que podrías estar aquí.

_Pues me conoces bien.

_ ¿No podías dormir?

_Si.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

_Nada en particular, solamente no podía dormir.

Dijo pero sabía que había algo más, decidí no preguntarle ahora y esperar a que sea ella quien me lo diga.

_Te extrañé.

Le dije.

_Yo también.

_ ¿Tuviste un buen día?

_Si, ¿y el tuyo?

_Hubiera sido mejor si te habría visto esta mañana.

Se dio la vuelta y me dio un beso en mi mandíbula, lo que me causo una increíble sensación como siempre que estoy cerca de ella.

_Pero ahora ya estamos juntos.

Dijo.

_Si y no quiero soltarte más.

Era verdad, no quería soltarla.

_Entonces no lo hagas.

_No lo haré, tenlo por seguro.

Dije y la besé, quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, todo de ella era perfecto, sus suaves labios se sentían increíble sobre los míos, quisiera quedarme así para siempre.

Nos quedamos así un poco más hasta que nos alejamos un poco para respirar.

_Debes tener frio.

Le dije.

_No tanto gracias a ti.

_Es tarde deberías tratar de dormir.

_Duerme conmigo.

Dijo y no podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo, dormir con ella es algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Por supuesto, vamos.

Respondí, fuimos a su habitación, llegamos y me metí a la cama junto a ella, no quise hacer nada para incomodarla, si ella quería dormir eso es lo que haríamos, la abrace y Roza se acercó más a mí, tener el calor de su cuerpo era suficiente, para tener el mejor sueño de todos.

_Buenas noches Roza.

Dije y le di un beso en la frente.

_Buenas noches Dimitri.

* * *

 **Les gusto?**

 **Espero que sí, este fue un capitulo largo para tratar de saber las intenciones de Iván.**

 **Por favor comenten! Me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios. ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **GRANDES NOTICIAS Y TERRIBLES MOMENTOS**

 **Hola amigas, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, quiero recompensar el tiempo perdido…DISFRUTENLO!**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Me desperté sintiendo dos brazos fuertes alrededor de mí, lo que quiere decir, que dormir con Dimitri no fie un sueño, no podía sentirme más feliz, era increíble como nuestro cuerpos a pesar de la diferencia de altura podían encajar tan bien, mi rostro estaba en el hueco de su cuello y como el seguí durmiendo, empecé a darle besos pluma, subí de su cuello hasta su mandíbula, me moví un poco y llegue a sus mejillas, pero no toque su boca.

Aun no se despertaba, así que trate de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero cuando estaba alejándome, de pronto Dimitri empujo sus labios a los míos con fuerza, esto me sorprendió, creí que estaba dormido, pero no me quejo. Una de sus manos me movió hasta mi cabeza, sud dedos jugaban con mi cabello pero a la vez no dejaban que me moviera.

El beso fue calentándose rápidamente, Dimitri mordió mi labio inferior y no pude evitar gemir, se sentía demasiado bien, abrí mi boca para él, y no perdió tiempo para empujar su lengua y explorar el interior mi boca, yo hice lo mismo, estaba tan perdida que no supe en que momento él se movió para estar encima de mí, Dimitri soltó mis labios para que pudiera respirar, pero él siguió besándome, bajando por mi cuello y mordisqueando mi piel, dejándome marcas de amor.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza tratando de callar los gemidos que querían salir de mi boca, Dimitri continuo y sentí que una de sus manos jugaba con el dobladillo de mi blusa mientras que la otra sostenía firmemente mi cadera y yo lo único que hacía era sostenerme de sus hombros.

Dimitri volvió a llevar sus labios a los míos con más urgencia.

 __Roza…_

Dijo con voz ronca, podía sentir la lujuria y el amor mezclado en su voz, pero yo no podía hacer más que gemir y creo que eso lo animo más, porque en cuestión de segundo mi blusa estaba tirado en alguna rincón, seguimos besándonos. Pero las manos de Dimitri fueron a mis pechos y empezó a masajearlos a través de la tela de mi sostén. En este momento ya no podía ahogar los gemidos que salían de mi boca y tampoco me importaba que alguien nos escuche, Dimitri durmió con el torso descubierto así que moví mis manos y empecé a tocarlo, él gimió en mi boca, esto me dio más confianza y seguí.

Sus manos llegaron al broche de mi sostén y segundos después fue a parar al suelo, ahora ambos estábamos casi desnudos, yo solo conservaba mi pequeño corto y el solo tenía sus pantalones, su boca arrastro besos hasta llegar a mi pecho y con un rápido movimiento, tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca, mientras que su mano masajeaba el otro.

Ahora mis bragas estaban muy mojadas y podía sentir la dureza de Dimitri presionando en mi pierna, muy cerca de mi centro.

Soy virgen pero no importaría dejar de serlo, si era con Dimitri.

Todo se sentía demasiado bien pero quería más, así que me moví un poco y presione mi centro con su dureza y empecé a frotarnos.

Dimitri gimió y tomo mí otro pezón, empezó a chuparlo y morderlo con más fuerza mientras yo seguía frotándonos.

 __Dimitri…_

Dije aunque se escuchó más como un gemido, pero…

 **Toc toc toc toc**

_Rose despierta, el desayuno ya está listo.

 _Estupendo!_ Era Vika, pero no pude responder, en este momento no confiaba en mi voz.

_Rose, estas ahí?

Vika estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y no podía dejar que nos encontrara en esta situación.

_Vika, bajare… en un momento.

Dije tratando de sonar normal.

_Está bien, pero apúrate.

_Si, lo haré.

Respondí y la escuche alejarse. Pero Dimitri no se detenía, lo que me hacías las cosas más difíciles.

_Dimitri, tenemos que ir…

Aun nada, solo logre que me acercara más.

_Dimitri…

Tenía que detenerse o de lo contrario Vika vendría a buscarnos.

_Ah…lo sé, lo sé…

Dijo Dimitri y se detuvo y me abrazo, de alguna forma me sentía culpable por dejarlo con un problema que él tendría que resolver solo.

_Lo siento, pero Vika podría volver y

_entrar…

_Si y tú tienes que ir a trabajar.

_Quisiera quedarme contigo…

_Yo también quiero que te quedes, pero podremos estar juntos después.

_Tienes razón.

Dijo y se pudo de pie, yo también me pare y trate de buscar mi blusa, supongo que Dimitri me vio buscándola porque un minuto después me la entrego.

_Aquí esta, lo siento.

_No te preocupes camarada, pero…

_Si, tendré cuidado para que nadie me vea, lo menos que quiero es un interrogatorio en la mañana.

_Está bien, ten cuidado.

Dije y picotee sus labios.

_Nos vemos en la cocina.

Dije y él se fue, tenía poco tiempo para estar lista y bajar, así que fui al baño para tomar un ducha rápida, tarde casi 15 minutos en quedar vestida y arreglada.

Abrí la puerta y fui casi corriendo a la cocina.

_Buenos días

Salude anunciando mi llegada.

_Buenos días Rose, hoy se te hizo tarde querida.

Dijo Olena.

_Si, mi despertador no funciono.

_Además seguramente tuviste una noche muy ocupada...

Dijo Vika, _acaso esta insinuando que..._

_Si, llegue tarde, Lisa y yo teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Vika solamente soltó una pequeña risa.

_Seguro que si…

Dijo _¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso?_

_Rose, hice una reservación para cenar esta noche, ¿vendrás con nosotros, verdad?

Dijo Iban, no sabía que estaba aquí, supongo que los comentario de Vika me distrajeron.

_Eh…

_ ¿De qué reservación hablan?

Dimitri entró y se sentó a mi lado.

_Dimka, hice una reservación para cenar todos juntos esta noche.

Dijo Iván.

_ ¿Hay algún motivo especial?

Preguntó Dimitri.

_El que este aquí, ¿no es motivo especial?

_Claro.

_Bueno, rose ¿iras, verdad?

No sabía que intenciones tenía Iván con esta cena, pero no quería que le diga nada a Dimitri antes de que yo lo haga.

_Por supuesto que iré.

_Grandioso.

Seguimos desayunando, cuando terminamos Dimitri e Iván se fueron y yo me quede. Tenía que hablar con Vika, así que fui a buscarla a su habitación.

 **Toc toc toc.**

_Vika.

_Entra.

Dijo y entonces entre y cerré la puerta.

_Vika ¿no tienes que ir a la colegio?

_hoy no, tengo el día libre.

_Entonces ¿podemos hablar?

_Claro, siéntate.

Dijo y me senté en su cama, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se adelantó.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas durmiendo con mi hermano?

 _Qué?! Cómo lo supo?_

_Eh…Vika ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Rose, tengo oídos y tú no fuiste tan callada como pensabas, pude escucharte desde el pasillo cuando te fui a buscar esta mañana y además solo faltaban tú y Dimitri y por lo general, él siempre está listo temprano.

No puede ser, esto es vergonzoso.

_Vika…no pasó nada entre Dimitri y yo.

_No soy tonta Rose…no me digas que no pasó nada anoche.

_No Vika, si dormimos juntos, pero solo hicimos eso, dormir.

_ ¿Y esta mañana?

_Bueno esta mañana…

_No quiero oírlo, pero ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con mi hermano?

_Vika, dejare el convento, ahora soy la novia de Dimitri.

_ ¿De verdad?

_Si, ¿te molesta que este con Dimitri?

Pregunte y ella se acercó a mí.

_Claro que no me molesta rose, me encanta que estés con mi hermano, solo hubiera querido que me lo digas desde el principio, yo te habría apoyado.

_Vika, lo siento, pero todo paso tan rápido, que aún me es difícil asimilar todo, pero quería decírtelo, créeme.

_Bueno, te perdonare si me cuentas como sucedió todo.

_Está bien.

Dije y empecé a contarle sobre el beso que compartimos en la fiesta de André y lo que me hizo sentir.

_No puedo creer que yo estuve a punto de verlos…que bueno que no me acerque más.

Dijo y nos reímos.

_Si, habría sido muy incómodo para todos.

Continúe con la charla que tuve con Dimitri y al final que termine aceptando intentar algo con él, las citas que tuvimos, le conté sobre los lugares a los que me llevo y que al final me di cuenta que lo amaba.

_Eso es genial, ahora serás oficialmente mi hermana.

_Si.

_Y como ya no tienes que ir al convento y yo tengo el día libre, podremos tener una tarde de chicas para arreglarnos para la cena de esta noche.

_Supongo que sí.

_Podrás usar el vestido que compramos juntas.

Dijo emocionada.

_Si, es una buena ocasión para usarlo.

_yo me hare cargo de arreglarte, mi hermano quedara con la boca abierta.

Me reí.

_De acuerdo.

Pasamos la tarde hablando y empezamos a arreglarnos, mejor dicho, Vika me arreglo, el tiempo paso rápido y pronto se hizo de noche.

Iba a usar el vestido que compre cuando acompañe a Vika de compras, tenía con un escote corazón que hacia resaltar mi busto y la tela era muy ceñida a mi cuerpo, llegaba unos centímetros arriba de mis rodillas y era de color marrón.

Vika arreglo mi cabello, dejándolo caer libre y dándole forma con el rizador, mi maquillaje fue muy natural como siempre.

Vika usaría un vestido color negro, el modelo era parecido al mío excepto por el escote, ella se hizo una trenza sencilla por lo que me dijo.

Nos pusimos los vestidos y ahora solo faltaban los zapatos.

_Rose, Vika ya están litas?

Olena vino a preguntarnos.

_Si mamá, bajaremos en un minuto.

Respondió Vika.

_Está bien, todos ya están listos, estaremos esperándolas abajo.

_Ok.

_Sera mejor darnos prisa.

Dije y nos pusimos los zapatos, espero no caerme. Salimos de la habitación de Vika y fuimos a la sala. Al parecer todos ya estaban ahí.

_Al fin bajaron.

Dijo Olena.

_Siento la tardanza.

Dije.

_No las regañes Olena, la espera valió la pena, ambas están bellísimas.

Intervino Iván, sin embargo su comentario me desagrado.

_Bueno, vamos.

Salimos de la casa y Dimitri se acercó a mí.

_Estas hermosa Roza.

Me dijo al oído, sus palabras me hicieron sentir feliz, creo que esta cena no será del todo mala.

En poco tiempo llegamos al restaurante y entramos, nos llevaron nuestra mesa y vinieron a pedir nuestras órdenes.

_La especialidad de este restaurante es la comida francesa, estoy seguro que les encantara.

Dijo Iván, sabía que detrás de todo esto había una doble intención, él sabe que me gusta la comida francesa, aunque no sé qué pretende lograr con esto.

Todos dieron sus órdenes y momentos después trajeron los platillos, por lo menos disfrutaría de la comida que me gusta.

Dimitri estaba a mi lado y tomo mi mano durante la cena, nadie lo noto.

_Ahora te gusta la comida francesa Iván?

Pregunto Vika.

_Bueno, me recuerda a alguien especial.

 _No, no lo hará, verdad?_

_ ¿Alguien especial?

Pregunto Olena.

_si, es una persona que conocí hace tiempo.

 _Mierda!,_ nos trajo a esta cena para decir que fuimos novios?

_Y ya no están juntos?

Preguntó Dimitri.

_No, pero tal vez con el tiempo…

Já, está loco si cree que yo podría volver con él.

_ ¿Quién es ella?

Pregunto Vika.

_Ella es…

 _No, no puede decirlo!_ Tengo que evitarlo.

_Bueno, Dimitri y yo hemos querido darles una noticia, pero no encontrábamos el momento adecuado, pero ya que están todos aquí, podemos hacerlo ahora, verdad Dimitri?

Esperaba que Dimitri me entienda.

_Si, el día que llego Iván, queríamos contarles la noticia.

_ ¿De qué se trata hijo?

_Rose y yo empezamos una relación.

_ ¿Qué tipo de relación?

Preguntó Olena.

_Mamá, Rose es mi novia.

_Pero ¿y el convento?

_Dejare el convento Olena, sé que es repentino, pero estoy enamorada de Dimitri.

Dije.

_Mamá, Rose y yo nos enamoramos, queremos estar juntos.

_Bueno, pues no sé qué decirles, estoy feliz por ustedes.

Dijo y vino para abrazarnos.

_Me encantara tenerte como mi hija Rose.

_Gracias Olena, a mí me encanta tenerte como una segunda madre.

_Genial! Ahora todos lo saben,

Dijo Vika, pero Yeva como siempre se quedó callada, tal vez me diría algo después, sin embargo Iván no dijo nada, se quedó totalmente callado y yo estaba muy feliz por haber anunciado al fin mi relación con Dimitri.

La cena continuo, y Olena nos hizo algunas preguntas más, pero Iván no decía nada. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a casa.

Después de esta noche, estaba muy cansada, todos se despidieron y fueron a sus habitaciones. Yo me quede con Dimitri.

_ ¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?

Le pregunté.

_Claro que sí, hare una llamada antes, pero tu adelántate.

_Ok.

Dije y le di un pequeño beso. Entre a mi habitación y me quite los zapatos, ufff, ahora me sentía mejor, fui al baño para quitarme el maquillaje que llevaba, minutos después escuche que se abría la puerta y Salí, de seguro era Dimitri.

_Tu llamada fue rápida.

Dije, pero no había repuesta.

_Dimitri?

_No soy Dimitri…lo esperabas para dormir con él, otra vez?

Era Iván, ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a mi habitación?

_Iván, vete, no quiero que estés cerca de mí.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste Rose?

Pregunto.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ ¿Cómo pudiste meterte con mi amigo y decir que estas enamorada de él?!

_Iván, yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ahora vete.

Dije pero él se acercó aún más.

_Rose, si quieres lastimarme, no tienes que usar a Dimitri, sé que cometí un error al dejarte, lo siento, pero podemos arreglarlo.

_Iván estás loco, no estoy usando a Dimitri, yo lo amo.

_Mientes

Dijo con voz amenazadora y me tomo por los brazos, llevándome más cerca.

_Suéltame Iván, no me importa lo que pienses, vete.

_No, Rose, tú me amas, lo sé.

_No te amo entiéndelo.

_No mientas…

_Suéltame!

_No.

Dijo y tarto de besarme pero me aleje, quise golpearlo pero no pude, él me fijo en pared, dejándome sin salidas, intento besarme de nuevo, pero logre evitarlo, él estaba usando demasiada fuerza en mí, solo esperaba encontrar la manera de salir de esto.

_Rose, volveremos a estar juntos…

_No.

_Si, lo haremos.

Dijo y me beso, lo mordí pero aun así continuo, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas hasta que de repente ya no sentí su peso sobre mí. Estaba confundida, ¿Qué sucedió? No sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que escuche la voz de la persona que me había quitado a Iván de encima.

 **_ ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Iván?!**

Era Dimitri…

* * *

 **Les gusto el capítulo?**

 **A mí me encanto escribirlo.**

 **Por favor quiero saber lo que piensan, dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD…**

 **Hola amigas (os), sé que ha pasado casi una semana y no sé cómo decir lo mal que me siento por no haber actualizado, GRACIAS a todas por sus lindos comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me hacen y aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. DISFRUTENLO!**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

Después de ver a rose subir las escaleras, fui al estudio, tenía una llamada que hacer, al parecer Iván había encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando.

Tasha.

Era una amiga muy cercana al igual que Iván, sin embargo ella siempre tuvo una especie de enamoramiento hacia mí, aunque yo trate de no darle falsas esperanzas porque solo la podía ver como una amiga y después de dejarle claro mis sentimientos no supe nada de ella desde que termino la secundaria y se fue a EEUU para estudiar, pero esta mañana Iván me dijo que hace poco se habían visto en Inglaterra, Tasha estaba tomando un descanso después de haber renunciado a la empresa para la que trabajaba, no conozco las razones, pero según Iván, ella es la mejor en administración de inversiones, justo lo que necesitaba.

Lo bueno es que él, la llamo anoche para ofrecerle el puesto y ella acepto, así que ahora tenía que llamarla.

Marque el número que Iván me dio y espere, por suerte respondió al tercer anillo.

_Hola…

_Tasha, soy Dimitri.

_Oh Dimka! No lo puedo creer, ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuche tu voz.

_Lo sé, han pasado muchos años.

_Yo siempre espere a que me llamaras Dimka, pero no lo hiciste.

_Lo siento Tasha, el trabajo absorbió todo mi tiempo.

_Está bien, esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero gracias a Iván volvimos a contactarnos.

_Si, tienes razón.

_Me dijo que tienes algunos problemas.

_Es cierto, necesito a alguien que se haga cargo de la administración de mis inversiones.

_Iván me conto los aspectos generales y me encantaría trabajar para ti.

_Eso sería de gran ayuda Tasha.

Dije y después seguimos hablando de algunos detalles más, ella llegaría en tres días, por lo menos ahora ya tenía solucionado ese problema, me despedí y colgué.

Tenía muchas ganas de dormir con Rose, asi que subí rápidamente las escaleras, llegue a su habitación pero antes de abrir la puerta escuche voces que venían de adentro, asi que me asome más a la puerta _¿Quién estaba con Rose?_

_Rose, volveremos a estar juntos…

Dijo…Iván?...

_No.

Respondió Rose.

_Si, lo haremos.

Contesto Iván y luego nada…solo pude escuchar golpes, no sabía lo que pasaba asi que entre, pero lo que vi fue algo que jamás imagine.

Iván estaba tratando de besar a Rose…en contra de su voluntad.

No lo pensé dos veces, en dos zancadas llegue hasta él y lo quite de encima, empujándolo hacia el otro extremo.

 **_ ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, IVÁN?!**

Grite, en este momento estaba muy enojado… _¿Cómo se atreve a besarla?!_

Iván logro reponerse y me enfrentó.

_Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo…

Respondió con mucha confianza, lo que me hizo enojar aún más, asi que lo agarre del cuello empujándolo hacia la pared.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿Estás loco?! Rose es mi novia!

_No Dimitri, ¿Cómo te atreves tú, a tomar como novia a la mujer que amo?

Dijo con mucho rencor, no podía reconocer a mi amigo, parecía otra persona.

_ ¿De qué coños estás hablando?!

No entendía nada…espere a que el hablara, sin embrago Rose nos interrumpió.

_Dimitri…no lo escuches, por favor deja que te explique…

Me di la vuelta y la vi, estaba temblando, lagrimas caían por su rostro y pude ver algunas marcas rojas en sus brazos que seguramente Iván le hizo, de solo ver esas marcas quería matarlo, pero tenía que calmarme si quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

_Rose, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué Iván dice que te ama?

Pregunte, solté a Iván y me acerque a ella.

_Dimitri…yo…

La voz de Iván nos interrumpió.

_Te está usando.

Dijo y voltee para mirarlo.

_ ¿Que?!

_Dimitri, Rose te está usando porque quiere herirme.

_Cállate Iván, eso no es cierto.

Dijo Rose.

_ ¿De que estas hablando Iván? Y de donde se conocen ustedes?

_Dimitri, yo te lo iba a decir pero…

Rose empezó a hablar sin embargo Iván volvió a interrumpirla.

_Dile Rose...dile que fuimos novios hace dos años.

Dijo. No puede ser cierto…

_Rose, es verdad? Lo que Iván dijo es cierto?

Pregunte y la tome del brazo, no quería hacerle daño pero necesitaba saber, la miré a los ojos, para encontrar algún indicio, que me diga que todo esto era una mentira, pero no lo halle, al contrario pude ver culpa…

_Dimitri…

_Contéstame Rose!

_...es verdad...iba a decírtelo pero no pude.

Dijo y la solté, esto era demasiado, mire a Iván y vi que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que solamente me hacía dar ganas de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa.

_Te lo dije Dimitri, Rose fue mi novia y ella solo te está usando para molestarme.

Dijo Iván y estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Rose hablo antes, dando dos pasos adelante para enfrentarlo.

_Cállate Iván, si fuimos novios, pero no estoy usando a Dimitri, yo no sabía que eran amigos hasta que llegaste a esta casa, ya te lo dije estoy enamorada de Dimitri y a ti no te quiero.

Dijo Rose, sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, _ella me quería…_

_Rose…

Dije, tome su mano y ella volvió su rostro hacia mí.

_Dimitri sé que hice mal al ocultártelo pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, por favor créeme al único que amo es a ti.

Dijo y vi en sus ojos que me decía la verdad, rocé mi pulgar por su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.

_Te creo...

Dije y ella sonrió, eso hizo que todo se me olvidara y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, me empujaron.

_No la toques!

Iván…había olvidado que estaba aquí. Me puse de pie y lo encaré.

_Es suficiente Iván, ya escuchaste a Rose, no te quiere.

_Es mentira!

Dijo y trato de golpearme pero pude esquivarlo.

_Cálmate Iván, no quiero hacerte daño.

_Rose, prometió que siempre me amaría.

_Iván, deje de amarte en el momento que saliste por la puerta de ese hospital.

Dijo Rose.

_Estas mintiendo!

Gritó y trato de acercarse a ella, pero lo detuve y lo empujé.

_Detente Iván. ¿Cómo puedes decir que la amas, si la dejaste?

_Ese no es tu asunto Dimitri.

_Todo lo que se refiere a Rose, es mi asunto.

_No.

Dijo y trato de conectar su puño en mi rostro, lo esquive otra vez, eso lo enojo más, Iván sabia pelear pero no muy bien.

Me empujo con fuerza y mi espalda golpeo una de las mesas, eso le dio tiempo para golpearme en el estómago quitándome el aire.

_Rose volverá conmigo.

Dijo y me mucho enojo su terquedad.

_No, si yo puedo impedirlo.

Conteste, me pare rápidamente y antes de que lo notara mi puño fue a su rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, en este momento cualquier onza de autocontrol que tenía despareció. Empezamos a luchar, lo golpee en la cabeza, eso lo desorientó, así que pude empujarlo hacia la pared alejándolo de Rose. Cuando se recuperó trato de patearme en el estómago pero use mi brazos para detenerlo y hacer que caiga al suelo, me subí encima de él y antes de que pueda defenderse comencé a golpear incontables veces en el rostro, mis manos estaban mojadas con su sangre...era mi mejor amigo, pero simplemente ahora no podía controlarme, él besó a Rose a la fuerza y esa imagen solo me impulsaba a seguirlo golpeando.

_Deténganse…Dimitri, Iván, dejen de pelear.

Dijo Rose, lo cual me distrajo un momento que Iván aprovecho para golpearme, su puño llego a mi mandíbula y me empujó, pero no me importo y continuamos hasta que escuche un grito.

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

 _Excelente!_ Era mi madre y Vika, creo, no pude ver bien.

_Dimitri, Iván, paren!

_Mama, aléjate.

Dije mientras trataba de esquivar a Iván.

_No, dije que se detengan!

Dijo pero no podía, empuje a Iván para alejarlo y asi no dañar a nadie.

_No más!

Dijo mi madre y se puso en medio de nosotros, ambos la vimos y sabía que esta lucha había acabado por ahora…

Sin decir una palabra Iván salió furioso de la habitación, yo trate de normalizar mi respiración y vi que la habitación estaba destrozada, Vika consolaba a Rose y mi madre estaba esperando una explicación.

_Mamá, te contare todo pero no aquí.

_Está bien, vamos abajo.

_OK, Vika quédate con rose hasta que vuelva.

_De acuerdo.

Contesto y salí con mi madre. Llegamos a la sala y me senté en el sillón, mientras mi madre permanecía de pie.

_ ¿Que paso allá arriba, Dimitri?

_Mamá…

Comencé a decirle lo que sucedió, le conté que Iván estaba en la habitación de Rose y trataba de besarla a la fuerza, entonces yo interviene y me entere que él fue su novio.

_Entonces Iván, fue quien la dejo cuando Rose quedo ciega?

_Si, mamá, no entiendo que pretende con todo esto, él dice que la ama, pero si fuera cierto jamás la hubiera dejado.

_Tienes razón, tal vez está confundido por haberla visto después de tanto tiempo.

_Tal vez…

Dije y entonces Iván apareció llevando su equipaje y con el rostro lleno de marcas y sangre seca.

_Olena, lamento el incidente, pero será mejor que me vaya.

_Iván…no sé qué decir, todo este asunto es complicado.

Contesto mi madre.

_Lo sé, por eso es mejor que me vaya de esta casa.

_Es lo mejor y espero que no vuelvas a acercarte a Rose.

Dije.

_Esa será mi decisión no la tuya, Dimitri.

Dijo y me pare para ponerle las cosas claras, pero mi madre interfirió antes.

_No van a empezar de nuevo. Iván si Rose no quiere verte, debes respetar su decisión, no se las razones que tuviste para dejarla hace años cuando ella más te necesitaba, pero yo fui testigo del dolor que llevaba la primera vez que la vi y ahora si rose quiere rehacer su vida sin ti, no tienes ningún derecho para interferir.

_Rose está cometiendo un error, Olena y yo se lo demostrare. Gracias por tu alojarme en tu casa.

Dijo y se fue, es lo mejor o de lo contrario volvería a golpearlo.

 **R POV**

¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada?

Primero Iván viene y dice que me ama, luego intenta besarme a la fuerza, entonces Dimitri entra y nos encuentra en esa situación.

Después Iván empieza a decirle mentiras y yo lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, bueno, que podía hacer, no creí que Dimitri se enteraría de esta manera pero mi pero miedo más grande era que él crea en las mentiras de Iván y termine odiándome, no creo que podría soportar el desprecio de Dimitri.

Pero cuando dije que lo amaba solamente a él, sentí que él decidió creerme a mí, pero como siempre Iván tuvo que arruinarlo todo…

Lo peor de todo fue mi MALDITA CEGUERA, no podía hacer nada para detener la pelea entre los dos, me sentía tan impotente…

Luego Olena y Vika, vinieron y tuvieron que ver esa escena, por suerte Olena los pudo separar, se fue con Dimitri y yo me quede con Vika.

Y aquí estoy en mi cama, llorando en los brazos de Vika, porque mi vida no podía ser peor de lo que era.

_Cálmate Rose, dime que paso.

_Todo Vika, todo paso.

_Dímelo, tal vez te sientas mejor.

Dijo y le conté la verdad.

_Iván era mi novio, antes de que me convierta en novicia.

_Que?!

_Si Vika, no sabía que él y Dimitri eran amigos, asi que fue una sorpresa para mí, cuando llego.

_Espera, entonces ¿Iván fue el que te dejo después de tu accidente?

_Si…iba a contarle a Dimitri, pero no sabía cómo, después de todo él es su mejor amigo…

_Pero ¿qué sucedió aquí?

_Iván, vino a buscarme enojado porque anuncie mi relación con Dimitri.

_ ¿Enojado? Pero si él fue quien te dejo.

_Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero él dice que me ama.

_No puedo creerlo! Es un IDIOTA! ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué vuelvas con él?

_Al parecer sí.

_Es increíble! Solo espera a que lo vea…

_Vika, no hagas nada.

_Pero…

_No vale la pena.

 **Toc toc toc toc**

Tocaron la puerta.

_Debe ser Dimitri, los dejare solos.

Dijo Vika y se fue. Dimitri entro y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

_Roza…

_Lo siento, Dimitri, no quería causar nada de esto.

_No fue tu culpa Roza…

Dijo y tomo mi mano, su calidez me hacía sentir mejor pero no del todo.

_Claro que si Dimitri, Yo te oculte la verdad.

_Si, pero…

_Peleaste con Iván, es tu mejor amigo y todo por mí.

_No más Roza, Iván dejo de ser mi amigo en el momento en que intento besarte y hacerte daño. ¿Te duele?

Dijo y toco mis brazos, no lo entendía hasta que sentí un poco de dolor, había olvidado que Iván me apretó con mucha fuerza mientras discutíamos, seguramente tengo algunas marcas

_No, no mucho.

_Debí llegar antes.

_Dimitri no es tu culpa, tú fuiste el que peleo no yo.

Dije y use mi mano para tocar su rostro y saber si tenía algún corte o lesión, cuando llegue a su mandíbula lo sentí estremecerse, de seguro tenía un golpe ahí.

_ ¿Te duele mucho?

_No.

_Estas mintiendo.

_Tenerte cerca sana cualquier dolor que pueda sentir.

_Eres demasiado bueno, Dimitri.

_No lo creo, soy egoísta.

_No, no lo eres.

_Si lo soy, porque quiero tenerte solo para mí.

Dijo y me abrazo, una de sus manos fue a mi cintura acercándome más mientras aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello, me acomode más cerca y seguimos abrazados cerca de media hora creo, no dijimos nada solo nos mantuvimos abrazados.

_Debería irme…

Dije y Dimitri me soltó para mirarme.

_ ¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿A dónde?

_Después de todo lo que paso, no puedo quedarme aquí, llamare a Lisa para que venga a recogerme.

_No.

_Dimitri, tu madre debe estar odiándome, además no quiero estar cerca de Iván.

_Roza, mi madre ya sabe la verdad y claro que no te odia, ella entendió la situación y no tienes que preocuparte por Iván, él ya se fue.

_Que?

_Si, lo hizo, fue su decisión.

_No puedo quedarme.

_ ¿Quieres dejarme?

_Por supuesto que no Dimitri, pero creo que será mejor si me voy, mis padres llegaran en unos días, puedo esperarlos en casa de Lisa.

_No Roza, te quiero a mi lado y cuando lleguen tus padres entonces hablaremos.

_Pero…

_No digas más.

Dijo y me besó, lo hizo para callarme pero no me quejo, extrañaba mucho sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quizá me esté volviendo adicta a sus besos y la verdad no me importa.

Después de todo, creo que esta noche terminara mejor de lo que pensaba...

* * *

 **Les gusto el capítulo?**

 **Espero que sí, no quiero decepcionarlos. ;)**

 **Tal vez en el próximo capítulo encuentren un casi limón, pero desde ahora les aviso que la primera vez de Rose tiene que ser memorable y eso ocupara todo un capítulo especial.**

 **Por favor, díganme lo que piensan, me muero por saber si les gusto!**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Cereza**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **PERSONAS INESPERADAS**

 **Hola amigas (os) como pueden verlo estoy tratando de normalizar mis actualizaciones y no tardar tanto para publicar.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, las adoro! ;P y un agradecimiento especial para Ariam Ayala, gracias por tu gran apoyo.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico para María Isabel (miuv.16) sé que este mes estarás trabajando mas y espero que te vaya bien y a la vez que sigas con tu hermosa historia.**

 **Ahora, DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

 _Después de todo, creo que esta noche terminara mejor de lo que pensaba…_

Los labios de Dimitri eran suaves y gentiles, era como si trataba de cuidarme, definitivamente él es increíble, siempre me hace sentir especial.

Quería probar más de él, así que profundice el beso y pronto se convirtió más caliente, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el sostuvo mi cintura, todo se sentía tan electrizante, que no podíamos parar.

Dimitri serpenteaba sus manos por mi espalda, jugando con el cierre de mi vestido, mientras yo trataba de deshacer los botones de su camisa. Cuando lo logre, empecé a pasar mis manos por su sexy torso cincelado y en un rápido movimiento él me llevo a su regazo apretándonos más cerca, su boca se movió a mi cuello arrastrando besos calientes y no puede evitar gemir, se sentía tan bien…

El bajo el cierre de mi vestido, quedando hasta mi cintura y una vez que me vio se sorprendió porque no tenía sostén, bueno el vestido no lo necesitaba.

_Eres hermosa…

Dijo con voz ronca y llena de deseo, su acento era más pesado lo cual me encendía aún más.

Pronto sus labios fueron a mis pechos, él chupo una de ellos mientras masajeaba el otro.

_Mmm Dimitri…

Salió de mi boca, más como un gemido que otra cosa y creo que eso lo prendió mas porque en un segundo me tiro en la cama y se puso encima de mí, siguió dándole atención a mis pechos dejándolos endurecidos mientras que una de sus manos jalaba de mi vestido para sacarlo por completo y así lo hizo.

Ahora yo solo tenía mis bragas y Dimitri sus pantalones, su boca volvió a la mía besándome con fervor, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo y cuando me beso aún más difícil sin querer lo arañe un poco, pero él me sorprendió soltando un gemido, supongo que le gustaba.

Creo que llego el momento, iba a perder mi virginidad y debo decir que estaba nerviosa, aunque sabía que Dimitri no me haría daño pero no podía evitar sentirme así…

El rompió el beso y su boca empezó el recorrido hacia abajo, pasando por mi pechos, llegando a mi ombligo, sus manos acariciaban mis muslos y yo cada vez me ponía más nerviosa…además había algo que me molestaba y no me dejaba disfrutar de este momento…

Trate de concentrarme en Dimitri pero…

 _Rose, prometió que siempre me amaría…_

 _Mierda!_ Por qué tengo que pensar en Iván, justo ahora?

Ufff...Concéntrate, concéntrate Rose...

_Roza, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Excelente! Dimitri lo noto, se oía preocupado.

_Mmm…si…yo…

Llevo sus manos a mi rostro y acariciaba mi mejilla con sus dedos.

_Roza, dime lo que pasa, por favor, si te molesta, no haremos nada si así lo quieres.

Siempre tan tierno conmigo…

_No… Dimitri…lo siento…es que…

 _¿Cómo le explico?_

_Dímelo Roza…

Di un suspiro de valor, cerré los ojos y hable.

_Bueno, yo…yo…soy virgen.

La última parte la dije en voz baja, pero creo que me escucho.

Sin embargo, supongo que lo tomo por sorpresa porque se quedó callado por unos minutos.

 _Genial!_ Creo que arruine todo…

_Dimitri?

Pasaron dos minutos más y al fin dijo algo.

_Roza, lo siento, no quería empujarte a nada.

_No Dimitri, tu no me estas empujando a nada, yo quiero hacerlo.

_ ¿Estas segura?

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, quería mirarlo a los ojos y sabía que él me entendería.

_Estoy segura Dimitri, no puedo imaginarme estar con otra persona, yo quiero que tú seas el primero y el único.

Dije lo que sentía y entonces Dimitri me dio el más tierno de los besos que hemos compartido hasta ahora.

_Oh Roza…no sabes lo feliz que me haces, nunca podre agradecer lo suficiente a Dios por haberte traído a mi vida.

_Yo también soy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

Volvimos a besarnos y aunque le conté la verdad, aun me molestaban mucho las palabras de Iván.

Dimitri rompió el beso, supongo que sintió mi molestia.

_ ¿Sucede algo más, verdad?

 _¿Debía decirle?_

_Bueno, no puedo dejar de pensar en la discusión con…

_Iván.

Dijo Dimitri como si fuera una mala palabra.

_Lo siento.

_No lo sientas Roza, muchas cosas pasaron hace pocas horas, es normal.

_No quiero arruinar…

_Roza, no estas arruinando nada, será mejor que descansemos y tratemos de olvidar a Iván y todo lo malo que sucedió esta noche.

_Pero…

 _Hablaba en serio?,_ bueno, lo digo porque podía sentir la tienda de campaña que se había formado en sus pantalones.

_Nada Roza, es mejor que descansemos.

_Pero…puedo sentir que…

Ufff, esto era algo vergonzoso de decir, sin embrago Dimitri entendió de lo que hablaba.

_No te preocupes, tu primera vez debe ser especial y yo me encargaré de que sea así, en el lugar correcto, donde estemos solo los dos.

Lo amo! Pero ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un hombre así?

_Te amo Dimitri.

Oficialmente se lo dije.

_Yo también te amo Roza. No sabes cuánto…Ahora duerme.

Dijo y picoteo mis labios. Se movió a mi lado y me abrazo, no podía sentirme mejor, era perfecto dormir con él.

 **D POV**

Besar y acariciar el cuerpo de Roza, era difícil de explicar, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No podía creer que esta increíble y hermosa mujer sea mi novia y me ame.

_Mmm Dimitri…

Roza gimió, me encanta escuchar como dice mi nombre, me encendía aún más y rápidamente la tire en la cama y me puse encima de ella, volví a chupar y masajear sus pechos hasta que quedaron duros, use una de mis manos para sacra por completo sus vestido y cuando lo logre volví a besarla, dejando que mis manos vaguen por todo su cuerpo, estaba casi desnuda, solo mantenía sus bragas, no sé cuánto más podría resistir.

Las delicadas manos de rose recorrían mi cuerpo, era demasiado bueno que la bese aún más difícil y sentí que sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel, era doloroso y a la vez placentero, no pude evitar gemir…

Estaba ansioso quiera hacerla mía de una vez, rompí el beso y empecé un recorrido de besos calientes pasando por sus pechos, llegando a su ombligo mientras mis manos fueron a masajear sus muslos, su piel era muy suave.

Pero pude sentir que Rose estaba nerviosa y tensa, tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo, tenía que saber antes de continuar.

_Roza, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

_Mmm…si…yo…

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y acaricié su mejilla.

_Roza, dime lo que pasa, por favor, si te molesta, no haremos nada si así lo quieres.

_No… Dimitri…lo siento…es que…

Parecía que le costaba decirme lo que estaba pasando.

_Dímelo Roza…

Soltó un suspiro, cerro sus ojos y habló…

_Bueno, yo…yo…soy virgen.

La última parte fue apenas un susurro, pero lo escuche

 _Virgen_ … _Rose era Virgen…_

Wow…esto era inesperado, yo creí que ella…por lo menos…Rose es tan hermosa que pensé…

_Dimitri?

Su voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

_Roza, lo siento, no quería empujarte a nada.

Tal vez la asuste.

_No Dimitri, tu no me estas empujando a nada, yo quiero hacerlo.

¿Ella quería que yo fuera su primera vez?...

_ ¿Estas segura?

Puso su mano en mi mejilla, quería que la mire a los ojos así que lo hice.

_Estoy segura Dimitri, no puedo imaginarme estar con otra persona, yo quiero que tú seas el primero y el único.

No lo puedo creer…Roza quería ser mía, solo mía…

La bese tratando de verter todo el amor que sentía.

_Oh Roza…no sabes lo feliz que me haces, nunca podre agradecer lo suficiente a dios por haberte traído a mi vida.

_Yo también soy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

Volvimos a besarnos, sin embargo algo seguía molestándola.

_ ¿Sucede algo más, verdad?

Pude ver la duda en su mirada.

_Bueno, no puedo dejar de pensar en la discusión con…

_Iván.

Dije, ese tema me molesta demasiado.

_Lo siento.

_No lo sientas Roza, muchas cosas pasaron hace pocas horas, es normal.

_No quiero arruinar…

_Roza, no está arruinando nada, será mejor que descansemos y tratemos de olvidar a Iván y todo lo malo que sucedió esta noche.

_Pero…

Aunque quería estar con ella de todas las maneras posibles, este momento no era el indicado, ella se merecía algo mucho mejor.

_Nada Roza, es mejor que descansemos.

_Pero…puedo sentir que…

Estaba hablando de la tienda de campaña en mis pantalones y se sonrojo, se veía muy hermosa con ese rubor.

_No te preocupes, tu primera vez debe ser especial y yo me encargare de que sea así, en el lugar correcto, donde estemos solo los dos.

Eso era lo que haría, ella se merece lo mejor.

_Te amo Dimitri.

Dijo, sus palabras me hacían tan feliz.

_Yo también te amo Roza. No sabes cuánto…Ahora duerme.

Dije y picotee mis labios. Me moví a su lado y la abrace, dormir con ella, era lo que quería hacer toda mi vida, no puedo imaginarme vivir sin ver su rostro, su sonrisa, sin ella no podría vivir.

 **R POV**

Despertar en los brazos de un sexy ruso, era la mejor forma de comenzar el día, me moví para estar frente a él, por la diferencia de altura, mi rostro estaba en el hueco de su cuello y le di un pequeño beso.

_Roza…

_Buenos días camarada.

Su boca bajo a la mía y nos besamos, fue un beso lento y amoroso.

_Sí que son buenos días.

Dijo cuándo nos separamos.

Quedamos abrazados un momento más, pero sabía que él debía ir a trabajar y yo al convento para hacer oficial mi retiro.

_Debemos levantarnos…

Dije.

_Mmm…lo sé… ¿debes ir a algún lugar?

_Sí, tengo ir al convento para hablar con la Madre superiora.

_Está bien, te llevare.

_Gracias.

Unos minutos más y salimos de la cama, Dimitri se fue a su habitación para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, yo hice lo mismo, termine y baje a la cocina, quería hablar con Olena.

Llegue a la cocina y por suerte ella estaba sola.

_Buenos días Olena.

_Rose, buenos días, siéntate querida, el desayuno está listo.

A pesar de lo que sucedió anoche Olena sigue tratándome como siempre, es una mujer muy dulce.

_Olena, yo…lamento mucho el incidente de anoche, no quería causar…

_Rose, no fue tu culpa, no te sientas mal.

_Fue mi culpa, yo no calle cuando debía decirles que conocía a Iván.

_Eso ya no importa, si las cosas sucedieron así, es porque así debían ser.

_Gracias.

_ ¿Por qué me agradeces?

_Por ser tan buena conmigo.

_Yo debería agradecerte por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo.

_Lo quiero mucho.

Dije.

_ ¿A quién quieres?

Vika entro a la cocina.

_A ti Vika.

Dije.

_Si claro, no me mientas, estabas hablando de Dimitri.

_Pero a ti también te quiero Vika.

_Pero quieres más a Dimitri.

_Viktoria deja de molestar a Rose.

Dijo Olena y ambas nos sentamos mientras ella nos servía el desayuno, un momento después Dimitri entro.

El desayuno fue tan bueno como siempre, pero Dimitri y yo teníamos que salir, nos despedimos de Olena y Vika y salimos de la casa.

El viaje en auto fue corto o tal vez lo sentí así porque todo el camino estábamos hablando de nuestro futuro junto, llegamos rápido al convento. Le di un beso a Dimitri y entre.

Toque la puerta y Avery me recibió.

_Rose…hace días que no venias.

_Avery…bueno, algunas cosas cambiaron.

_Entra y me lo dirás.

Me llevo adentro y fuimos al patio del convento, nos detuvimos cerca de una fuente creo, nunca antes había estado aquí.

_ ¿Que sucede?

_Avery…dejare el convento, vine para hablar con la Madre Superiora.

_ ¿Estas segura?

_Si.

_ ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?

_Yo…me enamore de Dimitri.

_ ¿Dimitri? ¿El hijo de la señora Olena?

_Si.

Avery se quedó callada unos minutos y al final volvió a hablar.

_Bueno…no fue correcto lo que hiciste, pero si eres feliz con esa decisión, entonces está bien.

_Soy feliz.

_Me alegro por ti, la Madre Superiora llego ayer, vamos para que puedas hablar con ella.

_ ¿Qué crees que deba decirle?

_La verdad, eso será suficiente.

_Está bien.

Avery me llevo hasta la oficina de la Madre, entré y debo decir que estaba un poco nerviosa. Pero después de hablar con ella, me di cuenta que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, fue muy comprensiva conmigo y escuchó todo lo que le dije.

Al final estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión y me dijo que ella se haría cargo de comunicar al convento en EEUU sobre mi renuncia.

Salí de su oficina y fui a buscar a Mia, estaba en el jardín.

_Mia.

_Rose! Estaba esperándote, creí que ya no volverías.

_Lo siento Mia, pero estos días no han sido fáciles.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Recuerdas a Iván?

_Iván?...es…tu ex novio, verdad?

_Si.

_ ¿Qué pasa con él?

_Llego a Rusia hace tres días.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Porque Iván es el mejor amigo de Dimitri.

_ ¿Que?!

_Si, yo dije lo mismo cuando me entere.

_Entonces…Ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_Bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada, trate de ocultar que nos conocíamos pero anoche todo se descubrió, Dimitri ya lo sabe.

_ ¿Y cómo reacciono?

_Al principio se molestó, pero después que le conté todo, me comprendió. Sin embargo arruine su amistad con Iván.

_No lo creo, solo necesitan tiempo.

_Eso espero…

_ ¿Hablaste con la Madre?

_Si, fue muy buena y acepto mi renuncia.

_Bueno, supongo que ahora es oficial…

Dijo Mia, aunque se oía triste, así que la abrace.

_Mia, sabes que esto no significa que dejemos de vernos, eres mi amiga.

_Si, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

_Anímate!...vine para que podamos hablar y además te puedo ayudar.

_Está bien, vamos, tengo muchas tareas que hacer.

_Ok.

Pase toda la mañana ayudando a Mia hasta que Dimitri vino por mi cerca del mediodía, para que vayamos a comer.

Me despedí de ella y salí dl convento.

_Roza.

Dimitri estaba esperándome, me acerque y le di un pequeño beso.

_Que bueno que estas aquí camarada, ya te extrañaba.

_Yo también Roza, pero no vine solo.

_ ¿Quién más está aquí?

Pregunte y entonces una persona se acercó.

_ ¿Tú debes ser la famosa Rose?

Era una voz femenina, pero no puedo reconocerla.

_Si…y tú quién eres?

_Roza, ella es Tasha, una amiga de la infancia.

Dimitri la presento.

_Es un placer conocerte rose, Dimitri ha estado hablando de ti toda la mañana.

 _Toda la mañana? Ellos estuvieron juntos toda la mañana?_

_En serio? Espero que sean cosas buenas.

_Por supuesto.

Dijo.

Después de esta pequeña platica con Tasha, los tres fuimos a comer, ella eligió el restaurante. Lo extraño de todo esto es que Dimitri nunca me había contado sobre ella, sin embargo Tasha hablaba con él con mucha familiaridad, supongo que realmente se conocen desde niños.

La comida estuvo bien, al parecer Tasha acaba de llegar a Rusia, después de haber vivido en EEUU por algunos años y ahora trabajaría para Dimitri.

Ella me agrada, es divertida y amable conmigo…pero, no sé... ¿por qué Dimitri no dijo nada sobre ella? Parece buena persona.

Durante la comida Tasha me conto algunas cosas embarazosas que Dimitri hizo en la secundaria, estoy segura que esa información me servirá cuando quiera molestarlo.

Cuando terminamos, Tasha se fue porque quería ir a visitar a su familia. Dimitri y yo nos dirigimos a casa. Una vez dentro del auto, iba a preguntarle sobre ella, pero mi teléfono empezó a sonar así que conteste.

_Hola.

_Rose.

_Mamá?

_Si hija, soy yo.

_ ¿Sucedió algo?

_No, Rose, llamo para avisarte que llegaremos esta noche.

_ ¿Esta noche?

_Si, tu padre logro apresurar el viaje.

_No creí que llegarían tan pronto?

_Tú lo pediste Rose.

 _Uff..Si, lo había olvidado._

_Si, lo hice.

_Bueno, estamos en el aeropuerto, tuvimos que hacer una parada, pero lo bueno es que la casa que escogí en Rusia ya está lista para nosotros, así que tienes toda la tarde para hacer tus maletas, vendremos por ti cuando lleguemos.

 _Que?!_ Eso significa que esta noche ya no podría dormir con Dimitri…

_Eh…mamá…

_Rose, me lo dirás cuando llegue, sí. El avión está a punto de despegar. Adiós cariño.

_Adiós mamá…

Dije y colgué.

_Era tu madre.

Dijo Dimitri, mientras conducía.

_Eh…sí.

_ ¿Te dijo algo malo?

_Mis padres llegaran esta noche y vendrán por mí.

_Bueno…entonces…

_No quiero que nos separemos.

Dije.

_Yo tampoco quiero Roza, pero tal vez sea mejor, por lo menos hasta que pueda hablar con ellos y acepten nuestra relación.

_lo aceptaran, estoy segura.

_Entonces, en lugar de ir a casa, podemos pasar la tarde juntos.

_Esa idea me gusta.

_Bien, vamos.

Dijo y recordé lo que quería preguntarle antes de la llamada de mi madre.

_Dimitri, ¿Por qué no me hablaste de Tasha?

Tardo unos segundo en responderme.

_Bueno, porque Tasha se fue hace años y yo no sabía nada de ella, hasta que… Iván me conto que la había visto en Inglaterra hace un mes, y se enteró que ella era muy buena administradora de inversiones y negocios, yo necesitaba a alguien para ese puesto e Iván se encargó de contactarla.

_Oh…Tasha parece una persona agradable.

_Lo es, siempre fue una buena amiga.

Dijo.

Toda la tarde fuimos de un lugar a otro, Dimitri me llevo a algunos museos que no habíamos visto antes, hicimos una parada en una pastelería, me moría por comer algunos donuts…bueno me comí muchos, mientras Dimitri me decía todo el tiempo que si no paraba acabaría con un terrible dolor de estómago.

_No te preocupes camarada, puedo manejar mis donuts.

Le dije para que me deje seguir comiendo tranquila.

Después fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en la una de las bancas, era tranquilo y hermoso escuchar las risas de los niños, pero la noche llego y yo aún no había hecho mis maletas, así que tuvimos que irnos.

_Dimitri tendrás que ayudarme a hacer mis maletas.

Dije mientas caminábamos hacia su coche.

_No tengo ningún problema con eso.

Dijo y me dio un beso mi pelo.

_Me alegro que lo digas, tengo mucha ropa que empacar.

Llegamos a su auto y en media hora ya estábamos en casa, Olena estaba con Yeva en el jardín y no encontré a Vika, supongo que aún no había llegado.

Dimitri subió conmigo a mi habitación y empezamos a empacar…con la ayuda de Dimitri acabe rápido, ahora solo tenía que esperar a mis padres.

Pero mientras esperábamos, decidimos acostarnos un momento, mi cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho y podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

_Voy a extrañarte en la noche, ya me había acostumbrado dormir contigo.

Dijo.

_Yo también, me gusta despertar junto a ti en las mañanas.

_Si nos casamos pronto podremos hacerlo cada día, para siempre…

 _Dimitri quería que nos casemos!_

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?

Me senté para estar frente a él.

_Por supuesto roza, quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero estar toda vida junto a ti.

Como respuesta lo único que hice fue besarlo, no puedo creer como cambio mi vida en poco tiempo, antes de conocer a Dimitri jamás había pensado en casarme, pero ahora solo quiero estar con él, toda mi vida.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que escuchamos que estaban tocando la puerta principal, tuvimos que separarnos porque seguramente mis padres ya estaban aquí.

Nos levantamos, Dimitri tomo mi mano y salimos de la habitación, cuando llegamos abajo escuche una voz muy familiar.

_Kiz.

Es oficial Abe y Janine Mazur habían llegado.

 **Les gusto el capítulo?**

 **Uff….Es el más largo hasta ahora…**

 **¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora con la llegada de Tasha? Mmm…**

 **¿Qué hará Iván?**

 **Por favor háganme saber lo que piensan.**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos. ;P**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

 **UNA ESCAPADA ROMÁNTICA**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Estoy muy emocionada!...al fin llego el fin de semana. No puedo dejar de sentirme ansiosa, ¿Por qué?...bueno, la respuesta es simple, este fin de semana, Dimitri y yo saldremos de la ciudad, solo por dos días, pero es mejor que nada.

Después de la llegada de mis padres, yo tuve que mudarme y ahora vivo con ellos. Aún recuerdo todo lo que paso esa noche.

 **Escena Retrospectiva**

_Kiz…

Abe y Janine Mazur habían llegado.

Dimitri aun sostenía mi mano y era cuestión de segundos antes de que mi adorado padre Abe, mejor conocido como _zmey,_ empiece con el interrogatorio.

_Rose!...no sabes cuánto te extrañe hija.

Mi madre vino hacia mí y me abrazo con mucha emoción, yo le devolví el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento, la extrañaba mucho, Dimitri se quedó a mi lado, supongo que mirándonos.

_ ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo, kiz?

Mi madre se hizo a un lado para que pueda abrazar a Abe. Como siempre los brazos de mi padre me hacen sentir como si fuera una niña otra vez.

_Te extrañe baba…

_Yo también kiz…pero, al parecer, tú ya encontraste quien te haga acompañe.

_Tal vez…

Nos separamos y era momento de presentarles a Dimitri, pero antes de que lo haga, Olena me interrumpió.

_Abe…Janine…?

Eh?...como sabe los nombres de mis padres?...yo nunca se lo dije.

_Olena…

Dijo mi madre, como si no pudiera creerlo.

_Olena Belikova…que gusto volverte a ver, han pasado muchos años.

Dijo mi padre, pero yo estaba confundida.

_De dónde se conocen?

Pregunté.

_Kiz, conocimos a Olena y su esposo hace años, hice algunos negocios con ellos.

_Así es.

Dijo Olena.

_Dimitri tu sabias algo, sobre esto?

Le pregunté.

_No…

_En ese tiempo, Dimitri era un recién nacido.

Contesto Olena.

_Si, lo recuerdo, Alexander estaba muy feliz por su nacimiento.

Dijo mi padre.

_No sabía que Rose, fuera tu hija…nunca preste mucha atención a su apellido…

Olena parecía sorprendida, sin embargo mi padre no lo era…claro, Abe sabía perfectamente el lugar donde me alojaría y que familia me estaba recibiendo, es por eso que no se opuso como creí que lo haría, pero que podía esperar, por algo lo apodan zmey, siempre está un paso delante.

_Bueno, al parecer la vida vuelve a reunirnos.

Dijo mi madre.

_Y quizá esta vez, terminemos siendo más que conocidos…

Genial, Abe está empezando…

Pero antes de que diga algo más, Dimitri se presentó.

_Señor Mazur, es un placer conocerlo.

_Muchacho, veo que has crecido mucho, solo llámame Abe.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y hasta ahora creo que todo está bien.

_Oh Dimitri, te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Dijo mi madre.

_Gracias, es un gusto conocerla señora Mazur.

_Solo Janine.

Después Olena introdujo a Vika, ella se mantuvo callada al principio porque no sabía que mis padres vendrían y supongo que se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta y los vio.

Cuando esto termino, Olena nos llevó al comedor para agasajar a mis padres con sus platillos rusos, al parecer son buenos amigos.

Mientras las cena continuaba, Abe lanzo la pregunta que estoy segura, se moría por hacer.

_Entonces…supongo que ahora somos familia?

Como su pregunta fue repentina, casi todos se quedaron callados, excepto yo.

_Baba, no pudiste esperar un poco más, verdad?...

_Me conoces bien kiz.

_Bueno…

Dije, no sabía por dónde empezar y tampoco, si Dimitri y yo seguiríamos juntos en un futuro…

_Yo amo a su hija, señor Mazur.

Dimitri hablo antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo y sus palabras hacían hinchar mi corazón.

_Vaya…eres muy valiente al decírmelo, muchacho…no todos pueden hacerlo.

Contesto mi padre, pero es cierto, recuerdo que la primera vez que Iván conoció a mi padre, tenía mucho miedo, ya que conocía la fama que tenía Abe Mazur.

_Y tu Rose?

Pregunto mi madre.

_Yo también lo amo, mamá. Esa era la noticia que quería darles.

_Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer es, agradecerte Dimitri, porque gracias a ti, mi hija no cometió el error de convertirse en monja.

Dijo mi padre.

_Deja de decir eso baba…no era tan malo…

_Lo dices en serio, kiz? Al igual que yo, sabes que ese no era tu lugar.

Antes de que responda, mi madre intervino.

_Bueno, dejemos ese tema, lo bueno es que ahora, Rose encontró el amor con Dimitri.

_Opino igual, estoy muy feliz por ellos.

Dijo Olena.

_Y tu baba?

Pregunte.

_Bueno…si te hace feliz, por mí no hay problema.

_Gracias baba.

Dije.

Después de haber pasado por esto, la cena continuo con normalidad y yo estaba muy feliz.

 **Fin de Escena Retrospectiva**

Bueno, esa fue una noche muy particular y un poco triste porque tuve que despedirme de Olena, Vika e incluso Yeva, aunque no estuvo presente en la cena, yo fui a su habitación para despedirme, fue difícil ya que me había acostumbrado a ellas, pero lo más duro de todo fue decirle adiós a Dimitri, sé que no iba al otro lado del mundo, pero no quería separarme de él.

Y definitivamente extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo en las noches. Pero eso no significa que dejamos de vernos, nos vemos cada día, a veces comemos juntos o pasamos la tarde juntos.

Él siempre me sorprende con algún lugar nuevo y me lo describe con precisión para que de alguna forma pueda verlo a través de mi imaginación, también es detallista, cada vez que nos vemos me trae flores, diferentes cada día, entonces cuando aspiro su aroma trato de adivinar que flor es.

Y por otro lado, mis padres me dijeron la gran noticia que tenían para mí.

Mi madre esta…embarazada.

Lo sé, esa noticia me sorprendió demasiado, pero estoy feliz, solo que aún no puedo asimilar que tendré un hermano o hermana.

 **Escena Retrospectiva**

_Que?!

Dije y deje caer mi tenedor al piso.

_Ya lo escuchaste kiz, tu madre está embarazada.

Esa era la gran noticia.

_Pero…como..?

_Kiz, creo que sabes cómo sucedió.

 _Genial!..._ y no pudieron escoger mejor momento que el desayuno para decírmelo, ahora tendré la imagen de mis padres juntos…creo que mi apetito se fue.

_Abe!

Mi madre lo regaño.

_Rose, sé que no esperabas esto, nosotros tampoco, creímos que tu serias nuestra única hija, pero sucedió y estamos felices…tu no lo estás?

Dijo mi mamá, ¿estoy feliz?...mmm…tendré un hermano, jamás creí que sucedería y sin darme cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

_Estoy feliz mamá.

_Lo ves Janine, te dije Rose que estaría feliz.

 **Fin de Escena Retrospectiva**

Casi ha pasado una semana desde que me fui de la casa de Olena y Dimitri me propuso que este fin de semana hagamos un viaje, solo los dos.

Obviamente le dije que si, además en estos últimos días se ha formado una pesada tensión sexual entre los dos y a veces es difícil resistir, como la vez que estábamos comiendo en un restaurante, nos besamos y bueno…las cosas se fueron calentando rápidamente, pero por suerte nuestra mesa estaba alejada de las demás y nadie noto lo que estaba pasando.

Lo mismo sucedió en su auto y cuando fui a visitarlo a su oficina, en el parque y…algunos otros lugares.

Pero Dimitri siempre se detuvo cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mas allá, su única respuesta es que, quiere que el momento sea el adecuado y especial para mí.

Sin embargo eso no quita las ganas que tengo de olvidarme de todo y lanzarme encima de él, pero sé que esta vez sucederá porque solo estaremos los dos, aunque no sé a dónde iremos, él quiere que sea sorpresa.

Estoy haciendo una pequeña maleta y empaco la lencería que compre, bueno Lisa me ayudo a comprarlos, quiero estar preparada, además ya llevo puesto un juego y creo que dejara a Dimitri con la boca abierta.

Acabe rápido de empacar, ahora solo me queda esperar a Dimitri, debe ser cerca de las 7 a.m. supongo que estará aquí dentro de media hora, así que bajara a desayunar mientras lo espero.

Camine por el pasillo, la casa era muy grande, mis padres la compraron así, para que mi futuro hermano o hermana tenga mucho espacio para jugar, tiene ocho habitaciones con baños privados, un gran comedor, cocina y todo lo demás, pero lo que más me gusta es el jardín al igual que a mi madre, desde el primer día empezó a plantar flores de todo tipo, siempre fue su pasatiempo favorito, al algo en lo que coincide con Olena, supongo que es una de las razones para su gran amistad.

En general la casa es preciosa, unos minutos después llegue a la cocina y sentí un delicioso aroma…panqueques.

Seguramente mi madre los estaba preparando como cada día, son deliciosos y ella sabe perfectamente que me encantan.

_Bueno días mamá.

Dije.

_Buenos días hija, te levantaste muy temprano, debes estar ansiosa, verdad?

Me conoce bien.

_Si, un poco. ¿Dónde está baba?

_En su estudio, hablando con Dimitri.

_ ¿Dimitri está aquí?

_Si, llego hace unos minutos.

_Pero, yo no escuche nada.

_Seguramente estabas muy distraída.

Debió ser mientras estaba haciendo mi maleta y recordando…

_Si…estaba distraída.

Me senté para comer mientras esperaba, pero estaba un poco preocupada por lo que mi padre pueda decirle o hacerle a Dimitri.

_No te preocupes Hija, tu padre no le hará nada, solo están hablando.

_Eso no me hace sentir mejor mamá. Baba puede ser…

_Intimidante?

_Si.

_Pero Dimitri estará bien, él demostró la primera vez que no le teme a Abe.

_Tienes razón.

Minutos después, Dimitri y mi padre entraron a la cocina.

_Kiz.

Dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

_Buenos días baba. Amenazando temprano?

Dije la última parte en voz baja para que solo él me escuche, pero termino riéndose.

_Puede ser…pero no te preocupes.

_Bueno días Roza.

Dijo Dimitri, me dio un beso en la mejilla y pude aspirar su loción de afeitar que tanto me gusta.

_Buenos días camarada.

Desayunamos juntos y todo parecía fluir bien, a mi mamá le agrada Dimitri y mi papá…parece que también le agrada.

Terminamos y fui por mi maleta. Me despedí de mis padres y como siempre Abe, tenía que decir algo para incomodarme.

_Cuídate kiz y recuerda que soy muy joven para ser abuelo.

Lo dijo en vos alta, seguramente para que Dimitri también lo escuche.

_Lo tendré en cuenta baba, pero no te prometo nada.

Conteste y creo que esta vez fui yo la que puse incomodo a Dimitri.

_Ten mucho cuidado hija.

Dijo mi madre y me abrazo.

_No te preocupes mamá, no me voy por mucho tiempo, solo son dos días.

Segundos después, nos separamos.

_Cuida a mi hija, Belikov.

Dijo mi padre.

_Con mi vida señor.

Luego nos metimos al coche y nuestro viaje empezó.

_ ¿A dónde iremos?

_Es una sorpresa Roza.

_Pero ya estamos en camino, solo dímelo.

_No, te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Media hora de camino y aun no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, Dimitri es un hueso duro de roer.

_Por lo menos puedo saber cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos.

Dije haciendo puchero, pero él solo se reía de mí.

_Una hora más.

_Pero… ¿queda muy lejos?

_No tanto, se paciente Roza, valdrá la pena.

_Está bien.

Y como lo dijo, después de una hora, llegamos a nuestro destino. Dimitri detuvo el auto y salimos, el me ayudo y puso su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme.

Pude sentir que el suelo era de tierra, además el ambiente se sentía muy fresco, era…

_Estamos en un bosque.

Dije.

_Si, en las afueras de Moscú, es un lugar muy tranquilo.

_ ¿Cómo es el lugar?

_Está rodeado por pinos, cubiertos con un poco de nieve por el invierno, también algunos ardillas y el sendero tiene un poco de nieve.

_ ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

_En un chalet, antes era una cabaña, cuando era niño mi padre me traía aquí para pasar algunos días y pescar, hay un lago al sur, con el tiempo dejamos de venir. Cuando el murió, la cabaña se quedó abandonada por años, entonces decidí ampliarla y convertirla en un chalet.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Porque quería que se convirtiera en un lugar donde pueda alejarme del mundo y vivir con mi familia, ver mis hijos llenando el lugar con sus risas y abrazar a mi esposa todo el tiempo.

Seguimos caminando, este lugar significaba tanto para él, su infancia…sus sueños en el futuro y no sé, si algún día volveremos aquí, juntos…y…si nos separamos? Si él se da cuenta que no soy la mujer que esperaba?...

Todas estas preguntas me atormentaban…entonces Dimitri se detuvo de repente.

_ ¿Qué sucede roza?

Dimitri me pregunto y se movió, ahora estaba frente a mí.

_Nada.

Respondí y desvié mi mirada. Pero él levanto mi barbilla, hasta que estábamos frente a frente.

_Dime la verdad Roza…acaso…ya no quieres estar aquí?...quieres que nos vayamos?

Pregunto y se oía preocupado… _Grandioso!..._ mis inseguridades están arruinando nuestro viaje.

_No, nada de eso…solo… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

_Porque quiero estar contigo.

_Pero, este lugar es especial para ti…y…

_Roza, te traje aquí, porque tú eres la única mujer a la que amo, con la que quiero casarme y tener hijos.

Dijo y sus palabras hicieron que mis inseguridades se fueran, como respuesta lo bese con todo el amor que tenía para él, al instante me respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Pasaron varios minutos y nos separamos, después llegamos al chalet, entre y me acomode, mientras Dimitri fue por el equipaje.

El lugar es muy amplio, también debe ser hermoso y tiene un aroma fresco que no sé cómo definir

Era cerca de mediodía y tenía hambre, aunque no sé si había comida aquí, pero antes de que vaya a buscar la cocina, mi adorado novio abrió la puerta.

_Dimitri, ¿hay comida aquí? No compramos nada.

_La despensa está llena, Roza, tenemos todo lo necesario.

_Que alivio…porque en este momento tengo mucha hambre.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso.

_No te preocupes, además yo cocinare.

_Tu? Sabes cocinar?

Pregunté.

_Si, mi madre me enseño cuando era niño.

_Vaya…me alegro, porque yo solo se cocinar lo básico, antes no me interesaba aprender a cocinar aunque mi madre insistía en enseñarme. Pero te puedo ayudar.

_Perfecto, vamos.

Me llevo a la cocina y empezamos a cocinar, hicimos un poco de pasta con salsa y parmesano y debo decir que tenía un olor delicioso.

Pusimos la mesa y Dimitri trajo las placas con la pasta, nos sentamos y comimos, la pasta sabia tan bien como olía.

_Esta delicioso.

Dije y él solo se reía.

Después llego el postre que era helado de chocolate, mi favorito. Dimitri me sirvió una gran porción de helado y empecé a comerlo rápidamente.

_Mmm…amo el chocolate.

Dije.

_Creí que me amabas.

Dijo muy divertido al verme.

_También te amo camarada.

Conteste, seguí con mi helado y gimiendo por lo dulce que sabía.

_Roza…

Dimitri dijo con voz ronca y profunda, supongo que lo estaba encendiendo…

_Si?

Pregunte con la voz más inocente que tenía…quería jugar con él.

_Deja de hacer esos ruidos…

Dijo pero no podía ocultar el deseo en su voz.

_No sé de qué hablas.

Respondí y metí una cucharada de helado a mi boca degustándolo lentamente.

_Mmm…es tan dulce que…

Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar Dimitri me tomo por el brazo para ponerme de pie y me beso con mucha necesidad, no perdí el tiempo y enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él puso sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

Nos besamos con mucha pasión y lujuria, además sabíamos que esta vez nadie podía vernos o interrumpirnos.

Sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a mi culo, dio un apretón y no pude evitar gemir, lo que él aprovecho para meter su lengua en mi boca, podía sentir el sabor mezclado del chocolate y Dimitri…delicioso…nuestras lenguas empezaron una lucha por el dominio y Dimitri volvió a agarrar mi culo pero esta vez enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, nuestros cuerpos estaban más pegados y podía sentir su gran bulto presionando mi centro, lo cual hacia que me moje aún más.

Nos separamos para respirar pero Dimitri continuo besando mi barbilla, bajo a mi cuello y comenzó a chupar mi punto dulce y marcándome como suya, moví mi cabeza atrás para darle más acceso no podía evitar gemir de placer y marcar mis uñas en sus bíceps. Su boca siguió bajando a mi escote lentamente, mis pechos se endurecieron de anticipación y ansiaban su toque.

Pero Dimitri quería torturarme lentamente, besaba y mordisqueaba mi piel sin llegar a donde más lo necesitaba, me moví un poco causando fricción entre nosotros, quería que pierda el control y creo que lo estaba logrando porque un gruñido salió de sus labios y sus manos agarraron con más fuerza mi cadera, causándome un placentero dolor que hacia mojarme aún más.

_Roza…Roza…quiero hacerte mía…

Dijo en mi oído y chupo el lóbulo de mi oreja…su voz…era tan ronca y su acento pesado…era tan sexy…en este momento yo estaba muy caliente y lo quería ya! Quería tenerlo dentro de mí.

_Hazlo Dimitri…hazme tuya…

Dije acercando mis labios a su oído y creo que eso fue suficiente para que vuelva a besarme con urgencia y con grandes zancadas llevarme al segundo piso, llegamos a la habitación sin romper el beso, no tuve tiempo para ver cómo era.

Pero antes de ir a la cama, desenvolví mis piernas para estar en el piso, quería darle una sorpresa. Rompí el beso y me aleje un poco.

_Siéntate, en la cama, tengo algo para ti.

Dije.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

Pregunto con voz ronca…

_Ya lo veras…

Dije y cuando escuche que hizo lo que le pedí, empecé.

Lentamente comencé a quitarme la blusa y la deje caer al piso, escuche como se quedó sin aliento, supongo que la lencería que compre le gusto…y eso que aún no veía todo, seguí con mis vaqueros, con mis manos a cada lado y los quite poco a poco hasta que quedaron en el suelo, di un paso adelante dejándolos atrás junto con mis zapatos…ahora estaba frente a Dimitri, usando un pequeño sostén de encaje negro, bragas a juego y mi cabello estaba suelto como a él le gustaba.

Puse mis manos en mi cadera y me pare de manera que Dimitri tenía una mejor vista.

_Te gusta?

Pregunté.

_Mucho…me gusta mucho…

Dijo y un segundo después su boca estaba encima de la mía, el beso fue caliente y sin que me diera cuenta Dimitri me coloco en la cama y se subió encima de mí, seguimos besándonos y el continuo con su dulce tortura, bajando por mi cuello, mi clavícula, mientras sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho antes, logro quitar mi sostén y al fin empezó a darle atención a mis pechos, tomo uno en su boca mientras amasaba el otro con su mano, yo solo podía gemir mientras él chupaba y mordisqueaba…

Quería sentir su cuerpo, así que empecé a trabajar con los botones de su camisa, tarde un poco pero pude deshacerme de ella, entonces pude acariciar su tonificado abdomen, después de que Dimitri le dio atención a mis pechos, bajo besando mi abdomen, mordiendo mi piel y mis bragas no podían estar más empapadas…

Entonces con sus dedos fue quitando mis bragas hasta que quede totalmente desnuda ante él, me sentí un poco cohibida, era la primera vez que estaba desnuda frente a un hombre…Pero antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo Dimitri me volvió a besar con pasión y amor.

_Eres hermosa…

Dijo con tanta emoción que fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar mis dudas, lo bese tratando de poner todo mi amor en el beso, pero en poco tiempo se volvió más caliente, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, entonces sentí la mano de Dimitri subiendo por mi muslo hasta que llego a mi centro y sus dedos empezaron con las burlas a mi entrada, masajeando suavemente mi clítoris, mi respiración se volvió jadeante.

_Dimitri…

Entonces empujo dos dedos dentro de mí y no puede evitar gemir, esto lo animo más, porque empezó a bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera de mi lentamente, me estaba llevando al éxtasis…su boca besaba mi piel lo que aumentaba aún más mi placer….pero yo quería que disfrute tanto como, así que moví mi mano hacia sus pantalones y con rapidez logre desabrocharlos, entonces metí mi mano y empecé a acariciar su polla dura.

Soltó un silbido y su respiración se convirtió en jadeos, aumento la velocidad de sus dedos y yo solo podía gemir, mi mano apretó con más fuerza su polla y pude escuchar sus gemidos…podía sentir la construcción de mi orgasmo, mis paredes empezaron a apretarse alrededor de sus dedos entonces el quito los quito, me queje por la falta y saco mi mano de su bóxer.

_Esta noche se trata de ti, Roza.

Dijo y tomo mis piernas llevándolas a sus hombros, él iba a…

Sin previo aviso su lengua se sumergió en mi coño, tomando el lugar de sus dedos comenzó a lamer, empujando dentro y fuera de mí, jugando con mi clítoris y tomando todos mis jugos.

_Mmm Roza…tu sabor es tan bueno…tan dulce…

Dijo y mis gemidos llenaron la habitación, Dimitri me estaba dando olas y olas de placer, mientras su lengua experta continuaba degustándome, podía sentir mi orgasmo cada vez más cerca.

_Ohhhhh…Dimi…tri…

_Vamos a ir, mi amor…

Dijo y minutos después llegue a mi clímax gritando el nombre Dimitri.

Él tomo todos mis jugos mientras esa nube de felicidad empezaba a dispersarse, mi respiración era fuerte y en jadeos, cuando termino con mi coño, bajo mis piernas.

_Ahora eres mi postre favorito, Roza.

Dijo y me dio un beso caliente, en su boca pude probarme a mí misma, esto era tan caliente que mi cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, la erección de Dimitri presionaba en mi muslo muy cerca de mi centro y podía sentir que me mojaba otra vez, lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

_Dimitri…por favor…

Pedí, mientras él acariciaba mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Qué quieres Roza?

En serio?...quiere que le ruegue…

_Te quiero a ti…

Dije.

_Claro, mi amor…

Respondió me dio un beso y se levantó para quitarse los pantalones y su bóxer, en cuestión de segundos estaba encima de mí.

_Estas segura?

Pregunto y como respuesta solamente lo bese con amor, entendió el mensaje y empezó a dirigir su polla hacia mi entrada.

_Te amo Roza.

_Yo también te amo Dimitri.

_Seré amable.

Dijo y poco a poco se sumergió dentro de mí, su boca no dejo la mía, mientras sentí cada pulgada de él llenándome, cuando llego a mi barrera, me beso más duro y entro de un solo golpe, me estremecí y di un grito ahogado, era un poco doloroso pero nunca me había sentido más completa en mi vida, Dimitri espero a que me acomodara a tenerlo dentro de mí, empecé a mover mis caderas para decirle que estaba bien, comprendió lo que quería decirle y entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente, era un poco incómodo al principio pero con cada golpe el placer aumentaba hasta que el dolor desapareció, sonidos de placer era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, mis caderas empezaron a trabajar con las de Dimitri y fuimos estableciendo un ritmo juntos.

Después de un tiempo, empezamos a ir más rápido, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para que vaya más profundo y nos besamos con amor y lujuria, devorando nuestras bocas, sus embestidas fueron más violentas, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda arañándolo, dejamos que el deseo nos controle.

_Roza…Roza…Roza…

Susurraba contra mis labios, cada golpe me volvía loca de placer, mi orgasmo comenzaba a construirse, nuestra piel golpeando uno contra el otro, se sentía increíble.

_Ahhh…

Gemía y gemía…

_Abre los ojos Roza…

Dijo Dimitri, tomando mi barbilla para que pudiera verme, obedecí y abrí mis ojos, aunque no podía verlo, sentía su intensa mirada, sus embestidas seguían pero su mirada era tan fuerte…

_Eres mi vida Roza…no sabes cuánto te amo.

Dijo y lo que más predominaba en su voz era adoración y amor, ese amor puro, que rara vez se encuentra, daría cualquier cosa para ver sus hermosos ojos marrones en este momento…entonces…sucedió...

Tal vez mi inanición era muy fuerte, pero lo veía, podía ver los ojos de Dimitri, eran más profundos de lo que me imaginaba…pero…como es que puedo verlo?...acaso…puedo ver?...

No tuve tiempo para comprobarlo, Dimitri me beso duro y no pude evitar perderme junto con sus embestidas, mis paredes empezaron a apretarse alrededor de su longitud, Dimitri se quejó, él también estaba cerca.

_Cum para mi Roza…

Dijo y su voz fue mi perdición, grite su nombre a los cielos, Dimitri siguió golpeando, ayudándome a montar el mejor orgasmo que he tenido, unos empujes más empujes y él se unió a mí, llegando a su propio orgasmo y gritando mi nombre.

Su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho mientras ambos nos recuperábamos, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones y latidos de corazón fueron normalizándose, entonces recordé que pude mirar los ojos de Dimitri, abrí lentamente mis ojos…y…nada…no podía ver nada…supongo que mi mente jugo conmigo…

Finalmente Dimitri saco su polla y se acomodó en la cama tirando de mí junto a él, me sentía cansada.

_Ahora eres mía Roza, solo mía.

Dijo y beso mi frente.

_Soy tuya, te amo camarada.

_Te amo, mi Roza.

No sé qué sucedió hace poco, tal vez fue mi imaginación o tal vez desee tanto ver, que mi mente me hizo creer que en verdad lo estaba haciendo, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que si tengo el amor de Dimitri, no me hace falta nada.

 **Hola amigas!**

 **Sé que deben estar molestas porque no había actualizaciones, pero aquí está el capítulo que todas esperábamos, espero que les haya gustado, por favor no piensen que abandonare la historia, voy a terminarla, planeo hacerlo este mes. Y otra vez lo siento por no haber actualizado.**

 **Ahora, algunas preguntas…**

 **¿Qué paso con Rose? ¿Está recuperando la vista?**

 **Mmm…ustedes que piensan?**

 **Supongo que llego el momento para que empiecen a surgir lo planes malvados, será Iván? O Tasha?**

 **Por favor díganme lo que piensan. Comenten!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

… **YO PODÍA VERLA…**

 **Hola amigas, en primer lugar, quiero agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios y también a todos los que leen esta historia, yo escribo por y para ustedes.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, parpadee varias veces antes de abrirlos completamente y cuando lo hice pude comprobar que todo seguía igual, Dimitri estaba junto a mí, durmiendo pacíficamente con uno de sus brazos sosteniéndome cerca de él y mis ojos abiertos eran la prueba de que estoy despierta aunque todo lo que me rodea es la oscuridad como siempre…porque incluso cuando duermo mis sueños tienen más luz…pero, no quiero tener pensamientos negativos en este momento.

Sin embargo no todo está igual, ahora se puede decir que hice mi transición de niña a mujer, hace unas horas le di a Dimitri mi virginidad. No me arrepiento de hacerlo, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado, la espera valió la pena, con cualquier otro hombre habría sido un error.

Dimitri es el mejor hombre que he conocido, lo amo como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien.

Me moví y sentí un poco de dolor entre mis piernas y en lugares que no conocía pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar, Lisa me dijo que dolería un poco y tenía razón, pero me alegro haber tomado su consejo e ir al ginecólogo, porque, como estoy tomando la píldora Dimitri no tuvo que usar un condón, pude sentir completamente su piel sin ninguna cubierta y esa idea también le gusto a él cuando se lo dije la anterior semana.

Me acerque más a él y con mi mano acaricie su torso bien marcado, le di varios besos plumas en su pecho, su cuello y sentí que se estremeció.

_Roza…

Se despertó.

_Hola camarada.

_ ¿Estás bien? Te hice daño?

Preguntó con preocupación.

_Estoy bien Dimitri, no me lastimaste.

Dije y seguí besando y chupando su cuello, su respiración se fue volviendo entrecortada, después fui subiendo hasta llegar a su boca y nos besamos con hambre, gemí cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto, rápidamente todo comenzó a calentarse, Dimitri tomo mi cintura y me apretó a su cuerpo, mientras nuestras bocas seguía devorándose, él acariciaba mi piel con su mano libre, su toque era suave y a la vez provocaba un electrizante calor que se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo.

_Ah…

Cuando mi centro entro en contacto con su dura erección, no pude evitar soltar sus labios y gemir al recordar la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Entonces antes de que pueda notarlo, Dimitri nos volteo de modo que el estaba encima de mí y sin previo aviso tomo mi seno derecho en su boca, comenzó a chuparlo y su mano amasaba el izquierdo.

Esta nueva ola de placer fue directamente a mi centro que ya estaba demasiado húmedo. Entonces sus dedos acariciaron mi centro y me estremecí…

Sabía lo que Dimitri quería hacer pero yo tenía algo más en mente. Así que me moví y nos voltee para que yo pueda estar encima de él, esta vez…es la primera vez que hare algo así, pero quiero intentarlo.

Comencé a besarlo suavemente, disfrutando del movimiento de nuestros labios, minutos después rompí el beso y fui bajando por su mentón a su cuello donde bese y chupe su pie dejando marcas de amor, podía sentir que su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración era jadeante, esto me incito para seguir, lentamente fui besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su sexy torso marcado, pude escuchar los gemidos y gruñidos que salían de su boca, lo que me indicaba que estaba haciéndolo bien, me fui acercando a su erección y cuando llegue, lo tome con mi mano, Dimitri soltó un gruñido, oírlo solamente hacía que me moje más de lo creía posible, espere unos segundos y empecé a bombear de arriba abajo su dura longitud y ahora que pude tocarlo completamente, me sorprendí, era grande! …no sé cómo logró encajar dentro de mí.

Sus gemidos fueron más fuertes, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces lo metí en mi boca, pero como era tan grande tuve que usar mis manos para ayudarme con lo que no cabía dentro, sus gemidos fueron más fuertes mientras chupaba su polla como una paleta a un ritmo lento, pero Dimitri quería ir más rápido así que agarro mi cabello con su mano y me mostró el ritmo que quería, trate de relajar mi garganta para evitar nauseas ya que cada vez fue más rápido.

_Ro..zaa, estoy cerca…

No termino la frase pero pude entenderlo, chupe con más fuerza ahuecando mis mejillas, masajeando con mi lengua y en segundos su orgasmo llego y sus semillas se derramaron en mi boca y trate de beber todo, su cuerpo se fue calmando mientras lamia lo que había quedado, el sabia a algo que solo puedo describir como Dimitri, era exquisito.

Me moví y me senté a horcadas, podía sentir que su respiración fue normalizándose, entonces en cuestión de segundos tomo mi cabeza con sus manos y me acerco para besarme con necesidad, el beso fue caliente y apasionado, probándose a sí mismo.

_Eres increíble…

Dijo cuando nos separamos, él sonaba feliz y satisfecho.

_En serio?...yo…no sabía cómo…

Dije, no podía creer que con mi inexperiencia haya podido darle tanto placer.

_Fue la primera vez que lo hiciste?

_Yo…bueno…sí.

Conteste un poco nerviosa.

_Me alegra que sea así.

Dijo y me volvió a besar con amor, pero como siempre todo se fue calentando, sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo, su toque dejaba en llamas mi piel.

Lo sentí endurecerse de nuevo y sus dedos fueron a tocar mi centro.

_Roza…estas tan mojada.

Dijo.

_Dimitri…

Jadee cuando inserto dos dedos en mi coño y comenzó a bombearlos con rapidez. Pero en este momento yo quería su polla dentro de mí. Así que quite su mano y como estaba encima de él, solamente me moví un poco hacia arriba, me apoye en sus hombros y lentamente fui bajando sobre su dura y grande longitud, ambos gemíamos de placer y por la dicha de volver a ser uno.

Una vez que entro completamente, espere unos segundos para acomodarme y empecé a moverme, Dimitri agarro mi cadera con ambas manos y me ayudo, al principio fue lento pero fuimos adquiriendo velocidad, los sonidos de placer fueron incrementándose en cantidad y volumen.

_Uff...Roza…eres tan apretada.

Dijo, su voz hacia que vaya más rápido, podía sentir mi orgasmo construirse.

_Me encanta como…se mueven tus pechos…mientras me montas…

Decía con respiración difícil y entrecortada, sus palabras me hacían llegar cerca, muy cerca…en un movimiento Dimitri tomo uno de mis senos en su boca lo chupo y mordió…

Ese fue mi fin, mis paredes se apretaron alrededor de su longitud y grite su nombre, me deje caer en su pecho, pero él no había llegado aún, así que nos volcó, llevo mis piernas sobre sus hombros y empezó a penetrarme rápido mientras yo me recuperaba de mi orgasmo, unos empujes más y Dimitri llego, sentí como me llenaba con sus semillas y al final cayo en la cama a mi lado.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados por un tiempo hasta calmarnos por completo.

_Te amo, mi amor.

Dijo.

_Y yo te amo tanto Dimitri.

Conteste.

Nos quedamos en la cama sin decir nada más, disfrutando del calor del otro, hasta que mi estómago empezó a reclamar comida.

_Tengo hambre.

Dije y él solamente se rio de lo que dije, me gustaba mucho escuchar su risa, era rica y melódica.

_Está bien, bajemos a la cocina.

Contesto y nos levantamos de la cama, Dimitri me dio su camisa para que me la pusiera y se lo agradecí, en este momento me siento cansada, hambrienta pero feliz, sin embargo no tengo ganas para vestirme otra vez.

Me coloqué la camisa y llegaba hasta mis muslos, fue suficiente. Dimitri se puso sus pantalones y bajamos.

Llegamos a la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas que había mientras él preparaba algo rápido para los dos.

Preparo unos emparedados de jamón y queso que estaban deliciosos, los devore rápidamente, realmente tenía hambre.

_ ¿Qué hora es?

Le pregunte.

_Mmm…10 de la noche.

Respondió.

_ ¿Qué?...entonces nos quedamos todo el día en la habitación?

Estaba sorprendida pero creo que mi expresión le causo gracia a Dimitri, porque se rio.

_Si, Roza, el tiempo pasó muy rápido.

_Entonces, solo tenemos un día mas y yo quería conocer el bosque y sus alrededores.

_Lo haremos mañana, te llevare a conocerlo todo.

_Está bien.

Dije y bostece.

_Ahora es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Dijo, retiramos las placas y volvimos a la cama para dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté más renovada y con energía, Dimitri no estaba en la cama, empecé a preocuparme hasta que sentí el olor de la comida viviendo de abajo, seguramente estaba haciendo el desayuno, así que me estire y me levante para tomar un baño.

Cuando termine, me vestí con un suéter cálido, unos vaqueros y un par de botas cómodas porque iríamos al bosque, arreglé mi cabello y baje a la cocina guiándome por el olor de la comida.

_Buenos días Roza.

Vino a mi lado me dio un beso.

_Buenos días camarada.

Dije y fuimos al comedor, el desayuno estaba delicioso, Dimitri preparo blinis, jugo y fruta. Terminamos de comer y salimos al bosque, caminamos tomados de la mano, fuimos al lago del que me había hablado.

_Es muy tranquilo aquí.

Dije absorbiendo el aire limpio que no rodeaba.

_Si, se puede sentir mucha paz.

Dijo y me abrazo por detrás mi espalda chocaba contra su pecho, pude sentir lo relajado que estaba. No quedamos así por un tiempo, disfrutando del ambiente tranquilo, escuchando el sonido natural del bosque.

Casi media horas después, nos fuimos para hacer una caminata por los alrededores, todo era perfecto solo los dos y la paz que nos rodeaba.

_Me gusta mucho este lugar.

Dije mientras seguíamos caminando.

_Ahora es nuestro lugar Roza, aquí podremos escapar cada vez que quieras o lo necesitemos.

_Me encanta la idea.

Ya era medio día así que volvimos al chalet, para comer y disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos quedaba.

Dimitri preparo la comida que sería carne jugosa con puré de patatas y coles de Bruselas, yo lo ayude un poco pero para ser sincera, él hizo casi todo el trabajo.

Llevamos las placas a la mesa y empezamos a comer. Debo admitir que la comida esta deliciosa.

_Todo esta exquisito Dimitri, creo que cuando nos casemos seré yo la que vaya a la oficina y tú te quedaras preparando la comida.

Dije y seguí comiendo, Dimitri se rio de lo que dije y tomo mi mano depositando un suave beso en ella.

_Ya lo veremos, Roza. Sin embargo no lo creo, no quiero golpear a todos los hombres de la empresa que no pueden quitarte los ojos de encima.

_Celos?

Pregunte divertida al escuchar lo que dijo.

_Si.

Respondió con firmeza.

_No tienes por qué estarlo camarada, el único hombre que amo eres tú.

Dije y seguimos comiendo. Terminamos y levantamos la mesa, una vez que todo estaba en su lugar, fuimos a la habitación para preparar las maletas.

Después de hacerlo, Dimitri me dijo que nos quedaba 4 horas más, así que nos movimos a la cama para estar juntos el tiempo que restaba, nos mantuvimos abrazados, hubo algunos besos, caricias y palabras de amor.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, la hora de irnos llego y me sentí triste al dejar este lugar en el que pase los mejores momentos de mi vida hasta ahora, pero me consuela saber que volvería con Dimitri cuando nos casemos o quizá antes.

Durante el viaje en carretera, el silencio cómodo de siempre nos rodeaba, sin embargo sabía que él, al igual que yo, no quería que lleguemos porque tendríamos que ir por caminos separados, además en Moscú se encontraban problemas que aún no habíamos solucionado, por ejemplo, Iván.

_No quiero llegar.

Dije rompiendo el silencio.

_Yo tampoco Roza, pero prometo que no estaremos separados por mucho tiempo.

_ Lo se…solamente tengo miedo…

_Por qué?

_Porque siento que los problemas que nos rodean pueden llegar a…

No pude terminar pero Dimitri me entendió.

_No Roza, no pienses en eso. Nuestro amor es más fuerte.

Dijo y me tranquilizo escucharlo con tanta convicción.

Luego de nuestra conversación me deshice de los pensamientos negativos y trate de relajarme. Una hora después llegamos a mi casa. Dimitri llevo mi maleta y entramos a mi casa.

_Hay alguien en casa?

Pregunte.

_Rose.

Era mi madre. Se acercó y me dio un largo abrazo.

_Cálmate mamá, no me fui por tanto tiempo.

_Te extrañe mucho, hija.

Dijo y sé que sonaba un poco exagerado pero debido a su embarazo, las hormonas hacían que fuera muy sentimental.

_Dimitri, gracias por traer a mi hija a salvo.

Dijo y se movió para saludarlo.

_No es necesario que me lo agradezca señora Mazur, Rose es mi vida.

Contestó.

_Solo Janine, ya te lo había dicho Dimitri, después de todo ya eres de la familia.

_Lo siento.

_Kiz?...eres tú?

_Si baba, ya estoy en casa.

Dije.

_Eso veo…y estas ilesa…Cumpliste tu palabra Dimitri, eso me agrada.

Supongo que está hablando sobre algo que le dijo a Dimitri cuando estaban en su estudio…tendré que preguntarle después que le dijo exactamente mi padre.

_Por supuesto señor.

_Bien, supongo que no cenaron aun.

_No, no lo hicimos.

Respondí.

_Entonces vamos a cenar.

Dijo mi madre y fuimos al comedor. Mi madre era una buena cocinera, aunque una vez me dijo que al principio no sabía cocinar pero cuando se casó tuvo que aprender, supongo que tendría que pedirle que me enseñe.

Después de la cena, Dimitri se quedó un momento más conmigo, pero sabía que debía irse porque mañana tenía que trabajar.

Nos despedimos con un beso y el prometió que vendría mañana al mediodía para que comamos juntos.

Me sentía muy cansada debido al viaje y todo lo demás, así que desee buenas noches a mis padres y me retire a mi habitación, me metí rápidamente a la cama y deje que el sueño me llevara.

 **Iván POV**

Nada de lo que había planeado hasta ahora salió bien, en lugar de separar a Rose de Dimitri solo termine juntándolos, yo quería que esa noche de la cena en el restaurante francés, Rose admita que fuimos novios, entonces yo me habría disculpado frente a todos por haberla abandonado y hubiera dicho que nunca deje de amarla.

Dimitri seguramente se habría se habría alejado de ella, porque sabía que no podía robar a la mujer de su amigo.

Pero no…Rose hizo que todo acabe de otra forma, anunciando su amor con Dimitri…eso provoco que reaccionara sin pensar, por eso fui a buscarla a su habitación, quería que ella admita que me ama…que Dimitri no significaba nada para ella.

Sin embargo, no fue así, ella seguía repitiendo que amaba a Dimitri y bueno perdí el control…al final termine luchando con mi mejor amigo, pero ahora ya no lo considero así…ahora es mi rival.

Y no estoy dispuesto a perder, aunque todos se opongan, Rose volverá a estar conmigo.

El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos…ya estaba aquí…me levante del sofá y fui a abrir la puerta, ahora está viviendo en un departamento que compre cerca de la zona en la que vive Rose.

Abrí la puerta y…ahí estaba ella.

_Pasa Tasha.

_Por qué me llamaste a esta hora?

_Tengo algo que decirte.

_Espero que valga la pena…porque lo último que me dijiste fue solo una mentira, deje todo para volver a Rusia por Dimitri y cuando llego me encuentro con que él está enamorado de una niña.

Me molesto la forma en la que se refirió a Rose.

_Ella es una mujer, no una niña.

Tasha resoplo y fue a sentarse al sofá.

_Lo que sea… ¿Qué quieres decirme?

_Más bien es una pregunta.

_Entonces dime la pregunta de una vez.

_ ¿Quieres a Dimitri?

_Por supuesto.

_ ¿Lo quieres para ti?

_Claro que sí. Pero él está con esa niña, solo me ve como una amiga.

_Entonces Tasha, te tengo una propuesta.

_ ¿Cuál?

_Unirnos…para separarlos.

_ ¿Por qué te interesa separarlos? Acaso, Dimitri no es tu mejor amigo?

_Lo era, hasta que me robo a la mujer que amo.

_Hablas de…Rose?

_Si.

_Pero, no entiendo… ¿cómo la conociste?

Tasha pregunto. Supongo que era la hora de contarle toda mi historia con Rose, incluso lo que nadie sabía sobre las causas que provocaron el accidente donde ella quedo ciega y que yo la abandone por la culpa que sentía. Tasha escucho con atención todo lo que le dije y finalice contándole la sorpresa de haber encontrado a Rose con los Belikov y todo lo que sabía sobre la relación entre Dimitri y ella.

_Wow…por lo que me contaste, no fue del todo un…accidente.

No respondí, así que ella siguió hablando.

_Te das cuenta, de que si Rose se entera de la verdad, jamás volverá contigo?

_Lo sé, pero ella nunca lo sabrá y tú no se lo dirás porque no te conviene.

_Tienes razón… entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Le conté todo lo que había planificado para separarlos, cada detalle, cada opción, todo ya estaba pensado.

_Es un buen plan, pero ¿crees que funcionara?

_Estoy seguro.

_Entonces…acepto, juntos separaremos a Rose y Dimitri.

 **R POV**

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano, tenía que salir con mi madre para comprar las cosas del bebé y debo admitir que estaba emocionada.

Además Dimitri, vendría por mí al mediodía, así que tome un baño, me cambie y baje. Pero solo se encontraba mi padre en la sala de estar.

_Buenos días baba, sabes dónde está mi madre?

_Buenos días kiz, tu madre está en el jardín.

_Gracias, iré a buscarla.

Camine hacia el jardín, seguramente estaba viendo como amanecieron sus flores, abrí la puerta que daba al jardín y me dirigí hacia donde estaban las flores, pero me detuve a medio camino y cerré mis ojos cuando sentí como si una luz destellante viniera directamente a mi…pero eso no es posible…yo no puedo ver.

Comencé a abrir lentamente mis parpados y machas blancas fueron apareciendo, parpadee varias veces, entonces todo a mi alrededor fue tomando color y forma…no lo podía creer.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me pellizqué la mano, me dolió…no era un sueño.

Abrí los ojos y pude notar una silueta, poco a poco fue aclarándose…y lo vi…era mi madre, estaba de espaldas, sus manos inspeccionaban las flores, su cabello rojizo estaba igual, como lo recordaba…

 _Podía verla…_

_Mamá…

Salió de mi boca como un susurro, lagrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos y no sabía si sería capaz de detenerlos.

_Mamá…

La llame esta vez, con más fuerza, ella me escucho y volteo para verme.

_Rose?

Aunque mis lágrimas hacían borrosa mi visión, aun podía verla, sus ojos, su rostro, incluso el vientre que ya había empezado a crecer…mi madre estaba frente a mí y... yo podía verla…

 **Dunh dunh dunh dunh…**

 **¿Qué paso? Rose puede ver?...**

 **Y… ¿Qué oculta Iván? Hay secretos detrás del accidente?**

 **Ahora que se unió a Tasha ¿Qué planean hacer? Podrán separarlos?**

 **Mmm…**

 **Pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Por favor díganme lo que piensan, me encanta leer sus comentarios.**

 **Así que…COMENTEN!**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Besos y abrazos ;P**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **BUENAS NOTICIAS**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

 __Mamá…_

 _La llame esta vez, con más fuerza, ella me escucho y volteo para verme._

 __Rose?_

 _Aunque mis lágrimas hacían borrosa mi visión, aun podía verla, sus ojos, su rostro, incluso el vientre que ya había empezado a crecer…mi madre estaba frente a mí y... yo podía verla…_

Esto me recordaba al momento en el que pude ver los ojos de Dimitri, entonces empecé a temer, tal vez en cuanto cierre los ojos y vuelva a abrirlos, todo sea oscuro otra vez.

Así que antes de decir algo más, cerré mis párpados y después de un segundo los abrí poco a poco…

Esta vez no había oscuridad…

_Mamá…puedo verte…

Dije, en este momento las lágrimas caían libremente por mi rostro.

_ ¿Qué dijiste Rose?

Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro estaba plasmado por la sorpresa.

_Puedo verte mamá…las flores…el jardín…puedo verlo…

_Oh Rose…

Dijo mi madre y corrió a abrazarme. Me aferre a ella, ahora ambas estábamos llorando.

_Pero…como sucedió?

Preguntó cuando nos separamos un poco.

_No lo sé…yo venía a buscarte, entonces las cosas fueron tomando color y forma hasta que todo se aclaró.

_Entonces es un milagro…

_Tal vez.

Después de calmarnos, entramos a la casa para darle la buena noticia a mi padre, al ingresar no pude dejar de admirar la casa, es mucho más hermosa de lo que había pensado, mi vista en este momento no es del todo clara pero es suficiente para notar que esta casa es como una mansión turca, de colores muy cálidos y vivos, estoy segura que en verano debe lucir preciosa.

Los colores…verlos es mucho mejor que recordarlos o imaginarlos.

El interior es una combinación de lo moderno con lo antiguo, además de espaciosa, definitivamente mi futuro hermano o hermana amará esta casa.

Camine detrás de mi madre hasta que se detuvo.

_Abe, tenemos algo que decirte.

_De que se trata cariño?

Pregunto mi padre, entonces mi mamá se hizo a un lado para que yo pueda enfrentarlo. Abe…estaba igual a como lo recordaba, vestía un traje extravagante como siempre, el cabello negro, su barba, la piel un poco bronceada, la bufanda, el arete y cadena de oro que siempre usaba.

_Baba, no has cambiado mucho.

Dije.

_Que?

_No has cambiado baba.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

Me miro con mucha confusión.

_Porque puedo verte.

Se quedó callado por un momento hasta que se puso de pie y camino hacia mí.

_De verdad? Puedes ver?

_Si baba, puedo hacerlo.

Dije y me abrazo como mi madre lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

_Kiz…es la mejor noticia que me has dado. Pero… ¿cómo..?

_Rose no sabe cómo sucedió, Abe.

_Bien, no importa en este momento, descubriremos pronto que sucedió.

_Estupendo!...pero porque no desayunamos ahora, todo esto me ha dado mucho apetito.

Dije.

_Está bien, siéntate Rose, traeré el desayuno.

Dijo mi madre. Me senté en el comedor, mi padre hizo lo mismo.

_Puedes ver todo bien?

Preguntó.

_ Bueno, no tan claro como antes, pero supongo que pronto se normalizara.

_Podemos ir al hospital para que te hagan una revisión.

_Mmm…está bien.

_Entonces iré a hacer unas llamadas.

Dijo mi padre y salió del comedor. Minutos después mi mamá volvió con las placas del desayuno en las manos y puso una de ellas frente a mí.

_ ¿Dónde está Abe?

_Fue a hacer algunas llamadas, quiere que vayamos al hospital para que me hagan una revisión.

_Oh…creo que es lo mejor.

Dijo y empezamos a desayunar, me comí todo en poco tiempo, los panqueques estaban tan deliciosos como se veían.

Pasaron unos minutos y mi padre volvió mientras yo empezaba con la fruta.

_Pedí una cita con el mejor oftalmólogo de la ciudad.

Dijo, se sentó y empezó a tomar su café.

_ ¿Para qué día hiciste la cita?

_Hoy, dentro de una hora.

_ ¿Qué?...Tan rápido?

_Que esperabas kiz?...hable personalmente con el doctor.

_Claro.

Es Abe después de todo, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Termine todo mi desayuno y fui a mi habitación para arreglarme, mientras caminaba seguí observando todo, se notaba que me madre se había encargado de la decoración, al contrario de mi padre a ella le gustaba ser sutil y no tan extravagante y de alguna forma le daba un toque hogareño a la casa, me gustó mucho.

Llegue a mi habitación y cuando entre me sorprendí…sabía que era grande pero esto era dos veces el tamaño de mi habitación en EEUU, además tenía un balcón que daba al jardín… ¿cómo fue que no lo note?...era precioso, las paredes eran de color crema, habían varios muebles, además mi madre había traído las fotografías que deje en EEUU, en la mayoría de ellas estaba con Lisa, cuando éramos niñas, en la secundaria, algunas con mis padres en navidad o algún lugar al que fuimos.

Tome cada una de ellas y las vi, me cuesta creer que al fin pueda ver estas fotografías otra vez, en todas yo estaba muy feliz.

Me seque las lágrimas que sin notarlo empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas y los dejes donde estaban. Entonces fui al baño para lavarme el rostro y quitar cualquier residuo de llanto que quedaba.

Entre, todo era espacioso, empecé a caminar hacia el lavado…pero antes de llegar me detuve…era la primera vez en dos años que me vería en un espejo…aunque Dimitri siempre me decía que era hermosa, no lo sé…ha pasado mucho tiempo, tenía 17 años la última vez que vi mi reflejo.

Tome una gran respiración y fui al lavado, lentamente alce mi mirada hasta que estaba frente a mi propio reflejo.

Mis rostro se veía igual, aunque podía notar una ligera diferencia, no había tanto de esa chica rebelde y descarada…ahora tenía una expresión más… madura. Mi cabello había crecido mucho, llegando más allá de espalda baja, tenía un algo de brillo, pero no tanto, olvide por completo darle un poco de atención. Mi piel no parecía tan bronceada como antes.

Mi cuerpo…era diferente, más acentuado, aún tengo todas mis curvas, pero…no era el cuerpo de una adolescente, más bien el de una mujer.

Definitivamente no soy la misma, pero creo que todos estos cambios han sido buenos en varios sentidos.

Me lave y seque el rostro. Salí del baño, tome mi teléfono para ver la hora…wow…había pasado 40 minutos aquí.

Busque una chaqueta y corrí abajo, de seguro mis padres estaban esperándome.

_Rose, al fin estas aquí. ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?

Pregunto mi madre, que ya estaba esperándome.

_Lo siento, estaba viendo las fotografías, gracias por traerlas.

Dije.

_Sabía que te gustaría tenerlas contigo.

_Kiz, alguien quiere verte.

Dijo mi padre, estaba saliendo de su estudio y había alguien detrás de él.

_ ¿Quien?

Entonces se acercaron un poco más y mi padre se quitó del medio para que pueda ver a la persona.

_Pavel !

Grite y me lancé a sus brazos, él me recogió y me hizo girar un par de vueltas.

_Rose, te extrañe mucho…

Dijo y me bajo al piso con cuidado. Ahora lo pude ver mejor.

_Yo también te extrañe.

Dije.

No pude despedirme de él cuando vine a Rusia, mi padre lo había enviado a hacer un trabajo, pero me alegro mucho de que este aquí, me hacía falta su presencia.

Pavel es escolta de mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo, lo conocí cuando tenía 10 años y como vivía en mi casa, siempre lo veía, al principio creí que era un gigante, bueno…yo era una niña y él era muy alto.

Con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, él y Lisa eran las únicas personas a las que consideraba como mis mejores amigos.

Además que tuve un ligero flechazo por él cuando tenía 14 años…no fue mi culpa que fuera tan guapo… rubio, gran altura, ojos azules claros, labios muy besables, un cuerpo con grandes músculos, para babear y eso sin contar que tiene una sonrisa de infarto…

Y estos años le han caído muy bien, se ve mejor que antes.

_ Tu padre ya me conto la buena noticia.

_ Sí, es una locura todo esto, pero ¿Cuándo llegaste?

_Hace media hora.

_ ¿Por qué no viniste con mis padres?

_tenía que hacer un trabajo para mí, kiz.

_Si, lo recuerdo. Pero ¿Por qué tomo tanto tiempo?

_Era algo importante.

Contesto Abe.

Al parecer mi padre no quería que me entere y Pavel no me diría nada sin la autorización de Abe.

_Lo importante es que ahora estoy aquí, para protegerte.

Dijo Pavel.

_No soy una niña.

_Lo sé, pero nunca esta demás un poco de protección.

_Ahora Pavel será tu escolta personal.

Dijo Abe.

_ ¿Por qué? No creo que sea necesario ahora que puedo ver.

Cuando quede ciega, mis padres trataban de estar a mi lado todo el tiempo que podían, pero Pavel estaba todo el tiempo conmigo para cuidar de que no tropezara con las cosas, enseñarme el camino a algún lugar o simplemente haciéndome compañía, él fue una persona muy importante para que yo aprenda a vivir en ese mundo de sombras.

_Por lo que escuche, Iván Zeklos ha estado molestándote.

Uff…Iván, supongo que Dimitri le conto.

_Puedo manejarlo baba.

_Rose, tu padre y yo estaríamos más tranquilos, si Pavel es tu escolta.

Dijo mi madre. No quería verlos preocupados por mí y más aún mi madre, ella tiene que estar tranquila durante su embarazo. Además estar con Pavel no será un problema.

_Está bien. Pero, ahora ¿Quién será tu escolta baba?

_Ya contrate a alguien, lo veras en la noche.

_Bien, ahora vamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Dijo mi madre.

Salimos de la casa, era hermoso, estábamos rodeado por un vasto jardín, él césped estaba bien recortado y con flores y algunos árboles alrededor.

Subimos al auto, Pavel estaba al volante, solo espero que cuando estemos los dos, me deje conducir como lo hacía antes.

No dije nada durante el viaje, todo el tiempo estaba observando las calles, las personas, las casas, me sentía como si empezara a conocer todo por primera vez y de alguna forma era así.

Llegamos al hospital y bajamos del auto. Pavel se quedó y yo entre con mis padres. Este lugar era enorme, varias enfermeras y doctores caminaban de un lugar a otro.

Tomamos el ascensor y nos dirigimos al quinto piso. Una vez dentro, pude notar que este piso era más tranquilo que el de abajo, caminamos por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción.

Una mujer joven nos recibió, debe tener cerca de 28 años, era de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos negros, figura esbelta y vestida con un traje formal.

En cuanto vio a mi padre se puso de pie.

_Buenos días. Señor Mazur?

Dijo la mujer.

_Sí, soy yo. Tenemos una cita.

_Por supuesto, lo estábamos esperando.

Dijo y nos llevó al consultorio, toco la puerta, se escuchó un "adelante" y abrió la puerta.

Entramos al consultorio, dentro se encontraba un hombre mayor, cerca de 40 años, alto, piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello castaño con una bata blanca de doctor.

_Señor y señora Mazur, es un gusto conocerlos.

Dijo y se puso de pie para saludar a mis padres, yo iba detrás de ellos observando el consultorio, había un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver el patio del hospital, las paredes blancas, algunos cuadros con certificados y otros con pinturas.

_Soy el doctor Ivanov.

 _Ivanov?_...ese apellido…lo escuche antes…era el apellido de… Kate!

_Umm…como…Kate Ivanov?

Pregunté.

_Si, Kate es mi hija, ¿la conoces?

 _Genial!_ De todos los lugares tuve que venir con el padre de Kate.

_Si, la conocí hace poco en la…fiesta de André.

Dije.

_Oh…claro. Bueno, tu eres Rose, verdad?

_Si.

_Bien, siéntense por favor. Estaba leyendo los informes que me envió el hospital de EEUU y por lo que pude entender, Rose tuviste un accidente, el cual te provoco una lesión cerebral traumática debido al golpe que recibiste. Esto altero tus células nerviosas, específicamente tu nervio óptico. Correcto?

Era lo mismo que me dijeron hace dos años.

_Si, está bien.

Respondí.

_Como usted podrá notarlo doctor, mi hija recupero a vista hace unas horas. Queremos saber porque sucedió eso ahora y no hace años.

Dijo Abe.

_Bueno, algunas personas que llegan a tener esta clase de lesiones se recuperan en un par de semanas, meses, años o nunca. Esto depende de cada organismo, no todos responden de la misma forma.

_Rose tu llevas dos años como invidente, verdad?

_Si.

_Durante ese tiempo, en algún momento experimentaste algo parecido como, ver ráfagas de luz, colores o formas?

 _En el chalet_ …mientras estaba con Dimitri…pude ver sus ojos.

_Si, hace dos días, yo…pude ver…los ojos de…mi novio. Pero fue solo por un momento.

Bueno, no iba a decir los detalles de ese momento, al doctor y menos frente a mis padres.

_Fue la única vez?

_Si, además de esta mañana mientras caminaba para buscar a mi madre, volvió a suceder, primero fue una luz, después manchas blancas hasta que todo empezó a formarse, pero la diferencia fue que esta vez no se desvaneció hasta ahora.

_Bien, mi hipótesis es que el nervio óptico que fue dañado, ha empezado a sanar, no fue inmediatamente, tal vez por la fuerza del impacto. Rose, puedes ver todo claramente?

_No como antes.

_Está bien, vamos a revisarte.

Dijo y me llevo a la camilla que estaba cerca, me senté mientras el doctor puso una molesta luz sobre mis ojos, tuve que seguirla a donde se movía, hizo algunas preguntas más y escribió todo en un bloc de notas.

Terminamos y me moví a la silla junto a mis padres, el doctor frente a nosotros comenzó a hablar.

_Es natural que no puedas ver todo con nitidez, los nervios están en pleno proceso de recuperación final, pero no te preocupes, te daré una receta con medicamentos que te ayudaran a mejorar ese aspecto. Pero también es necesario que te realices unos exámenes para evitar cualquier secuela a largo plazo.

En tres días, sabremos los resultados, además Rose, quiero que vuelvas para ver si tu vista ha mejorado.

_Está bien.

Dije.

Mi madre tomo la receta, el doctor nos acompañó a la puerta y antes de salir pude ver un cuadro en su escritorio, en ella estaba la fotografía de un hombre y una mujer, ambos eran jóvenes…tal vez…son sus hijos y la mujer seguramente era Kate.

No tuve tiempo para observar más, salimos del consultorio y fuimos al segundo piso para hacerme los estudios que pidió.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana en el hospital, pero por suerte logre hacerme todos esos exámenes. Después salimos del hospital…al fin!…no me gusta estar en los hospitales.

Pavel estaba fuera del auto, esperándonos…pobre…debió ser aburrido estar ahí, sin hacer nada por tanto tiempo.

_Todo salió bien?

Me preguntó.

_Si, solo tendré que volver en tres días.

_Vamos a casa Pavel.

Dijo mi padre.

Subimos al auto y en 20 minutos llegamos. Cuando entre a la casa, vi mi teléfono en una de las mesas, lo alce y vi varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz. Todos eran de Dimitri.

Así que escuche el mensaje.

 **Roza, tardare una hora más en recogerte, se presentó un asunto. Espérame por favor, iré en cuanto todo esto termine.**

Lo había olvidado! Dimitri tenía que venir por mí para ir a comer. Mire la hora, el mensaje me llego hace 25 minutos. Entonces, él debe seguir en la empresa.

Dimitri no sabe que recupere la vista…

Mi decisión fue rápida, iría a la empresa para darle una sorpresa. Si!

Busque a mis padres, pero solo encontré a mi mamá.

_Mamá, voy a salir, Dimitri tenía que venir por mí, pero quiero darle una sorpresa.

_Está bien, Rose. Pavel te llevara y te traerá de vuelta.

_De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está?

_Creo que se quedó en el jardín.

_OK. Adiós mamá.

Dije y salí de la casa. Efectivamente, Pavel estaba en el jardín, hablando por teléfono con alguien, cuando me sintió llegar, colgó.

_Hablando con tu novia?

Pregunté sonriendo

_Rose…no era mi novia.

Contesto y me devolvió la sonrisa.

_Entonces tu amante?

_No.

_Me contaras con quien estabas hablando?

_Si te portas bien, tal vez…

_Sabes que yo siempre me porto bien.

Dije poniendo mi rostro más inocente, pero el solamente se burló. Extrañaba mucho hablar con Pavel, siempre era divertido molestarlo. Tanto que casi olvido, la razón por la que vine a buscarlo.

_Pavel, necesito que me lleves a la empresa Belikov.

_La empresa de tu novio?

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Como tu escolta personal, debo saber todo Rose.

_Oh bueno, no importa, vamos, quiero darle una sorpresa.

Dije y jale de su brazo para llevarlo al auto. Entramos, Pavel se puso al volante, otra vez y yo fui como su copiloto. Esta vez no le pedí que me dejara conducir, porque estaba nerviosa. Sé que es absurdo…pero como no estar asi….es la primera vez que veré realmente a Dimitri.

Me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa a medida que nos acercábamos.

_No estés nerviosa Rose.

Dijo Pavel sonriendo un poco.

_No puedo evitarlo.

_Lo amas?

Preguntó de repente. Lo mire directamente y le respondí.

_Si, lo amo mucho.

_Él te ama?

_Estoy segura de que si me ama.

_Entonces tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

_Gracias.

Dije.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Por estar siempre conmigo en los momentos que más te necesito.

_No lo agradezcas Rose, siempre que me lo permitas estaré contigo… y también aunque no lo quieras.

Respondió y ambos nos reímos.

Me encanta tener otra vez a mi mejor amigo.

 **Hola amigas!**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Rose puede ver…al fin!**

 **Y vera a Dimitri por primera vez!...**

 **Pavel llegó…pero… ¿será capaz de proteger a Rose de los planes de Iván y Tasha?**

 **Pronto lo descubriremos…**

 **Si todo sale bien, el próximo capítulo lo publicaré mañana en la noche *crucen los dedos* y si no sucede, será el domingo.**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 **UN RUSO MUY HOT…**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

Este fin de semana fue el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, Roza…mi hermosa Roza, por fin tuve la dicha de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Haber esperado el momento adecuado fue una buena decisión, quería que sea especial para ella, para los dos y sí que lo fue, nunca antes había sentido una conexión tan grande con una mujer…claro…Roza no es como cualquier mujer.

Solo de recordarlo, una gran sonrisa se desliza por mi rostro.

 __Abre los ojos Roza._

 _Dije mientras seguía penetrándola, tome su barbilla, para poder verla mejor y al instante me obedeció._

 __Eres mi vida Roza…no sabes cuánto te amo._

 _Puse todos mis sentimientos hacia ella en esas palabras, lo vi fijamente a los ojos entonces por un momento creí que ella me estaba viendo, no solo mis ojos, sino más allá de mi alma._

 _Entonces la bese con hambre mientras trate de enterrarme más profundo en ella, sus paredes empezaron a apretarse a mi alrededor, no pude evitar gruñir, estaba cerca…_

 __Cum para mi Roza…_

 _Dije, segundos después llego gritando mi nombre, seguí empujando para ayudarle a montar su orgasmo, unos empujes más y me uní a ella._

_A qué se debe esa sonrisa?

Tasha me saco de mis recuerdos llevándome a la realidad.

_Solo recordaba algo.

Contesté.

Actualmente estoy en mi oficina después de una reunión de improviso, pero aún me falta ajustar unos detalles con Tasha antes de que pueda ir por Roza. Así que estamos en mi escritorio trabajando

_Supongo que se trata de Rose.

_Si.

Dije y volví a sonreír solo de escuchar su nombre, definitivamente estoy locamente enamorado de Rose.

_Vaya Dimitri! Jamás te había visto así.

_ ¿Como?

_Tan feliz…tan…enamorado…

_Bueno, Rose es especial.

Dije y volví mi mirada hacia los papeles que estaban frente a mí.

_Me alegro por ti, veo que ella te hace feliz.

Dijo Tasha y puso su mano sobre la mía como un gesto de felicitación.

_Gracias.

Contesté mirándola.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta.

 **R POV**

_ ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana?

Pavel me pregunto mientras conducía.

_Eh?...por qué lo preguntas?

_Bueno, me entere que hiciste un viaje con tu novio.

_ ¿Quién te lo dijo?

_Es mi obligación saber dónde estabas, Rosie.

_Rosie?...hace tiempo que no me llamabas así.

Solo Pavel me llamaba Rosie, me puso ese apodo cuando tenía 10 años, porque según él, yo era adorable, esas fueron sus palabras, aunque no lo creo.

_Nunca es tarde para volver a hacerlo.

Empezó a reírse y no pude evitar reírme con él.

_Está bien, pero es un poco espeluznante que sepas toda esa información, incluso sabes dónde queda la empresa de Dimitri.

_Me gusta estar informado.

_De acuerdo…fue el mejor fin de semana que he tenido.

Dije y sonreí solo de recordarlo.

_Por tu expresión, lo debiste disfrutar mucho.

_Si.

Conteste sin dudarlo.

Seguimos hablando un poco más, hasta que llegamos, Pavel parqueo el auto y después entramos a la empresa. Katya, era la recepcionista, nos recibió, era una mujer joven y bonita, mediana estatura rubia, ojos verdes y muy amable. Vi que ella le dio una mirada soñadora a Pavel.

_Me alegra que haya recuperado la vista, señorita Rose.

_Gracias Katya.

Conteste y fui al ascensor con Pavel.

_Le gustas.

Dije mientras subíamos al último piso.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

Pregunto confundido.

_Katya, no te diste cuenta cómo te miraba.

_No.

_Vamos Pavel, en estos años solo he conocido una novia tuya y no duro mucho tiempo.

_Bueno, no he encontrado a alguien que sea para mí.

_Katya es linda.

Dije.

_Si, pero no es mi tipo.

_Entonces ¿quién es tu tipo?...hay muchas mujeres que estarían felices de estar con hombre como tú.

_No lo sé, ya veremos.

Contestó.

El ascensor se abrió y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Dimitri…lo nervios volvieron…

La secretaria de Dimitri, estaba en su escritorio atendiendo una llamada, en cuanto me vio, termino rápido la llamada y colgó.

_Señorita Rose, que gusto volver a verla.

Se puso de pie y me acerque a ella.

_Hola Miranda, ya te dije que solo me llames Rose.

Dije mirándola, siempre fue muy atenta conmigo. Ahora que la veo, puedo decir que es una mujer joven, cerca de 27 años, cabello y ojos negros, rostro dulce.

_Lo siento…pero…usted…puede…?

_Si Miranda recupere la vista.

Contesté cuando me vio mirarla directamente.

_Que buena noticia, felicidades.

_Gracias, sabes si Dimitri está en su oficina?.

_Si, la reunión termino y el señor Belikov esta con la señorita Ozera en la oficina. ¿Quiere que le avise que llego?

_No, quiero darle una sorpresa.

_Está bien.

Dijo y volvió a su trabajo.

_Pavel, me esperas aquí, verdad?

_Claro y no te pongas nerviosa.

_De acuerdo.

Dije y me dirigí a la oficina. Toque la puerta y escuche un "adelante", era la voz de Dimitri…entonces con un suspiro abrí la puerta.

Cuando entre, vi a dos personas en el escritorio, una mujer de espaldas sentada frente a…Dimitri…ambos estaban con la mirada en unos papeles.

_Que necesi…

Dimitri levanto al vista y se sorprendió al verme.

_Roza.

No puede ser…la realidad es mucho mejor que la imaginación…el hombre frente a mí era el más atractivo que había visto, pelo marrón a la altura de los hombros, sujetado en una cola de caballo, ojos marrón oscuro, mandíbula fuerte y alto, aun sentado se notaba que era muy alto.

_Dimitri…

Dije sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Se puso de pie y se acercó.

_Roza, lo siento, no pude llegar a la hora que acordamos, no te llego mi mensaje?

Dijo, ahora estaba frente a mí.

Oh Dios…el traje que llevaba lo hacía ver aún mejor, mi cerebro no podía procesar alguna respuesta, lo único que pude hacer fue llevar mi mano hasta su mejilla para tocarlo y convencerme de que esto era cierto.

_Rose ¿qué sucede?

Pregunto confundido.

_Puedo verte...

Dije.

_ ¿Qué?...puedes verme?...

_Si, vine para decírtelo, recupere la vista.

_ ¿Cómo es posible?

_Bueno, según el doctor, la lesión que tuve empezó finalmente a sanar, tardo en hacerlo pero ahora se puede decir que estoy recuperando mi vista por completo.

_ ¿Fuiste al hospital?

_Si, esta mañana.

_Pero, ayer cuando te deje, tu seguías…

_Ciega, lo sé. Créeme camarada yo también me sorprendí esta mañana.

_Rose.

La mujer que estaba sentada frente a Dimitri habló y se acercó a nosotros.

_Eres…Tasha?

Pregunté.

_Sí, soy yo, me alegra mucho que por fin hayas recuperado la vista.

Dijo y me abrazo.

Bueno, ella era…buena, tuve esa impresión desde que la conocí, pero no sé, parece como si ocultara algo…o tal vez son ideas mías.

Nos separamos y la vi mejor, era más un poco más alta que yo, su rostro en forma de corazón, grandes ojos de color azul pálido, cabello negro, piel blanca, labios delicados, esbelta. Era hermosa.

Eso sin decir que vestía con una camisa formal, falda lápiz, que hacia destacar su cuerpo. Claro, no tiene curvas como yo, pero aun así…no puedo evitar esta pequeña molestia dentro de mí, ella trabaja con Dimitri, casi todos los días, cerca de él...Uff…estoy celosa?...si, lo estoy.

_Gracias.

Conteste tratando de ser amable, no quiero ser una perra con ella, no tengo razones, ella puede ser hermosa pero Dimitri me ama, él no me engañaría y menos con ella, solo son amigos.

_Bueno, Dimka, terminare todos los asuntos y te dejare un informe en la tarde. Supongo que ustedes quieren ir a festejar la buena noticia.

_Si. Pero no es necesario Tasha, después de todo es la hora de la comida, deberías salir, terminaremos más tarde.

_Está bien, entonces me voy. Felicidades otra vez, rose.

Dijo Tasha y salió.

_Entonces camarada, vamos a comer?...tengo mucha hambre.

Dije y Dimitri sonrió.

Adoro su sonrisa, relaja sus facciones y hace que mi corazón se caliente.

_De acuerdo, pero antes…

No dijo nada más porque me besó, aunque paso solo un día, extrañaba sus labios, pronto se convirtió en una sesión caliente de besos, nuestras lenguas enredadas y nuestros cuerpos pegados. No sé si tenía hambre de comida o de Dimitri…creo que de ambos.

Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento.

_Deberíamos salir o de lo contrario no llegaremos a comer nada.

Dije.

_Pediremos algo aquí.

Respondió y empezó a besar mi cuello…mi mente comenzó a nublarse por la lujuria, pero había algo…estaba olvidando algo…que?...

Lo boca de Dimitri fue bajando y a la vez mi cerebro estaba dejando de funcionar…Pavel!...está afuera, esperándome.

_Dimitri, hay alguien afuera…me está esperando.

Dije apenas, él sabe cómo hacerme perder el control.

_ ¿Quien?

Pregunto mirándome.

_Pavel, es mi escolta, mis padres insisten que lo tenga. Le contaste a mi padre sobre Iván, verdad?

_Tuve que hacerlo.

_bueno, no quieren que él se acerque a mi otra vez. Así que quieren que Pavel me acompañe.

_Me agrada la idea. Tampoco quiero que Iván se acerque a ti.

_Está bien. Pero ahora vamos, que tengo hambre y estoy segura que Pavel también.

_Hablas de él con mucha familiaridad.

_Pues sí, lo conozco desde niña, era escolta de mi padre.

_Bueno, vamos.

Me arregle un poco el cabello y mi ropa mientras Dimitri enderezo su traje. Picotee sus labios y salimos.

Pavel estaba sentado con un periódico en las manos, en cuanto me vio se puso de pie.

_Dimitri, él es Pavel.

_Señor Belikov.

_Pavel.

Estrecharon sus manos y pude ver que Pavel, estaba estudiando a Dimitri, para saber si era confiable y después de un minuto de tensión, parece que todo está bien.

Fuimos al ascensor y nos dirigimos a la planta baja, en un par minutos estábamos saliendo de la empresa. Yo fui con Dimitri en su auto y Pavel nos siguió en el auto con el que habíamos llegado.

En media hora, estábamos frente a un restaurante, es la primera vez que lo veía.

_ ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

Le pregunté a Dimitri mientras bajamos del auto.

_Pushkin.

Respondió. Ese nombre…lo escuche antes…era…

_Estuvimos aquí verdad?

_Si, fue donde cenamos juntos la primera vez.

_Lo recuerdo.

Entramos al lugar y era hermoso, todo lo que Dimitri me describió la primera vez era cierto, el lugar era tradicional y mostraba mucho de la cultura rusa.

Pavel nos dejó solos y fue a otra mesa, no quería que lo haga, pero él insistió. Pedimos nuestras órdenes y esperamos.

_Así que, son amigos?

Pregunto Dimitri.

_ ¿Qué?

_Pavel y tú...parecen muy cercanos.

Supongo que lo decía porque escucho que él me llamaba Rosie.

_Bueno, sí, es mi mejor amigo. Estuvo junto a mí, la mitad de mi vida.

_Mmm…ya veo.

Dijo y se quedó callado.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_Nada.

Respondió.

_No lo creo, dime la verdad.

_Él…parece muy sobreprotector contigo.

_Si, me cuida como si fuera su hermana, además siente que fue su culpa el accidente que tuve, nunca le agrado Iván, sin embargo yo le pedí que ese día se quedara en casa.

_Dejemos ese tema y disfrutemos de la comida.

Dijo Dimitri y creo que fue lo mejor, no quería arruinar este día con malos recuerdos. Al igual que la anterior vez todo estaba exquisito.

Le conté como sucedió todo, la primera vez que logre ver cuando estábamos juntos, lo que sucedió con mi madre, sobre los exámenes que me hicieron y él me dijo que la empresa estaba mejor, Tasha se estaba haciendo cargo de administrar las inversiones, lo cual le daba a Dimitri un respiro.

_Debiste decirme que pudiste ver, cuando estábamos en el chalet.

_Creí que era mi imaginación, no quería crear falsas esperanzas.

_Aun así, Roza...

_No me regañes Dimitri, creí que era lo mejor.

_Está bien.

_Me gusta este lugar, es precioso.

Dije cambiando de tema.

_Me alegra que te guste, podemos venir con más frecuencia.

_Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Terminamos de comer, Dimitri pago la cuenta y salimos del lugar. Él tenía que volver al trabajo, así que nos dimos un beso de despedida y yo me fui con Pavel.

_Ahora ¿a dónde vamos?

Pregunto cuando entramos al auto. Lo pensé un momento y ya sabía el lugar al que iríamos.

_A casa de Lisa.

_Ok.

No tuve que decirle la dirección ya que Pavel ya lo sabía. Entonces recordé lo que tanto quería preguntarle desde que salimos de Belikov Corp.

_ ¿Qué te pareció Dimitri?

_Mmm…creo que es un buen hombre.

_En serio?

_Si.

_Grande! Ya somos dos, Dimitri es el mejor hombre que he conocido, claro, además de ti y mi padre. Pero tienes que admitir que está caliente como el infierno.

Dije sonriendo.

_Esa parte te la dejo a ti.

_Vamos Pavel, sabes que es cierto.

_No, no diré nada sobre eso.

_De acuerdo, pero sé que piensas lo mismo.

_No lo creo.

La casa, mejor dicho mansión de Lisa, era hermosa, enorme y lujosa. Cuando llegamos, la vi sentada en el jardín, estaba leyendo un libro.

Así que con mucho cuidado me fui acercando, ella estaba de espaldas y todavía no había notado mi presencia, llegue hasta ella y el grite.

_Lisa!

Mi grito la asusto y volteo de inmediato.

_Que demonios…!

No pude evitar matarme de risa, su rostro estaba como para tomar una fotografía, tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba pálida de la impresión.

_Rose!

No pude responderle porque seguía riendo, hasta que mi estómago empezó a doler, trate de calmarme un poco.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que iba a morir del susto!

_Tu rostro… era…demasiado…gracioso…

Logre decir mientras me calmaba.

_Claro, que…espera…dijiste mi rostro?...cómo pudiste verme?

_Con mis ojos Lisa, puedo ver.

_De verdad?

_Si.

Lisa se paró y grito muy fuerte.

_Rose, no lo puedo creer…esto es genial…estoy tan feliz…

Dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

_Si Lis, lo se…pero me estas quitando el aire…

Dije y se alejó.

_Lo siento, me emocione.

_No importa.

_Tienes que contarme todo, ¿cómo sucedió?

_Ok.

Nos sentamos en el jardín y empecé a contarle todo lo que sucedió esta mañana, con mi mamá, el hospital, los exámenes, la llegada de Pavel.

_Él está aquí?

_Si, en el coche. Dijo que no quería estar en medio de una charla de chicas.

_Que lastima…me hubiera gustado verlo. Sigue igual de sexy?

_Lisa! Cristhian no es suficiente?

_Claro que sí. Solo tengo curiosidad, dime.

Vaya…creo que algunas cosas no cambian…a ella siempre le gusto Pavel.

_Bueno, esta…mucho mejor que antes.

_Me muero por verlo.

_Solo recuerda que tienes novio.

_De acuerdo.

_Y cómo te fue el fin de semana?

_Increíble!, fue el mejor fin de semana que he tenido.

Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Puedo ver en tu rostro que fue así. ¿A dónde te llevo?

_A un chalet, en el bosque.

_Cuéntame todo con detalles.

_Ok.

Me quede casi tosa la tarde con ella, le conté lo que sucedió en el chalet, la laguna que conocí, el bosque, todo.

Después volví a casa, claro, antes de irme Lisa fue a saludar a Pavel, no la culpo, él es un hombre muy sexy.

Cuando llegue a casa, no encontré a mis padres, así que subí a mi habitación, vi la hora, eran las 8 de la noche. Seguramente ellos no tardarían en llegar. Jugué un poco con mi teléfono hasta que mire la fecha, mañana era el examen y la consagración en el convento.

No pude ver a Mia, estos últimos días, estoy segura que pasara el examen, así que mañana estaré en primera fila para verla.

Poco después mis padres llegaron, me presentaron al nuevo escolta de mi padre, se llamaba Sergei Kozlov, era ruso, de unos 30 años, fuerte, piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos cafés. Parecía muy serio. Mi madre preparó la cena y comimos todos juntos.

Antes de meterme, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era Dimitri.

_Hola camarada. Me extrañaste tanto que no pudiste esperar hasta mañana?

_Si.

Respondió divertido.

_Yo también te extrañaba. ¿Sigues en la empresa?

_No, ya estoy en casa, pero quería escuchar tu voz. Además Vika me pidió que te recordara, que en cinco días será su fiesta y quieres que la ayudes.

_Oh si…lo había olvidado. Dile que iré mañana en la tarde.

_De acuerdo. Tuviste una buena tarde?

_Si, fui a visitar a Lisa. Se sorprendió mucho al principio pero luego se recuperó y se puso muy feliz.

Continuamos hablando por una hora más, hasta que el cansancio, empezó a ganarme, este día fue muy agotador.

_Mañana iré al convento.

Dije.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Es el día de la consagración de las novicias y quiero ver a Mia.

_Yo te llevare.

_Ok, entonces te espero.

Dije y un bostezo escapo de mi boca.

_Deberías dormir Roza, nos vemos mañana, te amo.

_Yo también te amo Dimitri.

Dije y deje que el sueño me llevara.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Bip bip bip bip…**

Uff…odio los despertadores.

Pero tenía que levantarme de la cama, fui a tomar un baño y eso me hizo despertar por completo. Me vestí y al hacerlo note que necesitaba ir de compras urgente, antes no me interesaba hacerlo, pero ahora quería verme bien para Dimitri.

Baje a la planta baja y ahí estaba mi sexy novio conversando con mi padre.

_Buenos días baba.

_Kiz, mira quien vino por ti.

_Dimitri.

Dije y le di un beso casto, porque no creo que a mi padre le guste ver a su hija teniendo un acalorado beso con su novio.

_Buenos días Roza.

Me senté a su lado y mi madre trajo el desayuno, comimos juntos y después me fui con Dimitri. Al igual que ayer Pavel nos siguió por detrás en otro auto.

Una vez que llegamos al convento, Dimitri se fue a la empresa, vendría por mí en la tarde para ir a su casa, debido a que yo tenía que ayudar a Vika con su fiesta.

Pavel y yo entramos al convento, busque a Mia, pero me dijeron que todas las novicias realizando el examen y aquellas que aprueben entraran a la iglesia para consagrarse.

Así que solo me quedaba esperar.

_Entonces si no hubieras conocido a Belikov, en este momento estarías haciendo ese examen.

Dijo Pavel, mientras esperábamos en el patio del convento.

_Si, muchas decían que es un examen difícil.

_Estoy seguro que lo habrías aprobado…aunque….

Antes de que complete lo que iba a decir me pare frente a él y lo interrumpí.

_No, no quiero oírlo otra vez, todos siguen diciendo lo mismo…Rose eso no era para ti…no puedo creer la poca fe que tienen en mí.

Pavel se rio y levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

_Está bien, no diré nada.

Una hora después, todas las personas que vinieron ver esta consagración empezaron entrar a la iglesia, Pavel y yo los seguimos.

Nos sentamos en una de las primaras bancas, la ceremonia comenzó y una a una fueron entrando las novicias vestidas con una túnica blanca, espere a ver a Mia, bueno nunca la había visto, solo sabía que ella era la única chica rubia entre las novicias.

Como no la encontraba, empecé a preocuparme…y si no aprobó?...

Entonces, al fin entro, estaba casi al final, me tranquilice. Era…como la había imaginado, solo que se veía más joven de lo que creí.

La ceremonia fue muy bella, es increíble que después de todo, yo esté aquí y no en ese lugar junto a Mia.

Cuando todo termino, las personas que estaban presentes fueron a felicitar a las nuevas monjas. Busque a Mia, ella estaba con algunas personas, supongo que su familia.

_Mia.

_Rose!

Corrió a abrazarme.

_Felicidades.

_Creí que no vendrías.

_Te dije que estaría aquí.

_Es tu familia?

Pregunte cuando nos separamos.

_Si…los puedes ver?

Pregunto sorprendida.

_Si.

_Rose puedes ver!

_Si Mia, recupere la vista.

_Oh…que buena noticia.

Dijo y volvió a abrazarme.

Me quede con ella, todo el tiempo, le presente a Pavel y después la ayude a hacer sus maletas. Mañana volvería a EEUU.

 **Tasha POV**

No puedo creer que recupero la vista!

Eso puede arruinarlo todo. Así que llame a Iván para avisarle.

_Tasha.

_Iván, no creo que tu plan funcione.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Rose recupero la vista.

_ ¿Qué?

_Ya me oíste. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Se quedó callado unos minutos y por fin habló.

_No te preocupes.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?!

_Cálmate Tasha, si Rose puede ver, no será un problema, al contrario eso es mejor para nosotros

_ ¿Estas seguro?

_Si, confía en mí.

_De acuerdo.

 **Hola amigas!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Rose vio a Dimitri.**

 **Y cada vez nos acercamos más al terrible plan…**

 **¿Qué pasará?...**

 **Uhhh….**

 **Por favor díganme lo que piensan.**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos. ;) ;) ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

 **LA FIESTA DE VIKA**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Estos últimos días han sido una locura…

Mía volvió a EEUU, fue triste despedirnos, pero le prometí que iría a visitarla. Los resultados de mis exámenes fueron buenos, según el doctor en un mes podré ver con total nitidez, pero aun debo tomar los medicamentos que me recetó.

Y adivinen…

Tendré un hermano…ayer nos enteramos del sexo del bebé. Mi padres están muy felices y yo también. El embarazo de mi madre marcha bien y Abe ha logrado establecer sin problemas sus negocios, no es que esperaba algo diferente de él…

Sin embargo he estado muy estresada los últimos cuatro días, para ser exacta…por qué?...bien, esos sucede cuando tienes que ayudar a una adolecente que trata de hacer la perfecta fiesta de cumpleaños y hay muchos detalles de los que tienes que encargarte.

Pero lo bueno, es que logre hacerlo, mañana es la fiesta y hoy tengo que solucionar pequeños detalles, se puede decir que es un día más relajado comparado con los anteriores. Adema iré de comparas con mi madre, ya que sabemos el sexo del bebé podemos preparar su habitación, la ropa, juguetes y todo lo que necesite, también tengo que conseguir mi vestido para mañana y renovar mi armario.

_Mamá, estoy lista.

Dije cuando llegue a la planta baja.

_Bien, vamos, Pavel nos está esperando.

Mi madre tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo y su vientre era un poco más notorio. Se veía muy feliz, supongo que esa felicidad es la que sienten todas las mujeres embarazadas.

Salimos de la casa y Pavel estaba ahí, abriendo la puerta del auto a mi madre.

_Pavel. ¿Listo para ir de compras?

Pregunté.

_Nunca estaré totalmente listo para eso Rosie.

Me reí al ver su expresión, era como si se estuviera preparando para la guerra, él no era tan aficionado a las compras al igual que yo, pero esta es una ocasión especial, nunca antes compre ropa para bebé, esta sería la primera vez y estoy emocionada.

_Cambia esa cara Pavel, te prometo que esta vez terminaremos pronto.

_Eso espero…

Dijo en voz baja pero lo escuche y lo único que hice fue reírme.

Pronto llegamos al centro de Moscú, los mejores lugares para comprar se encontraban aquí, empezamos por las tiendas de bebés, fuimos a cada una que encontramos y compramos de todo, mamelucos, baberos, gorros, trajes, cobijas, colchas, sabanas para la cuna, pañaleras, juguetes y por ultimo encontramos la cuna perfecta, era de madera con un excelente acabado, color blanco, casi marfil, muy espaciosa, era justo lo que buscábamos.

_Esta es la cuna.

Dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

_Estoy de acuerdo.

Respondí con la misma sonrisa.

Pagamos por la cuna y otros muebles más, la tienda se encargaría de entregarlo esta tarde.

En este momento llevábamos muchas bolsas, Pavel sostuvo la mayoría, le di una mirada de "lo siento" y el solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Seguimos con las compras pero ahora nos dirigimos a las tiendas de mujeres, entramos a una que parecía tener todo lo mejor y era muy cierto, encontré varias prendas que me encantaron, compre pantalones cortos, camisetas, pantalones vaquero, abrigos para el invierno, un par de suéters, todo me quedó perfecto.

_Me alegra verte así, otra vez.

Dijo mi madre mientras salíamos de la tienda.

_ ¿Cómo? Haciendo compras?

_Si, aunque no lo creas, extrañaba ir de compras con mi hija.

Tenía razón…estos años solo empuje lejos a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, porque no quiera que sintieran lastima por mí.

_Yo también mamá, no sabes cuánto.

Contesté.

Después fuimos a comer a un restaurante italiano, la comida era deliciosa, los tres disfrutamos de la pasta y una tarta como postre.

_Ahora me falta mi vestido para mañana e ir a "Grosella" para arreglar algunos cambios.

Dije mientras terminaba con mi tarta.

_Bien, conozco una boutique a la que podemos ir.

_Ok, mamá. Lo siento Pavel, pero tendrás que soportar un poco más.

_No te preocupes Rose.

Contestó.

Salimos del restaurante y llegamos a la boutique, mi mamá me yudo a buscar algunos vestidos, pero no encontraba nada, quería un vestido que me haga ver "sexy", especialmente para cierto ruso…no hemos tenido sexo, desde que regresamos de nuestro viaje y la verdad estoy muy frustrada, nos vemos cada día, pero he estado tan ocupada con la fiesta, que cuando estamos juntos solo llegamos a largas sesiones de besos, algunas caricias, pero Vika siempre llega a interrumpirnos…no sé cómo hace para llegar justo en el momento en el que las cosas están muy calientes.

Pero mañana podré quitarme toda esta frustración y necesito un vestido que me ayude a volver loco a Dimitri.

Seguí buscando, no creo que este aquí…

Entonces…lo encontré!

Frente a mi estaba un vestido corto de strapless, color rojo, sin tirantes. Perfecto!

_Mamá, encontré mi vestido.

_ ¿Cual?

Preguntó.

_Ese.

Dije y lo señale.

_Rose…es precioso, pero…no crees que es un poco…revelador.

A mi madre nunca le gusto que me vistiera con prendas o vestidos que enseñaran mucha piel, pero este vestido era el que quería.

_No te preocupes mamá, solo quiero impresionar a Dimitri.

Lo pensó un momento y al final asintió.

_Está bien, estoy segura que le encantara.

_Opino igual.

Pedí el vestido y fui al probador. Una vez que lo tenía puesto, me mire en el espejo y me gusto aún más, el color del vestido hacia resaltar mi piel, la tela se aferraba a mi cuerpo, la longitud llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, dejando ver mis piernas y mi busto se veía más grande. Si esto no volvía loco a Dimitri, no sé qué más lo haría.

Salí del probador para mostrarle a mi madre.

_ ¿Qué piensas?

Pregunte. Me vio y sonrió.

_Te queda perfecto Rose.

_Lo sabía, me llevo este vestido.

Pagamos por él y convencí a mi madre para hacer una parada en Victoria´s Secret. Pero mientras elegía lo que iba a comprar, alguien me llamo y no era mi madre porque ella estaba en otra sección.

_Rose.

Voltee y vi a una mujer joven quizá un par de años mayor que yo, era alta, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, sé que la vi antes, pero no recuerdo donde.

_Si..?

_Vaya…entonces supongo que es cierto…puedes ver.

Dijo.

_Te conozco?

_Claro que si, en la fiesta de André.

 _La fiesta de André?...entonces…esta mujer es…_

_Kate.

_Que bueno que me recuerdas.

_Mmm…no lo creo, si mal no recuerdo, trataste de amenazarme para que me aleje de Dimitri.

_Y yo recuerdo que me dijiste que eras novicia, pero ahora eres su novia.

_Bueno, e veces eso sucede.

_Si yo fuera tú, no estaría tan feliz, Dimitri es un hombre y cuando consiga lo que busca de ti y se canse, te dejara, entonces volverá conmigo.

 _Está buscando que la golpee?_

_Para empezar Kate, tu nunca podrás estar en mi lugar, Dimitri me ama y jamás estuvo contigo.

_Si eso es lo que te dijo, te mintió.

_Kate, no es necesario que me lo diga, me basta con ver como Dimitri te rechaza cada vez.

_Eso lo veremos.

_Si claro, ahora vete antes de que mi paciencia se acabe y termine cumpliendo lo que te dije la última vez. ¿Quieres que arruine tu estúpido rostro?

_No confíes tanto en él, Rose, porque te puedes equivocar.

Dijo y se fue.

Aunque verla me molesto, trate de calmarme, no quería arruinar mi día. Finalmente terminamos con todas las compras y nos dirigimos a Grosella.

Carly, nos recibió, ella es muy buena en lo que hacía, estoy segura que esta fiesta será tan buena como fue la de André, le deje los últimos cambios para mañana y ahora si podía volver a casa.

_Al fin acabamos todo…

Dije cuando entramos al auto.

_…si…estoy muy cansada.

Contesto mi mamá mientras trataba de recostarse en el asiento.

Pero era cierto, pasamos casi todo el día haciendo compras, el auto estaba lleno de bolsas, tanto en la cajuela como en los asientos, apenas entramos mi madre y yo. Pero valió la pena.

Llegamos a casa y ayude a Pavel con las bolsas, mientras mamá descansaba, deje mis bolsas en mi habitación y lo demás lo llevamos a la habitación que sería de mi hermano, que estaba cerca de la de mis padres, era amplia y bien iluminada, gracias al gran ventanal que había.

Era cerca de las 3 de la tarde, así que en una hora más, llegaría la cuna y los muebles.

_Creo que eso es todo.

Dijo Pavel dejando la última bolsa.

_Uff…al fin, pero ahora falta organizar todo esto.

Dije mirando la habitación, teníamos mucho trabajo por hacer…

_Pero al final todo quedara bien.

_Eso espero…tardamos más de lo que creí…te divertiste?

Pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no quería perder la oportunidad de molestarlo.

_Claro que sí, Rose, me encanta ir de compras y entrar a todas las tiendas de la ciudad.

Sarcasmo goteaba en todo lo que dijo, pero eso solo me animaba más.

_Bueno, ya que tanto te gusta, podemos hacer esto cada día, aun no tenemos todo, estás de acuerdo?

Pregunte…estaba horrorizado, como si hubiera visto a sus padres teniendo sexo…no pude contenerme, termine riéndome…tanto que me dolía el estómago.

_Detente Rose, no es gracioso.

Dijo ayudándome a calmarme.

_Claro que es gracioso…si hubieras visto…tu cara…

Logre decir mientras trataba de volver a respirar.

_No deberías aprovecharte de mí, porque puedo tomar venganza.

_De verdad?...cómo?

Lo reté.

_Le mostraré a tu novio el video que tengo de ti cuando tenías 10 años, vestida como Pocahontas y haciendo una gran actuación para tus padres.

No puede ser… _Aun tiene una copia?..._ Creí que yo lo había destruido…ese video era vergonzoso, mi madre me obligo a vestirme y actuar como Pocahontas, porque según ella, yo me veía adorable.

_No lo harías. Además olvidas que rompí ese video?

_No era la única copia.

Mierda! En serio tenía una copia más?

Antes de que pueda decir algo, el empezó a reírse…de mi…

_Pavel!

_ ¿Qué?

Pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

_Estabas mintiendo y no fue gracioso.

_ Claro que es gracioso…si hubieras visto…tu cara…

 _Genial!_ Ahora se estaba burlando de mí.

_Ok, lograste vengarte. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Dije.

Entonces el timbre sonó y fuimos a abrir la puerta…No la esperaba…

_Tasha.

_Hola Rose, que bueno que te encuentro, no pude avisarte que venía.

_No importa, pasa.

_Oh…Pavel.

Dijo cuándo lo vio.

_Señora Ozera.

Contesto formalmente y nos dejó solas.

_Tengo la información sobre las instituciones que querías, Rose.

_En serio?

_Si.

_Me muero por verlo, vamos a mi habitación.

Bueno…para explicar esta situación, diré que estos últimos días Tasha ha sido muy amable conmigo, me invito al spa, fuimos a un Starbucks, algunas comidas…ella es agradable realmente, además lisa me dijo que era la tía de Cristhian.

Ahora se ofreció a ayudarme en los proyectos que tengo, como deje el convento, he pensado en estudiar una carrera, escogí Pedagogía, seré maestra, mi objetivo principal es la enseñanza para niños y jóvenes ciegos, tengo conocimiento sobre la lectoescritura braille, además quiero usar mi propia experiencia para ayudarlos, por esa razón estoy buscando instituciones que se dedican al cuidado y desarrollo de personas invidentes.

_Conseguí la información de seis instituciones, tienen muchas áreas de ayuda.

_ ¿Cuáles?

Pregunte, entonces ella me fue mostrando una a una. Todas eran muy interesantes.

_Creo que escogeré la que se dedica a niños, a esa edad no es fácil aceptar ser invidente.

_Tienes razón.

Seguimos hablando media hora más, Tasha tenía que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos.

_Gracias por traerme todo esto.

Dije mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

_No tienes que agradecer, prometí ayudarte.

_Iras mañana a la fiesta de Vika, verdad?

_Por supuesto, allá nos vemos.

_Claro, cuídate.

Se fue, poco después llego la cuna y los muebles, mamá, Pavel y yo tratamos de acomodarlos, no terminamos, pero hicimos una gran parte.

Cenamos y me fui a dormir, la verdad estaba muy cansada…y mañana tenía que levantarme temprano.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Antes que mi despertador empiece a sonar, Vika me llamo. Al parecer no podía dormir de la emoción.

_Vika, aún es temprano.

Dije medio dormida.

_Rose, ya está saliendo el sol.

_Pero quiero dormir hasta que el sol haya salido completamente. Dentro de una hora.

_Oh…vamos, levántate de la cama.

_No. Dormiré un poco más.

_Rose…

_No. Te veré en tu casa. Adiós.

Colgué antes de que diga algo más.

 **Una hora y media después**

 **Bip bip bip bip…**

Ah…hora de levantarme…con mucha lentitud, me puse de pie…un buen baño me despertaría por completo.

Después de limpiarme por completo, me vestí y prepare mi vestido y zapatos. Baje a desayunar.

_Buenos días mamá.

_Buenos días cariño.

_Veo que ya estas preparada.

_Sí, tengo que coordinar los arreglos de la fiesta, así que creo que estaré todo el día en la casa de Olena.

_De acuerdo. ¿Pavel ira contigo, verdad?

_Si.

_Entonces está bien.

_ ¿Dónde está baba?

_Tenía que salir temprano.

_Oh…

Termine de desayunar y salí con Pavel rumbo a la casa de los Belikov, la fiesta será en el patio trasero de la casa, al principio iba a ser en otro lugar, pero Vika cambio de opinión, la casa es grande y muy hermosa, el jardín precioso y me trae buenos recuerdos.

Olena y Yeva, decidieron hacer una visita a sus amigos, Mark y Oksana, que viven a unas horas de la ciudad, así que no estarán esta noche.

Llegamos a la casa y había algunas personas dejando las mesas, los arreglos, luces y todo lo demás.

_Rose, hasta que al fin llegas.

Vika vino corriendo en cuanto me vio.

_Cálmate Vika, aún tenemos tiempo.

_Pero tengo que arreglarme y…Pavel, que bueno que viniste.

Dijo y me dejo sola mientras fue a "hablar" con Pavel.

_Señorita Vika.

_Solo llámame Vika, te quedaras en la fiesta verdad?

_Eh…sí, tengo que cuidar a Rose.

Dijo y me miro para que lo sacara de esta situación…pobre…está siendo acosado por una adolescente.

_Vika, vamos, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Dije y la lleve a la casa.

_Pero…

_No, tu dijiste que tienes que arreglarte. Además te recuerdo que tienes novio.

_Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo.

_Si claro…

Entramos y fuimos a su habitación.

_Dimitri está aquí?

Pregunte.

_No, se fue a la empresa, llegara en la tarde.

_Está bien. Ahora puedes tomar un baño relajante mientras yo organizo todo, en el patio.

_De acuerdo.

Me dirigí al patio, Carly estaba ahí. Controlando que todo marche bien, una vez que estaba casi terminado, subí para ayudar a Vika y lleve comida para las dos.

Ella ya estaba terminado con su cabello, así que la ayude con el maquillaje, tardamos un poco, pero los resultados fueron buenos. Después terminamos de comer y empezamos conmigo, use solo el rizador para darle más forma a mi cabello porque lo llevaría suelto, mi maquillaje fue muy natural.

Sin notarlo, la hora llego, ayude a Vika con su vestido, era muy bonito, de color violeta con pedrería que hacia resaltar el vestido, se aferraba a su cuerpo, el escote no era muy profundo y la longitud era hasta las rodillas, se veía muy hermosa.

Luego, ella me ayudo con el mío.

_Wow…Rose, dejaras a mi hermano con la boca abierta.

_Ese es el plan, Vika.

Cuando las dos ya estábamos totalmente listas, bajamos. Pavel estaba junto a Dimitri, hablando de algo, ambos parecían muy serios. Pero dejaron de hablar cuando nos vieron entrar.

_Roza.

Dijo y sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia él, su ojos fue escaneando mi apariencia y por su mirada le gusto lo que veía, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros…creo que logre lo que quería.

_Dimitri.

Dije y le di un pequeño beso.

_Estas hermosa.

_Gracias, tu no estas nada mal, camarada.

Era verdad, Dimitri llevaba pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, tenía dos botones abiertos lo cual dejaba ver parte de su marcado torso, si no habría personas a nuestro alrededor me lanzaría a él.

_Y para mí no hay nada, Dimitri?

Vika hablo, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

_Lo siento Vika, estas preciosa.

_Gracias.

Dijo y salimos al patio, Pavel se mantuvo detrás de nosotros, la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado, el lugar estaba perfecto, las luces y lo colores con los que estaba arreglado el patio, resaltaban muy bien, había una gran pista de baile al centro y excelente música.

Por la sonrisa de Vika, le gusto todo.

_Está muy feliz.

Dijo Dimitri.

_Si, valió la pena todo el esfuerzo.

Los invitados fueron llegando, Dimitri y yo nos mantuvimos en una de las mesas al fondo, la mayoría de la gente eran amigos y compañeros de Vika y bueno…no nos sentíamos muy cómodos.

Además pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo besándonos, otra vez en nuestra propia burbuja. Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, no sé cómo, pero aparecí sentada en el regazo de Dimitri. Lo bueno era que nadie nos prestaba atención.

Nos alejamos para respirar, pero él siguió arrastrando besos por mi mandíbula, mi cuello…sus manos fueron a mi cintura, acercándome más y sentí su polla endurecerse.

_Dimitri…vamos…a…

Trate de decir. Entonces, en un segundo se puso de pie y me llevo adentro de la casa, subimos las escaleras y entramos a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más hambre y necesidad, enterró sus manos en mi cabello y me empujó hacia la pared, me levanto y yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujo su lengua en mi boca y no pude evitar gemir por la brusquedad. Sus manos fueron a mi vestido, pero como no podía encontrar el cierre termino rompiéndolo.

_Ese vestido me gustaba…

Dije cuando él, fue bajando sus labio, acercándose a mis pechos.

_Me gusta más tenerte sin ropa.

Contesto y llevo uno de mis senos a su boca.

_Ahhh…Dimitri…

El siguió con su dulce tortura, su polla chocaba con mi centro que para este momento ya estaba muy mojado, quería algo de fricción, así que empecé a frotarnos, Dimitri soltó un gruñido, pero continuo, después de darle atención a mis dos senos, se movió de la pared y me tiro en la cama.

Yo solo tenía mis bragas, él estaba frente a mí y vi cómo se desvistió rápidamente, solo quedo con su bóxer, en un instante se subió encima de mí y ataco mi boca, recorrí mis manos por su cuerpo y el hizo lo mismo con el mío.

_Roza…quiero tenerte…

Dijo en mi oído, su voz era tan ronca y profunda…

_Hazlo Dimitri…

Respondí.

Entonces antes de registrar algo Dimitri enterró su polla dentro de mí, ambos gemimos por la sensación, no sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin él.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso conmigo. Pero yo no quería eso, por lo menos no esta noche.

_No te contengas Dimitri…no me romperé…

Le dije al oído, pero eso fue suficiente, sus embestidas fueron más violentas y rápidas, clave mis uñas en su espalda, mientras gruñidos y gemidos salían de ambos.

Después de un buen tiempo, los dos vinimos duro, gritando el nombre del otro…definitivamente esto fue lo mejor de mi día.

_Fue…

Dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_Increíble.

Dimitri termino la frase por mí.

_Lo se…

_Pero aún no he terminado contigo…

_Me alegra oír eso, camarada.

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Sé que fue ayer, pero bueno…no pude subir el capítulo. Espero que hayan tenido una navidad inolvidable, les envío mis mejores deseos. ;) ;) ;)**

 **Ahora volviendo a la historia…**

 **Quería hacer un capitulo navideño, pero eso no iba con la línea de tiempo en la que se encuentra la historia, sin embargo lo hare más adelante.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Algunas preguntas:**

 **Tasha es amiga de Rose?**

 **De que hablaban Pavel y Dimitri?**

 **Kate es un dolor en el culo?...bueno, eso todas sabemos que sí.**

 **El siguiente capítulo tendrá sorpresas…**

 **Pero, por ahora, nos vemos.**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos.**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

 **ROMPIENDO UN CORAZÓN**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen**

 **R POV**

Ya pasaron tres días después de la fiesta de Vika, pero esa noche fue…increíble!...Dimitri y yo estuvimos juntos de una manera diferente a la primera vez, nos dejamos llevar por el deseo y agradezco mucho que la música estaba a alto volumen o de lo contrario todos en la casa no habrían oído. Mi novio es un dios del sexo.

Me quede a dormir con Dimitri, me sentí mal por Pavel, estuvo esperándome toda la noche, por suerte Vika le dio una habitación para que descanse.

_Rose, creo que debemos comprar más sabanas y cobertores.

_Mmm… ¿qué?

_Rose, ¿en qué estás pensando?

 _En el increíble sexo que tuve con Dimitri…bueno, eso no es algo que debería decirle a mis padres aunque sea la verdad._

_Nada mamá, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

_Te dije que deberíamos comprar más sabanas y cobertores.

Actualmente estamos en la habitación de mi futuro hermano, ordenando todo lo que compramos, todo está quedando precioso, cortinas blancas, las paredes están pintadas de color naranja, este color le daba un toque cálido y estaba combinado con blanco y crema, además de algunos diseños infantiles que hizo mi madre, no sabía que era tan buena con la pintura…supongo que no conocía todas sus facetas.

La cuna se encontraba al centro, los otros muebles como el cambiador de pañales y la mecedora fueron colocados alrededor. Compramos cinco juegos de sabanas y cobertores, tal vez no sean suficientes…

_Creo que tienes razón.

_Si, hoy haremos una lista de lo que nos falta y mañana podemos ir a comprarlo.

_Me encanta la idea.

Fue divertido arreglar la habitación, mientras lo hacía, no puedo evitar pensar cómo se sentiría arreglar la habitación de mi propio hijo, estoy segura que a Dimitri también le encantaría hacerlo, tal vez en un par de años este sueño sea realidad, en este momento quiero concentrarme en convertirme en Pedagoga, ayudar en las instituciones para invidentes, ser una buena hermana mayor y fortalecer aún más mi relación con Dimitri.

_Es muy tarde…te parece que pidamos comida china?

Dijo mi madre mientras miraba el reloj.

_Si, hace mucho que no pruebo comida china.

_Está bien, iré a hacer el pedido.

Salió y yo seguí acomodando los juguetes, hasta que me llego un mensaje.

 **Alguna vez Dimitri te mostró estas fotografías?**

 **K.**

El mensaje era de Kate y tenía adjunto unas imágenes…no sabía si verlas o no…sé que ella solo quiere hacerme daño y si Dimitri no me dijo o mostro algo es porque no tiene importancia para el…verdad?

Decidí olvidarlo y no ver lo que lo me envió, volví a lo que estaba haciendo…pasaron quince minutos… ¿por qué mamá tarda tanto?...necesito una distracción.

Mmm…iré a buscarla y tal vez encuentre a Pavel de camino…llegue al pasillo y mientras daba cada paso, tenía más curiosidad…no creo que esas imágenes sean algo de qué preocuparme, además confío en Dimitri…bien, les daré una mirada.

Abrí el archivo y me arrepentí de hacerlo.

Eran tres fotografías de distintos eventos…pero en las tres, Dimitri estaba con Kate, él lucía un traje Armani, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo mientras tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kate, ella tenía el cabello suelto y los vestidos que llevaba, eran largos y muy escotados para mi gusto, uno de color verde, otro azul y violeta, con hermosos collares de brillantes, todos hacían lucir su tono de piel y ojos. Pero lo que más me molesto es que Dimitri estaba feliz.

Estas imágenes eran de una revista, no se cual, pero escribieron etiquetas estúpidas.

 **La pareja perfecta…**

 **El soltero más codiciado, al fin cayó en las redes del amor?**

Y la peor de todas.

 **Dimitri Belikov y Kate Ivanov, será la gran boda del año.**

Boda?...iban a casarse?...no!...es imposible. Dimitri no pudo haberme ocultado algo así. Elimine las imágenes y fui a mi habitación para buscar más artículos sobre esa "boda", prendí mi ordenador portátil y empecé a buscar.

Varios artículos hablaban del posible matrimonio, al parecer esto sucedió hace dos años. Pero encontré lo que buscaba…una entrevista en la que Dimitri negaba estos rumores y en los siguientes eventos después de la entrevista, él estaba solo.

Bueno…eso me tranquilizo.

Sin embargo de inmediato me sentí mal por haber desconfiado de él…Uff…soy una novia horrible.

Pero la verdad es que no habría soportado el saber que Kate fue alguien importante en su vida, tanto, como para casarse…

PERRA!...Kate es una perra!

No puedo caer en sus juegos.

_Rose, la comida ya llego.

Por suerte mi madre vino a mi habitación antes de que mi enojo siga creciendo.

_Está bien mamá. Ahora bajo.

Fui al baño para refrescarme el rostro y después baje al comedor. Pavel y mi madre estaban sentados y esperándome.

_Estupendo! Tengo mucha hambre.

Dije la comida se veía deliciosa y no hay nada mejor que comida para mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

_ ¿Cómo está quedando la habitación?

Pregunto Pavel.

_Hermoso.

Respondió mi madre.

_Deberías ir a verlo. Estoy segura que a papá le encantara. Sabes ¿cuándo vuelve?

Le pregunte a Pavel, al parecer habían algunos asuntos en EEUU, que mi padre tenía que arreglar, así que se fue hace dos días con Sergie.

_El señor Mazur dijo que llegara esta noche.

_Entonces preparare los platillos que le gustan para la cena.

Dijo mi madre.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a continuar con los arreglos, le dije a Pavel que iría a buscarlo en cuanto todo esté terminado. La habitación era grande, así que no era tan fácil acabar con todo.

Tres horas después, por fin lo terminamos.

Si yo fuera mi hermano estaría muy feliz de tener esta habitación, además fue arreglado con mucho amor. Salí a buscar a Pavel para mostrarle. Lo encontré estaba en la sala de estar, leyendo algo.

_Pavel, ya terminamos, ven a verlo.

Sonrió al ver mi entusiasmo.

_De acuerdo vamos.

Llegamos, mi madre estaba parada observando el resultado de todo el trabajo que hicimos.

_La felicito señora Mazur, la habitación quedo perfecta.

_Gracias Pavel.

_Ey!...y para mí no hay nada?

Ambos se rieron de mí.

_Claro que si Rose, hiciste un gran trabajo.

Dijo Pavel. Pero antes de que pueda responder, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

_Hola…?

_Rose. Soy Tasha.

_Oh…Hola Tasha.

_Tienes tiempo esta tarde?

_Si.

_Grandioso, tengo lo que buscabas acerca de la institución para niños invidentes.

_Vaya…gracias…realmente significa mucho para mí.

_Lo sé, es por eso que trate de conseguirlo rápido. Podemos vernos en el Starbucks de siempre y te enseño todo.

_Está bien, ¿dentro de media hora?

_Claro, nos vemos ahí.

Dijo y colgó.

_Mamá iré a encontrarme con Tasha, consiguió los datos que buscaba. ¿Estarás bien sola?

_Claro que sí, descansare toda la tarde para recibir en la noche a tu padre.

_De acuerdo. Tratare de volver pronto.

_No te preocupes rose, ve tranquila.

_Ok.

Pavel como siempre, me acompaño. Esta vez iríamos en el Ferrari blanco, que mi querido padre me compro, no he tenido oportunidad de conducirlo hasta ahora y hoy Pavel no me lo puede impedir.

_Me dejas conducir?

Le pedí poniendo ojos de cachorro.

_No. Yo debo llevarte.

_Vamos Pavel!...tú me dejabas conducir antes.

_Eso fue antes.

_Le vas a decir que no a esta carita?

Dije y moví mis pestañas. Él lo pensó unos minutos y al final me dio las llaves.

_Gracias!

Le di un abrazo rápido y me metí en al asiento del conductor mientras que él fue como mi copiloto.

_Recuerdas como hacerlo verdad?

Preguntó.

_Claro que sí, tú me enseñaste.

_Está bien solo ten cuidado.

_Tranquilo Pavel, confía en mí.

Encendí el coche y el motor rugió…oh sí!…amo este auto. Acelere y me dirigí a nuestro destino.

_Rose, reduce la velocidad.

_Pavel…

_Rose, reduce la velocidad o no te dejare conducir la próxima vez.

_Pero es mi auto.

_No lo será más si llegas a tener un accidente.

 _Tenía razón…_

_Está bien…

Hice lo que me dijo y 20 minutos después llegamos al Starbucks. Entramos y vi a Tasha sentada en una de las mesas, con un expresso en sus manos.

_Estaré en la mesa del fondo.

Dijo Pavel.

_Ok.

Respondí y me dirigí a Tasha.

_Rose.

_Tasha…siento llegar tarde.

_No te preocupes yo me adelante.

Me senté frente a ella y luego pedí un cappuccino.

_Entonces me trajiste buenas noticias?

_Sí, tengo los datos de una institución que abrió hace 5 años, está a cargo de la señora Ekatherina Zeklos.

_Zeklos?...Ese es…el apellido de Iván…acaso están relacionados?

_Si, es su abuela.

_Oh…

 _Ahora qué hago? Por qué tenía que estar relacionado con él?_

_Sucede algo malo?

Tasha no sabe nada sobre mi antigua "relación" con Iván y quiero que se quede así…por ahora.

_No, nada.

_Cada año realizan una cena de gala para recaudar fondos y la labor que realizan es muy amplia.

_ ¿Qué necesito para ser parte?

_Cumples con todos los requisitos, eres mayor de edad, tienes una situación económica estable, disponibilidad y mucha voluntad para ayudar. Solo tienes que hablar con la señora Ekatherina, entonces ella te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber y en qué área puedes ayudar.

_ ¿Cuándo puedo hablar con ella?

_Mmm. Primero debemos llamar a la institución y programar una cita con ella.

_De acuerdo, ¿tienes el número?

_Si, está en uno de estos papeles.

Dijo y empezó a buscar en el folder. Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Vi el número…era el mismo que me envió el mensaje…solo podía significar una cosa…Kate.

No iba a contestar.

_No responderás?

Pregunto Tasha.

_No. Es alguien sin importancia.

_Bueno. Aquí está el número, si quieres yo puedo llamar y pedir la cita.

_Gracias Tasha, pero creo que ya estás haciendo mucho.

_No te preocupes Rose, quiero ayudar.

_No sabes lo…

 **Ring ring ring**

 _Genial!..._ Kate de nuevo…

_Quizá deberías contestar, tal vez es algo importante.

_No lo creo, pero contestare para que deje de molestarme.

Así que lo hice.

 __No sabes que si alguien no responde es que no quiere hablar?_

 __Rose, tan tierna como siempre…_

 __Llamaste para halagarme?_

 __Claro que no. Te gustaron las fotografías que te envié?_

 __Por supuesto, el fotógrafo debió hacer un gran trabajo para lograr que te vieras un poco decente._

Se quedó callada un momento…seguramente estaba echando humo…oh si…jajaja…

 __Muy graciosa Rose, pero no deberías estar tan feliz._

 __ ¿Por qué no?_

 __Bueno, considerando que eres tan ingenua para creer en todo lo que Dimitri te dice…_

 __No tengo por qué desconfiar de él._

Dije.

 __Segura?_

 __Si._

 __Entonces sabes a donde irá esta noche?_

 __Claro que sí._

Contesté, aunque la verdad, no había hablado con Dimitri en todo el día.

 __En serio?_

 __Si, Kate termina con tus juegos infantiles, nada de lo que me digas lograra que desconfié de Dimitri. Todo esto solo te hace ver patética._

 __Rose, la patética eres tú, obviamente no sabes que esta noche Dimitri y yo tendremos un gran encuentro, para recordar…viejos tiempos._

Eso es imposible.

 __Quieres que crea lo que me dices?_

 __Creerme o no es tu problema, yo solo estoy siendo solidaria contigo, no quiero que te enteres por alguien más._

 __Debo agradecer tu solidaridad?_

 __Por supuesto, no cualquier persona es tan sincera como yo._

 __Kate, no te creo, estás perdiendo tu tiempo._

 __Si pensar que estoy mintiendo, te hace sentir mejor, entonces hazlo. Pero si quieres saber la verdad, puedes venir esta noche a las 9, en el hotel Lotte, suite 301._

Dijo y colgó.

Es mentira, tiene que ser una mentira.

_Rose ¿estás bien?

Vaya…olvide que Tasha estaba aquí.

_Mmm…sí.

_No lo parece…puedes contarme si quieres, tal vez te haga sentir mejor.

Quizá tiene razón, es mejor contarle a alguien y no envenenarme sola con las palabras de esa perra.

Tome un poco de aire y empecé.

_Era Kate Ivanov, la conoces?

_Oh…Kate. La conozco desde la secundaria. ¿Qué quería?

Por el rostro de Tasha, a ella tampoco le agrada.

_Quería decirme que esta noche tendrá "un gran encuentro" con Dimitri y prácticamente me invito para que vea que es cierto.

_En serio? Sigue detrás de Dimitri?

Dijo levantando una ceja, yo no podía hacer eso por más que lo intente.

_Si.

_Pensé que ya había renunciado a él después de tanto tiempo.

_ ¿Cuantos años exactamente?

_Desde la secundaria…cerca de 8 años.

_Y ellos nunca tuvieron una…relación?

Temía por la respuesta, pero necesitaba saber.

_No, yo me fui de Rusia cuando tenía 18 años, pero hasta ese momento Dimitri, nunca mostro un interés romántico por Kate, era ella la que siempre trataba de conseguir una relación con él. Aunque un par de años después supe de algunos rumores que salieron en las revistas, pero no te puedo asegurar que fueran verdaderas porque yo tampoco lo sé.

_Entonces, que debo hacer? Ella parecía muy segura, incluso me dijo la hora y el nombre del hotel.

_No sé qué decirte…perdí contacto con Dimitri desde que me fui, sé que en estos años ha cambiado y se ha convertido en alguien más centrado en varios sentidos, pero yo no te puedo decir que él sería capaz de engañarte o no, eso depende de ti y de la relación que tienen.

Bueno…eso me confundió un poco más. Era cerca de las 7 de la noche, así que me despedí de ella y me fui a casa, llevando los datos que Tasha consiguió.

Deje que Pavel condujera, porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Él no me pregunto nada y se lo agradezco, la verdad tampoco quería hablar. Llegamos y yo fui directamente a mi habitación y me lancé a la cama.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

Tal vez…si llamo a Dimitri y sutilmente le pregunto puedo confirmar si es cierto o no.

Pero si hago eso, pensara que no confío en él.

Ah…! Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

Paso media hora y me decidí…lo llamare. Marqué su número y espere…

No contesto.

Intente cinco veces más, pero nunca contesto. Mire la hora, 8:30 p.m. ¿Si voy al hotel?...tengo dos opciones, ir y confirmar que era una mentira o ir y ver que el hombre que amo no es más que un maldito bastardo.

Decisiones, decisiones…

Ok, iré al hotel, salí de mi habitación y fui a buscar las llaves del auto.

_Rose, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué buscas?

Pavel estaba la sala de estar y probablemente tenía las llaves.

_Tengo que salir, me puedes dar las llaves?

_A dónde irás?

_Pavel, por favor, solo dame las llaves.

_No, si tienes que salir yo iré contigo.

Dijo con firmeza. Sé que yo no ganaría esta discusión, así que dejare que me acompañe, además tenerlo cerca siempre fue de gran ayuda.

_Está bien, vamos.

Salimos de la casa y entramos al Ferrari.

_ ¿Cuál es la dirección?

_Hotel Lotte y por favor no preguntes nada.

_Ok.

El hotel estaba un poco lejos de mi casa, por lo que tardamos en llegar. Cuando lo hicimos eran las 9:35 p.m. Me sentí tonta al estar aquí, estaba haciendo justo lo que Kate quería…Dimitri no me engañaría…iba a decirle a Pavel que volviéramos hasta que…vi su auto…

El auto de Dimitri estaba estacionado frente al hotel…quise pensar que podía ser otra persona la que era dueño de ese auto y que casualmente vino a este hotel.

Pero sabía que no era cierto, el Audi A5 negro, era el que más conducía Dimitri.

_Pavel…entrare al hotel un momento.

Dije más como un susurro…no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Te acompañare.

_No…por favor quédate, no tardare mucho.

_Rose…

_Por favor quédate. Quiero hacer esto sola.

Me miró un momento y decidió dejarme ir. Salí del auto y entre al hotel, pregunte por la habitación 301 y me dijeron que estaba en el décimo piso. Entonces fui al ascensor.

Mi corazón se negaba a creer lo que mi mente estaba gritando.

Llegue al décimo piso, no tuve que buscar mucho la suite 301, se encontraba a unos pasos del ascensor. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, me vi tentada a correr y olvidar esto, fingir que nunca ocurrió y seguir con mi futuro a lado de Dimitri.

Pero no…tenía que verlo, porque no podría estar con él, sabiendo que todo fue una mentira.

La puerta estaba un poco abierta, así que tome aire antes de entrar para darme valor. Abrí la puerta, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero varias velas alrededor alumbraban lo suficiente como para ver por donde caminar. Seguí caminando y vi ropa esparcida por el suelo…un saco, un vestido, un pantalón, una corbata y por ultimo una camisa blanca…lo levante y pude sentir el aroma de la loción de afeitar que tanto usaba Dimitri.

Quería salir de este lugar, no sabía si podía soportar ver algo más…entonces escuche sonidos…mejor dicho jadeos…camine en la dirección de donde provenían los ruidos, que con cada paso que daba eran más fuertes y sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de quebrarse…llegue a una habitación, la puerta estaba medio cerrada y la luz era aún más débil, con mi mano la empuje por completo y di unos pasos adelante, pero cuando vi lo que había dentro, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Frente a mí, estaba Dimitri… recostado en la cama y con Kate encima de él besándolo…ambos desnudos…

Entonces escuché como si un jarrón se rompiera en mil pedazos…solo que en lugar del jarrón, era mi corazón el que se rompía.

Retrocedí y choque con la puerta, cuando escucharon el golpe ambos voltearon a verme. Dimitri parecía sorprendido y Kate feliz.

_Roza…

No pude soportarlo más, salí corriendo del lugar, no me importo que él siguiera llamándome, no me importaba nada…solo quería salir de aquí…tome el ascensor y una vez dentro mis lágrimas salieron sin control, nada se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, ni siquiera cuando quede ciega o cuando Iván se fue. Este dolor era más grande, tanto que me dolía respirar… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?...yo le di todo lo que tenía y él solo jugo conmigo, le di mi corazón y él lo pisoteo como si fuera nada.

Llegue a la planta baja y salí del hotel sin importarme las miradas extrañas que me daban las personas. Pavel estaba fuera del auto y corrió hacia mí en cuanto me vio.

_Rose ¿qué paso?

Él me abrazo y yo me escondí en su pecho, dejando que mis lágrimas empaparan su camisa.

_Rose…

 _No puedo seguir aquí._

_Llévame lejos Pavel…llévame lejos de aquí.

Dije entre sollozos.

Entonces me ayudo a entrar dentro del auto e hizo lo que le pedí. Mientras yo dejaba que mis lágrimas siguieran saliendo…tal vez cuando ya no pueda llorar más, el dolor en mi pecho desaparezca…


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

 **ROMPIENDO UN CORAZON: D POV**

 **Hola…FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que este año sea el mejor para todas.**

 **Sé que el anterior capitulo quizá fue un poco confuso, pero la historia tenía que ir de esa manera. Ahora, en este nuevo capítulo, se podrán aclarar todas las dudas.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

La última noche con Roza fue asombroso, como siempre…exploramos una faceta más de nuestra relación y me siento muy feliz por la confianza que tiene en mí.

 __Roza…quiero tenerte…_

 _Dije tratando de controlar el deseo que se filtraba en mis palabras…_

 __Hazlo Dimitri…_

 _Esa respuesta fue suficiente para mí._

 _Antes de que ella pueda registrarlo enterré mi polla dentro de ella, la sensación fue magnifica…ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo. Trate de ser cuidadoso y no lastimarla, pero Roza no quería nada de eso._

 __No te contengas Dimitri…no me romperé…_

 _Roza me dijo al oído…entonces el poco autocontrol que tenía desapareció. Mis envestidas se volvieron más violentas y rápidas, dándonos tanto placer a ambos…sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, pero ese dolor solo me encendió mas. En este momento, nuestros gruñidos y gemidos salían sin control, no me importaba que todos en la casa nos oyeran._

 _Después de un buen tiempo, los dos vinimos difícil…gritando el nombre del otro…_

 __Fue…_

 _Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento._

 __Increíble._

 _Terminé la frase._

 __Lo se…_

 __Pero aún no he terminado contigo…_

 _Dije._

 __Me alegra oír eso, camarada._

 _Ese fue el inicio de una larga y magnifica noche._

Pero volviendo a la realidad…

Estoy en mi oficina este último par de días han estado muy agitados, en especial porque está a punto de realizarse una importante alianza entre mi empresa y Siemens, es una corporación alemana de gran renombre, por lo cual todo tiene que ser manejado con mucho cuidado. Esta alianza fue propuesta hace un mes, pero en esta semana se concretó definitivamente. Es un buen negocio, sin embargo ha ocupado casi todo mi tiempo, en estos tres días no he podido estar con Roza tanto como hubiera querido, solo cortas visitas y llamadas…la extraño mucho.

Pero cuando todo esto termine, planeo hacer un viaje con ella, aun no sé a dónde…pero estoy seguro que le encantará la idea.

Tome un poco de aire y volví a concentrarme en los documentos frente a mí. Una hora después, tocaron la puerta.

_Adelante.

Mi secretaria, Miranda, entro.

_Trajeron un sobre para usted, señor.

Dijo y me lo entrego.

_Gracias Miranda.

Ella asintió y volvió a su trabajo.

El sobre era blanco, no tenía remitente, solo mi nombre escrito a mano…pero reconocí la letra…Rose.

Una sonrisa tiro de mis labios solo de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué me envió este sobre?...

Sin pensarlo más, lo abrí, encontré dos cosas…una nota y una llave electrónica…esto era aún más raro. Leí la nota que también estaba escrita a mano, entonces pude entender todo.

 **Camarada**

 **Sé que estos días has estado muy ocupado, mereces un poco de descanso y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con eso.**

 **Así que reserve una suite para los dos…**

 **Esta noche, Hotel Lotte, habitación 301, a las 9 p.m.**

 **Te envié la llave.**

 **Llega puntual…tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

 **Con amor**

 **Rose.**

Vaya…no esperaba esto, pero debo decir que estoy muy emocionado. Estaré con Rose esta noche, no puedo imaginar algo mejor que eso. Quisiera llamarla…pero creo que esperar a esta noche será mejor.

Además tengo que acabar rápido con estos documentos si quiero llegar a tiempo al hotel.

 _ **Horas después…**_

Mire mi reloj…eran las 8: 40 p.m., trabaje toda la tarde sin parar, pero lo bueno fue que logre terminar todo. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar. Guarde los documentos y apague mi ordenador.

Salí rápido del edificio, mi auto ya estaba afuera, entre rápidamente y conduje rumbo al hotel, no había mucho tráfico así que llegue cinco minutos antes, deje el auto estacionado frente al hotel y entre.

En la recepción me dijeron que la suite se encontraba en el décima piso. Sin perder más tiempo, fui al ascensor y espere. En cuestión de minutos llegue a mi destino, busque el número de la habitación y la encontré fácilmente.

Deslice la llave y la puerta se abrió.

Cuando entre, pude ver varias velas alrededor del lugar, era la única fuente de luz que había, di unos pasos adelante, pero no podía encontrar a Roza, además la poca iluminación no me ayudaba.

_Roza…?

Dije, pero no obtuve respuesta. Espere un poco, sin embargo todo seguía en silencio, comencé a pensar que esto era un broma, estaba a punto de salir cuando un pedazo de tela cubrió mis ojos.

_ ¿Qué estas..?

Trate de quitarme la tela, hasta que sentí su perfume…frutos rojos…era el perfume que Roza usaba y a mí, me encantaba el aroma.

_Roza… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Shhh…

Fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta. Entonces sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo, empezó a desvestirme, quito mi saco, poco a poco mi camisa y corbata, después acaricio suavemente mi torso desnudo, sus manos apenas rozaban mi piel, sentí escalofríos, pero no era igual a las anteriores veces, claro, antes no hicimos algo así.

Trate de quitarme la idea de que algo estaba mal y disfrutar del momento.

Finalmente sus manos fueron a mis pantalones y los desabrocho, yo seguía de pie, mientras ella se encargaba de quitarme toda la ropa, al final solo conservaba mi bóxer y la venda en mis ojos. Tomo mi brazo y me llevo a otro lugar.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunté pero ella no me respondía. Siguió guiándome hasta que me empujo y caí de espaldas sobre algo sueva…era…una cama…seguramente me llevo a la habitación. Todo esto era muy extraño… ¿Por qué Roza no hablaba?... Iba a quitarme la venda, pero ella me detuvo, en un segundo se subió encima de mí, sentí su piel, ella estaba desnuda…puso sus manos sobre mi torso y empezó a moler su centro contra mi polla.

Gemidos fuertes salían de sus labios…no puedo explicarlo, pero algo no se siente bien, como si fuera… incorrecto. Me quite la venda, tuve que parpadear un poco, pero antes de que pueda abrir mis ojos por completo, estrello sus labios contra los míos, la sensación era totalmente diferente…esta mujer no era Rose.

Forcé a mis ojos para acostumbrarse rápido a la poca luz que había, no podía ver bien a esta mujer, estaba a punto de empujarla lejos de mi…entonces escuche un golpe, ambos nos separamos.

Alguien estaba frente a nosotros, un par de velas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, lo cual no me dejaba ver bien…pero reconocería en cualquier lugar a la persona que estaba junto a la puerta.

_Roza…

Aunque no podía verla claramente, pude notar la sorpresa pero sobre todo mucho dolor en sus ojos. Mi voz la sacó de su aturdimiento y antes de que diga algo más, ella salió corriendo.

Tenía que detenerla…empuje a la mujer que estaba encima de mí y corrí hacia la puerta llamándola, pero Roza ya se había ido, estaba a punto de salir, entonces me di cuenta que solo tenía mi bóxer, vi mi ropa esparcida por el suelo y empecé a vestirme rápidamente.

_Déjala ir Dimitri, nosotros podemos continuar donde nos quedamos.

Esa voz…

_Kate!...

Deje los botones de mi camisa y la enfrente.

_Fuiste tú!... tú hiciste todo esto!...

La agarre del brazo con mucha fuerza, tanto que su rostro se contrajo en dolor y en sus ojos brillaba miedo.

_Tu decidiste venir Dimitri, yo no te obligue.

_ ¿Cómo puedes seguir mintiendo?! Enviaste esa nota a mi oficina, falsificando la letra de Rose! Por qué lo hiciste?!

En este momento yo estaba gritando muy fuerte, era lo único que podía hacer, no iba a golpear a una mujer por más que se lo merezca.

_Porque ella no es para ti. Mereces algo mejor Dimitri.

_En serio?...y crees que tú eres mejor?

_Claro que sí.

_Pues déjame decirte que para mí no hay nadie mejor que Rose, ella es la única mujer a la que amo y amare, tu nunca significaste algo en mi vida, para mi eres prácticamente nada!

Dije, tome mi saco, corbata y salí de ese lugar.

Entre al ascensor y llegue a la planta baja, corrí hacia la salida, pero no había ninguna señal de Rose…seguramente Pavel estaba con ella y al verla mal, la llevo a su casa. Con esa idea me subí a mi auto y conduje en esa dirección.

Solo espero que me deje explicarle lo que realmente paso. Aunque una parte de mi me decía que no tendría tanta suerte.

Acelere sin importarme el exceso de velocidad y 15 minutos después, estaba frente a la casa de Rose. Salí del auto, camine hacia la puerta y toque. Espere un poco, entonces el escolta de Abe, Sergie apareció.

_Rose está aquí?

Pregunte directamente, no tenía tiempo para saludos ni formalidades. El me dio una mirada rara, seguramente porque mi apariencia era un desastre.

_Ella llego hace poco, pero no creo que pueda recibirlo.

Esta aquí…era lo único que me interesaba saber. Empuje a un lado a Sergie y corrí a la habitación de Rose, esta casa era muy grande, mientras me acercaba, escuché algunos gritos desesperados.

_Rose!…

_Rose, por favor, abre la puerta hija!…

_Rose!…

Llegue al pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación de Rose y vi a Janine golpeando la puerta y llamándola, a su lado estaba Abe, sosteniendo a su esposa, ambos tenían rostros preocupados. Empecé a caminar hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar, Pavel salió de una de las habitaciones con una llave en su mano.

_Lo encontré.

Dijo, los padres de Rose se hicieron a un lado, mientras Pavel abría la puerta. Notaron mi presencia cuando me acerque a ellos.

_Belikov ¿Qué paso?! ¿Por qué mi hija llego en ese estado?!

Abe estaba muy molesto, pero no tenía tiempo para él, en este momento, necesitaba hablar con Rose.

_Tengo que hablar con Rose.

Dije. Por suerte Pavel abrió la puerta en ese momento, estaba a punto de entrar pero él no me dejo, entonces lo empuje con más fuerza y me metí a la habitación. Pero ver como se encontraba Rose, me destrozo por dentro.

El lugar estaba arruinada y ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba. Cuando me vio, se quedó quieta un momento, como si no pudiera creer que yo estaba frente a ella…pero como dije solo duro un momento.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Su voz era baja y fría, nunca la había escuchado así.

_Roza, por favor…

_NUNCA VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI!

Grito, agarro un adorno de cristal y lo lanzó hacia mí pero logre esquivarlo.

_Roz…Rose…

Dije pero ella me interrumpió.

_CÁLLATE!... ¿POR QUÉ VINISTE?! QUIERES HUMILLARME MAS?...VIENES A BURLARTE DE MI?!

Siguió arrojándome cosas mientras gritaba, algunas pude esquivarlas pero otras no.

_Déjame explicarte, por favor…

Rogué.

_VAS A DECIRME MAS MENTIRAS?! QUIERES SEGUIR JUGANDO CONMIGO?!

Grito, su cuerpo aun temblaba pero tenía suficiente fuerza para continuar lanzándome objetos.

_TU! MALDITO BASTARDO!... ¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE HACERME ESTO?!...POR QUÉ A MI?

Continuo. Pero cuando se le acabaron los objetos, comencé a acercarme a ella.

_Rose, por favor…

Dije, sin embargo por cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía.

_NO.

_Rose…

_VETE!

_Tienes que escucharme…

_DIJE QUE NO.

Para este momento yo estaba muy cerca, la espalda de Rose chocó con la pared, un paso más y podría tocarla…ella también lo sabía, levante mi mano para tocar su rostro, pero ella bajo la cabeza.

_No lo hagas…

Dijo…ya no estaba gritando, su voz salió llena de dolor, parecía como si me suplicara que no la toque, como si al hacerlo le haría mucho daño…no podía verla así…

_Rose…

Volví a rogar.

_No puedo seguir con esto…

Dijo sin fuerza, levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos, las lágrimas seguían manchando su rostro.

_Rompiste mi corazón…destrozaste mis ilusiones, no puedo soportar el dolor, no quiero volver a verte…desaparece de mi vida…

Dijo y cayó al suelo, abrazándose a si misma apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Era la primera vez que veía a Rose de esta manera…triste, indefensa…roto…

Y todo era mi culpa, si tan solo no habría caído en esa trampa, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Me arrodille, quería quitarle todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero no sabía cómo, quise acariciar su cabello…pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

_Vete…ojala nunca te hubiera conocido…

Esas palabras fueron mi final…mi corazón, mi alma fueron quebradas…Rose significa todo para mí, ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella?

_Por favor…

Susurre.

_Suficiente, vete de mi casa Belikov y no vuelvas.

No supe en que momento entro Abe, pero ahora estaba a mi lado, Janine se acercó a Rose y la abrazo tratando de calmarla…yo quería hacer eso. Pero no pude, lo único que hice fue ponerme de pie y encarar a Abe.

_No puedo irme, tengo que hablar con Rose.

Su rostro se endureció aún más y la ira en sus ojos fue creciendo.

_Te lo advertí desde el principio, te dije claramente que no lastimes a mi hija y tu hiciste todo lo contrario, ahora te debes atener a las consecuencias.

Llévenlo fuera de mi casa y asegúrense de que no vuelva.

Dijo y en cuestión de segundos, Sergie y Pavel me sujetaron, trate de luchar contra ellos, pero no logre zafarme de su agarre, me arrastraron hasta la calle. Una vez que estábamos afuera me soltaron.

Pero Pavel que me igualaba en estatura, quiso conectar su puño en mi cara, gracias a mis reflejos lo esquive.

_No eres un hombre de palabra Belikov, me dijiste que nunca le harías daño a Rose.

_Todo esto es un error Pavel!

_Por la forma en la que reacciono Rose, no lo creo. Aléjate de ella y de esta casa, porque la próxima vez que intentes hacerlo, me encargare personalmente de ti.

Me amenazo y después ambos se fueron. Y yo me quede solo y vacío…sin Rose, me quede sin nada.

 **Tasha POV**

Perfecto!

Todo fue perfecto.

Me moría de ganas por decírselo a Iván, llegue a su departamento, toque la puerta y espere a que abriera, en un par de minutos lo hizo, supongo que está muy ansioso por saber cómo salió todo.

_Te estaba esperando, pasa.

Dijo, entre y me acomode en el sillón.

_ ¿Funciono?

_Si.

Contesté con mi más brillante sonrisa.

_Excelente. Sabía que era un buen plan.

_Bueno, creo que esto merece un brindis.

_Por supuesto.

Dijo y fue por las copas, sirvió vino blanco y me entrego una copa.

_Por un gran nuevo comienzo.

Dije.

_A lado de las personas que amamos.

Iván continúo. Después se sentó frente a mí.

_Cuéntame como sucedió todo.

_La verdad, hacerme amiga de Rose fue más sencillo de lo que pensé… estar cerca de ella me proporcionó toda la información que necesitábamos, su perfume, los apodos...No puedo creer la suerte que tuvimos, habían algunos detalles, que podían hacer que el plan se venga abajo, pero sorprendentemente no sucedió, mientras yo estaba con Rose en el Starbucks, Dimitri recibió el sobre como acordamos…ah…olvide felicitarte, lograste falsificar a la perfección la letra de Rose. Creí que él la llamaría, ya tenía algo preparado para evitar que hablen, pero él nunca llamo

Además como ella me cree su "amiga", escucho mis consejos, ella estaba decidida a confiar en Dimitri, pero me encargue de sembrar la duda en ella.

_Sabía que eras ideal para ese trabajo.

_Gracias Iván, pero tú no te quedas atrás, lograste manipular fácilmente a la estúpida de Kate. Ella pensó que la estabas ayudando para que se quede con Dimitri.

_Si, estaba tan ilusionada que hizo todo lo que le dije.

_Pero debo decir que hubo un momento en el que creí que no iba a funcionar, Rose llego tarde…sin embargo cuando salió del hotel estaba tan devastada, supongo que llego a ver la mejor parte. Poco después Dimitri salió muy enojado y fue a la casa de Rose, lo seguí.

No puedo decir exactamente lo que paso dentro de la casa, pero debió ser una gran conmoción, porque los escoltas de Abe Mazur, sacaron a Dimitri hasta la calle.

_No esperaba menos de Abe.

_Bueno, ahora solo queda seguir con la segunda parte, tú te encargas de consolar a Rose y yo de consolar a Dimitri.

_Se perfectamente lo que debo hacer para acercarme a ella, incluso Abe me ayudara.

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_Completamente.

_Me alegro por ti.

 **Espero haber aclarado todas las dudas del anterior capitulo.**

 **No se decepcionen…la verdad siempre se sabe, tarde o temprano.**

 **Resulta que Kate solo era una marioneta.**

 **Ahora que hará Rose? Caerá en las redes de Iván? Y Dimitri con Tasha?**

 **Rose está muy lastimada y le dijo a Dimitri palabras hirientes.**

 **Volverán a estar juntos? (siiiii)**

 **Mmm…**

 **Por favor díganme lo que piensan.**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **Necesito su ayuda por favor!...alguna de ustedes sabe por qué las revisiones que recibo no llegan a mi cuenta de fanfiction? Las revisiones que tuve del capítulo 27 solo pude leerlas a través de mi correo electrónico.**

 **En el sumario aparece el número real de revisiones, pero cuando ingreso para leerlas, simplemente no están, no sé qué hacer** **ya intente varias cosas en mi cuenta, pero no funciona.**

 **Y lo peor de todo es que tampoco aparecen las revisiones que yo hago, la última que hice fue en el capítulo 17 de la historia de María Isabel "30 Días", bellísima historia, si no la han leído aun, háganlo! Estoy segura que la amarán tanto como yo.**

 **Otra vez solo el sumario me indica que mi revisión está ahí, pero no aparece cuando quiero verla.**

 **¿Qué hago? A ustedes les sucedió algo así? Es normal?**

 **Por favor si saben algo díganmelo! Se los agradeceré mucho, pueden dejarlo como parte de la revisión, como dije antes, lo puedo leer a través de mi correo electrónico o si quieren mediante un PM.**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

 **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS…**

 **Hola!...gracias a todas por sus comentarios, los leí todos mediante mi correo, realmente me hacen muy feliz, aun no sé qué pasa con mi cuenta o por que no aparecen en la página…espero que pronto se solucione.**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo!**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **Pavel POV**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Dimitri Belikov estuvo en esta casa…dos semanas en las que Rose no ha salido de su habitación…dos semanas llenas de silencio…

Estoy muy preocupado…bueno, todos lo estamos, sobre todo la señora Mazur y eso no es bueno para su embarazo, pero la verdad es que jamás habíamos visto a Rose en ese estado, ni cuando tuvo ese accidente estuvo así. Ahora es como si estuviera…dejándose morir…apenas ha comido algo en estos días y eso por mucha insistencia de su madre, pero ya no habla, solo se queda recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida. He intentado hacerla reaccionar, incluso su amiga Lisa viene a diario, pero nada funciona.

No sé qué más hacer…aunque hay algo que quisiera hacer sin embargo el señor Mazur aún no ha dado la orden y no creo que lo haga, sobre todo por las ultimas palabras de Rose.

 _No le hagan daño, no quiero tener que cargar con la culpa._

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que entre en ese estado. Pero siendo honesto, toda lo que sucedió, me es difícil de creer, cuando yo hable con Belikov, parecía muy sincero.

 **Escena Retroceso**

Estaba en la planta baja, esperando a que Rose y Vika vinieran, llevaban toda la tarde encerradas en esa habitación, preparándose para la fiesta. Me quede observando un cuadro que estaba colgado en una de las paredes, era interesante, hasta que alguien me llamó.

_Pavel.

_Señor Belikov.

_Solo llámame Dimitri.

_Lo intentare.

_Sabes dónde están Rose y mi hermana Vika?

_En la habitación de su hermana, arreglándose para la fiesta.

_Oh…espero que terminen pronto.

Dijo.

Estábamos solo los dos, así que esta era mi oportunidad, para hablar con él.

_Usted ama a Rose realmente?

Pregunté.

_Sí.

Respondió sin dudar, ese era un buen comienzo.

_Bueno, entonces solo me queda decirle, que si de alguna forma le hace daño, yo me encargare de hacer que usted se arrepienta.

_No te preocupes, Abe ya me dejo muy claro esa parte…pero tú la proteges mucho, es porque…

_Yo la considero como una hermana menor.

_Solo eso?

 _Él piensa que Rose me interesa de una manera…romántica?_

_Si, la conozco desde que era una niña y la quiero mucho.

_Me alegra oír eso. Yo la amo, para mi rose significa todo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella.

Me miro a los ojos sin titubear, creo que puedo confiar en él.

 **Fin de la Escena Retroceso**

Supongo que me equivoque con él...Pero ese hombre es muy insistente, ha intentado ver a Rose durante la anterior semana, sin embargo no logro poner un pie en la casa, Sergei y yo lo detuvimos, no hay manera de que lo deje cerca de Rose y además el señor Mazur también lo ha ordenado así.

En este instante tocaron la puerta y fui a verificar la cámara de seguridad.

Iván.

Excelente! Solo faltaba él…

Salí a recibirlo antes de que la señora Mazur baje. Abrí la puerta y me pare en la entrada. Zeklos estaba frente a mí, con un rostro tranquilo y feliz, como si viniera a hacer una visita familiar.

_Pavel…que gusto volverte a ver.

Sarcasmo goteaba en cada palabra.

_Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fui claro hace años?

_Ah…hablas de tu peculiar forma de decirme que me aleje de Rose?

_Exactamente.

_Bueno, considerando los últimos acontecimientos, diría que yo deje de ser la persona a la que tienes que alejar, es Dimitri de quien debes encargarte.

_ ¿Cómo sabes lo que paso?

Se supone que nadie aparte de los que estuvimos presentes ese día, sabían lo que sucedió.

_Eso no es importante ahora Pavel.

Bien, averiguare después como se enteró.

_Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

_Quiero darle mi apoyo a Rose y ayudarla a superar esta terrible…situación.

Dijo como si fuera lo más lógico.

_ ¿Tu?...de todas las personas, quieres ayudar a Rose?

Mi comentario lo molesto, pero trato de seguir tranquilo.

_Por supuesto, yo la amo.

_Claro la amabas tanto que la dejaste después de enterarte que estaba ciega.

Estaba provocándolo, pero eso quería lograr, que reaccione, así tendría que calmarlo de una forma más… contundente.

_Trate de volver pero tú y Abe me lo impidieron.

_Era necesario, no merecías volver a su vida, pero ahora nada ha cambiado, no puedes estar cerca de Rose y por tu bien, es mejor que no regreses.

Dije y cerré la puerta.

Espero que el señor Mazur cambie pronto de opinión y entonces pueda encargarme de ese par, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

 **R POV**

Vacía.

Así me siento, vacía…hay un gran agujero en mi pecho…no lo puedo soportar, es muy doloroso. ¿Por qué Dimitri?... ¿Por qué?... sigo haciéndome esa pregunta y no encuentro la respuesta. Ya no tengo más lágrimas, he llorado por días…pero el dolor sigue ahí, junto con el odio…odio hacia él por haberme mentido y hacia mí por haberle creído.

Todos los recuerdos, las palabras, los besos…son difíciles de olvidar…es como mi propia tortura, no tengo fuerzas para salir de esta habitación, no quiero hablar con nadie…sé que es injusto para mis padres, para Pavel, pero simplemente no puedo.

Ese día arruino mi vida y tener a Dimitri frente a mí solo minutos después de haberlo visto con Kate fue mucho peor.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

Cuando llegue a mi casa, corrí hacia mi habitación sin mirar a nadie…mamá estaba en la sala de estar y cuando me vio, vino detrás de mí, llamándome.

_Rose…Rose…Rose, espera…

No quería hablar, así que me cerré con llave la puerta. Me cuesta creer lo que acababa de ver… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?!... ¿Cómo pudo engañarme?!...

Recuerdos del día en que me entregue a él por completo inundaron mi mente…sus besos, sus caricias…sus palabras…

 _Eres mi vida Roza…_

 _No sabes cuánto te amo._

 _Te amo, mi Roza._

Era mentira, todo era una mentira!

Estaba tan enojada que empecé a destruir todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor. Abe se unió a mi madre, ambos me llamaban y tocaban mi puerta.

_Rose!…

_Rose, por favor, abre la puerta hija!…

_Rose!…

No iba a abrirla, no quiero que me vean así.

_Belikov ¿Qué paso?! ¿Por qué mi hija llego en ese estado?!

Escuche gritar a Abe…Dimitri estaba aquí?...

_Tengo que hablar con Rose.

Oh no…no pienso hablar con él. Pero hoy no era mi día de suerte. Supongo que encontraron el duplicado de la llave, porque un minuto después, la puerta estaba abierta, primero vi a Pavel, hasta que Dimitri lo empujo y ahora estaba frente a él.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Dije, mi voz se escuchaba fría y eso lo afectó, una parte de mí se sentía feliz de verlo así.

_Roza, por favor…

Después de todo se atreve a llamarme Roza.

_NUNCA VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI!

Grité y le lance un objeto de cristal, pero el bastardo logro esquivarlo.

_Roz…Rose…

_CÁLLATE!... ¿POR QUÉ VINISTE?! QUIERES HUMILLARME MAS?...VIENES A BURLARTE DE MI?!

Seguí arrojándole cosas, algunas lograron aterrizar en él y eso me hacía sentir mejor de alguna manera.

_Déjame explicarte, por favor…

Continúo rogando, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y mucho menos creerle.

_VAS A DECIRME MAS MENTIRAS?! QUIERES SEGUIR JUGANDO CONMIGO?!

Grité y le lance más cosas.

_TU! MALDITO BASTARDO!... ¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE HACERME ESTO?!...POR QUÉ A MI?

Se me acabaron los objetos y Dimitri lo tomo como una oportunidad para acercarse.

_Rose, por favor…

Dijo, fui retrocediendo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

_NO.

_Rose…

_VETE!

Grité.

_Tienes que escucharme…

_DIJE QUE NO.

Pero en este momento, mi espalda choco contra la pared y con Dimitri frente a mí, no tenía a donde ir…estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, levanto su mano para tocar mi rostro, pero yo baje la cabeza.

_No lo hagas…

Dije…más bien fue una súplica, no soportaba la idea que me toque, después de que sus manos tocaron a Kate…

_Rose…

Volvió a rogar.

_No puedo seguir con esto…

Dije derrotada, lo mire a los ojos, aunque mis lágrimas hacían borrosa mi visión.

_Rompiste mi corazón…destrozaste mis ilusiones, no puedo soportar el dolor, no quiero volver a verte…desaparece de mi vida…

Dije, ya no tenía fuerzas, me sentía muy cansada, así que me deje caer al suelo, abrazándome a mí misma tratando de encontrar un poco de confort.

Dimitri se arrodillo frente a mí y yo apoye mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas para no tener que verlo.

_Vete…ojala nunca te hubiera conocido…

En este momento esas palabras eran ciertas, deseaba mucho no haberlo conocido…

_Por favor…

Dijo sin fuerzas, nunca antes lo había escuchado tan débil y triste, pero me alegra que sufra tanto como yo estoy sufriendo ahora.

_Suficiente, vete de mi casa Belikov y no vuelvas.

Mis padres finalmente entraron, mamá vino a mi lado para calmarme, mientras Abe se encargaba de Dimitri, quien se puso de pie para enfrentar a mi padre.

_No puedo irme, tengo que hablar con Rose.

Contestó.

_Te lo advertí desde el principio, te dije claramente que no lastimes a mi hija y tú hiciste todo lo contrario, ahora te debes atener a las consecuencias.

Llévenlo fuera de mi casa y asegúrense de que no vuelva.

Entonces lo sacaron de mi habitación, fue lo mejor, no quería verlo. Minutos después, Pavel entro junto a Sergei.

_ ¿Está hecho?

Preguntó Abe.

_Sí señor.

Respondieron y luego junto a mi padre se alejaron a una esquina de mi habitación, seguramente estaban hablando sobre lo que pensaban hacerle a Dimitri. Yo estaba recostada en mi cama y mi mamá acariciaba mi cabello. Podía dejar las cosas como estaban y esperar a que Abe se encargue de todo o detenerlo ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer?...

No tuve que pensarlo mucho.

_No le hagan daño, no quiero tener que cargar con la culpa.

Dije con firmeza, Dimitri tenía una familia…una familia que fue amorosa conmigo, no podía dejar que ellos sufrieran, si algo le pasaba a él…y quería convencerme de que esa era la única razón.

 **Fin de la Escena Retroceso.**

No sé cuánto tiempo paso después de ese día…semanas? Meses?...no lo sé y no me importa. Tal vez cuando averigüe como soportar el vacío y el dolor, pueda salir de esta habitación y tratar de continuar con mi vida.

Una vida sin Dimitri Belikov.

 **Iván POV**

Después de mi desagradable encuentro con Pavel, decidí ir a mi plan B, Ibrahim Mazur, tengo que convencerlo de que me deje estar cerca de Rose, se que puedo lograrlo. Tasha me conto que Rose está muy mal, algo que se enteró gracias a Lisa, resulta que es la novia de su sobrino Cristhian. Estoy seguro que Abe haría cualquier cosa por ver bien a su hija.

Me pregunto si le hará Dimitri lo mismo que a mí o quizá algo peor.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

Tenía que reservar mi vuelo para Inglaterra, después de haberme quedado seis meses en Rusia con la familia de mi mejor amigo, era momento de volver con mi propia familia. Mis padres querían empezar una nueva vida en ese país, aunque nuestro origen es ruso, ya no podíamos quedarnos aquí, no era seguro. Abe Mazur, sabía muy bien que yo venía de Rusia y después de haber abandonado a su única hija que por mi culpa quedo ciega, lo único que me quedaba esperar era su venganza, mis padres también lo sabían, por eso decidieron salir de EEUU, yo quise quedarme con Dimitri, mientras ellos establecían nuestra nueva vida en Inglaterra. La compañía de mi amigo, me hacía sentir mejor, sobre todo con la culpa que cargaba en mi conciencia, por supuesto, él no sabía nada.

Pero cuando estaba reservando mi boleto, no pude evitar pensar en Rose, otra vez…la extrañaba mucho…así que sin importarme nada, cambie mi destino, yo volvería a EEUU.

Me despedí de mi mejor amigo y su familia, entonces fui al aeropuerto, estaba emocionado porque volvería a ver a Rose, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla a recuperar la vista, no les dije nada a mis padres sobre mi cambio de planes, ellos no lo aprobarían.

Después de varias horas de vuelo, finalmente llegue a Montana, EEUU. Todo parecía igual, tome mis maletas y salí del aeropuerto, pero no llegue muy lejos porque Abe y Pavel me estaban esperando.

_Iván, hemos estado esperándote.

Fue tonto de mi parte creer que podía evitar a Abe, seguramente sabía que estaba en Rusia desde el primer momento que puse un pie ahí y no debió ser difícil averiguar que decidí volver a EEUU.

_Señor Mazur…

Era lo único que pude decir.

_Te ves muy sorprendido Iván, ¿creías que no seguí todos tus pasos?

Dijo dándome su sonrisa de mafioso.

_Señor Mazur…yo me equivoque, no debí dejar a Rose, pero ahora quiero arreglar ese error.

_Lo que hiciste ya no tiene remedio Iván. Mi hija esta ciega.

Su rostro se volvió serio.

_Lo sé, fue un accidente…

_No me importa lo que fue, yo te confié lo más preciado que tenía y fallaste.

Esa fue mi sentencia.

_Señor…

_No quiero escuchar más. Llévenselo.

Dijo, entonces junto a Pavel aparecieron dos hombres más, uno de ellos tomo mis maletas, mientras los otros me metieron al auto sin llamar la atención, cualquier persona que nos hubiera visto, solo habría pensado que ellos vinieron a recogerme para llevarme a casa…que equivocados estaban.

Vendaron mis ojos y me llevaron a un lugar que jamás había conocido, cuando me quitaron la venda, solo pude ver las paredes sucias que me rodeaban y una puerta, no había ventanas, todo el lugar estaba vacío. Un par de minutos después, Pavel entro junto a otro hombre.

_Yo me encargare, que no se te ocurra meterte.

Pavel le ordenó al otro hombre.

_Iván, es momento de que pagues. No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar esto.

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a golpearme, trate de defenderme, pero nunca fui un experto en lucha, no como él. Al final del día, tenía varias contusiones, muchos huesos rotos, un ojo morado y mi cuerpo dolía en todas partes. Cuando me dejaron libre, la advertencia fue clara, no podía volver a EEUU y mucho menos a la vida de Rose.

Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a rendirme, encontraría la forma de volver sin que Abe me lo impida.

 **Fin de la Escena Retroceso.**

Supongo que está esperando el momento adecuado para encargarse de Dimitri.

Finalmente llegue a la nueva empresa de Abe, era un edificio muy lujoso, pero no esperaba otra cosa de él. Entre y fui directamente a su oficina, la secretaria me anuncio y pude entrar, aunque la verdad no esperaba que Abe decidiera atenderme fácilmente.

Cuando pase a su oficina, lo vi sentado en su escritorio, todo aquí adentro gritaba dinero, pero vi a un hombre de traje negro parado junto a la pared, Tasha me hablo de él, creo que se llama…Sergei.

_Señor Mazur.

Saludé.

_Iván Zeklos… acabas de estar en mi casa y ahora vienes a mi oficina ¿no fui claro la última vez?

Preguntó.

_Fue muy claro señor.

_Entonces ¿a qué viniste?

_A proponerle un trato.

_ ¿Tu?...no lo creo, además no me interesa nada de lo que quieras proponerme.

_Es sobre Rose.

_Tu estas fuera de la vida de mi hija y quiero que siga así.

_Señor Mazur, estoy enterado de que Dimitri no fue capaz de ser fiel con Rose.

_Ese no es tu problema.

_Claro que sí, Rose está sufriendo por el engaño de Dimitri, él nunca la amó.

_Y tú, si la amaste?

_Yo la amo señor, admito que me equivoque hace años, pero quiero redimirme de alguna forma, puedo ayudar a Rose para que supere esto y siga adelante.

_No creo que puedas hacerlo.

_Señor, antes de ser novio de Rose, fui su amigo, la conozco bien. Sé que en estos momentos debe estar muy lastimada por la desilusión y no creo que ver a Rose así, sea bueno para el embarazo de su esposa.

Abe lo pensó un momento.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes lograrlo? Lisa es su mejor amiga, ella puede ayudar a Rose mejor que tú.

_Y lo ha conseguido?

_No, pero con el tiempo, sé que mi hija superará esto.

_Entonces no veo porque usted no puede dejarme intentarlo, mientras más personas estemos cerca de ella, será mejor.

_Y qué piensas obtener con todo esto?

_Ya se lo dije, solo ayudar. Volver a ser amigo de Rose.

Abe me miro y se quedó pensando un largo tiempo. Hasta que al final habló.

_Bien. Puedes entrar a mi casa, pero si mi hija no te quiere cerca, simplemente te vas y no vuelves. Pavel te estará vigilando.

_Gracias por darme esta oportunidad señor Mazur.

_Está bien, ahora puedes irte.

Dijo y salí de su oficina.

Lo logré, ahora tengo el camino libre con Rose.

 **Abe POV**

No confío en Iván, pero no tengo muchas opciones, mi hija lleva dos semanas, encerrada en su habitación, casi sin comer y dejo de hablar… Janine, Lisa, Pavel y yo estamos preocupados, hemos intentado hacer muchas cosas para animarla, pero ella se niega a salir de ese estado.

Mi querida esposa, está sufriendo mucho con esta situación y eso también le afecta al bebé, no puedo dejar que nada malo les ocurra y no puedo seguir viendo así, a mi hija. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que todo vuelva a ser como antes y si Iván cree que puede sacar a Rose de ese estado, que lo haga. Sin embargo, lo mantendré muy vigilado.

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **Este capítulo tuvo muchas escenas del pasado, poco a poco se va formando el rompecabezas.**

 **Creen que Iván logrará ayudar a Rose?**

 **Por favor díganme lo que piensan a través de sus comentarios.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo esta Dimitri y si Rose al fin sale de su habitación.**

 **Les mando besos y muchos abrazos.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

 **VIVIENDO SIN TI…**

 **Hola a todas!...sé que tarde mucho en publicar, pero necesitaba estos días para poner mis ideas en orden, gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

Roza…

Estas semanas sin ella han sido una dolorosa tortura, pero lo que más me causa dolor es recordar sus palabras.

 _Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido…_

Son como un puñal enterrado en mi pecho, que solo Roza puede sacar, pero dudo mucho que eso suceda mientras ella crea que yo la engañe y lo peor de todo es que no puedo decirle la verdad porque Abe no deja que me acerque a su casa y mucho menos a Roza.

Estoy muy frustrado y muy muy molesto con esta situación, maldigo a Kate por haberme hecho caer en su trampa y a mí por haber sido tan estúpido, a causa de eso, perdí a la única mujer que he amado, pero no puedo rendirme, la necesito más que a nada, es como si me faltara algo…mi alma, mi corazón, todo lo tiene ella. Es difícil vivir así…vacío…y temo que las personas a mi alrededor están sufriendo las consecuencias, por ejemplo mi familia.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

La primera semana después de "ese día", fue lo peor…necesitaba sacar el enojo y el dolor pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que recurrí a lo que la mayoría de las personas utilizan.

El alcohol.

Me encerré en mi estudio y tome todo el vodka ruso que había en mi casa, es una bebida muy fuerte, pero viví toda mi vida en Rusia, así que estaba familiarizado, además hace mucho que ya había desarrollado una resistencia a sus efectos. Sin embargo esas botellas solo fueron suficientes para dos días, entonces ordene más y más, aun en contra de mi madre.

Quise olvidar todo…la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Roza, su odio hacia mí, sus suplicas pidiendo que lo la toque…pidiendo que desaparezca de su vida…

Pero no funciono, el alcohol solo lograba adormecer mis sentidos…el dolor y los recuerdos seguían ahí…entonces me enfurecía y rompía, golpeaba y destrozaba todo lo que tenía alrededor, todo el estudio termino en pedazos.

Después de una semana de lo mismo, mi madre hablo conmigo, se sorprendió al ver el desastre, pero aún más al ver el desastre que era yo.

_Dimitri…

Dijo, su voz y la expresión de su rostro, lo decía todo, ella sentía lastima por mí.

_Mamá, quiero estar solo.

Yo seguía en mal estado, no quería perder el control y hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta, ni a ella ni a nadie.

_Hijo…

_Quiero estar solo!

Levante la voz.

_No Dimitri!, te deje solo todo este tiempo y mira como estas.

Dijo con firmeza.

_No es tu problema mamá…

_Claro que sí!, eres mi hijo, no me gusta verte así. Dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

_No quiero hablar.

_Dimitri, no saldré de aquí hasta que me digas lo que sucedió. Se trata de Rose, verdad?, discutieron? es por eso que ella no ha vuelto a esta casa?

Comenzó a preguntar pero yo no quería contarle lo que paso, así que me quede callado, me senté en lo que quedaba del sillón y tome un trago de vodka.

_Hijo, soy tu madre, no puedo verte sufriendo, por favor dime que paso.

Se sentó junto a mí, la preocupación en su voz hizo que hablara.

_Rose…no quiere volver a verme…

Dije en voz baja.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_Ella piensa que la engañe…

Mi madre se quedó callada un momento y después volvió a hablar.

_Pero…tú…

_No lo hice, todo fue una trampa…recibí una nota con la dirección de un hotel, la letra era de Rose o al menos eso creí…lo que sucedió es que Rose me encontró con Kate en ese hotel.

_Kate?

_Si, ella hizo todo eso para separarme de Rose y lo logró…

_Le dijiste la verdad a Rose?

_No, ella no me dejo hacerlo.

_Oh…hijo…

Mi madre me abrazo y deje que me consuele como siempre lo hacía cuando era niño. Después de unos minutos se separó y me miro a los ojos.

_De verdad la amas?

Preguntó.

_Si.

_Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí intoxicándote? Tienes que salir de este lugar y arreglar todo este lio. Rose te ama y también debe estar sufriendo, así que en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo tu tiempo, ve a buscarla y logra que te escuche.

Sus palabras era justamente lo que necesitaba.

 **Fin de la Escenas Retroceso.**

Sin embargo no he podido verla por mucho que he intentado hacerlo. Ella no ha salido, en más de dos semanas, estoy seguro de eso porque tengo a alguien vigilando la casa y tiene la orden de avisarme cualquier cambio. Solo estoy esperando la oportunidad para hablar con ella sin que Abe, Pavel o Sergei me lo impidan, pero si las cosas siguen así, no creo que suceda en el corto plazo, así que tengo un plan B.

 **Toc toc toc**

_Adelante.

Miranda, mi secretaria, entró.

_Señor Belikov, lo busca la señorita Johnson.

_Está bien Miranda, dile que pase.

Deje a un lado los documentos de la empresa para atender a la persona que me daría lo que necesito para ver a Rose. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

_Señor Belikov, es un gusto conocerlo, Melissa Johnson.

Me puse de pie. Ella era una mujer joven, tal vez 29 años, vestía un traje formal, pero lo más importante es que ella tenía bajo su cargo la agencia más importante de Bienes y Raíces en Moscú.

_El gusto mío.

Con un saludo formal, ambos nos sentamos.

_Debo decir que me sorprendió su llamada, señor Belikov. Usted está interesado en adquirir alguna de nuestras propiedades?

_La verdad no, se trata de otro asunto. Su agencia es muy reconocida en esta ciudad y tengo el conocimiento de que Abe Mazur compro una de las mansiones que ustedes poseían.

_Eso es cierto.

_Entonces supongo que su agencia debe conservar documentos sobre la mansión, como los planos.

_Si, tenemos una copia de planos de todas nuestras propiedades, por seguridad.

_Bien, lo que necesito es simple, quiero los planos de la mansión de Abe Mazur.

 **R POV**

Otro día mas…

Otro día con Lisa en mi habitación pidiéndome que me levante.

_Rose, no puedes seguir así, tienes que salir de aquí.

Ella estaba sentada a lado de mi cama, su mirada era suplicante, "aun no…"quería decirle eso, que solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, pero mis labios estaban secos y las palabras no salían de mi boca.

_Rose, él no vale la pena…

 _Él…Dimitri_ …aun lo sigo amando como la primera vez…sé que debería olvidarlo, pero no puedo.

_Tus padres están muy preocupados, tienes que salir de aquí, no puedes dejar que un hombre como Dimitri destruya tu vida.

Lo se…Lisa tiene razón, pero necesito tiempo.

 **Toc toc toc.**

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación y Lisa fue a abrir.

_Iván.

Lisa dijo su nombre con frialdad, no pude verlos porque estaba de espalda hacia ellos.

_Lisa ¿Cómo estás?

 _En serio?..._ Iván está tratando a Lisa como si fueran amigos desde siempre, no entiendo cómo diablos logro que mi padre lo dejara venir aquí.

_Rose no se ha levantado y no creo que tu visita la ayude.

_Lisa, sé que merezco tu rechazo, pero realmente quiero ayudar a Rose, además traje algo para ella, sé que le gustara verlo.

Después de un par de minutos Lisa se acercó a mí.

_Rose, volveré mañana. Espero que pueda verte fuera de esta habitación.

Dijo y salió, dejándome con Iván. Entonces él se acercó.

_Rose, te traje otra orquídea.

Dijo, me enseñó la flor y fue a dejarla sobre la mesa junto a las demás, había cinco flores, cada día que vino me trajo una orquídea de diferente color, como lo hacía cuando éramos novios.

Después volvió y tomo el lugar en el que Lisa estaba hace unos momentos.

_Sabes…el invierno está a punto de llegar, recuerdas lo mucho que te gustaba hacer ángeles de nieve?...siempre tenías una gran sonrisa cuando lo hacías.

Cada día hace lo mismo, siempre se queda largas horas hablando de lo que yo hacía antes, cuando estaba en la secundaria y aunque no me gusta que Iván este aquí, debo admitir que esos recuerdos de los que me habla me distraen del dolor, porque en esos momentos yo era feliz.

_Recuerdas el día que conseguiste detención una semana por golpear con una bola de nieve a tu maestro de Historia?...estabas muy enojada, porque esa bola era para tu compañero Shane no para el Sr. Naggy, aunque fue gracioso ver su rostro cuando la bola de nieve le llego justo en la cabeza.

Si, lo recuerdo, Shane empezó con la pelea, yo saliendo de la escuela, Iván estaba esperándome, pero me detuve cuando sentí una bola de nieve en mi hombro, voltee y vi a Shane con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, entonces comenzamos a pelear y para mi mala suerte el Sr. Naggy se atravesó cuando le lance una bola a Shane.

_En Rusia hay lugares que son más hermosos durante el invierno, estoy seguro que te encantaría verlos…casi lo olvido, te traje algo.

Dijo y saco algo de su bolsillo. Eran…fotografías.

_Me entere que hiciste una solicitud para ser parte de esta institución.

Empezó a mostrarme varias imágenes, la mayoría era de niños sentados en mesas con juguetes o libros con escritura braille…pero yo no hice ninguna solicitud…tal vez, Tasha lo hizo.

_Mi abuela está a cargo de la administración, fue por ella que me entere de que querías unirte a la institución, así que tome estas fotografías para que puedas ver la forma en la que ayudan a los niños.

Habían niños pequeños sentados en el patio y una mujer frente a ellos leyéndoles una historia, otra imagen mostraba como hacían pinturas con sus manos, en otra estaban niños un poco más grandes cantante y tocando instrumentos.

_En la temporada de invierno, llevan a los niños a diferentes lugares para que puedan jugar y enseñarles a hacer muñecos de nieve…Rose, sé que quieres estar ahí, pero eso depende de ti, solo tienes que levantarte y salir de esta cama.

Después de contarme algunas cosas más sobre la institución, siguió recordándome algunas cosas de mi adolescencia que casi había olvidado, pero Pavel vino y le dijo a Iván que debía irse.

_Te dejare las fotografías, tal vez quieras volver verlas más tarde.

Dejo las imágenes a mi lado y se fue.

Pasaron unos minutos y levante las fotografías, una a una fui viéndolas, mientras lo hacía me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

Yo quería estar ahí.

Antes de que todo esto suceda, tenía muchas ilusiones, como ser parte de esta institución, entrar a la universidad, ser una persona más útil. Pero quedándome aquí, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo y aunque tenga el corazón roto debo seguir adelante…sin _él_ en mi vida.

 **D POV**

Melissa Johnson, no es una mujer fácil de persuadir, pero gracias a mi experiencia en los negocios, lo logre. Pronto tendré los planos de la mansión, claro, tuve que dar una gran cantidad de dinero como respaldo a la agencia y firmar un contrato de confidencialidad entre Melissa y yo, ninguno de los dos podía decir como conseguí estos planos.

La mansión era muy grande, solo tenía que encontrar el lugar exacto para entrar sin que la seguridad de Abe me detecte.

 **R POV**

 **Al día siguiente.**

Suaves rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana, no eran tan luminosos como antes debido a la llegada del invierno, mi estación del año más divertida, vi el reloj, 8 a.m.

Ya era hora, por primera vez en semanas, me levante de la cama…uff…todos loa músculos de mi cuerpo estaban adormecidos y débiles, lentamente me acerque al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente, mientras caminaba vi que todo en mi habitación fue reparado, lucia como si nunca lo hubiera destrozado y no se en que momento lo arreglaron.

Cuando logre entrar, abrí el grifo y espere un poco para que el agua este a la temperatura correcta, entonces me metí e instantáneamente mis músculos se relajaron cuando sentí el agua sobre mi cuerpo. Lave mi cuerpo y mi cabello, después de un buen tiempo en el baño, finalmente salí, fui a mi closet para escoger las prendas para hoy, escogí un vestido con mangas, no me moleste en buscar un abrigo o chaqueta, después de todo no pensaba salir.

Arregle mi cabello y decidí llevarlo suelto. Luego fui a buscar un espejo y mire mi reflejo, perdí peso, eso era notorio, pero era lógico, casi no comí, la persona frente a mi parecía ser yo, solo que más…apagada y triste, no quise ver más, así que salí.

Baje a la cocina, un delicioso aroma a panqueques estaba por todo el lugar y ahora tenía mucha hambre. Cuando llegue vi a mi padre sentado en el comedor, tomando su café. Tome una bocanada de aire y me acerque.

_Buenos días baba.

Abe volteo a verme, estaba muy sorprendido.

_Kiz…?

Dijo sin poder creerlo.

_Si baba, soy yo.

En ese momento mi madre salió de cocina.

_Rose…al fin saliste…

Dijo y vino a abrazarme.

_Lo siento mamá.

Dije tratando de calmar su llanto. Poco a poco se calmó y nos separamos.

_No vuelvas a hacerlo Rose, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba todos los días al verte así.

_No lo haré mamá. Solo necesitaba tiempo, pero ahora estoy mejor.

 _O al menos eso quiero pensar…quizá si me repito lo mismo cada vez, termine creyéndolo._

 **Bueno… ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Rose decidió seguir con su vida.**

 **Dimitri no está dispuesto a rendirse.**

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

 **LLENANDO EL VACÍO…**

 **Hola!...aquí esta otro capítulo y creo que les gustara**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Hoy iré a la institución "Путь от света" (Camino de Luz), todo el día de ayer me quede en casa, mamá y yo terminamos de arreglar algunos detalles más de la habitación del bebé y quedo perfecto.

Como lo dijo Lisa vino y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que ya no estaba encerrada en mi habitación, se puso muy feliz, hablamos solo un momento porque ella debía volver a la universidad debido a que tenía una importante prueba y después llego Iván…él también se alegró y me abrazo, fue incomodo, por suerte no se quedó mucho tiempo, sin embargo se ofreció a llevarme a la institución, al principio me negué, pero después de mucha insistencia de su parte, termine aceptando, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, pero la verdad es que no me importa mucho si él me lleva o no, mientras no intente convencerme otra vez con esa absurda idea de volver a estar juntos, por mí no hay problema.

En la noche Abe llegó y le encanto la habitación del bebé cuando se lo enseñamos, por ultimo entre los tres escogimos el nombre, mi futuro hermano se llamará Jackson Liam Ibrahim Mazur – Hathaway.

Me desperté temprano, así que tenía tiempo suficiente, busque algo que ponerme y opte por pantalones vaqueros, una bonita blusa blanca con encaje y escote en U, pero no era muy profundo, después de todo, tengo una cita con Ekatherina Zeklos.

Como el clima afuera estaba muy frío, tome una chaqueta más cálida que tenía, un par de botas, deje mi cabello suelto y salí.

Mamá estaba colocando las placas en el comedor y el mío tenía muchos panqueques bañados con jalea, solo de verlos se me hizo agua la boca.

_Buenos días mamá.

_Buenos días hija, siéntate y come, los prepare especialmente para ti.

_Gracias mamá, ¿Dónde está baba?

Pregunte mientras me sentaba.

_Está atendiendo una llamada, pero ya regresara.

_Ok.

_Los panqueques están deliciosos.

Dije cuando probé un bocado.

_Me alegra oír eso.

Contestó mi madre.

En poco tiempo termine todo, Abe aun no volvía y Pavel entró acompañando a Iván.

_Señora Mazur, buenos días.

_Iván.

Por el tono de mi madre aun no le agrada, bueno, Iván nunca fue de su agrado.

_Rose, estas lista?

_Si, ya podemos ir.

En ese momento Abe apareció, su mirada se volvió tensa cuando vio a Iván.

_Señor Mazur.

Iván lo saludo.

_Supongo que vienes a recoger a Rose.

_Sí señor.

_Si mi hija está de acuerdo con que tú la lleves, no tengo ningún problema, pero Pavel los acompañara.

_Señor, yo puedo…

_Rose solo saldrá si Pavel los acompaña y no hay ninguna discusión.

Iván solo se limitó a asentir.

En otra ocasión, yo me habría me habría molestado, ya que tengo más de 18 años y no soy una niña, pero no quiero estar sola con Iván, además Pavel siempre es una buena compañía.

Me despedí de mis padres y fuimos a buscar los autos.

_Iré con Pavel en el Ferrari, Iván, tú puedes ir por delante, para mostrarnos el camino.

Le dije.

_Pero Rose, vine para llevarte.

_Lo sé y te lo agradezco, solo quiero hablar con Pavel, ayer no puede hacerlo.

A regañadientes acepto lo que le dije.

_Está bien.

Fue a su auto y yo camine hacia el Ferrari donde Pavel me esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?

Me pregunto, pero pude ver que estaba conteniendo una risa.

_Nada, quiero ir contigo, eso es todo.

_De acuerdo, entra.

Nos metimos en el coche y esperamos a que Iván empiece a conducir.

_ ¿Qué fue tan gracioso?

Pregunte y lo mire, entonces no pudo más y soltó una pequeña risa.

_El rostro de Iván, cuando le dijiste que irías conmigo, parecía tan decepcionado…

_No me siento cómoda con él. Pero tienes razón, fue gracioso.

Sonreí pero salió más como una mueca que una sonrisa real.

_Estoy feliz de que hayas decidido salir de ese encierro.

Dijo con sinceridad, así que pensarlo dos veces le di un abrazo.

_Y yo estoy feliz de tenerte como amigo.

_ ¿Estas volviéndote sentimental Rose?

Preguntó con diversión.

_Tal vez…

Dije y nos separamos, el auto de Iván ya estaba en la calle, así que Pavel se apresuró para seguirlo. El viaje fue tranquilo, la mayor parte del tiempo estuve callada, me quede mirando las calles que pasábamos, no habían muchos cambios. La institución no estaba tan lejos, llegamos en media hora. Salí del auto, frente a mi estaba "Путь от света", se podía ver que era un edificio muy grande y antiguo, pero hermoso, con paredes altas, algunas columnas, con estilo neoclásico.

_Vamos, nos están esperando.

Dijo, llamó a la puerta y en poco tiempo, una mujer de mediana edad salió a recibirnos.

_Iván, pasa, tu abuela está esperándote.

Dijo la señora en cuanto lo vio.

_Gracias Amelia, ella es Rose Mazur, quiere unirse a la institución.

Iván me presento.

_Rose, Iván me ha hablado de ti.

Dijo y me dio un pequeño abrazo. Parecía una buena mujer.

_En serio? Espero que solo cosas buenas.

_Claro que si, además tenía razón, eres muy hermosa.

_Gracias Amelia.

_Pero, vamos, la señora Ekatherina los espera.

Amelia nos llevó a la oficina de la abuela de Iván, el interior del edificio era moderno, tenía un gran patio, un pequeño parque, incluso una piscina, sin embargo todo eso hacia una buena combinación con la arquitectura antigua.

Pavel iba detrás de nosotros, llegamos al segundo piso y caminamos por un pasillo hasta que estuvimos frente a una gran puerta de madera. Amelia toco un par de veces, se escuchó un "adelante", entonces Iván yo entramos, Pavel decidió quedarse afuera y Amelia se fue.

La oficina era amplia, había cuadros valiosos, las paredes eran de color crema quizá ocre, una gran mesa de madera al centro, muebles y adornos elegantes.

_Iván, cariño, me alegra verte.

Ekatherina Zeklos, se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a Iván, era una mujer mayor, ojos azules claros, tenía mi estatura, pero sus características eran similares a las de su nieto, vestía un traje formal y elegante.

_Abuela, ella es Rose.

Después de su abrazo, él me introdujo.

_Rose, que gusto conocerte.

Se acercó y me abrazo como lo había hecho con su nieto.

_El gusto es mío, señora Zeklos.

_No me llames así, me haces sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy, solo dime Ekatherina.

Dijo sonriendo.

_Está bien.

Contesté, nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar sobre mi participación en esta causa, ella era una mujer muy dulce y solidaria, emprendió sola esta institución y poco a poco fue uniéndose más gente.

_Estoy feliz de que quieras unirte, siempre es bienvenida cualquier ayuda. ¿Tienes algún área de preferencia en la que quisieras participar?

_No, puedo colaborar en cualquier área que lo necesiten.

_Iván me conto que recuperaste la vista hace poco.

 _Lo hizo?...también le conto que fuimos novios?..._

_Mmm…sí.

_Bueno, entonces creo que serias perfecta en el área de adaptación. Hay muchos niños que debido a accidentes pierden la vista y es difícil para ellos adaptarse a su nueva vida.

_Está bien, me encantaría hacerlo.

_Grandioso, hare los arreglos y mañana te daré los horarios que puedes ocupar y la lista de niños.

Después de hablar algunos detalles más, nos despedimos y salimos del lugar

_Quieres ir a algún lugar más? puedo llevarte, si quieres.

Dijo Iván cuando estábamos en la calle.

No sabía que responderle, quería ir a la universidad, pero eso sería estar con él casi todo el día.

_Mmm…yo…

_Solo quiero acompañarte Rose.

Parecía sincero…

_Está bien, tengo que ir a la universidad.

_ ¿Cuál de ellas?

_Pedagogía.

_De acuerdo, esta vez puedo llevarte?

Lo pensé un momento.

_Claro.

Abrió la puerta y me metí en su auto. Durante el camino casi no hable mucho, todo esto se sentía extraño, hace unas semanas quería estar lo más lejos posible de Iván y pasar todo mi tiempo con… _Dimitri_ …

Me regañe a mí misma por pensar en él, pero es algo difícil de evitar.

Llegamos a la universidad, no se cuánto tiempo paso, porque me quede perdida en mis pensamientos.

_Entonces decidiste ser pedagoga.

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

_Si.

_Estoy feliz por ti.

_Gracias.

Conteste y bajamos del auto. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el campus, Pavel nos siguió en silencio como siempre. La universidad era grande y muy moderna, había varias personas de mi edad por todo el lugar, hablando, estudiando, pero lo gracioso fue ver como todas las chicas hacían de todo para llamar la atención de Iván o simplemente se lo comían con los ojos.

No las juzgo, Iván es un hombre muy atractivo, rubio, ojos azules claros, alto, fuertes características y un cuerpo musculoso…si, el sueño de toda chica, excepto el mío…mi sueño de hombre, tenía el cabello marrón a la altura de los hombros, ojos marrón oscuro, mandíbula fuerte, muy alto y el cuerpo de un Dios griego.

Agh!...Deja de pensar en él…

Llegamos a administración y pedí los requisitos para inscribirme, tuve que llenar algunos formularios, me tomo un tiempo hacerlo, finalmente termine, tenía que rendir un examen en una semana, supongo que debo estudiar…

Caminamos un poco más por el campus, después vi la hora, era más de mediodía y tenía hambre. Sin embargo Iván me invito a comer comida francesa, era mi favorita, así que acepte. En poco tiempo llegamos al restaurante, el lugar estaba lleno de personas y a juzgar por su apariencia eran ricas, pero no podía esperar otra cosa, este lugar era muy lujoso.

_Aquí preparan la mejor comida francesa.

Dijo Iván.

_En serio?

_Si.

_Entonces me muero por probarla.

Conteste y entramos fácilmente, ya que él era muy conocido en este lugar. Pavel decidió ir a otra mesa mientras yo me sentaba con Iván. Vinieron por nuestras órdenes y ahora solo quedaba esperar la comida.

Bebí un poco de agua, pero casi tiro el vaso cuando lo vi entrar... el hombre que rompió mi corazón…

Dimitri Belikov.

No puede ser…de todos los restaurantes tenía que venir a este…sabía que algún día tendría que verlo pero hoy no…no estaba preparada.

Me quede paralizada…era la primera vez que lo veía después de estas semanas…seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre, no es que esperaba otra cosa, sin embargo no estaba solo, Tasha, mi "amiga", venía con él, cualquier persona que los viera, diría que son una pareja…uff…no puedo estar celosa o sí?

Supongo que Dimitri fue consciente de mi mirada porque se detuvo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, entonces fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…sus ojos clavados en los míos, parecían ver mi alma…no pude soportarlo y desvié mi mirada.

Creo que pasaron solo un par de segundos pero fueron suficientes para absorber todas sus características, el cabello, el rostro, los ojos, llevaba un traje negro que ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

De reojo vi que se movía hacia una de las mesas que no estaba tan lejos de la mía, si volteaba a la derecha podría verlo de nuevo…sentí como empezaban a formarse las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no estaba dispuesta a llorar otra vez y menos en este lugar, así que las deseche rápidamente.

_Rose ¿estás bien?

Iván me pregunto y tomo mi mano, así que levante mi cabeza para mirarlo.

_S…sí.

Respondí tratando de componer mi voz.

_Rose, no sabía que él iba a venir, si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.

_No, tarde o temprano iba a suceder, no puedo dejar que me afecte.

_De acuerdo, pero si quieres salir, solo dímelo.

Contestó, entonces me di cuenta, de que aun sostenía mi mano, así que me aleje un poco y el pregunte lo que tanto había querido saber.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto?

_ ¿Qué?

_Por qué estas tratando de comportarte como si fueras mi amigo? Viniste a verme cada día durante esta semana, aunque no sé qué le dijiste a mi padre para que te deje entrar a mi casa, me ayudaste con la institución de tu abuela. ¿Por qué?

_Rose, no trato de ser tu amigo, quiero serlo. Sé que me equivoque mucho, antes y cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en la casa de Olena, yo creí que aún me amabas y cuando vi que no era así, me enoje conmigo por haber sido tan tonto al dejarte ir, esa noche…

_Estás hablando de la noche en la que le contaste sobre nuestra antigua relación a…Dimitri?

_Si…no quería hacerte daño, pero estaba muy molesto y no pude controlarme. Pero ahora quiero enmendar mis errores, sobre todo contigo. Solo te pido que me dejes hacerlo, quiero ser tu amigo, como antes, recuerdas? Cuando nos conocimos fuimos amigos, pasamos buenos momentos.

Es cierto, todavía tengo buenos recuerdos de esa época…no pierdo nada si volvemos a construir nuestra amistad, verdad?

_Está bien.

_Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, Rose.

Sonrió y volvió a tomar mi mano, pero esta vez no me moví, después de todo volveríamos a ser amigos.

Trajeron nuestros platillos y trate de concentrarme en la comida y la plática con Iván, aunque eso era imposible ya que podía sentir la mirada de Dimitri quemando mi cuerpo, por suerte acabamos rápido y salimos del restaurante, evite por completo mirar hacia su mesa, aunque estuve tentada a hacerlo.

Iván me llevo a casa, hablamos un poco del pasado durante el camino, llegamos rápido, nos despedimos y se fue.

Cuando entre a mi casa quería llorar, gritar y golear algo, pero todo eso ya lo hice, así que subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, me puse un top deportivo, un short, zapatillas para correr , amarre mi cabello en una cola de caballo y baje. Encontré a Pavel estaba en la sala de estar.

_Pavel quieres ir a correr conmigo?

Se sorprendió un momento por mi pregunta, pero rápidamente de compuso.

_Claro, iré a cambiarme, vuelvo en un par de minutos.

_Está bien, te esperare.

 **D POV**

No podía creerlo, después de todo este tiempo, Rose salió de su casa, estaría feliz, si no fuera porque Iván fue con ella. ¿Cómo diablos hizo para que Abe lo deje estar cerca de Rose?...él visito su casa cada día, sin ningún problema. La persona que tengo vigilando, los ha estado siguiendo toda la mañana, por lo menos no están solos, Pavel cuidara de ella.

Por mucho que quiero ir por Rose y alejarla de Iván, no puedo hacerlo en este momento, pero ahora que tengo lo planos de la mansión, es solo cuestión de tiempo para poder verla, mientras tanto debo seguir en la oficina y revisar estos documentos.

 **Toc toc toc..**

_Adelante.

_Dimka, sigues trabajando?

Era Tasha.

_Sí, tengo que terminar con esto.

_Pero es hora de comer, no puedes seguir trabajando sin comer.

_Estoy bien Tasha.

_Claro que no, vamos a comer, tengo una reservación en un restaurante que me recomendaron, dicen que la comida es deliciosa.

_No creo que…

_Dimka por favor, tienes que comer, no tardaremos mucho.

Había olvidado lo persuasiva que podía ser.

_Está bien, vamos.

Salimos de la empresa, fuimos en mi auto, Tasha me indico donde quedaba el restaurante, pero ya lo conocía, es el mismo que Iván reservo para celebrar su llegada. Quedaba cerca de la empresa, así que no tardamos mucho en llegar.

Estacione mi auto y entramos, todo seguía igual como lo recordaba, había mucha gente, pero tuve una sensación, la misma que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de…Roza.

Gire mi cabeza y la encontré, estaba frente a mí, sentada en una mesa con Iván.

 _¿Qué hacía con él?_

Sin embargo todo eso desapareció cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, era tan hermosa, tanto que a veces me hace daño…ella también me miraba, fue como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja, hasta que Roza desvió su mirada, me dolió que lo haya hecho, era como si me rechazara otra vez.

_Dimitri, nuestra mesa esta allá.

La voz de Tasha hizo que vuelva la mirada hacia ella.

_ ¿Qué?

_Nuestras mesa esta allá, vamos.

Mientras caminamos encontré a Pavel, sentado en una de las mesas, en cuanto notó mi presencia, me lanzo miradas de advertencia. Llegamos a la mesa y no estaba tan lejos de donde Roza se encontraba, desde aquí podía verla perfectamente. Tenía el cabello suelto y me moría de ganas por pasar mis dedos a través de él, reclamar sus labios y...

_Dimitri que ordenaras?

_Ordena por mi Tasha.

Contesté y volví a observar a Roza, pero tuve un momento muy difícil para controlarme cuando Iván tomo la mano de Roza, mientras le decía algo, por suerte ella se alejó, comencé a calmarme sin embargo todo empeoro cuando él volvió a tomar su mano, pero esta vez ella no se apartó.

Cerré con fuerza mi puño, para evitar ir hacia ellos y golpear a Iván por atreverse a tocarla. No comí, estuve todo el tiempo observándolos, aunque me dolía verla con él…es irónico, en este lugar anunciamos nuestra relación a mi familia y ahora volvemos a estar aquí, la diferencia es que esta vez estamos separados.

Terminaron de comer y salieron del lugar, esperaba que Roza volviera a verme, pero no lo hizo. Tasha acabo su comida y volvimos a la oficina, me sentí mal por haberla ignorado durante la comida, pero ahora solo podía pensar en Roza.

Ahora estaba decidido, no esperaría más, esta noche iba a hablar con ella y no hay nada que pueda impedirlo.

 **R POV**

Llegamos a casa después de haber corrido por horas, pero fue necesario para sacar todo el enojo que sentía, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, me molestó ver a Dimitri y mucho más verlo junto a Tasha.

Subí a mi habitación, estaba oscuro, así que prendí las luces, busque mi teléfono, estaba sobre la cama, no tenía llamadas perdidas, solo mensajes de Lisa e Iván, los respondería después de tomar un baño, pero antes mire la hora…wow…7:30 p.m. estuvimos más de cinco horas corriendo, aunque es comprensible, tenía mucha ira y dolor dentro de mí.

Deje mi teléfono en la mesa y fui al baño, me quite toda la ropa y deje que el agua se hiciera cargo de los músculos adoloridos de mi cuerpo, lave mi cuerpo, mi cabello y después de un muy largo baño, finalmente salí, envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y fui a buscar algo que ponerme, pero en el momento que puse un pie fuera del baño, una mano me tomo por la cintura y la otra me tapo la boca, quitándome cualquier intento de gritar o moverme.

Empecé a retorcerme pero su agarre era muy firme, ¿Quién era? ¿Iba a secuestrarme? O venía a matarme?...lo único que puedo decir es que tenía mucho miedo.

_Roza tranquilízate, soy yo.

Esa voz…era Dimitri. Intente alejarme con más fuerza.

_Roza, voy a soltarte si me prometes que no gritaras.

Dijo, quería golpearlo por hacerme esto, pero ser agresiva no ayudaría, así que acepte, asentí con mi cabeza y poco a poco fue liberándome, cuando estuve totalmente libre, di la vuelta para mirarlo.

_ ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Pregunté tratando de no levantar la voz.

_Solo quiero hablar Roza, por favor dame unos minutos.

_No quiero hacerlo, creo que fui muy clara cuando te pedí que desaparecieras de mi vida.

Se acercó un poco más y pude verlo mejor, llevaba partes del traje con el que lo vi esta tarde, una camisa blanca pero tenía los primeros botones desatados, las mangas subidas hasta la mitad de su bazo y un pantalón negro, parecía muy caliente…

 _No! Concéntrate Rose!_

_Roza, tu no me dejaste explicarte lo que sucedió.

_Se lo que sucedió, yo estaba ahí.

_No, lo que viste no era verdad.

_En serio? Vas a decirme que no estabas besando a Kate en la cama de un hotel?

_Si, pero…

_Ya lo admitiste, no quiero ori más.

Dije y camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pueda llegar, él jalo de mi brazo.

_Rose…

_No.

_Escúchame.

Estaba empezando a enojarse sin embargo en este momento no me importaba.

_No quiero hacerlo ¿vienes a contarme los detalles? Porque no necesito saber…

_Creí que eras tú!

Grito y no me sorprendería que todos en esta casa lo hayan escuchado.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

_He tratado de explicártelo desde el principio…fui a ese hotel porque pensé que eras tú la que estaba ahí.

_ ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

_Porque recibí esta nota.

Dijo y me entrego un papel.

 **Camarada**

 **Sé que estos días has estado muy ocupado, mereces un poco de descanso y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con eso.**

 **Así que reserve una suite para los dos…**

 **Esta noche, Hotel Lotte, habitación 301, a las 9 p.m.**

 **Te envié la llave.**

 **Llega puntual…tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

 **Con amor**

 **Rose.**

No puede ser…esta letra era idéntica a la mía, pero estoy segura de que yo no lo escribí.

_Yo no te envié esto.

Dije mirando el papel.

_Lo sé, Kate lo hizo, ella planeo todo. Cuando llegue al hotel, esperaba encontrarte, había poca luz, ella me vendo los ojos, así que no pude verla, pero cuando Kate me beso, me di cuenta de que no eras tú, iba a alejarla, pero era demasiado tarde, ya nos habías visto. Fui a buscarte para decirte la verdad, pero no te encontré y después no quisiste escucharme…Esa es la verdad Rose, no te engañe, solo fui un tonto al caer en la trampa de Kate.

Me miro a los ojos mientras terminaba de hablar y en ellos no había más que sinceridad…no me engaño.

_Te amo Roza…eres la única mujer a la que he amado.

Baje la cabeza, no podía verlo, me sentía avergonzada por haber desconfiado de él y de su amor.

_Lo siento…debí escucharte.

Dije en voz baja.

_Bueno, lo importante es que ahora lo hiciste.

Dijo y tomo mi barbilla para levantar mi cabeza, una lagrima silenciosa escapo por la orilla de mi ojo, pero él la limpio con su pulgar, tenía una expresión de anhelo y estaba mirando fijamente mis labios, quería besarme y yo deseaba que lo haga, pero en lugar de eso frunció su ceño y sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

_ ¿Qué hacías con Iván?!

Estaba muy enojado, es increíble cómo cambia rápidamente sus emociones.

_Solo fuimos a comer.

Respondí, pero creo que esa respuesta no fue suficiente para él.

_ Y desde cuando sales con él? Pensabas volver con Iván?!

 _En serio piensa eso?...ahora yo estoy enojada._

_Por supuesto que no, estos días fueron difíciles para mí porque creía que me engañaste, él vino aquí porque quería ayudarme y hoy me acompaño a la institución en la que quiero participar. Eso es todo, Iván sabe que no estoy interesada en volver a tener una relación con él porque estoy enamorada de ti, Dimitri.

Y sin previo aviso, me tomo del cuello y empujo sus labios sobre los míos, comenzó a besarme con hambre y urgencia, le respondí con la misma fuerza, lleve mis manos a su cuello y el uso su otra mano para ponerla sobre mi cintura y acércame más a él.

Nos besamos como si nos faltara aire para respirar y él era mi oxígeno como yo era el suyo, su lengua se metió de golpe en mi boca y no pude evitar gemir por su brusquedad.

Sus manos bajaron a mi culo y le dio un apretón fuerte, volví a gemir y él soltó un gruñido, levante mis piernas envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura y empezó a caminar, me llevo a la cama sin romper el beso.

Subió encima de mí y comenzó a arrastrar besos calientes por mi barbilla y chupo y mordió con fuerza la piel de mi cuello, no fue tan fuerte como para hacerme daño pero estoy segura que mañana tendría grandes marcas de amor. Sus manos arrancaron rápidamente la toalla de mi cuerpo y me quede desnuda frente a él.

_Roza…mi hermosa Roza…

Dijo sin aliento mientras me observaba…y comenzó a adorar mi cuerpo, entre su boca y sus caricias pusieron en llamas mi piel, me costó un poco pero logre deshacerme de su camisa, quería sentir su piel sobre la mía…un gran gemido salió de mi boca cuando su dura erección presiono sobre mi centro, lo necesitaba dentro de mí, así que comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones, fue difícil pero lo logre.

Dimitri termino de sacarlos junto con su bóxer y volvió a besarme con más urgencia, mis caderas chocaban contra las suyas, no podía soportarlo más.

_Te necesito Dimitri.

Dije sobre sus labios, él estaba tan necesitado como yo, porque en menos de un segundo, metió toda su polla dentro de mí. Me quede sin aliento por la sorpresa, sin embargo no puedo explicar lo que sentí…fue como si se hubiera llenado un vacío en mi interior…un vacío que solo podía llenar Dimitri.

Ambos nos mantuvimos quietos un momento disfrutando de la sensación de volver a ser uno y después de un tiempo, empezó a moverse.

_...tan apretada…

Susurro en mi oído, su voz era tan ronca y su acento tan pesado que apenas pude entenderlo.

En poco tiempo sus embestidas fueron acelerándose, clave mis unas en su espalda para sostenerme y la habitación se llenó de gruñidos y jadeos.

_Mírame Roza.

Ordenó con fuerza así que abrí lo ojos.

_Eres mía, lo entiendes?

Dijo con un tono muy posesivo.

_Soy tuya Dimitri y tú eres mío.

Respondí, entonces volvió a besarme con fuerza, ahogando mis gemidos a causa de sus embestidas. Después libero mi boca, tomo mi manos y las llevo sobre mi cabeza, manteniendo mis muñecas juntas con sus manos y consumido por una pasión animal, empujo dentro de mí con una fuerza que nunca antes había usado, fue mucho más rápido y yo podía sentir un fuerte orgasmo construyéndose en mí.

Y así fue, sus embestidas frenéticas me trajeron el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, grite su nombre y poco después él me siguió gritando el mío.

Soltó mis manos y se acostó en la cama llevándome con él, caí sobre su pecho, todavía seguía dentro de mí, mientras tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

_Te amo Roza.

Dijo.

_Y yo te amo Dimitri.

Respondí.

No podía estar más feliz, ahora podía dormir tranquila en los brazos del hombre que amo.

 **Y…. ¿les gusto el capítulo?**

 **Al fin volvieron a estar juntos.**

 **Pero ahora… ¿Qué creen que hará Iván o Tasha?**

 **Tendrán otro plan?...**

 **Díganme sus ideas por favor, siempre me ayudan.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

 **UN LUGAR ESPECIAL…**

 **Hola! Gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios, realmente hacen mi día.**

 **Y aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **DISFRUTENLO!**

 **D POV**

Era el momento.

Roza y Pavel entraron a la mansión hace 10 minutos, fui a dejar mi auto a una distancia considerable, después volví caminando y tratando de no llamar la atención, logre rodear la propiedad, llegue al patio trasero, pero, para ingresar debía que subir un muro de gran altura que tenía arbustos gruesos en la parte superior.

Los relieves del muro me fueron de ayuda para subir, sin embargo antes de tocar los arbustos, pude ver algunos sensores de seguridad que estaban escondidos entre las hojas, así que trate de rodearlas y salte abajo sin pensarlo dos veces. Tuve un buen aterrizaje y una vez dentro, me dirigí a la habitación de Roza.

Había cámaras en cada esquina, pero la oscuridad de la noche estaba de mi parte, me mantuve caminando entre las sombras, la casa era grande, pero tenía memorizados los planos.

Atravesé el gran jardín y llegue al balcón de Roza, como estaba en el segundo piso, tuve que volver a trepar, esta vez una columna, no fue de gran tamaño como el muro, así que fue fácil llegar a la cima. Antes de entrar a la habitación puse mi oído cerca para saber si Roza estaba sola, sin embargo no escuche nada aunque tenía las luces prendidas.

Bueno, supongo que podría esperar adentro.

Por suerte las puertas del balcón no estaban con llave, abrí con cuidado y entré, el aroma de Roza lleno mis sentidos…extrañaba tanto su aroma…

No había nadie en la habitación, todo estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido del agua que provenía del baño. Seguramente estaba tomando una ducha, así que me quede a esperarla hasta que termine, mientras tanto fui a poner seguro a las puertas del balcón y de la habitación, esta vez nadie me impediría hablar con Roza.

Media hora después, el sonido del agua ceso, me escondí a un lado de la puerta del baño, un par de minutos y ella salió envuelta en una toalla blanca. Antes que de dos pasos adelante la tome por la cintura acercándola a mí y puse mi mano derecha sobre su boca para evitar que grite.

Creo que la asuste mucho porque empezó a retorcerse frenéticamente pero a pesar de todo, me sentía muy feliz de volver a tenerla en mis brazos y poder inhalar el delicioso olor de su cabello.

_Roza tranquilízate, soy yo.

Me reconoció al escuchar mi voz, se quedó quieta un segundo, sin embargo después volvió a tratar de liberarse con más fuerza aunque no logró hacerlo y por mucho que me gustaría seguir abrazándola, teníamos que hablar.

_Roza, voy a soltarte si me prometes que no gritaras.

Ella lo pensó un momento y terminó aceptando, lo cual me sorprendió, creí que pondría más resistencia. La fui liberando poco a poco, pero en cuanto quedo totalmente libre, volteó a verme con mucho enojo.

_ ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Por lo menos no estaba gritando fuerte.

_Solo quiero hablar Roza, por favor dame unos minutos.

Dije.

_No quiero hacerlo, creo que fui muy clara cuando te pedí que desaparecieras de mi vida.

Respondió y se acercó, sus ojos tomaron mi apariencia y por un momento pude ver el deseo en ellos, me encantó saber que aún tenía ese efecto en ella, pero desapareció rápidamente.

_Roza, tu no me dejaste explicarte lo que sucedió.

Trate de volver al tema.

_Se lo que sucedió, yo estaba ahí.

_No, lo que viste no era verdad.

_En serio? Vas a decirme que no estabas besando a Kate en la cama de un hotel?

Bueno, eso fue un punto para ella.

_Si, pero…

_Ya lo admitiste, no quiero ori más.

Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegue, la tome del brazo, esta vez ella me escucharía quiera o no.

_Rose…

_No.

Dijo…tan testaruda como siempre.

_Escúchame.

Trate de mantener los pocos hilos de paciencia que tenía.

_No quiero hacerlo ¿vienes a contarme los detalles? Porque no necesito saber…

Eso fue todo…mi paciencia se acabó.

_Creí que eras tú!

Grité, sin importarme nada.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó confundida. Tome un poco de aire para calmarme y comencé.

_He tratado de explicártelo desde el principio…fui a ese hotel porque pensé que eras tú la que estaba ahí.

_ ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

_Porque recibí esta nota.

Dije y le entregue el papel que Kate me envió.

 **Camarada**

 **Sé que estos días has estado muy ocupado, mereces un poco de descanso y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con eso.**

 **Así que reserve una suite para los dos…**

 **Esta noche, Hotel Lotte, habitación 301, a las 9 p.m.**

 **Te envié la llave.**

 **Llega puntual…tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

 **Con amor**

 **Rose.**

_Yo no te envié esto.

Dijo mirando el papel.

_Lo sé, Kate lo hizo, ella planeo todo. Cuando llegue al hotel, esperaba encontrarte, había poca luz, ella me vendo los ojos, así que no pude verla, pero cuando Kate me beso, me di cuenta de que no eras tú, iba a alejarla, pero era demasiado tarde, ya nos habías visto. Fui a buscarte para decirte la verdad, pero no te encontré y después no quisiste escucharme…Esa es la verdad Rose, no te engañe, solo fui un tonto al caer en la trampa de Kate.

La mire directamente a los ojos para que pudiera ver la verdad en mi mirada.

_Te amo Roza…eres la única mujer a la que he amado.

Dije, pero ella bajo la cabeza, evitando mirarme.

_Lo siento…debí escucharte.

Dijo en voz baja pero pude escucharla.

_Bueno, lo importante es que ahora lo hiciste.

Dije y tome su barbilla para levantar su cabeza, una lagrima se deslizo por la orilla de su ojo, que limpie rápidamente con mi pulgar, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, sus labios apenas a un suspiro de distancia, deseaba tanto besarla…hasta que recordé lo que sucedió en el restaurante.

_ ¿Qué hacías con Iván?!

Pregunté sin disimular mi molestia.

_Solo fuimos a comer.

Respondió como si fuera algo normal.

_ Y desde cuando sales con él? Pensabas volver con Iván?!

No quise usar un tono tan fuerte, pero necesitaba saber, aunque pude ver que mis acusaciones la molestaron mucho.

_Por supuesto que no, estos días fueron difíciles para mí porque creía que me engañaste, él vino aquí porque quería ayudarme y hoy me acompaño a la institución en la que quiero participar. Eso es todo, Iván sabe que no estoy interesada en volver a tener una relación con él porque estoy enamorada de ti, Dimitri.

Termino gritando todo, sin embargo obtuve lo que quería, Roza aun me ama.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la tome del cuello y empuje mis labios sobre los suyos, como tanto anhelaba hacerlo, la bese con hambre y todo el deseo reprimido de estas semanas sin ella, Roza me respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, llevo sus manos a mi cuello, mientras yo tome su cintura para acercarla más.

Nuestros besos fueron intensos, pero necesitaba más, así que metí bruscamente mi lengua en su boca, lo cual provoco un gemido en ella.

Mis manos bajaron a su culo y con un fuerte apretón, gane otro gemido de ella mientras yo solté un gruñido, Roza envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y empecé a caminar hacia la cama sin dejar sus labios.

Me coloque encima de ella y comencé a arrastrar besos por su barbilla, hasta llegar a la piel de su cuello, done chupe y mordí con fuerza, quería marcarla como mía y hacer que todo el mundo lo sepa, en especial…Iván.

Después terminar mi trabajo en su cuello, me deshice rápidamente de la toalla que la cubría…me quede sin aliento al verla asi otra vez…era tan hermosa…

_Roza…mi hermosa Roza…

Dije mientras la observaba, tratando de guardar cada detalle en mi memoria… después comencé a adorar su cuerpo, bese y acaricie cada pulgada de su piel, mientras ella quitaba mi camisa…un fuerte gemido salió de su boca cuando mi erección presiono su centro ya mojado…tuve que contenerme un poco, quería ir despacio y disfrutar del momento, sin embargo Roza quería lo contrario porque con impaciencia desabrocho mis pantalones, yo termine de sacarlos junto con mi bóxer y volví a besarla con hambre, nuestras caderas chocaban…

_Te necesito Dimitri.

Dijo sobre mis labios, su necesidad aumento la mía y en menos de un segundo metí y enterré mi polla dentro de ella, Roza se quedó sin aliento, pero era increíble que después de tanto tiempo, al fin pude tenerla de nuevo…oh, como lo extrañaba.

Ambos nos mantuvimos quietos un momento disfrutando de la sensación de volver a ser uno y después de un tiempo, empecé a moverme, sus paredes abrazaban mi polla…

_...tan apretada…

Susurre en su oído.

Fui acelerando mis empujes, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, lo cual solo provoco que fuera más rápido, un deseo posesivo se apodero de mí.

_Mírame Roza.

Ordené y ella me obedeció.

_Eres mía, lo entiendes?

Nunca antes había tenido esta necesidad de poseer algo con todas mis fuerzas.

_Soy tuya Dimitri y tú eres mío.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente volví a besarme con más fuerza, ahogue sus gemidos en mi boca, mientras seguía con mis embestidas. Después libere su boca, tome sus manos y las lleve sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolas ahí con mis puños.

Entonces deje libre toda la pasión cruda y el deseo que tenía, algo que solamente Roza podía provocar en mí, desde el más puro amor hasta el más oscuro deseo.

Empujé tan fuerte, rápido y profundo como podía, necesitaba sentirla completamente mía, su orgasmo se fue formando y en poco tiempo lo alcanzo, yo seguí empujando hasta que encontré mi liberación.

Solté sus manos y me acosté en la cama llevándola conmigo, recostada sobre mi pecho, mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

_Te amo Roza.

Dije.

_Y yo te amo Dimitri.

Respondió. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, así que decidí hacer lo mismo, por lo menos unas horas, pero antes moví su cuerpo un poco, para buscar mi teléfono. Lo encontré en una esquina y programe una alarma para que pueda despertar a tiempo, después apague las luces y volví a la cama, lleve a Roza otra vez a mis brazos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

 **4:30 a.m.**

 **Bip bip bip**

La alarma me despertó, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos. Una vez que lo hice, me encontré con el cuerpo relajado de Roza, se veía tranquila, relajada y muy hermosa. Esto es lo que quiero, despertar cada mañana y que su rostro sea lo primero que vea.

Sin embargo ahora, debía irme antes de que alguien me vea, mi relación con Abe no es la mejor en este momento y si llega a encontrarme desnudo en la cama junto a su hija, solo empeoraría todo. Me moví con cuidado, no quería despertar a Roza, me puse de pie y empecé a vestirme.

Estaba a punto de salir por el balcón, cuando escuche su voz.

_Dimitri…?

Voltee para verla.

_Roza.

_ A dónde vas?

Con el rostro soñoliento, trato de sentarse.

_Voy a mi casa, para cambiarme de ropa.

Dije y me acerque a ella.

_Además no puedo dejar que tu padre o Pavel me vea, no estoy en buenos términos con ellos.

Acaricie suavemente su rostro.

_Volverás?

_Por supuesto, quiero aclarar todos los malentendidos y lograr que tu padre vuelva a confiar en mí. Estaré aquí a las 8 a.m.

_Está bien…espera…mis padres!

Dio un grito ahogado, sus ojos se agrandaron y se tapó la boca con su mano.

_ ¿Qué sucede Roza?

Estaba confundido con su reacción.

_Mis padres!...anoche…nosotros…

 _Anoche?..._ después de pensarlo un par de segundos, lo entendí. Pero al verla preocupada por eso, fue divertido, así que no pude evitar reírme.

_ ¿De qué te ríes?

Se molestó y me dio en golpe en el brazo.

_Lo siento, no tienes que preocuparte Roza, no creo que tus padres no hayan escuchado, la casa es grande, además esta habitación está a una buena distancia del primer piso y de la habitación principal, dudo mucho que alguien escucho algo.

_ ¿Cómo sabes dónde está la habitación principal?

Preguntó con mirada perspicaz.

_Debo estar informado de todo Roza.

Dije y le di un casto beso.

_Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que todos despierten. Nos vemos en un par de horas, mi amor.

Antes de que me pregunte algo más, salí por el balcón y salte abajo. Cruce rápido el patio y llegue al muro, mire a mis costados y cuando me asegure de que nadie venia, volví a trepar, fue más fácil que ayer. Aterricé en la calle y fui a buscar mi auto.

 **R POV**

Dimitri se fue, me quede con ganas de hacerle algunas preguntas más, supongo que será después. Ahora estoy muy cansada y tengo sueño, así que volví a dormir.

 **Dos horas después.**

 **Bip bip bip…**

Estupendo!... Por qué no apague mi despertador?

Uff…moví mi mano buscando el maldito aparato…por suerte lo encontré rápido y lo apague. Quería dormir por lo menos media horas más, pero no pude hacerlo, aunque estaba cansada mi felicidad era más grande, no puedo creer que Dimitri y yo, volvimos a estar juntos…todo se siente surrealista…

Me quede en la cama un momento más y me puse de pie para ir a tomar un baño, pero lo que si sentía muy real, era el dolor que tenía entre mis piernas, me molestaba al caminar sin embargo era un recordatorio de la gran noche que tuve.

Después de un relajante baño, fui a mi armario para escoger algo que ponerme, escogí un vestido azul, sencillo pero bonito, se ajustaba hasta mi cintura y a partir de ahí fluía hasta llegar a mis rodillas. Deje mi cabello suelto, como a Dimitri le gustaba, un poco de brillo labial y baje a la cocina.

_Buenos días mamá.

Saludé alegremente.

_Buenos días hija. ¿a qué se debe tu felicidad?

Preguntó.

_Nada en especial, solo tuve un buen descanso.

Dije con tono inocente.

_Si tú lo dices…

_Kiz, me alegra verte al fin, anoche no pude hacerlo.

Abe entro a la cocina.

_Fui a correr con Pavel y termine muy cansada.

_Ya veo… ¿todo salió bien con Iván?

Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

_Mmm, sí.

_Bien, pero si llega a molestarte, solo tienes que decírmelo.

_Lo se baba.

Dije, mamá puso placas con comida frente a nosotros y sin perder tiempo empecé a comer, estaba delicioso. Entonces Pavel de repente.

_Señor Mazur, tenemos un intruso.

Dijo.

_ ¿Dónde está?

_Lo tenemos en el patio.

 _Intruso?..._ no puede ser…es…Dimitri?

_Manténgalo ahí, iré en un momento.

_ ¿Quién es el intruso?

Le pregunté a Pavel. Pero se quedó callado, esperando la autorización de Abe.

_No es importante Kiz, yo me hare cargo.

Contestó.

_Es Dimitri, verdad?

Mire directamente a Pavel.

_Kiz…

Volví mi mirada a Abe.

_Baba hubo un malentendido, por favor deja que Dimitri entre para que lo explique.

_ ¿En qué momento cambio todo esto? Al principio solo lo querías lejos y ahora me dices que lo deje entrar?

_Se lo que dije pero en ese momento yo creía en lo que vi, sin preguntarme el por qué. Ahora sé que lo que realmente sucedió, Dimitri no es culpable.

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

_Porque fue un engaño urdido por Kate, ella siempre quiso tener una relación con Dimitri, pero no sucedió, y cuando supo que yo era su novia hizo todo esto para separarnos.

Me miro con ojos agudos, como si tratara de descifrar algo.

_Y ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

 _Ok…ahora que como respondo a esa pregunta?_

_Yo…Dimitri me enseñó una nota con mi letra falsificada, acordando que nos encontremos en ese hotel.

_Si no has salido de esta casa a excepción de ayer. ¿Cuándo te dio la nota?

_Baba, esos detalles no son importantes. Ahora puedes dejarlo entrar, por favor?

Puse ojos de cachorro, en otras ocasiones habría funcionado, pero ahora solo estaba siendo difícil, sin embargo la intervención de mamá me ayudo.

_Abe, tal vez deberías dejar que explique lo que sucedió.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y finalmente accedió.

_Está bien, Pavel tráelo.

_Enseguida señor.

Pavel fue por Dimitri, pero no se veía muy feliz, supongo que tendré que hablar con él más tarde. Trate de comer un poco mientras esperaba.

Un par de minutos y por fin aparecieron, Dimitri estaba en medio de Sergie y Pavel.

Abe se puso de pie.

_Vaya…Belikov, sabes que es un delito entrar sin permiso a propiedades privadas?

_Señor Mazur, lamento irrumpir en su casa pero no tenía opción.

_Accedí a verte por petición de mi hija, espero que realmente valga la pena.

Mi padre, como siempre tenía esa mirada de mafioso que por lo general intimida a las personas, pero Dimitri estaba estoico y sin miedo. Aunque Abe no lo admita, sé que le agrada esa actitud.

_Por supuesto señor.

_Bien, entonces dejemos desayunar en paz a mi esposa y mi hija. Vamos a mi estudio.

_Está bien.

Dimitri me miro un momento, más bien fue un saludo silenciosos y rápido, después siguió a Abe. Junto a Pavel y Sergei desaparecieron de mi vista.

_Rose, ¿estas segura de que Dimitri no te mintió?

Preguntó mamá.

_Si. Creo en él, mamá.

Se quedó callada un momento y soltó un suspiro al final.

_Bien, lo único que quiero es que no te lastime de nuevo.

_No lo hará.

_Eso espero hija.

Continuamos con el desayuno y después fuimos a la sal de estar, esperando a que salieran. Mientras tanto vimos algunas revistas y se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un Baby Shower para mi futuro hermano.

_Mmm…no lo sé, creo que es un poco tarde, solo me faltan dos meses.

_Puede ser algo pequeño, así será más fácil organizarlo, si lo hacemos rápido puede ser para este fin de semana.

_Rose…

_Vamos mamá…será increíble.

_Pero no conozco a muchas personas, hace años que no estaba en Rusia.

_Yo me encargo de eso.

Lo pensó un momento.

_Bien, lo haremos.

Dijo sonriendo.

_Grandioso.

Empezamos a planificarlo todo, ella se encargaría de la comida y yo de los arreglos y la lista de invitados. Pero no podíamos decidir los colores para el pastel y la decoración. Dimitri y mi Abe aun no salían, ya había pasado un buen tiempo, solo espero que todo esté bien ahí adentro.

_Podemos usar blanco, azul y algún otro color más.

Dijo.

_Otro color…puede ser…verde?

_Mmm…verde…

_Haremos que los tres colores funcionen.

Dije pero no pudimos continuar porque sonó el timbre de la casa, así que fui a abrir, pero creo que este no era el mejor momento para que él esté aquí.

_Iván.

Trate de no sonar muy indiferente.

_Rose, sé que no avise que vendría, pero quería darte una sorpresa

_Pues sí que lo hiciste…

_Rose ¿Quién es?

Preguntó mi madre desde la sala.

_Pasa, hablaremos adentro.

Dije. Solo espero que se vaya pronto o por lo menos antes de que Dimitri salga del estudio.

_Estas ocupada?

Iván me pregunto.

_Bueno, estaba haciendo algunas cosas con mi madre…

Llegamos a la sala de estar.

_Señora Mazur, buenos días.

Saludo en cuanto la vio.

_Iván…no sabía que vendrías.

Bueno, el disgusto de mamá fue evidente aunque quiso disimularlo.

_Lo sé, quería sorprender a Rose. Hay un lugar que quiero enseñarle.

_ ¿Qué lugar?

Pregunté.

_Recuerdas que te hable sobre los lugares que son maravillosos en esta época del año?

_Mmm…si, lo recuerdo.

_Bueno, yo…

Antes de que Iván diga algo más, la puerta del estudio se abrió y salieron todos…al fin. Por suerte Dimitri estaba ileso, cuando me vio esbozó una sonrisa que fue suficiente para decirme que todo salió bien, sin embargo eso termino en el momento que vio a Iván, frunció su ceño y su cuerpo se tensó.

_Mira a quien tenemos aquí…

Dijo Abe cuando noto la presencia de Iván.

_Señor Mazur.

Lo saludó.

_Hoy también vienes a llevar a Rose?

Preguntó con una sonrisa presuntuosa y tomo asiento junto a mi madre. Pero la forma en la que lo dijo, hacia parecer que Iván siempre venía a recogerme… y lo estaba haciendo a propósito…

Dimitri vino a mi lado y paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, Iván vio esto y obviamente se sorprendió.

_Dimitri…creí que tu…

_Eso no fue verdad.

Dije antes de que Iván continúe.

_ ¿Que?

Preguntó.

_Todo lo que paso fue un plan para separarnos, Dimitri no me engaño.

_Oh.

Se quedó callado, pero pude ver en sus ojos un brillo distinto, aunque no sabría definirlo…enojo…ira?

_Entonces Iván ¿viniste a visitarnos?

Preguntó Abe, aún muy sonriente, esta situación lo estaba divirtiendo.

_Bueno, quería mostrarle a Rose un lugar.

El cuerpo de Dimitri se puso rígido.

_Kiz, irás con Iván?

Bien, ahora quiero matar a mi padre, la mano de Dimitri apretó con fuerza mi cintura, fue una clara indicación de que no estaba de acuerdo.

_Yo…

 _No sabía que decir._

_Roza y yo tenemos planes.

Dimitri hablo finalmente… _teníamos planes?..._ claro que no, pero entendí la indirecta. En este momento la tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo, Abe seguía sentado, con una gran sonrisa y esperando a ver que algo suceda, mi madre tenía un rostro neutral, Pavel y Sergei estaban atentos a cualquier cambio y yo me encontraba en medio de Dimitri e Iván, ambos sostenían una mirada desafiante, como si estuvieran en una pelea silenciosa, esperando a qu alguien se rinda.

Después de unos minutos Iván decidió ceder.

_Bueno, supongo que será otro día Rose.

Dijo.

_Fue un gusto verlos señor y señora Mazur.

Entonces salió por la puerta sin una segunda mirada.

Definitivamente fue una mañana…interesante. Pero lo bueno es que mis padres volvieron a aceptar a Dimitri.

 **Días después…**

El Baby Shower de Jack será mañana, sábado, estoy emocionada al igual que mamá, trabajamos mucho para organizarlo en pocos días, bueno, también contamos con la ayuda de Lisa y creo que ella está más emocionada que no nosotras.

Pero ahora necesito terminar de arreglarme, tengo una cita con Dimitri. Estos días hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo que podíamos, incluso siguió haciéndome visitas sorpresa durante la noche…y la verdad, no me quejo…estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Dimitri vendría por mí a las 4 p.m. así que tengo media hora más. No sé a dónde piensa llevarme, solo me dijo que es un lugar especial, pero eso no me ayuda mucho para escoger con que vestirme.

En estos días la temperatura ha bajado considerablemente y las calles están cubiertas de nieve, así que termine eligiendo pantalones vaqueros oscuros que hacen ver mis piernas increíbles, una camisa color crema, se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas, un abrigo y un par de botas.

Use un rizador para definir más las ondas de mi cabello y lo deje suelto, un poco de mascara para pestañas, brillo labial y acabe. Me mire en el espejo y me gusto el resultado.

Entonces escuche el timbre de la casa, de seguro era Dimitri. Comprobé una vez más mi apariencia y baje para buscar a mi novio. Lo encontré en la sala, parecía estar pensando en algo pero en cuanto me vio, sonrió y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, por su expresión le gustaba lo que veía, yo hice lo mismo con él…Dios…se veía caliente, no vestía formal, pantalones jeans casi negros, una camisa y llevaba una gabardina Duster, era la primera vez que lo veía con una, pero lucia increíble.

Llegue junto a él y me dio un suave beso.

_Luces impresionante Roza…muy hermosa.

Dijo con tanta intensidad en su mirada, que me hizo sonrojar.

_Gracias camarada, tu no estas nada mal. Me dirás a dónde vamos?

_Aun no, pero es un lugar que conoces.

_En serio?

_Si.

_ ¿Cual?

_Ya lo veras.

_Bien, entonces vamos, quiero ver de una vez de qué lugar se trata.

Dije. Salimos de mi casa y entramos a su auto, Pavel nos siguió en otro auto, como siempre. Durante el viaje me quede observando por la ventana las calles, ahora diferentes debido a la nieve y vi a varios niños jugando con bolas de nieve, otros haciendo muñecos y ángeles. Era una bonita imagen.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, mire alrededor.

_Yo no recuerdo este lugar.

Dije mientras salíamos del auto, Dimitri vino a mi lado, tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

_Bueno, quizá porque la primera vez que te traje aquí aun estabas ciega. Pero yo te dije que este parque se veía mejor durante el invierno.

 **Escena Retroceso**

_ ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Pregunté.

_Al parque Gorky, a menos que ya quieras volver.

_Aun no.

_Bien, entonces vamos.

Tomo mi mano entrelazando muestro dedos y fuimos. No estaba tan lejos, llegamos rápido. Había un aroma fresco.

_Hay muchos árboles?

_Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

_Por el aroma.

_Pues tienes razón, es muy fresco, cuando cae la nieve es aún mejor, se crean pistas de patinaje naturales.

_De verdad?

_Si, podemos volver cuando suceda.

_Me gustaría mucho.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

_Es el Parque Gorky.

_Así es.

Contestó.

Empecé a mirar todo a mi alrededor, tenía una imagen de lo que sería, por la descripción que me dio Dimitri, pero ahora que podía verlo con mis ojos, era mucho mejor, los grandes árboles cubiertos de nieve, había una pequeña laguna, ahora congelada con algunas parejas patinando, habían bancas de madera, era como la fotografía de una hermosa postal.

_Tenías razón, se ve mucho mejor en Invierno.

Dije. Seguimos recorriendo el parque.

_Lo sé, siempre me ha gustado venir aquí, sobre todo en esta época y cuando te traje la primera vez, estabas tan feliz que pensé en que sería el lugar perfecto para…

Dimitri se detuvo en medio del parque.

_Para qué?

Le pregunte. Entonces se puso frente a mí y me miro a los ojos.

_Para esto.

Del bolsillo de su gabardina, saco una pequeña caja negra y la abrió, en ella se encontraba un anillo…un gran diamante cortado perfectamente en una forma redonda estaba en medio de un cuadro de encaje de filigrana de platino que estaba rodeado de pequeños ópalos azules.

Entonces se puso sobre una rodilla…no puede ser…

_Roza, desde que te conocí, mi vida ha cambiado completamente, ahora me siento vivo, tu trajiste luz a mi existencia, completaste mi alma y mi corazón. No puedo recordar algún momento en el que fui más feliz que cuando estoy a tu lado. Quiero tenerte para siempre conmigo, despertar cada mañana y que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea, quiero que seas mi esposa, mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos. Por todo eso y más.

Rosemary Mazur – Hathaway, quieres casarte conmigo?

Lágrimas de felicidad inundaron mis ojos…mi respuesta no podía ser otra que…

_Si, si... si quiero casarme contigo.

Dimitri esbozó una gran sonrisa y deslizo el anillo sobre mi dedo, se puso de pie y me beso…

Pude escuchar aplausos y felicitaciones de las personas que estaban en el parque y fueron testigos de todo.

En este momento estaba tan feliz que no podía creerlo, este hombre tan maravilloso, me pidió que fuera su esposa!...y yo sabía que no había otro lugar mejor que estar en sus brazos, junto a él, porque Dimitri era mi hogar y mi refugio.

 **Bueno…ahora están comprometidos!**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara?...**

 **Todo seguirá bien para ellos?**

 **¿Qué hará Iván?**

 **Mmm…muchas cosas pueden suceder pronto…**

 **Por favor díganme sus teorías, me encanta leer sus opiniones, me ayudan mucho para escribir los capítulos.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

 **SUCESOS INESPERADOS…**

 **Hola!...antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles mucho por sus comentarios y también a todos los que dan un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, realmente su apoyo me impulsa a escribir, así que gracias otra vez.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Iván POV**

En que me equivoqué?!…

Hice todo bien, logre separarlos, incluso Rose accedió a darme una oportunidad para volver a ser amigos, con un poco de tiempo más habría logrado que vuelva a ser mi novia…pero no, Dimitri tenía que arruinarlo todo.

En estos días apenas he podido verla y solo en la institución de mi abuela, Rose pasa casi todo el tiempo con Dimitri y sino esta con Janine organizando ese estúpido Baby Shower.

Cerré con tanta fuerza la puerta de mi departamento que no me sorprendería si se rompe, en este momento necesitaba una copa urgente. Tome con rapidez un gran trago y deje que el ardor sobre mi garganta calmara un poco la ira que tenía, seguí bebiendo, hasta que empezaron a tocar mi puerta, no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, así que decidí ignorarlo.

Sin embargo siguieron insistiendo y no pude soportarlo más. Camine enfurecido hasta la puerta y la abrí.

_ ¿QUÉ?!

Grite sin importarme la persona quien estaba frente a mí.

_Iván! tienes que ayudarme!

 _Grandioso_ …Kate…

_Kate, en este momento no tengo tiempo para ti.

Paso por un lado y entro sin importarle lo que le dije.

_Iván, tu plan no funciono, Dimitri me odia y no quiere verme.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga?!

Cerré la puerta, la enfrente y espere que mi enojo fuera lo suficientemente convincente para que se vaya.

_Fue tu idea! Ahora tienes que hacer algo para ayudarme a arreglarlo.

_Hice que Dimitri fuera al hotel, lo demás era tu trabajo. No es mi culpa que no pudieras retenerlo.

_Pero…

_pero nada…ese es tu problema. Ahora te quiero fuera de aquí.

_No! Tenemos que hablar.

Uff…no estoy de humor para soportarla, así que la tome del brazo y la arrastre hasta la puerta.

_Iván!...Iván no te atrevas!...

_Vete!...no me interesan tus estúpidos problemas!

Abrí la puerta y la empuje afuera.

_Te arrepentirás de esto, Iván!

Como si sus amenazas me importaran…cerré la puerta y volví a buscar la botella. Solo necesitaba pensar bien lo que iba tendría que hacer, esta vez sin fallar.

 **R POV**

Estoy muy, muy, muy feliz, la sonrisa en mi rostro está apunto de dividir mi rostro, pero no podría ser de otra forma. Me voy a casar con el hombre más maravilloso, bueno e increíblemente sexy de todos.

Ayer en la noche, después de volver del parque, les dijimos la buena noticia a mis padres. Mamá estaba feliz por mí, tanto que lloro de la alegría, algo que es inusual en ella, pero eso se debe a las hormonas de su embarazo, Abe no parecía muy sorprendido, pero de todas maneras nos felicitó, Pavel y Sergei hicieron lo mismo.

También fijamos la fecha de la boda, será la última semana de Noviembre, así que tengo poco más de mes y medio para planificar todo, decidimos que sería algo privado, solo nuestros amigos cercanos y familias, pero aun no decidimos el lugar.

Ahora debo ocuparme del Baby Shower, por suerte ya está todo listo y en unos momentos más llegaran los invitados.

_ ¿Estas lista mamá?

Pregunté.

_Eso creo. Tu padre dijo que llegara dentro de una hora.

_Estupendo. Todo quedo bien, no?

Mire la sala, habían globos azules y blancos alrededor, algunos listones verdes, pero lo más importante o al menos para mí, era la mesa llena de galletas, cupcakes, algunos pastelillos rusos, todos decorados con el tema del bebé, también habían bebidas, claro sin alcohol, algunos aperitivos sanos que mi madre insistió en hacer y al medio de todo estaba un gran pastel con el nombre de Jackson Liam Ibrahim Mazur – Hathaway.

Mmm…todo se veía delicioso. Estaba a punto de tomar una galleta hasta que mi madre me detuvo.

_Rose, por lo menos espera a que lleguen los invitados.

_Pero…

_No, vamos a esperar.

Resople ante su respuesta, sin embargo para mi buena suerte, el timbre sonó, lo que quiere decir que los invitados llegaron. Corrí a abrir la puerta y me encontré a Olena y Vika, las invite a pasar, inmediatamente mamá empezó a hablar con Olena y yo fui a una esquina para hablar con Vika y ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas, al parecer ella está muy contenta con Nikolai y pronto cumplirán tres meses de noviazgo.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando…Lisa, Rhea, Tasha, algunas amigas que hice en la institución, incluso Iván, también invité a su abuela, pero no pudo venir ya que salió de viaje por unos días, finalmente llego Dimitri y minutos después apareció mi padre.

La casa se llenó de gente, empezaron a platicar y preguntar sobre el bebé, incluso mi madre dijo algunas historias sobre mí cuando era bebé, pero no pude escuchar mucho, ya que estaba con Dimitri, nos sentamos en uno de los sillones, el me contó sobre su día, mientras yo comía el plato lleno de galletas y pasteles que tenía sobre mi regazo.

_Entonces tuviste un buen día.

Dije.

_Si, pero ahora es mucho mejor porque estoy contigo.

_Oww…eres tan dulce, camarada.

Sonrió ante mi comentario.

_Hablando de dulce, no crees que estas comiendo demasiadas galletas?

Levantó una ceja mirando el plato y a mí.

_Solo tengo hambre.

Dije y me encogí de hombros.

_Pero eso no es bueno para tu salud.

_Oh vamos camarada, suenas como mi madre.

_Roza…sabes que lo digo por tu bien.

_Si, pero…

No pude continuar ya que alguien soltó un grito agudo.

_Lisa!... ¿Qué pasa? Me asustaste.

Dije, ella estaba frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se agrandaron mirando fijamente mi mano, específicamente el anillo en mi dedo.

_Rose, es un anillo de compromiso! Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Para este momento, todos en la sala habían escuchado lo que Lisa acaba de decir.

_Lo siento Liss, apenas sucedió ayer y…

_No importa, estoy tan feliz por ti Rose!

Dijo y me dio un gran abrazo.

_Es cierto, Rose?

Pregunto Tasha, como si no lo podía creer. Pero antes que responda Dimitri se puso de pie junto a mí y contesto la pregunta.

_Es verdad y ya que están aquí, queremos comunicarles que Rose y yo nos casaremos a finales de Noviembre.

Me dio un suave beso. Todos empezaron a aplaudir, vinieron a abrazarnos y darnos sus buenos deseos. Después de esa pequeña interrupción, todo continuo con normalidad, los invitados volvieron a sus conversaciones y yo seguí con Dimitri en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

_Entonces, ya decidiste en donde haremos la ceremonia?

Preguntó Dimitri.

_Mmm…aun no lo sé…

_ ¿Qué piensas de una playa?

_Una boda en la playa…no suena mal.

_ ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial para la luna de miel?

_No tengo un lugar especial y tú?

_Podemos ir a un isla privada, de esa manera, seriamos solo los dos.

_Es una idea tentadora.

Lo mire y le di mi gran sonrisa devora hombres. Entonces él se inclinó y me besó, no pudimos profundizar nada debido a las personas que estaban alrededor. Seguimos hablando sobre la boda y al final mi madre abrió los presentes, habían cosas muy bonitas para Jack. En general todo salió bien, llego la noche y las personas fueron despidiéndose.

Dimitri y su familia fueron los últimos en salir.

_Te veré mañana?

Pregunto mi Dios ruso.

_Por supuesto.

_Excelente, vendré por ti a la hora de la comida.

_Bien, te estaré esperando.

Dije.

Un par de besos de despedida y se fue con su familia. No creo que venga esta noche, supongo que tendré que dormir sola. Mamá y yo ordenamos todo rápidamente y finalmente nos retiramos a descansar.

 **Iván POV**

Casarse!

Van a casarse!...esto es increíble.

Pensaba esperar un poco más de tiempo antes de ejecutar mis planes, pero con todo lo que acaba de suceder hoy, supongo que debo adelantarlos, así que necesitaba hablar con la persona que me ayudaría…Tasha.

 **No vemos en el bar de siempre, dentro de veinte minutos. No faltes, tenemos que hablar.**

Envié el mensaje y me dirigí al bar.

Cuando llegue fui a sentarme en una mesa apartada de las demás, pedí una copa y espere. Diez minutos después Tasha apareció, en cuanto me vio, camino hacia mí y se sentó.

_ ¿Qué pasa Iván? estoy muy cansada y este día no ha sido el mejor.

_Lo sé, es por eso que necesitamos hablar.

_ ¿Hablar sobre qué?

_Obviamente sobre Rose y Dimitri.

_Se van a casar!...tu plan no funciono.

_Claro que sí, logramos separarlos y yo hice avances con Rose, la culpa fue tuya, no pudiste retener a Dimitri.

_Hice todo bien.

_No lo creo, porque volvieron a estar juntos.

_No quiero hablar de eso y si me citaste aquí para culparme, es mejor que me vaya.

Dijo y se puso de pie, pero rápidamente tome su brazo y la detuve.

_Espera, no te llame para eso. Se trata de otra cosa que te interesa tanto como a mí.

Me miro un momento, aun indecisa, pero finalmente accedió a quedarse.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Sé que la primera vez no funciono como pensaba, pero ahora hare algo decisivo y necesito tu ayuda.

_ ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

_Es algo sencillo, quiero que seas mi informante, una vez que realice lo que pienso hacer, necesito que me digas todo lo que pase aquí.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_Pronto lo sabrás, pero te puedo asegurar que esto será definitivo, tú te quedaras con Dimitri.

_Y cómo puedes estar seguro, de que esta vez funcionará?

_Porque esta vez yo lo hare personalmente. Entonces, me ayudarás?

_Mmm…está bien. Si con eso, puedo tener a Dimitri, te ayudare.

_Grandioso.

 **Tres Semana Después…**

 **R POV**

Mierda!

Necesito llegar al baño. Salí de la cama de golpe y por suerte llegue a tiempo…vomite todo lo que tenía en el estómago. No es la primera vez que sucede y realmente odio tener que hacer lo mismo cada mañana, aunque no sé exactamente lo que me pasa, tal vez este enferma…

Tome una ducha rápida y me vestí, pero al mirarme en el espejo, pude notar que subí de peso, no mucho, pero mi vientre no se veía tan plano como antes…ufff, supongo que necesito hacer ejercicio. Baje a desayunar, me moría de hambre.

Sin embargo cuando el fuerte olor de los panqueques llego a mí, sentí horribles nauseas, tanto, que casi vuelvo al baño, pero después de calmarme un poco pude llegar a la cocina.

_Buenos días mamá.

Salude, tratando de disimular mi malestar.

_Buenos días hija.

Se dio la vuelta y me miro.

_Rose, ¿te sientes bien?...estas pálida.

_Eh…si, solamente no pude dormir bien anoche.

Mentí para evitar que se preocupe. Siguió observándome uno segundos más y finalmente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

_Bueno, los panqueques ya están listos.

Dijo, coloco un plato lleno de ellos bañados con jalea…antes lo habría devorado en un segundo, pero ahora de solo verlo sentía muchas ganas de vomitar otra vez. Comí un poco, tratando de controlar las náuseas, para mi madre no se dé cuenta, lo único que acabe fue el jugo de naranja y el yogurt.

_Rose, ¿no te gustaron los panqueques? Casi no los comiste.

_No, no se trata de eso, estaban deliciosos, solo que estoy tarde para llegar a la institución y es mejor que vaya ahora.

Me levante de la silla con rapidez antes de que haga más preguntas, que no sabría si podía responder.

_Nos vemos mamá.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y prácticamente corrí a la puerta.

_Adiós hija.

Una vez afuera, vi a Pavel cerca del auto.

_Genial, que bueno que ya estás aquí Pavel.

_Rose, aún es temprano para ir a la institución.

_Si…pero hoy quiero llegar temprano, podemos ir?

Me dio una mirada extraña pero al final accedió.

_Claro.

Nos metimos en el coche y el viaje comenzó… ¿Qué demonios me pasa? De verdad tengo alguna enfermedad?...Uff…espero que no sea así, apenas queda un mes para mi boda.

_Rose.

_Rose…

_Rose!

Salté del asiento cuando escuche mi nombre.

_Eh…? ¿Qué pasa Pavel?

_He estado llamándote, pero al parecer estas muy distraída, ¿en qué tanto piensas?

_Nada.

Contesté rápidamente.

_Pues no parece como si fuera nada…

_Es la verdad Pavel.

_Bueno…si tú lo dices…pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, ya sabes que estoy aquí.

_Por supuesto, lo sé.

Después el silencio volvió a caer y pronto llegamos a la institución, Amelia nos recibió y fui directamente a encontrar mi grupo de niños, tenían entr años y como Ekhaterina lo sugirió, yo me encargo de ayudarlos a adaptarse a esta vida y enseñarles formas para hacer todo con normalidad, aunque era muy triste ver a estos niños que perdieron la vista, algunos nacieron ciegos por algunas complicaciones durante el embarazo y otros tuvieron accidentes que les provoco la ceguera.

Hoy les enseñe a usar más sus sentidos para estar conscientes de su entorno y lograr reconocer los lugares, ya sea por los aromas o los ruidos. Después los lleve a jugar al patio. Sus rostros alegres al correr hicieron que por un momento olvidara todas las preocupaciones que tenía.

Hasta que Andy, una de las niñas de 6 años, se detuvo y empezó a buscar algo, sin embargo se frustró al no encontrarlo y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, así que fui a calmarla.

_Andy, cariño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Me agache hasta su altura y limpie sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

_Quiero ir al baño…pero no puedo encontrarlo...

_No te sientas mal, ya verás que con el tiempo y un poco de práctica podrás encontrarlo fácilmente, pero ahora yo te llevare.

_Está bien…

Dijo, tome su pequeña mano y la lleve hasta el baño. Deje a cargo de los niños a Amelia mientras volvía.

_Contar los pasos y acordarte de las direcciones te ayudara a encontrar los lugares que quieras.

Llegamos y una vez adentro, espere en la puerta, sin embargo empecé a sentirme cansada otra vez, así que fui al lavado y me refresque el rostro.

_Rose, ¿Cómo estás?

Angeline, una de las maestras, entro con una gran sonrisa.

_Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

_Mucho mejor que antes, ya ingrese al segundo trimestre y por suerte casi todos los malestares matutinos desaparecieron.

Angeline, tenía dos años de casada y estaba embarazada.

_Me alegro por ti.

_Yo también, créeme no es nada agradable tener náuseas y vómitos cada día…pero al final vale la pena.

En cuanto escuche lo que dijo, me paralice… _náuseas?...vómitos?..._ no puede ser…

Tiene que ser una coincidencia, verdad?

_Rose, ¿estás bien?

Angeline toco mi brazo.

_Eh…si…

_Oh Bueno…ahora te dejo, realmente necesito entrar al baño.

Desapareció de mi vista, pero yo seguí paralizada…esto no puede ser cierto…

Una dulce voz, me saco de mi estupor, era Andy.

_ ¿Rose?...

La niña estaba parada en medio del baño.

_Andy, estas lista?

_Si.

_Bueno, entonces vamos.

La ayude a lavar sus manos y salimos. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar, en lo que dijo Angeline, pero no puede ser, estoy en control de natalidad…

Llegamos al patio y Andy fue con sus amigos para jugar con ellos. Fui a sentarme en una de las bancas, entonces, lo recordé.

Mierda!

Deje de tomar la píldora…el día, después de ver a Dimitri con Kate, yo simplemente lo olvide…lo olvide por completo, empecé a hacer cuentas…Son casi seis semanas sin tomar la píldora, mi periodo debió llegar hace tres semanas…tengo tres malditas semanas de retraso! y la primera vez que estuve con Dimitri, después de nuestra separación fue hace cinco semanas…no usamos protección!, ni esa vez, ni las siguientes…entonces, supongo que hay una gran posibilidad de que este…embarazada…

Oh Dios…siento como si todo a mi alrededor empieza a dar vueltas…no puede ser…

Me sostuve de la banca con fuerza, porque si no lo hacía, estoy segura de que me desmayaría. Pero no quiero hacerme ideas, antes tengo que confirmarlo. Llame a la ginecóloga de mi mamá, Amanda Thompson, pedí una cita urgente y accedió a atenderme a las 6 de la tarde.

Lo cual era bueno, ya que podía quedarme con los niños toda la tarde. Al mediodía, los lleve al comedor y después seguí enseñándoles algunas lecciones más, Iván no apareció, eso era raro, por lo general viene cada día, tal vez tenía algo que hacer.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde, los padres de los niños vinieron a recogerlos. Despedí a todos y salí con Pavel.

_Volvemos a casa?

Preguntó.

_Mmm…no, antes tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

_ ¿Cual?

_Al consultorio de Amanda Thompson.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

_Te lo diré cuando confirme lo que necesito saber, por favor Pavel, llévame ahí.

Tal vez me mostré un poco ansiosa, pero la verdad, tenía que saber si estaba embarazada.

_Um…está bien, vamos.

Durante el viaje, mi nervios fueron aumentando…tengo 19 años, ¿Qué se supone que haga?, Dimitri quiere una familia, eso lo sé, pero ¿estaría dispuesto a ser padre tan pronto?...uff…todas estas preguntas me están matando.

Llegamos diez minutos antes, Pavel me acompaño, hasta la recepción.

_Hola, soy Rosemary Mazur. Tengo una cita con la doctora.

La secretaria levanto la vista de la computadora y de inmediato me reconoció.

_Señorita Mazur, la doctora la atenderá en unos minutos, por favor tome asiento.

_Está bien.

Pavel estuvo a mi lado, mientras esperábamos, no me pregunto nada y en silencio se lo agradecí. Espere unos minutos y finalmente pude entrar.

_Señorita Mazur, pase por favor.

_Te esperare aquí.

Dijo Pavel.

_Ok.

La secretaria abrió la puerta y me condujo al interior.

_Rose, que agradable verte.

Amanda se puso de pie y me dio un abrazo, era una mujer amable, llegamos a conocernos bien, debido a los controles mensuales de mi madre.

_Hola Amanda.

_Siéntate. ¿Tu madre está bien?

Ambas tomamos asiento.

_Si, ella está bien.

_Entonces ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Tome aire y comencé.

_Yo…creo…creo que estoy embarazada.

Dije.

_Vaya… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

_Estos días, he tenido algunas molestias…náuseas, vómitos en las mañanas, cansancio.

_Ya veo, ¿hace cuánto tuviste tu última menstruación?

_Hace más de un mes, de hecho tengo un retraso, aproximadamente de tres semanas.

_ Sin embargo, estabas en control de natalidad, verdad?

_Si, pero hace tiempo, pasaron algunas cosas y olvide tomar la píldora.

_Y aun así, tuviste relaciones sexuales, sin protección?

_Mmm…sí.

_Bueno, entonces hay una gran probabilidad de que estés embarazada. Para estar segura, es necesario que te hagamos una ecografía.

_Bien.

_Vamos, ahí está la bata, cuando estés lista, avísame.

_De acuerdo.

Me quite la ropa y me puse la bata.

_Amanda.

_Ya estoy aquí, por favor acuéstate en la camilla y apoya tus piernas aquí.

Hice lo que me pidió y cerré mis ojos tratando de calmarme.

_Bien, te hare una ecografía transvaginal, casi no lo sentirás, solo relájate.

_Ok.

Entonces sentí como se fue introduciendo el aparato, había una pantalla a mi derecha, Amanda fue moviendo el instrumento y la pantalla cobró vida, al principio todo parecía oscuro, hasta que vi una diminuta mancha, que tenía la forma de una C.

_Ahí esta, a juzgar por su tamaño, estas en la quinta semana de gestación.

_Ese es…mi bebé.

Dije sin dejar de mirar la pantalla…todos los miedos que tenía desaparecieron mientras lo veía, ahora no había nada más importante que mi bebé.

_Si, Rose, mide 1 milímetro de ancho y 5 milímetros de largo. Todo parece estar bien. Felicidades... ¿quieres una foto del bebé?

Preguntó.

_Si, por supuesto.

Una lagrima silenciosa, se deslizo por la orilla de mi ojo…no podía creer que tenía un bebé tan pequeño dentro de mi…

_Bien, dejare que te vistas y te hare una copia.

Saco el instrumento y la pantalla se apagó, me levante y fui a vestirme. Después volví al escritorio de Amanda.

_Aquí tienes la foto y esta receta con las vitaminas prenatales que debes tomar.

_Gracias.

Tome la foto y guardé la receta en mi bolso.

_Rose, ahora que confirmamos tu embarazo, es necesario que vengas a los controles mensuales para ver que todo vaya bien con el bebé.

_De acuerdo.

Amanda me dio algunas recomendaciones, como no beber, no fumar, comer saludable y hacer un poco de ejercicio, finalmente salí del consultorio y la secretaria programo mi siguiente control dentro de un mes. Entonces Pavel se acercó a mí.

_Todo bien?

Pregunto.

_Si!...estoy embarazada Pavel!...tendré un bebé!

Dije y me lance a abrazarlo. Tardo unos minutos en componerse de la sorpresa y finalmente envolvió sus brazos a mi cintura.

_Wow… felicidades Rose.

Después de unos minutos me puso sobre el suelo y salimos del consultorio.

_Entonces, ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que ya era de noche.

_ ¿Qué hora es?

Le pregunté.

_Casi las 8 de la noche.

_Mmm…entonces aún podemos llegar a la oficina de Dimitri. Me muero por contarle sobre el bebé.

_Bien, vamos a Belikov Corp.

Estábamos a punto de llegar al auto, cuando Pavel me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él.

_Espera un momento, Rose.

Dijo en voz baja, mientras miraba alrededor. Empecé a sentir pánico, en este momento no había mucha gente por aquí y Pavel parecía muy alerta.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté.

_Toma las llaves del auto y espérame adentro.

Dijo, me dio las llaves y me empujó hacia la puerta.

_ ¿Y tú qué harás?

_Rose, obedéceme.

Dijo. Entonces todo pasó rápidamente, se escuchó un ruido sordo, Pavel soltó un gruñido y casi cae encima de mí. No supe lo que paso hasta que vi sangrar su hombro… _un disparo_ …alguien le disparo.

_Sube al auto y arranca…sal de aquí.

Con su mano puso presión sobre el hombro y abriendo la puerta, me volvió a empujar hacia el auto.

_No, no puedo dejarte.

Dije y trate de moverlo hacia el interior del auto, pero en ese momento alguien apareció detrás de mí, me agarro con fuerza, restringiendo mis brazos y puso un pañuelo sobre mi nariz, tenía un olor extraño, trate de luchar y liberarme, otro hombre apareció detrás de Pavel y empezó a luchar con él. Yo hice todo para zafarme del agarre de este hombre, pero el olor de ese pañuelo, me adormecía y mis párpados se hacían más pesados, el hombre que me sostenía aprovecho mi debilidad y comenzó a arrastrarme lejos, al ver que me llevaban, Pavel volteo y corrió hacia mí, entonces el hombre que estaba detrás de él, saco una pistola…traté de gritar para advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde…otro disparo…y esta vez atravesó su pecho.

Pavel cayó al suelo…eso fue lo último que vi y después todo se volvió oscuro.

 **Dun dun dun dun….**

 **¿Qué pasó?**

 **¿Pavel está muerto?**

 **Y ¿Qué pasara con el bebé de Rose?**

 **¿Quién se llevó a Rose?**

 **Bueno, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por favor déjenme saber lo que piensan y sus ideas sobre lo que creen que pasara.**

 **Nos vemos pronto ;)**

 **Besos.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

 **SORPRESAS Y MÁS SOPRESAS…**

 **Hola!...lamento la tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas y apenas hoy pude sentarme a escribir.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **Abe POV**

Salí temprano de la empresa, deseaba ver a mi hermosa esposa y mis hijos…Rose, fue la luz de mis ojos desde que nació y lo sigue siendo, pero ahora también habrá un nuevo miembro, en un par de meses más, nacerá mi hijo…Jackson Liam Ibrahim Mazur – Hathaway, no creí que volvería a ser padre, sin embargo me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo. Finalmente todo parece mejorar, Rose recupero la vista y dentro de poco se casara, como padre no me gusta la idea de dejarla ir, pero sé que será feliz y eso es suficiente para mí.

Sergei estaciono el auto y salí rápidamente, quería ver a mi familia. Sin embargo cuando entre a la casa me encontré con una escena que no esperaba. Janine estaba de espaldas hacia mí, sostenía con fuerza el teléfono sobre su oído mientras hablaba entre sollozos con alguien.

_Iré en seguida.

Colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta. Entonces, pude verla mejor, tenía el rostro manchado con lágrimas.

_Janine, cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

Me acerque a ella y la sostuve.

_Rose…Pavel…él está en…

Sus fuertes sollozos no la dejaban hablar bien.

_Janine, tranquilízate y dime lo que paso.

Tomo un par de respiraciones y finalmente volvió a hablar.

_Llamaron del hospital…Pavel…Pavel está herido…dos disparos…le dieron dos disparos…

 _Disparos?..._ no puede ser…entonces…

_Y Rose? ¿Dónde está Rose?...está con él?!

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, solo de pensar que mi hija pueda estar herida. Janine volvió a llorar pero se las arregló para hablar.

_...No…Rose no está con él…solo encontraron el cuerpo de Pavel…tirado sobre el suelo de un estacionamiento…Rose no estaba ahí…

La abracé con más fuerza para consolarla, sin embargo una mala sensación recorrió mi cuerpo…

_Tal vez, Rose fue por ayuda… Pavel está con vida?

_S…si, me dijeron que ingreso a una cirugía de emergencia.

_Bien, entonces iré al hospital, Pavel es el único que nos puede decir lo que sucedió.

_Yo también iré.

_No, Janine en tu estado es mejor que te quedes aquí.

_Abe, tengo que ir y no me impedirás.

En otro momento habría discutido hasta lograr que se quede pero ahora no tenía tiempo.

_Bien, pero quiero que estés lo más tranquila posible, por el bebé y por ti.

_Está bien, vamos, aquí tengo la dirección del hospital.

Dijo.

Salimos de la casa, Sergei acababa de entrar pero nos siguió de inmediato. Janine le dio la dirección y arranco el auto. Durante el camino, varias preguntas inundaron mi mente ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Trataron de asaltarlos? Robar el auto, quizá?...no, todos me conocen y saben sobre mi reputación, nadie en esta ciudad puede ser tan estúpido como para tratar de robar algo a mi familia y mucho menos a mi hija. Entonces ¿Quién hizo esto? y ¿por qué?

Llegamos al hospital y aun no podía encontrar las respuestas. Sergei estaciono el auto y entramos al hospital, sostuve todo el tiempo a Janine, parecía calmada pero su preocupación era evidente. Una vez adentro, fuimos a la recepción y pregunte por Pavel.

_Es usted familiar?

Pregunto la enfermera.

_No, soy su jefe, su familia vive en otro país, pero yo me hare cargo de todo.

Contesté.

_Está bien…fue ingresado hace una hora, en este momento está en cirugía, traía heridas de bala, en el hombro y el pecho.

_Podrá sobrevivir, verdad?

Janine intervino.

_En este momento no puedo contestar esa pregunta señora. Una vez que la cirugía termine, el doctor podrá darles esa información.

_Había alguien más con él? Una mujer?

Pregunté.

_No. Solamente lo trajeron a él.

_supongo que alguien llamo para pedir una ambulancia.

_Si.

_ ¿Quién lo hizo?

_No tenemos el nombre, pero fue un hombre que se encontraba en ese lugar.

_Está bien…esperaremos al doctor.

Dije.

Fuimos a sentarnos en uno sillones. Le pedí a Sergei que compre una botella de agua para Janine y yo me quede con ella.

_Abe, si Rose no está aquí, entonces ¿dónde?...

_No lo sé cariño, pero lo averiguare.

En ese momento Sergei apareció con el agua, me dio la botella y se la entregue a Janine.

_Janine, por favor bebe esto y espérame un momento, necesito hacer algo.

Dudosa tomo la botella, con una última mirada camine junto con Sergei hasta una llegar a una distancia prudente.

_Sergei, sabes en que auto salieron Rose y Pavel, verdad?

_Sí, señor.

_Quiero que lo rastrees y averigües desde el primer hasta el último lugar donde estuvieron los dos, quiero saber lo que hicieron, cuanto tiempo se quedaron y sobre todo, necesito todos los detalles sobre lo que sucedió en ese estacionamiento, utiliza lo que sea necesario pero consíguelo.

_Está bien, lo haré ahora mismo.

Sergei salió del hospital, yo volví con Janine. Esperamos por horas, trate de convencerla para llevarla a casa y descansar, pero se negó a hacerlo, al igual que ella, estaba preocupado por Pavel, es un buen hombre, no merece morir tan joven, sin embargo no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo Janine… _si Rose no está aquí, entonces ¿dónde?..._ hasta ahora la única persona que puede sacarnos de esta incertidumbre es Pavel.

Después de tres horas, finalmente apareció el doctor, tenía una expresión cansada…solo espero que todo haya salido bien…Sin esperar más, nos dirigimos hacia él.

_Doctor, ¿Cómo esta Pavel?

Pregunté.

_Son familiares?

La misma pregunta de antes…

_Se puede decir sí. Todo salió bien?

_La cirugía fue difícil y tuvimos complicaciones, en especial con una de las balas que estaba muy cerca del corazón…sin embargo logramos estabilizarlo, en este momento lo están trasladando al área de cuidados intensivos, ahora solo queda esperar a que despierte, es un hombre fuerte pero como dije, la cirugía no fue fácil y las siguientes 24 horas serán decisivas.

_ ¿Qué probabilidades tiene de recuperarse?

_No se lo puedo decir con exactitud, tenemos que esperar.

_Bien.

El doctor desapareció por el pasillo…esperar…eso era algo difícil de hacer. Mire mi reloj, poco más de media noche, en este momento no puedo hacer nada aquí, necesito empezar con la búsqueda de Rose, por suerte Sergei llego, supongo que consiguió lo que le pedí.

_Janine, lo mejor es que volvamos a casa, necesitas descansar.

Dije.

_Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Rose?

_Yo la encontrare, te lo aseguro, pero necesito que descanses.

_Abe, quiero…

Empezó a objetar.

_Janine, sabes que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, encontrare a Rose.

Afirme mirándola a los ojos…finalmente acepto, ella sabe que hare cualquier cosa para traer con nosotros a nuestra hija. Salimos del hospital y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a casa, una vez que deje descansando a Janine en nuestra habitación fui al estudio donde Sergei me estaba esperando.

_Tienes lo que te pedí?

Cerré la puerta, me dirigí a mi escritorio, ambos nos sentamos.

_Si.

Sergei contesto y me entrego un folder. Empecé a revisarlo, había varias imágenes, seguramente tomadas de alguna cámara de seguridad, tenía la fecha y la hora en la parte inferior, en ellas, Rose Y Pavel, estaban…en el consultorio de Amanda Thompson…

_ ¿Qué significa esto?

_En todo el día, Rose y Pavel solo estuvieron en dos lugares, la institución "Путь от света" y el consultorio de la doctora Thompson. Como puede ver hora que indica en las fotografías, el consultorio fue el último lugar donde estuvieron, localice el auto, se encontraba en el estacionamiento de ese lugar, la puerta del auto estaba abierta y las llaves en el suelo, habían manchas de sangre, seguramente de Pavel, sin embargo no encontré rastro de Rose...

Todo parece indicar que fue una planificado, estaban esperándolos, probablemente Pavel peleo contra los atacantes, supongo que fueron demasiados y tenían armas, por esa razón lograron herirlo y con él fuera de combate…fue más fácil llevarse a Rose.

Debido a la conmoción que causo el incidente, todo el lugar fue cercado por la policía, logre inspeccionar todo sin que noten mi presencia, pero creo que pronto vendrán aquí para hacer preguntas.

Todo esto era demasiado…Rose…se la llevaron…

_Crees que se trate de un secuestro?

_No estoy seguro, señor…pero si es un secuestro, no tardaran en llamar para pedir dinero.

Secuestro…no!...mi hija no puede estar secuestrada.

_Señor, informara a la policía sobre la desaparición de Rose?

Hmm…

_Aun no. Vamos a esperar y comprobar si se trata de un secuestro. Mientras tanto, llamare a mis contactos para que se encarguen de buscar a Rose por todo el país si es necesario.

Empecé a hacer las llamadas, entonces una pregunta vino a mi mente.

_Sabes por qué motivo Rose fue al consultorio de Amanda?

_No conozco la razón, solo sé que tenía una cita con la doctora.

_Mañana a primera hora vuelve al consultorio y averigua por qué Rose fue a ese lugar.

_Está bien, señor.

Deje que se fuera a descansar y yo me quede en el estudio, haciendo las llamadas necesarias…tengo que encontrar a mi hija y cuando tenga en mis manos a la persona que hizo esto, hare que se arrepienta de haber nacido.

 **Al día siguiente.**

No pude dormir, solo me quede un momento velando el sueño de mi esposa, tardo en dormir pero el cansancio finalmente la venció. Tengo a varias personas buscando a Rose, pero aún no hay resultados.

Como Sergei había dicho, la policía nos hizo una visita al amanecer, por suerte Janine no se despertó, yo me encargue de responder todas las preguntas sin nombrar la desaparición de Rose, aun no tengo la seguridad para hacerlo y confío más en mis recursos que en ellos.

Cerca de las 7 de la mañana, vino alguien que había olvidado por completo…Dimitri.

_Belikov.

_Señor Mazur, lamento irrumpir tan temprano, pero quisiera ver a Rose, ayer intente hablar con ella sin embargo no contestó mis llamadas.

 _Aun no lo sabe…_

_Sígueme.

Dije y lo lleve al estudio. No quería que Janine se entere.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto confundido.

_Ayer hablaste con Rose en algún momento?

_No, tuve muchas reuniones durante el día y en la noche ella no respondió su teléfono. ¿Sucede algo malo?

_Si, ayer en la noche…recibimos una llamada del hospital…

El rostro de Dimitri fue perdiendo color.

_Rose? Ella está bien?

_No lo sé, espero que este bien.

_Abe, no te entiendo, puedes ser más claro?!

 _Vaya_ …era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.

_Bien, anoche mientras Rose y Pavel salían de un consultorio, los emboscaron antes de que lleguen al auto, Pavel fue herido, le dieron dos disparos y…se llevaron a Rose. Él está en el hospital pero no sabemos nada sobre mi hija.

_ ¿Qué?!...se llevaron a Rose y no me dijiste nada?!

Grito. Era la primera vez que lo veía perder el control.

_Cálmate Belikov, no quiero que despiertes a mi esposa, ella ya tuvo demasiado ayer.

Tomo un par de respiraciones y volvió a hablar.

_Se trata de un secuestro? Llamaron para pedir algo?

_No. Aun no lo han hecho, pero tengo la sensación de que esto no se trata de un secuestro por dinero.

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

_Tengo contactos en todas partes y solo planear secuestrar a mi hija para pedir un rescate habría causado mucha conmoción, yo me habría enterado antes que suceda. Esto se trata de algo más.

_Informaste a la policía? La están buscando?

_La policía está fuera de esto, pero ya tengo a todos buscándola.

 **Toc toc toc**

De seguro era Sergei.

_Entra.

Dije.

_Señor Mazur, tengo la información.

Camino hacia mí y me entrego un papel escrito con varios datos, el nombre de Rose, edad, peso, altura, era su historial medico…pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la última nota, con la fecha de ayer se encontraba los resultados de la ecografía que Amanda le hizo…

 _Embarazada…_

Rose, está embarazada…

Apreté con fuerza el papel, mientras trataba de digerir la noticia.

_Abe ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hay en esa hoja?

Preguntó Dimitri.

Tarde unos minutos para recuperarme, entonces pude enfrentarlo.

_Amanda Thompson, es la ginecóloga de mi esposa, ayer Rose fue a su consultorio y es en ese lugar donde se la llevaron.

_Y por qué Rose fue con la ginecóloga de tu esposa?

Mi enojo fue creciendo con cada palabra que dijo.

_Por esto.

Le arroje la hoja en su rostro, pero él pudo tomarla con sus manos antes de que llegue, entonces empezó a leerlo.

_Ahora, sabias que mi hija está embarazada?!

Grité.

Levanto la mirada y a juzgar por su expresión, no lo sabía.

 **R POV**

 _Agh…_

La cabeza me da vueltas…mis parpados me pesan y mi cuerpo se siente débil…

No quiero despertar. Estaba recostada sobre algo tan cómodo…

Pero había algo en mi pecho no me dejaba tranquila…algo que…no!...

 _Pavel!..._

Abrí mis ojos y me senté de golpe ignorando las molestias de mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde estoy?... Mire a mi alrededor pero no reconocía nada, estaba en una habitación grande…la cama en la que estaba parecía de matrimonio, un par de mesas de noche, un sofá, al medio de todo había un televisor, a la izquierda un pasillo corto que seguramente dirigía a un baño, pero no había ventanas, la única salida era la puerta que se encontraba a la derecha.

Me deslice de la cama, casi caigo al suelo cuando trate de sostenerme con mis pies…uff…estaba más débil de lo que pensé. Di unos cuantos pasos, el lugar estaba vacío. Maldición! ¿Quién me trajo aquí?...

Pavel…solo espero que este bien…la imagen de él cayendo al suelo, volvió a mi mente…no pienses en eso…él es fuerte, él no puede morir y yo tengo que salir de este lugar. Seguí caminando alrededor, como lo pensaba la puerta está cerrada por afuera, la habitación era espaciosa, pero como dije antes, no hay ventanas, es como si fuera una mi propia jaula. Entre al baño, tenía lo necesario y era lujoso como todo lo demás…parece que mi única salida es la puerta que está cerrada.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando vi una delgada línea de luz que posaba sobre el suelo de mármol, la misma luz que viene de una…ventana.

Seguí la línea y lo encontré. En una de las esquinas había una ventana vertical cerca de un metro y medio de alto y casi cuarenta centímetros de ancho, esto podría servirme para salir de aquí.

Esta luz era natural y provenía de afuera, lo que quiere decir que es de día, entonces dormí más de doce horas…wow…es mucho tiempo. Pero ahora viendo mis posibilidades, esta ventana es la única salida que tengo, si la rompo puedo escapar, sin embargo, no sé si esta es una casa o un edificio, en este momento podría estar en el décimo piso, sería una larga caída hacia abajo…

Mierda!

¿Ahora qué hago?

Quiero Salir de aquí, necesito ver a Pavel, mis padres, Dimitri…Dimitri! No pude decirle sobre el bebé.

 _Excelente._

Me apoye sobre la pared y con mis manos masajee mi cabeza, tratando de controlar el dolor de cabeza que parecía ir en aumento.

Estoy embrazada, encerrada y nadie lo sabe…Falta algo más?!

En este momento mi estómago comenzó a gruñir…y ahora tengo hambre, bueno, considerando que no he comido en doce horas…

Salí del baño y empecé a buscar algo de comida por la habitación, pero no encontré nada, ¿piensan matarme de hambre?...

Entonces escuche un ruido, mire alrededor, no tuve que buscar mucho, era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Agarre una lámpara que estaba sobre una de las mesas de noche y me prepare para cualquier cosa.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y entro…una mujer.

Vaya…yo esperaba que fuera un hombre con el rostro cubierto y un arma. Sin embargo, matuve la lámpara conmigo por precaución. La mujer traía una bandeja con comida…si! Comida…una parte de mí estaba muy feliz por eso, pero la otra parte se mantenía cautelosa, esa comida podría estar envenenada o tener alguna droga.

Ella camino rápido hacia una de las mesas, ignorándome por completo y dejo la bandeja. Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta, pero logre interceptarla antes de que llegue.

_ ¿Quién eres? Por qué me trajeron aquí?

La jale del brazo usando toda la fuerza que tenía. Pero ella no contestaba, la pude ver mejor, era rubia y joven, quizás de mi edad.

_Por favor dime donde estoy. Ayúdame a salir de aquí, te pagare, te daré todo el dinero que quiera, pero ayúdame.

Dije, sin embargo se negó a hablar, quiso zafarse de mi agarre pero como no pudo hacerlo empezó a gritar algo en otro idioma, creo que era ruso. No pude averiguar mas porque en un segundo apareció un hombre, de unos treinta años y con rostro de pocos amigos, cuando vio que sostenía a la mujer vino hasta mí y me obligo a soltarla. Entonces los dos desaparecieron sin decir una palabra.

Supongo que los hombres que me raptaron están detrás de esa puerta.

Empecé a caminar dando vueltas por la habitación, estaba indecisa, tenía hambre pero no sabía si esa comida contenía algo malo.

Después de unos minutos más, mi hambre terminó ganando.

Me dirigí hasta la bandeja, en ella había una gran hamburguesa de queso con papas y una botella de agua, no parecía ser mucho, pero en este momento tenía tanta hambre que me lo comí todo. Una vez que termine, espere a que me suceda algo, como convulsiones, mareos o tal vez desmayarme.

Pero no sucedió.

Bien, la comida no estaba envenenada.

Ahora, con mi hambre saciada, podía volver a pensar en alguna forma de escapar. Sin embargo no encontré nada y en mi frustración rompí algunas cosas. La ventana del baño seguí siendo mi única salida. Aun había luz, supongo que todavía era de día, aunque no sé qué hora exactamente.

Regrese a la habitación, me acosté en la cama y prendí la televisión para distraerme. Pero no preste atención a ningún programa, mi mente seguía pensando en algún plan loco para escapar.

Pasaron horas y horas, entonces llego la noche y aun no tenía un plan concreto. La frustración volvió a crecer en mí y estaba a punto de lanzar la lámpara a la pared, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Pensé que esa mujer venia de nuevo con comida, pero no.

 _Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma._

Un hombre con una gran sonrisa se paró frente a mí.

_Iván.

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Rose ya sabe quién la secuestro. ¿Qué hará? Podrá escapar?**

 **Y ahora Dimitri está enterado sobre el embarazo de Rose.**

 **La rescatará antes de que algo malo suceda?**

 **Ustedes que piensan?...**

 **E horas más, estará listo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto.**

 **Besos.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

 **DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

 _La frustración volvió a crecer en mí y estaba a punto de lanzar la lámpara a la pared, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Pensé que esa mujer venia de nuevo con comida, pero no._

 _Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma._

 _Un hombre con una gran sonrisa se paró frente a mí._

_Iván.

La sorpresa me aturdió por completo.

_Rose…me alegra verte despierta.

Se acercó hasta quedarse a dos pasos de la cama. Su estúpida sonrisa hizo que saliera de mi asombro.

_Tú?!...Fuiste tú?!...

Me levante de la cama y antes de que pueda notarlo, con todo el enojo que tenía mi puño conecto con su mejilla. Tuve un dolor horrible en la mano, pero valió la pena verlo sostener su rostro y lanzar maldiciones mientras trataba de contener el dolor.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!...estás loco?!

Grité.

_...Rose, cálmate…

Quiso sujetar mis brazos pero lo esquive y me aleje de él.

_No te atrevas a tocarme! Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!

_Claro que sí.

Dijo como si fuera lo más correcto.

_No, no tienes idea…Le dispararon a Pavel!

_Si eso es lo que te preocupa, tranquilízate. Por lo que se, está en el hospital, salvaron su vida.

Bueno, es un alivio, por lo menos, ahora sé que está bien. Pero tengo que salir de aquí…quizá pueda negociar con Iván.

_De todas formas, aun no es tarde, déjame salir y no le diré a nadie que tu hiciste todo esto.

Use mi tono más tranquilo y convincente. Sin embargo, solo logre que Iván se ría de mí.

_Rose, realmente crees que después de hacer todo para traerte aquí, simplemente te dejare ir?

_Tarde o temprano descubrirán que estoy aquí.

El dio un paso adelante y por instinto retrocedí.

_No lo creo, ni siquiera tú sabes dónde estás.

_ ¿Por qué?...

_ ¿Por qué, que?

_ ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué quieres lograr?

_Rose…no es obvio? Desde que llegue a Rusia y te encontré lo único que he querido, eres tu.

_Eso es lo que no entiendo. Yo te dije varias veces que no te quiero, ¿por qué insistes en algo que nunca volverá a ser?

_Porque es mentira!

Dijo exaltado.

_No lo es, yo te quise, pero eso fue hace años. Sabes que amo a Dimitri.

_Dimitri…él se metió entre nosotros…Pero no volverá a hacerlo, ahora solo somos los dos, empezaremos una nueva vida juntos.

_Estas escuchándote?...todo lo que dices es una locura.

Con largas zancadas volvió a acercarse y tomo mi brazo antes de que pueda huir.

_No es una locura y pronto te darás cuenta que tengo razón.

Estaba muy molesto, nunca antes lo había visto así y debo admitir que tengo miedo, no por mí, sino por mi bebé, ¿Qué haría si se entera que estoy embarazada?...no quiero averiguarlo.

_Iván, por favor piénsalo bien, puedes encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que te ame. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo porque yo no lo hare.

_Con el tiempo lo harás.

Su voz era fría, peo no deje que me viera asustada. Finalmente soltó mi brazo y se alejó.

_Te dejare para que puedas reconsiderar lo que dijiste.

Dijo, salió por la puerta y volvió a asegurarla por fuera.

 _Grandioso_ ….esto no puede ser mejor.

 **D POV**

Embarazada…

Roza tiene cinco semanas de embarazo…supongo que sucedió la primera vez me metí a su habitación, es lógico ya que no use protección…y aunque estoy muy feliz de saber que tendré un hijo con la única mujer que he amado, esto solo aumenta mi preocupación, ya pasaron dos días y no sabemos nada de Rose.

Pavel logro vencer la etapa de riesgo y ahora está en recuperación, pero aún no ha despertado y no se sabe cuándo lo hará. Los contactos de Abe siguen buscando, yo contrate un equipo de profesionales para continuar con la búsqueda, sin embargo hasta ahora solo tenemos información del auto en el que se llevaron a Rose, debido a algunos cabellos que se hallaron lograron comprobar que ella estuvo en ese vehículo, fue encontrado abandonado en medio de la carretera, pero a partir de ahí pudieron haber tomado cualquier dirección.

Por precaución los aeropuertos también están vigilados, no pueden sacarla del país sin que nos enteremos.

Actualmente estoy en la casa de rose, mi madre, Vika incluso Yeva, están aquí para dar su apoyo, sobre todo a Janine, ella no se está bien desde que se enteró del secuestro, pero como dijo Abe, nadie ha llamado para pedir un rescate, esto se trata de algo más y me molesta no saber la razón.

De un solo tiro bebí todo la copa de vodka que tenía en mis manos, esperaba que eso me calme un poco. Tome un par de respiraciones…entonces alguien puso su mano sobre mi brazo

_Dimka.

Gire hacia la persona y vi a Tasha.

_Tasha, no sabía que estabas aquí.

_Acabo de llegar, quería saber si puedo ayudar en algo.

_No te preocupes ya hay varias personas encargándose de la búsqueda.

_Bueno…espero que pronto la puedan encontrar.

_Yo también lo espero…

_Dimka…no creo que beber en estos momentos, sea correcto.

Dijo mirando la copa que sostenía.

_No lo hare, solo necesita una para despejarme un poco.

_Claro.

_Ya tienen alguna información?

_Sobre su ubicación aun no, solo encontraron el auto en el que la raptaron.

_Oh…y tienen idea sobre quien pudo haberla secuestrado?

_No.

_Tal vez esas personas traten de contactarlos pronto.

Eso es lo que todos piensan, creen que estamos esperando una llamada pidiendo un rescate, pero la verdad es otra, sin embargo Abe no quiere que nadie a parte de mí y Sergei se enteren y mucho menos del embarazo de Rose.

Yo también creo que es lo mejor.

_seguiremos esperando.

Dije vagamente.

_Bueno, iré a hablar un momento con Janine y luego volveré a la empresa.

_Está bien.

Ella se fue y yo volví a centrarme en mi único pensamiento, Roza y mi hijo.

Tenemos que encontrarlos.

 **Algunos días después**

 **R POV**

Si no me equivoco, creo que llevo cuatro días encerrada en este lugar y han sido las más largas y aburridas de toda mí vidas. Lo único bueno es la comida, varias veces intente sobornar a la mujer que trae la bandeja de alimentos, pero solo me ignora.

Iván ha venido a verme cada día, trata de hablar conmigo y mostrarme el futuro que tendremos juntos, sin embargo yo sigo repitiendo que está loco, pero él dice que cambiare ese pensamiento cuando salgamos de aquí y eso es lo que más me preocupa, hasta ahora estoy segura de que seguimos en Rusia, aunque no sé dónde exactamente.

Pero Iván me ha dado a entender que no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo, yo no quiero salir del país, solo Dios sabe a qué lugar del mundo podría llevarme. No sé qué es lo que está esperando, pero lo que si se, es que no me queda mucho tiempo, nadie ha venido a buscarme, supongo que estamos en un lugar muy escondido y cada día que pasa estoy más convencida de que la ventana del baño es mi única salida, si logro no matarme al saltar desde aquí, puedo correr y encontrar a alguien que me ayude y me preste un teléfono o un auto, si puedo hacer todo eso sin que Iván o alguno de los hombres que tiene lo note, esto podría ser un buen plan.

Claro que si…

Hasta ahora ha mantenido oculto mi embarazo, las náuseas y vómitos continúan, pero como casi siempre estoy sola, nadie se ha dado cuenta. Creo que está a punto de anochecer, seguramente Iván vendrá pronto.

Y no me equivoque, minutos después la puerta se abrió y con un ramo de flores en la mano apareció mi carcelero. Yo me apoye sobre una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados, como siempre y espere a que su visita termine pronto.

_Te traje esto.

Dijo y extendió la mano para entregarme las flores, pero como vio que no estaba dispuesta a moverme, simplemente las dejo sobre la cama.

_ ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Preguntó con tono amable.

_Aparte de aburrida y con ganas de salir de este infierno?

Conteste, sin embargo el decidió ignorar mi comentario.

_ Te gustó la comida que te trajeron?

 _En serio, está intentando hacer una plática normal?_

_Iván, termina con esto de una vez, si vas a hacerme preguntas estúpidas, lo mejor es que te vayas y me dejes sola.

_Estoy tratando de ser amable Rose.

_No me interesa tu amabilidad a menos que me dejes salir de aquí.

_Sabes que eso no pasara.

_Entonces no me interesa nada de lo que tengas para decir.

_Oh, de verdad?...yo pensaba contarte noticias sobre tu familia, pero como veo que no quieres escucharlo, me voy.

Dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Mierda!...yo si quiero saber lo que está pasando en mi casa, así que no tuve más remedio, antes de que abra la puerta lo detuve.

_Espera!

Dije. Por suerte lo hizo y giró para verme.

_Ahora quieres que me quede?

Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

_Si. ¿Qué sabes de mi familia?

_Mmm…creo que te diré después, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer.

 _Es un idiota…_

Dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

_Iván, por favor, quiero saber sobre mi familia.

Dije con tono suave.

Sin embargo funciono, volvió a girar y se acercó a mí.

_Si lo pides así, no puedo negarme.

Tenía una sonrisa de victoria que solo me daba ganas de borrársela con un golpe, pero no lo hice, solo me deleite viendo la marca morada oscura que tenía sobre su mejilla, estaba empezando a desaparecer pero todavía me daba satisfacción saber que yo hice eso.

_Entonces ¿Qué sabes?

_Antes quiero que te sientes en el sillón, así podremos tener una cómoda platica.

Él se movió y se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero a que yo haga lo mismo. Tarde unos minutos y finalmente decidí sentarme frente a él.

_Bien, ya lo hice. Ahora me puedes decir lo que sabes sobre mi familia?

_Claro, pero quisiera que me prometas algo.

No puede ser…otra condición?...Me mordí la lengua antes de que diga algo que lo moleste.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Quiero que uses la ropa que compre para ti.

 _Ugh…quiere que lo haga?_ Desde el segundo día que estuve aquí, Iván ha dejado mucha ropa para mí, pero siempre me negué a usarlas.

_Las escogí personalmente y quiero verte con ellas.

Se está aprovechando de mi necesidad por saber de mi familia y creo que esta lograra hacerlo.

_Bien.

Conteste.

_Perfecto. Ahora si puedo empezar. Te alegrara saber que Pavel, salió de peligro y está recuperándose.

Vaya…eso si me hace feliz.

_Tus padres están buscándote, pero como podrás ver, no logran encontrarte… y no te preocupes por ellos, con el tiempo aceptaran que nunca volverán a verte.

 _Eso es lo que crees…_

_Y mi mamá? Está bien?

_Si. Tu hermano aún no ha nacido.

Espero que todo esto no la afecte demasiado.

_Y Dimitri?

Pregunte sin darme cuenta, pero la verdad es que me moría de ganas por saber de él. Sin embargo mi pegunta no le gusto a Iván.

_Sigues pensando en él?!

Gritó muy enojado y se levantó. No pude responderle, pero mi silencio fue suficiente para Iván.

_Para que lo sepas, Dimitri esta con tu familia, fingiendo ser el novio preocupado, pero créeme que no tardara mucho tiempo para encontrar consuelo en otra mujer aunque creo que ya lo ha hecho.

Esto si me enojo. Me puse de pie y lo enfrente.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Lo conoces desde hace años, Dimitri es tu amigo!

_No! Dejo de serlo cuando decidió quitarme a la mujer que amo!

_Iván, tu no me amas, nunca lo hiciste, lo que tienes es una obsesión!

_No! yo siempre te he amado.

_Claro que no. Si me hubieras amado, ese día en el hospital no te habrías ido dejándome con esa estúpida excusa!

_Tenía miedo!

_Miedo de qué?!

_De que un día me culpes por el accidente y seas tú la que me deje!...no podría vivir con tu rechazo y el remordimiento…

_Yo no te culpé, ni lo habría hecho. Lo que sucedió fue responsabilidad de los dos, no debimos ir solos en un auto cuando ambos estábamos alcoholizados.

_Creí que dejarte era lo mejor.

_Pues no lo fue, yo te necesitaba en esos momentos.

_Yo también te necesitaba, por eso decidí volver.

_Iván, volviste dos años después…

_No. Yo volví seis meses después del accidente.

_ ¿Qué?...eso no es cierto.

_Es verdad. Yo volví porque no soportaba estar lejos de ti, quería que me perdones y me dejes estar a tu lado otra vez…pero no logre llegar más allá del aeropuerto de Montana.

Dijo con expresión amarga.

_ ¿Por qué?...

_Porque Abe me lo impidió, él estaba esperándome y cuando me encontró se encargó de darme un paseo gratuito, además de advertirme a su manera que no vuelva a acercarme a ti.

Puedo imaginar lo que mi padre hizo con Iván.

_No lo sabía…

_No pude hacer nada en ese momento, pero me prometí que volvería por ti, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Camino hasta mí y me abrazo…estaba demasiado aturdida como para alejarlo. _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Abe no habría detenido a Iván?._..probablemente yo habría vuelto con él…entonces jamás hubiera entrado al convento y…no habría conocido a Dimitri…

_Nunca deje de amarte Rose…

_Iván…sé que no fue justo lo que paso, pero tal vez fue mejor así.

Me aleje de sus brazos y di unos pasos atrás.

_No! Varias cosas nos separaron, pero ahora podemos estar juntos.

_Iván, yo no te quiero…

Mis palabras lo enojaron mucho, porque su rostro se endureció y me jalo del brazo con brusquedad.

_Lo dices por él?! Por Dimitri?!

_Si.

_Pues eres una tonta, si crees que él te ama. En cuanto pasen unas semanas se olvidara de ti y estar con otra mujer.

_No, él no es así.

_Yo lo conozco. Sabes que en estos momentos está en tu casa recibiendo el consuelo de Tasha?...alguna vez te conto, ¿por qué Tasha se fue del país?

No fui capaz de responder y tampoco de huir debido al agarre de hierro que tenía sobre mí.

_No, él no te conto nada…pero yo puedo hacerlo. Tasha siempre ha estado enamorada de Dimitri, él siempre lo supo pero no le importo darle falsas esperanzas y continuar con su "amistad", pero el último año de secundaria, Tasha intento tener una relación con Dimitri, sin embargo él, la rechazo porque ya estaba con Kate.

Y como Tasha no quería verlos juntos, se fue…Pero ahora ella volvió, basta con mirarla para saber que lo sigue queriendo, por eso acepto trabajar para Dimitri, para estar cerca de él y como tú ya no estás en su camino, será fácil para ella lograr con Dimitri lo que no pudo hacer hace años y por supuesto que esta vez él no se negara.

_Tal vez Tasha este enamorada de Dimitri, pero él me ama y jamás estaría con ella.

_Eso crees, pero solo espera un poco y veras lo equivocada que estas.

Me soltó y salió furioso de la habitación.

Hoy me entere de muchas de muchas cosas que ignoraba, lo que hizo Abe puedo entenderlo, no fue correcto pero él solo quería protegerme. Sin embargo…Tasha, _¿Cómo no lo note?..._ ella siempre miraba con adoración a Dimitri, creí que lo hacía porque eran amigos desde hace años.

Entonces ¿Por qué se acercó a mí? ¿Por qué fingió ser mi amiga?

Todo esto es tan confuso…por lo menos ahora sé que no debo confiar en ella.

Pero volviendo al tema de mi encierro, tengo que escapar, Iván está obsesionado y no puedo permanecer más tiempo cerca de él. Así que llego el momento de ajustar los detalles de mi único plan de escape.

_Mi pequeño bebé, solo espera un poco más y pronto conocerás a tu padre.

Acaricie mi vientre y me recosté en la cama.

_Por ti haré lo que sea necesario.

 **Kate POV**

Llego el momento.

Fue una casualidad muy afortunada, encontrarme con Iván y Tasha en el mismo bar. Me alegra tanto haber accedido a tomar una copa con Emily, de no haber sido por ella jamás me habría enterado que ese par de desgraciados me utilizaron.

Estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta quien estaba en la mesa de al lado. Pude escuchar todo, Iván nunca quiso ayudarme a recuperar a Dimitri, solo me utilizo para alejarlo de Rose, yo quede como única culpable de todo mientras Tasha se encargaba de consolar a Dimitri e Iván se acercaba a Rose.

Fui una estúpida al confiar en él, pero ahora puedo tomar venganza.

Al principio no sabía que plan era el que tenían, así que espere algo que me indique que ya lo habían hecho.

Y así fue.

La familia Mazur, ha tratado de mantener alejada a la prensa pero eso no siempre es posible, algunos rumores empezaron a correr por toda la ciudad, como que el guardaespaldas de Rose está en el hospital y ella esta desaparecida desde hace días.

Puede ser un rumor pero para mí fue suficiente. No creí que Iván llegaría tan lejos, sin embargo él dijo que esta vez seria decisivo.

Un secuestro.

Eso es lo que todos creen y en parte lo es, pero yo se la verdad y pienso arruinar los planes de Iván, él se equivocó al pensar que podría usarme como si fuera un títere.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Rose está decidida a escapar. ¿Podrá hacerlo?**

 **¿Qué piensa hacer Kate?**

 **Por favor díganme lo que piensan, me encanta leer sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo. ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

 **ES AHORA O NUNCA…**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

Una semana.

Ha pasado una semana y aun no hay noticias. Las contactos de Abe han seguido cinco pistas concretas, pero ninguna de ellas nos llevó a Rose. Estoy tan frustrado con esta situación que necesito golpear algo, pero no puedo hacerlo ya que estoy en la casa de Rose, así que lo único que me queda es ir al jardín y tratar de calmarme.

La luz del sol calentó mi piel, sin embargo mi corazón se sentía frio y desolado.

 _Roza…no sabes cuánto te necesito…_

Cerré los ojos y me imagine tenerla frente a mi…Sus ojos marrones mirándome fijamente, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, su labios rojos, su piel almendrada…todo su rostro enmarcado por su larga y espesa melena…su cuerpo perfecto, pero con una ligera diferencia…su vientre dejo de ser plano y ahora había crecido adquiriendo una forma redonda donde se encontraba nuestro hijo…

_Dimitri.

Alguien me llamó y a regañadientes abrí los ojos para ver la realidad, una realidad en la que no estaba Roza. Gire para ver a la persona que me buscaba y me sorprendió saber de quien se trataba.

_Babushka…

_Dimitri, es momento de actuar y tienes que ser rápido, un minuto puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

_Babuskha ¿Qué quieres decir? Si sabes algo, por favor dímelo.

_Sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

_Pronto…más pronto de lo que crees…

Dijo y entro a la casa sin darme una segunda mirada. Yeva siempre fue enigmática, pero todo lo que decía era por una razón y nunca se equivocaba…un minuto puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte…no, no puede estar hablando sobre Roza. Ella no puede morir.

Más atormentado que nunca volví a la casa. Varias personas se encontraban en la sala de estar, Janine, Abe, Sergei, mi mamá, Vika, Lisa, incuso Cristhian y Tasha. Todos esperaban alguna noticia. Busqué a Yeva, pero no la encontré. No sabía qué hacer, como se supone que actué rápido si no tengo idea de donde esta Rose.

Las horas siguieron pasando…y sin notarlo ya era mediodía. Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó, Sergei fue a abrir y me sorprendió mucho ver a la persona que acaba de entrar.

_Kate…

 _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí?..._ todos en la sala la miraron con extrañeza.

_Vaya…buenas tardes a todos.

Saludo alegremente.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?

Pregunto Janine.

_Oh si, olvide presentarme, soy Kate Ivanov, amiga de Dimitri y justamente vengo a hablar con él.

Contestó dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

_Kate, no sé de qué quieras hablar, pero no puedo atenderte en este momento.

Dije frente a todos.

_Lo que voy a decirte te interesa mucho Dimitri. No pienso irme hasta que me escuches.

No quería ocasionar una pelea en medio de la sala, así que me acerque a ella.

_Bien, pero hablaremos afuera.

_De acuerdo.

Dijo.

Salimos de la casa y trate de evitar las miradas que nos daba todo el mundo. Una vez fuers de la casa, pude hablar sin fingir amabilidad.

_Kate ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No te quedo claro que no quiero verte.

_Si me quedo claro Dimitri, pero estoy segura que la información que tengo te interesa demasiado.

Dijo con mucha confianza.

_No lo creo.

_En serio? Entonces, no quieres saber dónde está Rose?

Tiene que estar mintiendo…

_Y por qué tú de todas la personas sabrías donde esta Rose?

_Porque debido a una gran casualidad, me entere de algunas cosas.

_Estas mintiendo.

_No, lo que digo es cierto.

_ ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que todo esto no es un engaño?

_Porque tengo pruebas muy reales.

Estaba seria y parecía muy segura, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

_ ¿Dónde están esas pruebas?

_En esta casa. Pero para que me entiendas mejor, entremos, debe haber un lugar más adecuado para hablar, verdad? Y creo que al señor Mazur también le interesara escucharme.

Lo pensé un momento…pero no tenía nada que perder, tal vez ella sabe realmente la ubicación de Rose.

_Está bien, solo espero que esto no sea un engaño.

_No lo es, te lo aseguro.

Volvimos a entrar a la casa, la lleve hasta el pasillo que daba al estudio de Abe y fui a buscarlo. Todos me miraban como si estuviera loco, pero decidí ignorarlos.

_Abe, necesito que me acompañes.

Dije en voz baja, solo para que él me escuche.

_ ¿De qué se trata esto?

_Por favor es importante.

Me observo un segundo y finalmente hablo.

_Bien, vamos.

Sergei nos acompañó y llegamos al pasillo donde estaba Kate, después los cuatro nos metimos al estudio.

_Ahora, díganme ¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunto Abe.

_Kate dice que tiene información sobre la ubicación de Rose.

Conteste.

_ ¿Y cómo obtuviste esa información?

Se dirigió a Kate.

_semanas atrás, por casualidad coincidí en el mismo bar con Iván Zeklos…

_Iván?

Pregunté.

_Por favor Dimitri déjame terminar.

_Como iba diciendo me encontré con Iván, él estaba ahí con una mujer, ninguno de los dos noto mi presencia pero yo pude escucharlos. Al principio Iván le reprochaba a la mujer el no haber cumplido bien con su parte, discutieron un momento por el gran fracaso que tuvo su plan. Pero para que me entiendan mejor…supongo que todos aquí piensan que yo hice todo el engaño sobre el hotel al que Rose fue y me encontró contigo, Dimitri en una situación comprometedora, verdad?...pues no fue así, la idea fue de Iván, él me busco y me ofreció su ayuda, dijo que si hacia todo eso, yo podría recuperarte Dimitri.

Pero la verdad es que solo me utilizo sin que yo lo notara, él quería separarte de Rose y lo hizo con la ayuda de esa mujer. Sin embargo Dimitri volvió con Rose y eso arruino todo para Iván. Pero eso no lo detuvo, esa noche en el bar, dijo que haría algo definitivo y sin fallas. No sabía de lo que se trataba hasta que me entere de la desaparición de Rose.

_No puede ser…Iván no pudo ser capaz de secuestrarla.

Dije sin poder creerlo.

_Y cómo puedes asegurar que lo que dices es cierto? Aunque no confío en la inocencia de Iván, tampoco confío en ti. Si él te utilizó, todo esto puede ser una mentira que tú creaste para vengarte y hacernos perder nuestro tiempo.

Dijo Abe.

_Es fácil demostrarlo señor Mazur. La mujer con la que Iván se reunió esa noche y fue su cómplice desde el principio se encuentra en esta casa.

_ ¿De quién se trata?

Pregunté.

_Natasha Ozera. ¿Por qué creen que esta aquí? No es para bridar su apoyo, sino para ver todo lo que ustedes hacen e informárselo a Iván como se comprometió a hacerlo esa noche. Ella es la razón por la que no pueden encontrar a Rose.

_Sergei trae a esa mujer.

Ordenó Abe.

_En seguida señor.

 _No puede ser_. Iván, mi mejor amigo fue capaz de secuestrar a Rose y ahora, incluso Tasha está metida en todo esto.

Estoy tan molesto, que no lo que haría si tengo en frente a alguno de los dos.

Pero no tuve que esperar mucho, en este momento Tasha acaba de entrar.

_ ¿Por qué querían verme? Sucede algo malo?

Preguntó inocentemente.

_Nos enteramos de algo interesante y queremos que lo confirmes.

Dijo Abe.

_Claro, si eso los ayuda.

_Bien, quiero que nos digas donde esta Rose.

_Señor Mazur, no entiendo por qué me pregunta eso. Yo no lo sé.

_Deja de fingir Tasha. Kate ya nos contó la verdad.

Intervine tratando de calmarme.

_Dimka, no sé lo que ella les haya contado, seguramente es una mentira.

_Claro que no, vas a negar que hace casi cuatro semanas estuviste con Iván en un bar?

Kate la interrogo.

_No sé de lo que estás hablando.

Sus negativas me estaban cansando y las palabras de Yeva me pesaban más cada segundo, así que la tome de los brazos para obligarla a hablar.

_Deja de mentir Tasha. Y por tu bien es mejor que nos digas donde esta Rose!

_Dimka ya te dije que no lo sé.

Me miro asustada, sin embargo eso solo aumentó mi ira.

_No te das cuenta? Eres cómplice de secuestro! Rose puede estar en peligro!

Grité.

_Ella no está en peligro! Iván la quiere tanto que la cuidara.

Por lo menos, ahora lo aceptó.

_ ¿Dónde está mi hija? Dilo ahora y quizá tenga compasión contigo.

Abe dijo con un tono frio que fue suficiente para atemorizar a Tasha.

_No lo sé…Iván nunca me dijo la dirección del lugar…solo sé que es una propiedad de su abuela, en un lugar inhóspito y está muy lejos de aquí…

 _Propiedad de su abuela?..._ tiene que ser…

_Conozco el lugar, Iván me llevo una vez, está a tres horas de ciudad.

Dije.

_Bien, entonces vamos.

Contestó Abe.

_Tal vez ya no los encuentren…

Comentó Tasha.

_ ¿Por qué?

Pregunté.

_Él pensaba llevarse a Rose fuera del país…no hable con Iván desde ayer, tal vez está a punto de hacerlo o quizá ya lo hizo.

_Tenemos vigilados todos lo aeropuertos, incluso los particulares.

Señaló Abe.

_Él lo sabe, es por eso que piensa utilizar un jet privado y despegar de una pista que está abandonada, cerca de esa propiedad de su abuela.

_Aún podemos impedirlo, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Dije.

_Está bien, Sergei encárgate de la señora Ozera, llama a la policía y levanta una denuncia en su contra por ser cómplice del secuestro de Rose, después vendrás detrás de nosotros, te enviare la dirección.

_Sí señor.

_ ¿Qué? pero…ya les conté todo, por favor déjenme ir.

Empezó a rogar.

_Estoy siendo compasivo contigo, dejare que la policía se encargue de ti.

Dijo Abe.

_Dimitri ayúdame, todo esto lo hice por ti, porque te amo.

_Tasha eso no es amor y tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste.

Sergei se encargó de retenerla, Tasha siguió llamándome pero la ignore, sin decir una palabra a nadie, Abe y yo salimos de la casa y nos metimos en mi auto, acelere sin importarme las multas que tendría por exceder el límite de velocidad.

Ahora sé dónde estás Rose, solo tengo que llegar antes de las palabras de Yeva se cumplan.

 **R POV**

He pasado casi una semana encerrada, creo. Pero estos días me han servido para planificar bien lo que hare y llego el momento.

La mujer de siempre acaba de traerme la comida del mediodía, eso significa que dentro de cinco horas aproximadamente Iván entrara para hacerme una de sus visitas diarias, termine rápido toda la comida y me cambie el vestido que traía puesto, los últimos días tuve que vestirme con la ropa que Iván me proporcionaba ya que prometí hacerlo.

Era un bonito vestido, sencillo, color verde a la altura de la rodilla, pero no me servía para escapar, así que me lo quite y me vestí con la ropa que llegue aquí, mis vaqueros, camisa y mi chaqueta negra. Guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta la imagen de la ecografía que me practicaron, por suerte logro sobrevivir a todo esto.

Encendí la televisión y aumente todo el volumen, entre el baño y asegure la puerta. Los últimos cinco días he estado golpeando el vidrio de la ventana, poco a poco, para que nadie lo note, logre hacer varias rajaduras grandes, con un par de golpes más fuertes conseguiré romperlo, solo tengo una oportunidad, en cuanto rompa el vidrio tengo que saltar y correr antes de que Iván venga por mí.

_Es el momento, mamá nos va a sacar de aquí.

Acaricie mi vientre, donde ya se podía notar una protuberancia un poco más grande.

Con uno de los libros pesados que había en la habitación comencé a golpear el vidrio, la parte superior se rompió fácilmente y cayó en el piso del baño, aun no escuche venir a alguien, eso era bueno, volví a golpear por la mitad y finalmente se destrozó por completo.

Mire abajo, estaba a unos seis metros del suelo…genial, por lo menos no iba a saltar del quinto piso. Había un espeso pasto que cubría la superficie, así que no creo que la caída duela tanto. Sin poder más tiempo, di unos pasos atrás.

_Es ahora o nunca…

Con el impulso necesario me lance abajo…caí con un ruido sordo sobre el pastizal, mire a mis costados, no había nadie, me puse de pie y sentí un pequeño dolor sobre mi tobillo derecho, pero no era tan fuerte como para impedirme correr.

Al parecer estaba en parte de atrás de esta casa, no tuve tiempo para observar cómo era, de inmediato me moví hacia los árboles, habían muchos, estábamos en medio de un bosque, esto podría ayudar a cubrirme, delante de mí, vi un camino de tierra, marcado por las neumáticos de un auto, corrí en esa dirección, seguramente llevaba a alguna carretera.

No sé cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que vengan a buscarme, así que no me detuve, corrí escondiéndome con los árboles. Este camino era muy largo, supongo que la casa estaba muy adentrada en el bosque…ojala algún auto apareciera en este momento, pero todo esta tan desierto, que dudo que suceda.

Seguí corriendo, era difícil hacerlo en este terreno, pero no debo parar. A lo lejos pude ver la salida del bosque, casi…casi estaba ahí.

Entonces escuche el ruido de un motor…venia detrás de mi…No, no, no…no pueden llegar a mí, no ahora que estoy tan cerca. Intente empujar más rápido mis piernas, pero el auto se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Vamos, vamos, ya casi llego…subí una pequeña ladera y por fin…llegué a la carretera.

Mis piernas estaban cansadas pero la adrenalina que bombeaba en mi cuerpo, hizo que siguiera adelante. Pero no aparecía un maldito auto!...corrí en la dirección que se supone, debían venir los coches.

Volví a escuchar el motor del mismo auto de antes, mire atrás y vi que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

 _Mierda!..._ era Iván.

Corrí con más fuerza, pero en esta carretera fue más fácil para Iván, llegar hasta mí…en cuestión de minutos apareció a mi lado.

_Rose, detente!

Gritó, sin embargo seguí corriendo aunque sabía que era inútil…aceleró y con un movimiento brusco giro el coche obstruyéndome el paso. Me detuve de golpe antes de chocar con el auto, mis respiraciones eran pesadas, Iván salió del auto furioso, intente huir, pero él no me dejo hacerlo.

Un arma.

Estaba apuntándome con un arma.

_Rose, es mejor que subas al auto, ahora!

No podía creerlo…en serio estaba usando un arma contra mí?...

_Rose, no volveré a repetirlo, sube!

Iván estaba loco…pero no iba a arriesgar la vida de mi bebé, así que hice lo que me ordeno. Él espero a que me metiera en el auto y solo cuando Iván entro en el asiento del conductor, bajo el arma.

Cerró las puertas y encendió el auto.

_Creías que podías escaparte?!

Gritó, pero no le respondí. Giro el coche y se dirigió hacia la entrada del bosque.

_Respóndeme!

_Iván…por favor déjame ir…

Rogué.

_No! Vamos a estar juntos, como siempre debió ser.

_Por favor…

_No digas nada más! adelantare todo y saldremos del país en cuanto…Maldición!

Miro por el retrovisor y volvió a acelerar. No sé por qué estaba actuando así y para saberlo yo también hice lo mismo y vi un coche negro detrás de nosotros y no era cualquier coche…

Era el Audi de Dimitri.

Al fin nos encontraron…aun podía salir de esta pesadilla. Sin embargo Iván, aceleró con más fuerza. Paso de largo por la entrada que daba al bosque…si no íbamos a esa casa, entonces a dónde?...

_Iván ¿Dónde vamos?

_Cállate Rose.

Ordenó y saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, marco un número y espero mientras seguía conduciendo.

_Sí, soy yo… Arréglalo todo y espéranos, estaremos ahí en veinte minutos.

No espero alguna respuesta solamente colgó rápido. Volví a mirar hacia atrás, Dimitri estaba acercándose, había alguien mas a su lado pero no pude identificarlo.

_Iván, ya termino, tienes que detener el auto.

Pero él soltó una risa que me dio escalofríos.

_Claro que no lo hare, pronto llegaremos a la pista, nos iremos de este país…entonces nadie volverá a encontrarnos.

_Iván, ya están a unos metros de nosotros. Entiéndelo, todo termino.

_NO!...y si no podemos salir del país…entonces…entonces moriremos juntos…

_ ¿Qué?...no puedes estar hablando en serio…

 _Tiene que ser una broma…no puede matarnos o si?..._

_Oh…esto es muy serio…así debió ser hace años…

 _Hace años?..._

_De que estas hablando?

_No lo recuerdas Rose?...

No sabía que responder, me quede callada… ¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?

_Claro que no lo recuerdas…bebiste tanto, que apenas podías mantenerte de pie.

_No sé de qué estás hablando.

_La fiesta de Eddie Castile, hace dos años.

 _Eddie?..._ él era uno de mis mejores amigos durante la secundaria, siempre hacia grandes fiestas y por lo general yo iba a todas, pero, que tiene de especial una de sus fiestas?…hace dos años?...

_No puedo recordarlo.

Dije.

_Entonces yo te diré lo que paso. Yo te acompañe a esa fiesta, no quería ir, nunca me agrado Eddie, pero por ti estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, sin embargo todo fue un desastre, tu estuviste todo el tiempo con él a pesar de que yo era tu novio! Y como siempre Eddie estaba encantado con la atención que le dabas.

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar algunas cosas del pasado…antes de Iván, yo pasaba mi tiempo con Lisa y Eddie, pero cuando lo conocí y empezamos una relación, varias cosas cambiaron, Iván me pedía que este más tiempo con él, era un poco controlador, yo lo quería tanto que no me importó hacerlo, a Eddie no le gusta Iván, ellos nunca se llevaron bien, esa fue una causa de las constantes peleas que tenía con Iván, además de sus celos exagerados.

_ ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? Eddie era mi mejor amigo, no tenía nada de malo que pase tiempo con él.

_No intentes engañarme Rose, Eddie siempre te quiso y no como amigos.

 _No puedo creerlo…_ después de estos años, aún sigue con lo mismo.

_Eso es lo tu pensabas.

_Era cierto y fue evidente en esa fiesta. No iba a soportar que ese idiota siguiera cerca de ti, por eso te saqué de ese lugar aun en contra de tu voluntad.

 _Me sacó de la fiesta?..._ yo no quería irme.

Entonces de repente, imágenes invadieron mi cabeza, fueron como ráfagas rápidas que pasaba frente a mis ojos…recuerdos, eran recuerdos…

 _Iván muy molesto, me arrastraba fuera de la fiesta…_

 _Me obligó a entrar a su auto…_

 _Discutimos…_

 _Él empezó a conducir enloquecido…_

 _Le exigí que me deje bajar del auto…._

 _Estoy harta de esto! No quiero ser tu novia! Terminamos. Déjame salir._

 _No! No puedes hacerme esto!_

 _Iván quiero salir de este maldito auto!_

 _No vas a dejarme! Estaremos juntos para siempre! Incluso después de la muerte y eso es justamente lo que haremos._

 _Dirigió el auto hacia el muro de una casa…_

 _Iván!_

No.

_No fue un accidente…Tu lo provocaste!

Mi sorpresa fue grande pero aún más mi odio. Todo este tiempo creí que tenía parte de la culpa, cuando el único culpable era Iván.

_No debiste pensar en dejarme.

_Estás loco Iván.

Esa risa escalofriante volvió.

_Tal vez…pero no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ti. Primero me alejo la culpa, después Abe y ahora Dimitri…no dejare que vuelva a pasar.

Miró el retrovisor aunque no era necesario, el auto de Dimitri se oía demasiado cerca.

_No hay otra opción.

Su mirada se posó sobre mí.

_Juntos para siempre Rose.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Delante de nosotros había una curva cerrada, pero Iván siguió conduciendo en línea recta a toda velocidad, íbamos a caer al vacío.

Mi bebe no iba a morir antes de nacer, solo tenía una oportunidad.

Antes de llegar a la curva, abracé mi vientre y abrí la puerta del auto.

_No cuentes conmigo Iván.

Salte del coche antes que me detenga. Lo escuche gritar mi nombre. Mi cuerpo rodo sobre el asfalto, mi piel sufrió varios raspones en el proceso y la caída dolió mucho, como mis brazos estaban alrededor de mi vientre no pude proteger mi cabeza del golpe que recibí.

Mi visión se fue volviendo borrosa, las últimas cosas que vi fueron, la explosión de un auto y a alguien frente a mí que recogía mi cuerpo.

 __Roza, por favor resiste…_

 **Bueno, lo único que puedo preguntar es:**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

 **RECUPERACIÓN**

 **Hola!...lamento mucho la demora, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **D POV**

Estábamos a punto de llegar, solo falta un poco más… _un minuto puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte…_ no puedo dejar de pensar en esas palabras.

_Bien, ya le envié la dirección a Sergei.

Abe guardo su teléfono, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad se podía notar que estaba tenso.

_ ¿Qué hizo con Tasha?

Pregunté.

Sé que ella tiene gran parte de la culpa de toda esta situación pero eso no significa que deje la deje totalmente en manos de Abe y sus "métodos".

_En estos momentos la policía se está encargando de ella, sin embargo su suerte aún no está definida.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Nadie se mete con mi familia, Dimitri.

Su voz se volvió sombría, no estoy de acuerdo con sus "métodos" pero yo tampoco me quedaría tranquilo si alguien daña a mi familia y mucho menos a Roza…

_Entiendo.

Respondí.

Sin embargo debo admitir que Tasha fue solo un instrumento que utilizo Iván para lograr sus propios objetivos.

Iván…me cuesta creer que él es la misma persona que conocí cuando era niño, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…de alguna forma no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque él se enamoró de Rose mucho antes de que yo la conociera y es obvio que nunca la olvido, aunque todo lo que está haciendo está mal, sé que lo hizo por desesperación, tal vez si yo hubiera reprimido mis sentimientos, ellos habrían vuelto a encontrarse y quizá reanudar su antigua relación, entonces nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

_ ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

_Algunos kilómetros más.

Estaba conduciendo a gran velocidad, lo bueno fue que esta carreta era poco transitada, me daba más libertad de movimiento.

Roza…mi hijo…

Tengo que llegar a tiempo, acelere todo lo que pude, sentía como si el tiempo pasara muy rápido y el camino solo se alargara más, pero sobre todo me sentía impotente…lo único que quería era proteger a la mujer que amo y a nuestro hijo, sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Las palabras de Yeva, resonaban en mi cabeza como si fueran una bomba de tiempo.

Finalmente estábamos a dos kilómetros de la finca, recuerdo que había una entrada a lado de la carretera para ingresar al bosque, solo tenía que observar con cuidado, ya que no era fácil de localizar y hallar la finca era casi imposible si no conocías bien el camino, supongo que por eso lo escogió para esconderse.

Seguí conduciendo, ahora solo faltaba un kilómetro, me mantuve mirando hacia la derecha para encontrar la entrada, sin embargo no tuve que buscarla más…

A lo lejos en medio de la carretera estaban dos personas… _Roza,_ la reconocí al instante, había un hombre que estaba de espaldas, pero sabía que era Iván.

_Son ellos.

Le dije a Abe.

_Si…puedo verlos. ¿Qué están haciendo?

_No lo sé. Pero aún no han notado que nos acercamos.

_Acelera, tenemos que alcanzarlos.

Así lo hice, solo un poco más…sin embargo Rose empezó a caminar hacia el auto, Iván estaba frente a ella sostenía algo, no podía ver que era, hasta que él también comenzó a moverse…

Un arma.

_Mierda!

No puede estar pasando…Iván está apuntando a Rose con un arma…No!...

Él no sería capaz de dispararle, verdad?...

_ ¿Qué demonios…?! Belikov, apresúrate!

Abe también miro la escena provocando que su ansiedad creciera.

_Eso hago.

Estábamos a menos de cien metros cuando ambos entraron al auto y arrancaron. Iván conducía a una velocidad media, eso significaba que aún no vio que lo seguíamos…solo un poco más…

Casi llegamos a ellos, pero el auto acelero de golpe… _Maldición!..._ ya sabe que estamos detrás de él, esto se convirtió en una persecución. Creí que se dirigía a la finca, pero no, siguió el camino hacia adelante.

_ ¿A dónde diablos se dirige?

Preguntó Abe.

_No estoy seguro, tal vez solo quiere huir o quizá va en camino hacia la pista.

_ ¿Podrás alcanzarlos, verdad?

_Por supuesto.

Iván trataba de poner toda la distancia posible entre nosotros, pero no iba a dejar que se lleve a rose, no otra vez. Forcé a mi auto para ir más rápido, entonces me acerque más, mi cuerpo estaba muy tenso y mis manos sudorosas se aferraban con fuerza al volante.

En este momento pocos metros nos separaban, pero tenía que llegar delante de ellos y detenerlos totalmente, sin embargo hubo algo que no esperaba, frente a nosotros había una curva cerrada, eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo quede pasmado fue que Iván se dirigía hacia esa curva a gran velocidad pero no hizo nada para girar, al contrario seguía conduciendo en línea recta, era como si…No!... tienes que ser rápido, un minuto puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte…malditas sean esa palabras!

_ ¿Qué está haciendo?!... Piensa caer al vacío?!

Abe dijo lo que me negaba a creer.

Entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido ante mis ojos, poco antes de que el auto salga de la carretera lanzándose abajo, una de las puertas se abrieron y Rose salto fuera del coche, vi como su cuerpo rodo un poco antes de detenerse. Frené el auto a unos metros de ella y salí corriendo.

_Roza…

Llegué a su lado y recogí con cuidado su cuerpo.

_ ___ Roza, por favor resiste…

Rápidamente me puse de pie y la lleve en mis brazos hacia el auto, sin embargo pude sentir algo húmedo en mi antebrazo…no puede ser...tenemos que llegar a un hospital y pronto.

_ ¿Por qué esta inconsciente?

Abe estaba muy alarmado y no lo culpo.

_Tiene un golpe en la cabeza.

_Acabo de llamar a la ambulancia.

_No podemos esperar tanto, tal vez tenga una conmoción cerebral. Hay un pequeña ciudad, está a unos kilómetros de aquí.

_Bien, llévala al asiento de atrás, yo conduciré.

Entramos rápido al auto y arrancamos. El coche de Iván explotó y el fuego aún no se había detenido, quería bajar y ver si él seguía con vida, pero no creo que haya sobrevivido a una explosión así y en este momento Rose y mi hijo son mi mayor preocupación.

_ ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar la ambulancia?

Le pregunté.

_Pronto, ellos se harán cargo de encontrar el cuerpo de Iván, también le diré a Sergei que quede ahí hasta que todo termine.

_Bien…Roza, despierta…por favor despierta.

Acaricie sus mejilla y trate de despertarla, si tenía una conmoción no podía dejarla dormir. Sin embargo no despertó y eso me inquietaba mucho.

En veinte minutos llegamos a la pequeña ciudad, por suerte fue fácil encontrar el hospital. Abe estaciono el auto, de inmediato llevamos a Rose al interior.

_Necesitamos un doctor que atienda a mi hija.

Abe interceptó a la enfermera que caminaba por el pasillo. Ella miro a Rose y asintió.

_Está bien, tráiganla por aquí.

No condujo por otro pasillo corto y entramos a una de las salas, como el hospital no era, etas tenían que ser compartidas, un hombre de mediana edad, se encontraba en una de las camas, estaba dormido al otro extremo de la habitación. La enfermera me indico donde llevar a Rose y la acosté con cuidado sobre la cama. El doctor entro minutos después y empezó a revisarla.

Abe y yo esperamos afuera mientras terminaban de atender a Rose, solo esperaba que todo esté bien. Luego de media hora de espera, el doctor finalmente salió.

_ ¿Está bien?

Preguntó Abe.

_Si, tiene algunos raspones en su piel, la enfermera se encargó de limpiar las heridas, sanarán pronto, por suerte el golpe en su cabeza fue leve y no causó ningún daño mayor. Sin embargo le haremos unos estudios para estar totalmente seguros.

Sentí un gran alivio al saber que Roza, estaba bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar en nuestro hijo.

_Rose está embarazada… ¿el bebé se encuentra bien?

Le pregunté.

_No tiene ningún golpe en el área del abdomen, pero le realizaremos una ecografía.

_Bien, gracias.

Dije.

_Volveré dentro de poco. Pueden entrar a verla si lo desean.

Dijo y se fue desapareciendo por el pasillo.

_Entra a verla, yo llamaré a Janine para tranquilizarla y decirle que pudimos rescatar a Rose.

Abe se alejó de la sala y yo fui a ver a Rose.

Abrí la puerta, la enfermera estaba frente a ella, tomando algunas notas, dio la vuelta para salir, cuando me vio, me dio una sonrisa amable y cerró la puerta. Camine lentamente hasta llegar a Rose, sé que es un poco estúpido, pero no podía creer que después de esta larga e infernal semana sin ella, al fin la tengo junto a mí.

Aun seguía dormida, su espesa cabellera estaba distribuida por toda la almohada, su rostro permanecía tranquilo, llevaba una bata de hospital, pude ver algunos cortes en su mejilla y en sus manos, pero a pesar de todo seguía tan hermosa como siempre.

Me senté en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de la cama y tome su mano entre las mías, sentir su tibia y suave piel, me convenció de que todo esto era real, es muy cierto lo que dicen… _no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_ …y yo estuve muy cerca de perder a Rose.

Bese suavemente su mano y entrelacé nuestro dedos. Me acomode cerca de ella y espere a que despertara.

 **Cinco horas después.**

 **R POV**

Hmm…me siento tan cansada…

Me dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza… _¿Qué paso?..._ recuerdo haber saltado desde el baño, pero mi caída no fue tan mala…después corrí hacia la carretera, creo que Iván me encontró…y luego…

¿Volvió a atraparme? ¿Logré escapar?...no puedo acordarme.

 _Piensa Rose, piensa_ …me esforcé por recordar algo, cualquier cosa…

Pero como no podía hacerlo, forcé a mis ojos para que se abrieran. Poco a poco fui abriendo mis parpados tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Cuando finalmente logré abrirlos, pude observar que estaba en una habitación, aunque no sé dónde, una extraña sensación de deja vu recorrió mi cuerpo, esto ya lo había vivido…

_No…no otra vez…

Me queje en voz alta… ¿Acaso Iván volvió a atraparme? ¿Me encerró en este lugar?...uff…eso significa que tendré que hacer otro plan loco de escape y…

_Roza…

Esa voz…moví mis ojos tratando de encontrar al dueño de esa voz, pero no tuve que buscar mucho, a mi derecha, apoyado sobre una de las paredes, estaba él.

_Dimitri.

Dije sin poder creerlo.

_Roza, al fin despertaste.

Se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano. Esto parecía irreal, Dimitri está aquí, junto a mí, ¿estaba soñando?...porque lo último que recuerdo es tratar de escapar de Iván.

_Dimitri, realmente eres tú?...

_Claro que sí, Roza.

Acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos y se inclinó para darme un suave beso en los labios. Sentí la misma chispa que recorría mi cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de él. Definitivamente esto era real.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo me encontraste?... ¿dónde está Iván? y ¿qué lugar es este?

_Estamos en el hospital y lo demás es una historia larga.

_Quiero saber.

_Bien.

Dimitri comenzó contándome que se enteraron de mi ubicación gracias a la confesión de Tasha, jamás creí que ella estuviera ayudando a Iván todo este tiempo, bueno, eso explica muchas cosas…se acercó a mí y gano mi confianza para obtener información…información que le ayudo para organizar junto con Iván todo el engaño del hotel y finalmente mi secuestro.

Estaba muy sorprendida al escuchar todo esto, pero lo que más me asombro fue saber que Kate estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme y aunque lo hizo principalmente para vengarse de Iván, se lo agradezco, de no haber sido por ella, no sé dónde estaría en estos momentos.

_Y ¿qué pasó con Iván?

Ahora sé cómo me encontraron, pero aun no entendiendo como es que llegue aquí y ¿por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

_Como se encontraba dentro del auto, cayó al precipicio.

_Precipicio? En qué momento sucedió eso?

Estaba muy confundida en estos momentos. Dimitri me miro con extrañeza y tomo asiento junto a mi cama.

_Roza ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

_Hmm…yo estaba huyendo de Iván, pero cuando llegue a la carreta, él me encontró y después…no lo sé.

_Bueno, tal vez sea debido al golpe.

_ ¿Qué golpe?...puedes explicarme qué diablos sucedió?!

No quería exaltarme, pero no saber lo que pasó me estaba molestando mucho.

_Roza, cálmate…te diré todo.

_Está bien, lo siento, no quise gritarte.

_Bien, Abe y yo estábamos cerca cuando te vimos en medio de la carretera, estabas con Iván, no se de lo que estaban hablando, pero él te obligo a entrar al auto, nosotros los seguimos y cuando él se dio cuenta, acelero tratando de alejarse, los perseguimos por un tiempo, sin embargo creo que Iván se sintió acorralado, sabía que lo alcanzaríamos, entonces él tuvo la idea de llevar el auto fuera de la carretera y lanzarse al precipicio para…

_Matarnos.

Termine lo que iba a decir.

_ ¿Lo recordaste?

_Si…ahora sé por qué me duele todo el cuerpo, me acuerdo de todo.

 _Incluso la verdad detrás del accidente que me dejo ciega…_

_Llamaré al doctor para que te hagan la ecografía.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta…espera… _ecografía?..._ entonces él sabe que…

_Dimitri.

Volteo para verme.

_Si?

_Tú sabes sobre…

Entendió lo que quería decirle, me dio una sonrisa plena y volvió hacia mí, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

_Si Roza, tu padre le ordeno a Sergei que investigara todo sobre el último lugar en el que estuviste, es así como nos enteramos y no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que tendremos un hijo.

Beso mi mano, mientras me miraba con esos ojos marrones que en este momento reflejaban amor y alegría. Verlo así me conmovió mucho, tal vez fue la felicidad del momento o las hormonas del embarazo, pero no pude evitar las lágrimas que salieron. Dimitri las limpio rápidamente con sus dedos, entonces me beso, esta vez en los labios, fue muy dulce, tierno y amoroso, transmitimos todas las emociones que teníamos en este momento.

Extrañaba tanto sentir sus labios sobre los míos, parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde el último momento que nos besamos.

Finalmente nos separamos para poder respirar y apoyo su frente sobre la mía.

_Iré por el doctor.

Me dio un beso rápido y salió por la puerta. Ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad, al fin se había acabado esta pesadilla.

Minutos después Dimitri volvió con el doctor detrás de él, una enfermera con una silla de ruedas y…

_Baba…

Mi padre entro al final y sonrió al verme.

_Kiz.

Vino hacia mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

_Te extrañe.

Le dije y era verdad, lo extrañaba a él, a mi madre, a Pavel, Sergei y todos los demás.

_Yo también kiz.

Después de un momento padre-hija, Dimitri me ayudo a sentarme en la silla de ruedas para que me lleven a la sala de ecografías, pasamos por un par de pasillos y entramos en una de las habitaciones que estaban a la derecha. Dimitri volvió a levantarme y me dejo sobre la cama.

La enfermera salió, ahora solo estábamos mi padre, el doctor, Dimitri y yo.

_Bueno, Rose voy a poner este gel sobre tu abdomen.

Lo bueno fue que la ropa que traía era de dos piezas, por lo que no fue difícil levantar la parte superior y dejar mi abdomen descubierto. El gel se sintió frio pero después pude acostumbrarme, el doctor movió el aparato alrededor de mi vientre y la pantalla que estaba a la derecha se activó, al principio no se veía nada, pero poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta que finalmente pudimos verlo. Parecía más grande desde la primera vez que lo vi.

_Ahí está, se encuentra bien, diría que estas entrando a la séptima semana de gestación.

Dijo el doctor.

Pero mi padre, Dimitri y yo estábamos atentos a la pantalla, gire para ver la reacción de los dos hombres y me sorprendió ver a mi padre feliz y con una mirada orgullosa, Dimitri que estaba mi lado seguía mirando la pantalla con un gran sonrisa y felicidad. Después de un momento volvió la mirada hacia mí.

_Gracias Roza, gracias por darme esta felicidad.

Deposito un tierno beso sobre mis labios y yo no podía ser más feliz ahora.

Una vez que el doctor comprobó que todo estaba bien, me limpio el gel y volví a la habitación en la que estaba. Cuando Dimitri me dejo sobre la cama, otra vez mas vino la enfermera a revisar mis signos vitales.

_ ¿Cuándo poder salir de aquí?

Pregunté. El doctor estaba revisando las notas que tenía la enfermera y en cuanto me escucho levanto la mirada.

_Tu recuperación está por buen camino. En una hora tendremos los resultados de los estudios que te practicamos y después de comprobarlos podrás irte. Los cortes que tienes sanaran con el tiempo.

_Grandioso. Ya quiero volver a casa.

_Bien, volveré a cuando tenga los resultados.

Dijo y salió junto con la enfermera. Me quede con Abe y Dimitri, entonces recordé lo que tanto había preguntado y aun no tenía alguna respuesta.

_ ¿Qué paso con Iván?...está…muerto?

En cuanto escucharon mi respuesta, ambos intercambiaron miradas sospechosas, tratando de hablar con sus ojos.

_Por favor solo quiero saber.

Dije, esperaron unos segundos y finalmente Dimitri habló.

_Cono te dije el auto de Iván cayo al precipicio, hubo una fuerte explosión…sin embargo él logro salir antes del coche antes de caer al fondo, la ambulancia lo rescato y lo trajeron aquí, porque era el hospital más cercano.

 _Vaya…logro salir_ …

_Entonces…está vivo?

_Acaba de salir de la operación que le hicieron, tiene daños graves por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la cabeza, lo estabilizaron pero…

Al parecer le costaba contarme esto.

_Pero qué?

_Quedó en estado de coma…si logra despertar, existe la posibilidad de que pierda el movimiento de su cuerpo.

_Oh…

A pesar de todo nunca desee que le ocurriera algo así…no sé qué pensar, pero esto será un golpe muy duro para sus padres y su abuela, ella lo quiere mucho… ¿Cómo le voy a explicarle lo que sucedió?...probablemente me culpara y en parte creo que es cierto…

_Roza, no es tu culpa.

Era como si Dimitri podría leer mi mente.

_Si es mi culpa…si tan solo habría prestado más atención a su actitud.

Tal vez si hubiera escuchado a Eddie, nunca hubiera tenido una relación con Iván.

_ ¿Kiz, de qué estás hablando?

 _Debía decirlo?..._ bueno, qué sentido tiene ocultarlo?

_No fue la primera vez…hace dos años yo quise dejar a Iván…sus reclamos, sus celos, simplemente no podía soportarlo más, pero él no lo acepto…y esa noche intento matarnos estrellando el auto contra el muro de una casa.

Solté un suspiro y espere alguna reacción. Dimitri parecía pensativo, pero Abe lo entendió rápidamente.

_No fue un accidente...

Eso fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

_Baba…

Frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió fría.

_Perdiste la vista y estuviste cerca de perder la vida por la locura de un muchacho estúpido.

Estaba molesto y tenía que calmarlo antes de que haga algo malo.

_Baba, eso ya no tiene importancia. Estoy viva, no?

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_Porque yo tampoco lo sabía, bueno, no lo recordaba hasta ahora.

Se quedó callado, solo esperaba que realmente lo olvide. Después de un momento tenso, cambió de tema y se fue para arreglar los papeles de mi salida. Dimitri no dijo nada, solamente siguió a Abe, pero dudo mucho que vaya al mismo lugar.

Supongo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo, después de todo Iván es su mejor amigo, tratare de hablar con él más tarde.

Por suerte mis resultados llegaron rápido, el doctor me dijo que estaba bien, solo necesitaba unos días de reposo. La enfermera me ayudo a quitarme la bata, Dimitri me había comprado ropa nueva y realmente se lo agradecí, ya que no me habría gustado volver a ponerme mi chaqueta y vaqueros que parecían más retazos de tela después de las caídas que tuve.

Salimos del hospital, esta vez camine por mi cuenta, claro que no me importaba que Dimitri me lleve en sus brazos, digo ¿a qué mujer le molestaría?...pero necesita usar mis piernas o de lo contrario olvidaría como hacerlo.

Subimos al auto y la empezamos el viaje, por lo que me dijeron, tardaríamos casi cuatro horas en llegar, para mí era demasiado tiempo, me moría de ganas por verlos a todos. Entonces recordé algo.

_ ¿Pavel sigue en el hospital?

Pregunté desde el asiento de atrás.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que está en el hospital?

Abe me miro con curiosidad.

_Iván.

Fue lo único que respondí.

_Bueno, despertó hace unos días y su recuperación fue bastante buena, así que ya está en casa.

_Genial.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso o eso es lo que creo porque la mayor parte del tiempo estuve dormida. Cuando llegamos Dimitri me despertó y me ayudo a caminar, entramos a la casa y me sorprendió ver que todos estaban ahí, esperándonos, era como una fiesta de bienvenida, había mucha comida y algunas bebidas.

_Rose!

En cuanto mi madre me vio, corrió hacia mí a pesar de su gran vientre, me dio un gran abrazo, su llanto fue contagioso, porque algunas lágrimas mías empezaron a caer, yo no acostumbraba a llorar en público, pero todas estas hormonas me hacían demasiado sentimental.

_Yo también te extrañe mamá.

Nos separaos y empezó a inspeccionarme.

_ ¿Qué te paso? Te duele mucho?

_No mamá, estoy bien.

Después de ella, fui abrazando a cada uno, Olena, Vika, Lisa, Sergei, incluso Cristhian, creí que estaría con su tía, ayudándola.

Pero había alguien a quien quería ver y no se encontraba aquí.

_ ¿Dónde está Pavel?

Pregunté.

_Está en su habitación, quería estar aquí, pero el doctor lo obligo a estar en cama para que sus heridas terminen de sanar.

Mi mamá respondió.

_Entonces iré a verlo, vuelvo en unos momentos.

Deje la sala y me dirigí a su habitación, pero antes de que pueda dar dos pasos, Dimitri estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome.

_Camarada, sabes que puedo caminar sola.

Dije cuando llegamos al pasillo.

_Si, pero en estos momentos no estas totalmente bien, además a partir de ahora no pienso separarme de ti.

Su tono era grave pero divertido a la vez.

_ ¿Y cómo lo harás?

_Pienso llevarte conmigo todo el tiempo…Tengo mis métodos Roza.

Lo mire de reojo y pude ver su sonrisa, me encantaba verlo así,

_De acuerdo.

Fue lo único que dije, su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, además que la idea de tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo me encantaba más de lo que podía admitir. Llegamos a la habitación de Pavel y abrí la puerta, no creo que este desnudo, verdad?

_Rose?...

Acostado en la cama, Pavel me miro como si no podría creer que fuera yo...y no, no estaba desnudo.

_Pavel!

Me alegraba tanto verlo…la última vez creí que nunca más lo iba a ver. A pesar de mi espalda y cadera adolorida, corrí hacia él y lo abrace, trate de no poner mucha fuerza para no lastimarlo, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, puso sus brazos alrededor de mí.

_Al fin, estas aquí…

Dijo con voz llena de emoción.

_Claro que sí.

Finalmente estaba en casa junto a las personas que más quiero.

 **Bueno, al fin llegaron a casa.**

 **Y como lo pueden ver…la historia está llegando a su fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Por favor déjenme saber lo que piensan.**

 **Ahora mismo empezare a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo, así que nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 38**

 **EL GRAN DÍA.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Muchas cosas han pasado en las últimas tres semanas, pero no me quejo, todas han sido cosas buenas. Para empezar, Dimitri y yo le dijimos a todos sobre mi embarazo, el día que me hicieron la bienvenida.

 **Escena Retroceso**

Salíamos de la habitación de Pavel, estuvimos ahí casi media hora, él me pregunto de todo sobre la semana que pase en esa finca, le conté lo que hice, aunque no fue mucho, gaste la mayor parte del tiempo en la televisión y caminar en círculos por la habitación, también le dije con lujo de detalles sobre mi gran escape, eso es algo que no había dicho hasta ahora y obviamente a Dimitri no le gusto escucharlo, por otro lado, Pavel tarto de regañarme por exponer mi vida de esa forma, pero también pude notar que estaba orgulloso por lo que hice, después le hable sobre la explosión del auto de Iván, del que por suerte pude salvarme.

Al final lo dejamos descansar, sin embargo le prometí que volvería pronto. Volvimos a la sala.

_Rose, finalmente están aquí.

Dijo Vika.

_Lo siento, tarde más de lo que creí.

_Bueno, ahora podemos empezar a festejar.

Comentó Lisa.

_Claro.

Olena y mi mamá comenzaron a servir los platillos que habían preparado, fuimos al comedor, todo estuvo exquisito, creo que comí una porción de cada uno y eran demasiados, Dimitri estaba a mi lado, no tenía que mirar para saber que me miraba con diversión y desaprobación, aunque no dijo nada, pero no le di importancia, tenía mucha hambre y en este momento era mejor que él no se interponga entre la comida y yo.

_Wow…Rose, si sigues así tendrás un terrible dolor de estómago.

Dijo Vika.

_Tengo hambre, además ahora debo comer bien para que mi bebé este sano.

Después de meter a mi boca un gran cucharada de puré de papas, me di cuenta que todos se habían callado y me miraban directamente.

_ ¿Qué les pasa?... ¿por qué me están mirando así?..

Nadie respondía, solo vi a mi padre con un sonrisa sospechosa, estaba a punto de preguntarle el por qué, pero Dimitri intervino.

_Roza, solo Abe, Sergei y yo sabíamos sobre el bebé.

Dijo en mi oído.

Oh mierda!...ahora sé por qué me miran así. Me aclare la garganta para decir algo, sin embargo Dimitri vino al rescate, sostuvo mi mano sobre la mesa y volvió la mirada hacia las personas que nos rodeaban y esperaban alguna explicación.

_Bueno, creo que es el momento de darles una gran noticia…Rose está embarazada, tendremos un hijo.

Contuve la respiración hasta que finalmente alguien habló.

_ ¿Qué?...pero ¿cuándo?... ¿Cómo paso?

Mi madre nos miraba con sorpresa.

_Mamá, estas embarazada, sabes cómo ocurrió.

Mis palabras la hicieron sonrojarse y mi padre soltó una pequeña risita. Para no avergonzarla más, cambie de tema.

_Lo supe el día que me secuestraron, así que no pude llegar a decirle a nadie, Pavel me acompaño así que fue el primero que se enteró y según la última ecografía tengo casi siete semanas.

En cuanto termine, Olena se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Me levante de la silla y recibí su abrazo.

_Felicidades! estoy tan feliz por ustedes.

_Gracias Olena.

Después de ella todos siguieron su ejemplo y nos llenaron de abrazos y felicitaciones, tanto a mí como a Dimitri. Mi mamá fue la última, ahora parecía aceptarlo e incluso estaba feliz.

Tal vez no fue la mejor forma para darles esta noticia, pero al final todo salió mejor que si lo hubiéramos planeado.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Si, ese fue un buen día. Ahora estoy totalmente recuperada, mis heridas casi desaparecieron y como Dimitri lo dijo, estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, pero después de unas semanas tuvo que volver al trabajo, Pavel también mejoro, ya no está confinado en su habitación, aun no volvió a su trabajo como escolta, sin embargo cada día que pasa lo veo más recuperado y sucedió algo más. Unos días después de mi regreso, mi pequeño hermano nació, ese viernes por la tarde fue un poco caótico, yo estaba en casa junto con mi mamá en el jardín, cuando ella comenzó a quejarse por los dolores que pronto se hicieron más frecuentes, entonces llame a la ambulancia y después a mi papá, él nos encontró en el hospital.

El parto duro unas horas pero valieron la pena, Jack era un bebé muy lindo, tenía mucho parecido con mi padre, mantuvo el cabello color marrón al igual que el mío, con la ligera diferencia que él tenía algunos mechones rojos, mis papás estaban muy felices y yo también, además en unos meses yo iba a tener mi propio bebé.

En estos días había logrado hablar con Dimitri sobre Iván, fue difícil al principio, ya que él se negaba a hacerlo pero lo convencí. Dimitri me confeso que le costaba hablar sobre él, porque siempre lo considero como el hermano que nunca tuvo y creía conocerlo, pero con los últimos sucesos se dio cuenta de que no era así, Iván era otra persona. Pero a pesar de todo Dimitri seguía teniendo ese cariño fraternal hacia él, así que por lo menos una vez a la semana íbamos a visitar a Iván en el hospital donde se encontraba, lo trasladaron del pequeño pueblo a la ciudad.

Su familia quiso que fuera así, personalmente fui a hablar con la abuela de Iván y le conté lo que paso, creí que me culparía de lo que sucedió, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo, ella supo entenderlo todo, claro, aun así se puso muy triste al saber que su nieto estaba en coma. Los padres de Iván vinieron a Rusia en cuanto se enteraron, ellos…bueno ellos reaccionaron como lo esperaba, me culparon de todo.

Aunque sabía que realmente no fue mi culpa, aun me pico escuchar todos sus reclamos. Nunca quise causar todo esto, yo no quería que Iván acabe postrado en esa cama, no quería lastimarlo, sin embargo sobre lo último, no pude evitar hacerlo, sobre todo debido a una promesa que le había hecho hace tiempo y termine rompiéndola.

 **Escena Retroceso.**

Era mi quinto día encerrada, ya había hecho avances con el vidrio del baño y aun nadie me descubrió. Pero como todas las noches, Iván entro a la habitación para hacer su visita diaria.

_ ¿Cómo estas Rose?

Preguntó quedándose a unos pasos de mí.

_En serio vas a preguntarme como estoy?...sabes la respuesta y la única solución es que me dejes salir.

_Y tú sabes que eso no sucederá. ¿Por qué no tratas de entenderlo? Estoy haciendo esto por los dos, para tener una nueva vida lejos de aquí.

_Yo no quiero esa vida que me ofreces.

_Porque estas confundida, pero pronto lo entenderás y estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

Dijo acercándose más.

_No, no lo haré.

Entonces antes de que pueda evitarlo me jalo hacia él y me sostuvo al ras de su cuerpo.

_Claro que lo harás, tú debes estar conmigo, tu destino es estar conmigo.

_No y suéltame.

Quise zafarme de sus brazos pero no podía, era más fuerte que yo.

_Rose, no puedes ver cuánto te amo?...daría todo por ti.

_Yo no quiero tu amor. Entiéndelo.

Estaba cansada de la misma discusión.

_Eso no es cierto. Ahora estas molesta y confundida, pero sé que me amas, solo te niegas a aceptarlo.

_Iván…

_Recuérdalo Rose, recuerda todos los momentos increíbles que pasamos, cada salida, cada sonrisa, cada beso…

Y sin que pueda evitarlo, él puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza y empujo hacia él, aplastando sus labios sobre los míos, luché con más fuerza para liberarme mientras trataba de besarme, una distracción que utilice para empujarlo lejos de mí.

_No me beses!

Grité.

_ ¿Por qué no?! Yo te quiero incluso perdone lo que hiciste.

_ ¿Qué?...me perdonaste?... ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?!

_Crees que no lo sé?...te acostaste con Dimitri!

La última frase la dijo con dolor.

_Bueno…y ¿que si lo hice?

_Y qué?...tú me prometiste que me esperarías!...la noche en Idaho, lo recuerdas?...dijiste que yo sería tu primera vez…

Su voz se rompió al final.

No supe que decir, es cierto, hice esa promesa, pero en ese momento lo quería tanto que deseaba que él fuera el primero y el único en mi vida. Lo mire y vi dolor en sus ojos, yo no quería esto, sin embargo no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque amo a Dimitri, desvié mi mirada y espere a que él e fuera.

Minutos después lo hizo, a pesar de todo me sentía mal por haberle causado este daño, le hice muchas promesas al igual que él, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo cumplirlas.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

Toda mi relación con Iván estuvo mal desde el principio, es por eso que termino. Yo no debía estar con él porque Dimitri es el hombre indicado para mí y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Por esa razón, estoy aquí en mi habitación, sentada durante un par de horas esperando a que Lisa termine con mi cabello.

Esa es la última gran noticia, hoy es el gran día, me casaré con Dimitri.

Tres semanas fue muy poco tiempo para organizarlo todo, pero no quisimos esperar más, además contábamos con la ayuda de mi mamá, Olena, Lisa y Vika, así que pudimos organizarlo, sería una boda familiar como lo queríamos, aunque originalmente debía ser en Noviembre, todo lo que paso nos obligó a recorrer la fecha, hoy es el primer viernes de Diciembre, estaba feliz y ansiosa a la vez.

_Lisa ya terminaste?

_Aun no, falta poco.

_Al menos puedo mirar cómo está quedando?

_No hasta que termine.

_Oh vamos…quiero ver como estoy.

_Confía en mí, quedaras preciosa.

_Bien.

Espere pacientemente…terminó con mi cabello y comenzó con mi maquillaje, yo aún no podía verme hasta que haya terminado con todo. Creo que pasó una hora más, pero no dije nada Lisa era perfeccionista y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

_Listo.

Dijo y se alejó un poco para verme.

_Al fin…

_Quedaste perfecta Rose.

_En serio?...ahora puedo verme?

_Si.

_Genial.

Camine hacia mi tocador y me pare frente al espejo.

Vaya…Lisa hizo un excelente trabajo. Arreglo mi cabello en una trenza muy bien elaborada, que parecía una diadema, el resto cayo libre sobre mi espalda, Lisa le dio una forma de rizos más definidos y el maquillaje fue delicado y natural, definitivamente la espera valió la pena.

_Lisa eres increíble.

Dije y voltee para verla.

_Claro que lo soy, pero ahora es momento del vestido!

Dio un pequeño salto y fue a buscarlo, creo que estaba más emocionada que yo, ella y Vika son mis únicas damas de honor. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y mi mamá entro, ella ya estaba totalmente arreglada, llevaba un elegante vestido color violeta suave, iba perfecto con su tono de piel.

_Mamá, que bueno que viniste, Lisa fue por el vestido.

_Grandioso.

_ ¿Dónde está Jack?

_Lo deje con tu padre.

_Oh, bueno.

Desde que Jack nació, mi padre se ha vuelto loco con él, siempre trata de estar todo el tiempo posible cuidándolo o jugando. En cuanto Lisa trajo el vestido, entre ella y mi mamá me ayudaron a ponérmelo, por suerte no tardamos mucho.

_Rose, estas hermosa, hija.

Mamá me miraba con ojos llorosos al igual que lisa. Entre ellas me estaban contagiando las ganad de llorar, pero me contuve, no quería arruinar el maquillaje en el que Lisa trabajó tanto. Volví al espejo y me sorprendí mucho, si antes creí que el vestido era hermoso ahora sabía que era perfecto.

Tenía un escote corazón, no demasiado profundo, había un lazo hecho de diminutas piedras brillantes que marcaba mi cintura, mi vientre aun no era muy notorio además el vestido no estaba muy ajustado, el resto del vestido caía perfectamente hasta el suelo, la cola del vestido fue del tamaño adecuado para que me pueda mover con facilidad. Todo el vestido estaba hecho de seda y cubierto por un hermoso encaje que le daba un toque de relieve.

Al final me puse los zapatos, entonces mi madre me entrego un hermoso collar de brillantes con diamantes incrustados y pendientes a juego, eran delicados y preciosos.

_Es un regalo mío y de tu padre.

_Gracias mamá, son hermosos.

Ella me ayudo a ponérmelos y una vez que terminamos, salimos de mi habitación y bajamos a la sal donde nos esperaban. Pavel, Sergei, mi padre y Jack estaban ahí, todos vestidos con elegantes trajes incluso Jack llevaba un mameluco formal, Pavel y Sergei me felicitaron y me dieron un cálido abrazo.

_Kiz, estas preciosa, mi pequeña niña…

Dijo con orgullo, vino hacia mí y me abrazó con ternura.

_Gracias baba.

Después de nuestro emotivo momento, todos subimos a los autos y nos dirigimos a la capilla de San Basilio, al principio queríamos pedir la catedral, pero tuvimos poco tiempo para organizar todo, además esa capilla me traía buenos recuerdos y siempre me gustó tanto como la catedral, era un poco más pequeña, pero fue perfecta ya que queríamos que la boda fuera íntima y familiar.

En cuanto el auto comenzó a moverse, me fui poniendo un poco nerviosa, sin embargo estaba feliz porque pronto me convertiría en la esposa de Dimitri, el hombre que amo.

 **D POV**

Ya estaba en la capilla, esperando la llegada de Roza, pero debo admitir que me encontraba muy ansioso.

_Hijo, cálmate, Rose estará aquí pronto.

Solté un suspiro y asentí.

_Lo se mamá.

Y después de quince minutos más de espera, las puertas se abrieron y la marcha nupcial comenzó. Primero entraron Lisa y Vika como damas de honor y después que ocuparon sus lugares, finalmente Roza apareció del brazo de Abe.

No puedo explicar con palabras lo hermosa que se veía, siempre lo fue, pero hoy tenía un resplandor especial, el vestido que llevaba la hacía parecer un ángel, su cabello estaba suelto, como tanto me gustaba, tenía una gran sonrisa y me quede perdido entre la curva de sus labios y sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Salí de mi trance cuando Abe me entrego a Rose.

_Dimitri, te entrego lo más preciado para mí, cuídala con tu vida.

_Por supuesto.

Contesté, pero no hacía falta que me lo dijera porque yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella si era necesario. Bese la mano de Rose y giramos para estar frente al sacerdote. La ceremonia comenzó, escuche algo de lo que decía sacerdote, pero la emoción de saber que rose estaba a punto de convertirse en mi esposa embotó todos mis sentidos. Finalmente llegó la hora de decir nuestros votos.

_Roza desde el momento que llegaste a mi vida, te convertiste en la luz de mis días, en mi razón de vivir, me has dado más felicidad de la que jamás pensé tener, gracias a ti conocí el amor…Yo, Dimitri Belikov, hoy frente a Dios y nuestras familias, quiero comprometerme a ser tu fiel camarada, tu amigo incondicional y tu amante eterno, quiero dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz, apoyarte a realizar tus sueños, ver crecer juntos a nuestro hijos, que al despertar cada mañana sea tu rostro lo primero que vea y cuando tome mi último aliento de vida sea tu imagen la que lleve conmigo, porque nuestro amor durara para siempre y más allá de la muerte .

Cuando termine con mis votos y pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por la mejilla de Rose mientras le ponía el anillo, que era la clara muestra de que ahora Rose era mi esposa.

Entonces ella comenzó con sus votos.

_Dimitri conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo haberme ocurrido, tú me devolviste a la vida que había dejado atrás, con tu amor me enseñaste a amar, pude saber lo que realmente era el amor y la felicidad que se siente al estar con la persona indicada…yo, Rosemary Mazur, ahora que estamos aquí, quiero unir mi vida con la tuya no solo como tu esposa sino como tu compañera de vida y tu confidente, prometo amarte, cuidarte y apoyarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Para que mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntos nunca desaparecerá porque con cada aliento que exhalemos crecerá nuestro amor.

Sus palabras fueron tan bellas y sinceras que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas llenas de felicidad, coloco el anillo en mi dedo y el sacerdote inicio con las preguntas.

_Bien, Dimitri Belikov ¿quieres recibir a Rosemary Mazur como esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

_Sí, quiero.

Respondí sin dudarlo.

_Rosemary Mazur ¿quieres recibir a Dimitri Belikov como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

_Sí, quiero.

Contestó con confianza.

_El señor que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que han manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Puedes besar a la novia.

Dijo el sacerdote dirigiendo la última parte para mí. No tenía que decírmelo dos veces, acune el rostro de Rose con mis manos y la bese transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Los aplausos se escucharon por toda la iglesia y aunque quería seguir besándola, sabía que teníamos que separarnos.

_Te amo roza.

Dije sobre sus labios.

_Yo te amo más.

Contestó.

Salimos de la iglesia y lleve a Rose, ahora como mi esposa a la recepción que nos esperaba.

Cuando llegamos al salón, todos los invitados ya estaban ahí, esperándonos, el lugar estaba perfectamente arreglado, las mesas, la decoración, el banquete, la pista de baile, la música, todo fue perfecto, nada extravagante, se sentía más como una fiesta de familiar y cálida.

_Rose, bienvenida a la familia!

Mis hermanas mayores vinieron junto a sus esposos, nos abrazaron y felicitaron.

_Rose! Ahora que te casaste con mi tío Dimka, te puedo llamar tía, verdad?

Mi sobrino Paul, tiro de la mano de Roza para llamar su atención.

_Claro que si Paul.

_Y jugaremos todos los días?

_Por supuesto.

_Siiii…!

Había olvidado la buena relación que Roza y Paul tenían. Después del encuentro con mi familia, llego la hora del nuestro primer baile, todo el mundo desapareció mientras bailábamos, no necesitamos las palabras, nos perdimos en los ojos del otro.

Cuando termino volvimos a nuestra mesa y la fiesta continuó, disfrutamos mucho de la recepción. Pronto llego el momento de salir y yo estaba más que feliz de hacerlo, tenía una sorpresa para Rose. Nos despedimos de los invitados y de nuestras familias, entonces subimos a mi auto y el pequeño viaje comenzó.

_ ¿A dónde me llevaras camarada?

Preguntó.

_Es una sorpresa.

_Hmm…pero ya estamos en camino, dímelo.

_Cuando lleguemos lo veras Roza.

Resoplo ante mi respuesta pero no iba a decirle nada hasta que lleguemos.

_ ¿Está muy lejos?

_No mucho.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?

_Quizá una hora y media.

_ ¿Qué?...eso es mucho tiempo.

_Ni siquiera lo sentirás Roza, trata de descansar mientras llegamos.

Dije, sin embargo ella no dejo de hacer preguntas durante la siguiente hora, pero dejo de hacerlas cuando se cansó de recibir respuesta vagas. Por suerte llegamos rápido, desde la última vez que vinimos, hice que arreglaran un camino que sea directo a esta propiedad, así Roza no tendría que caminar mucho con el vestido puesto.

_Llegamos.

Dije mientras estacionaba el auto.

_ ¿Qué lugar es este?

Pregunto confundida mienta miraba alrededor, lo que era difícil debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

_Vamos adentro y te lo diré.

_Está bien.

La ayude a salir del auto.

_Esto es…una cabaña…

Dijo cuándo pudo observar con más claridad, la propiedad frente a nosotros.

_Lo es.

_Espera…esta es la cabaña de tu padre, verdad? En la que nos quedamos ese fin de semana…

Finalmente lo descubrió.

_Si. Creí que te gustaría pasar la noche aquí y mañana tomaremos nuestro vuelo para la luna de miel.

_Si, me encanta la idea.

Emocionada se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero la detuve antes de que lo haga.

_Espera.

_Que?

Preguntó, pero antes de responderle la cargue en mis brazos.

_Voy a llevarte por el umbral.

_Está bien.

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, abrí la puerta y la lleve hacia adentro, el interior estaba como la última vez a excepción de varias flores adornaban el lugar.

_ ¿Tu hiciste esto?

Pregunto sorprendida.

_Si.

_Pues te luciste, todo está muy hermoso.

_Solo espera a ver la habitación.

_Oh…en serio?...entonces vamos.

Subí las escaleras con rose en mis brazos, una vez que llegamos, la baje al suelo, ella dio unos pasos adentro y observo en silencio toda la habitación, las rosas rojas y las velas hacían buen contraste con el blanco de las sabanas.

_Es increíble…

Volteo a verme y en dos pasos llego hasta mi cerrando su boca con la mía, de inmediato la acerque más, enrede una de mis manos en su cabello, mientras que la otra fue tirando del cierre de su vestido, algo que había anhelado hacer desde que la vi.

Cuando su lengua entro en contacto con la mía, mi necesidad por ella creció, había sido casi un mes desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y ahora solo quería hacerla mía. Empuje su cuerpo sobre la cama y empecé a recorrer su piel con mi boca mientras le quitaba por completo el vestido. Cuando llegue a chupar su punto dulce, un gemido salió de sus labios.

Lo cual me impulso a quitarle de una vez el vestido, me separe de ella un momento y tire de su vestido hasta dejarlo en algún lugar del suelo, verla sobre la cama solamente con bragas y sostén de encaje blanco provoco un gruñido en mí. Sin perder más tiempo subí encima de ella y empecé a adorar su cuerpo y poco a poco fui quitando el resto de ropa que le quedaba, amase y deguste sus senos perfectos, acaricie y bese su suave piel, amando los sonidos placenteros que salían de su boca.

_Dimitri…

Volví a besarla, entones Rose aprovecho este momento para quitarme la camisa, pero al no poder hacerlo rápido, terminó arrancándola y los botones volaron por todo lugar, sus manos tocaron mi pecho y su toque puso en llamas mi piel. Deje su boca y volví a arrastra besos por su cuello, clavícula, sus senos y finalmente llegue a su vientre donde se encontraba nuestro hijo, lo acaricie con cuidado y lo bese suavemente.

_ Ты не знаешь все, что я люблю тебя, малыш… твой и твоя мать это моя жизнь (No sabes cuánto te quiero, pequeño…tú y tu madre son mi vida)

Lo acaricie una vez más y volví mi atención a mi hermosa esposa, cada minuto que pasaba mi autocontrol se fue desvaneciendo, necesitaba estar dentro de Roza.

_Dimitri…te necesito…

Dijo en mi oído.

Esas palabras fueron mi fin, quite rápidamente mis pantalones y el resto de ropa que quedaba y volví a la cama y la bese con desespero, entonces lentamente fui entrando en ella, disfrutando de cada pulgada en el que nuestros entraban en contacto, ahogue sus gemidos en mi boca y cuando estuve totalmente dentro de ella, espere unos minutos amando la sensación de volver a estar juntos.

Con calma empecé a moverme, no dijimos nada, solo gemidos y jadeos llenaban el lugar. Se trataba de transmitir nuestro amor y las palabras mediante nuestros cuerpos. Fue lento y apasionado, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo, acelere mis empujes y finalmente llego a su clímax.

_Dimitri…

Sus paredes abrazaron mi polla, unos cuantos empujes más y yo también alcance mi orgasmo.

_Roza…Roza…Roza…

Dije su nombre como una oración mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban, la recosté sobre mí, su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho, mientras nuestros cuerpos permanecían unidos, sin saber dónde empezaba o terminaba el cuerpo de cada uno.

_Te amo Dimitri…

Dijo entre jadeos.

_Roza…te amo tanto…más de lo que crees…

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Tenía que subirlo mucho antes pero quería que fuera perfecto, así que escribía los párrafos pero cuando los leía no me gustaban y los borraba y volvía escribir, fue una noche y madrugada larga, simplemente no dormí, pero lo bueno fue que termine de escribir el capítulo esta mañana, justo a tiempo para ir a clases. Creo que esta noche tampoco dormiré porque escribiré el siguiente capítulo y tratare de subirlo lo antes posible.**

 **Ojala la boda tan esperada de Rose y Dimitri haya sido digna de su amor.**

 **Por favor díganme lo que piensan.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos.**


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

 **MIS PEQUEÑOS ÁNGELES.**

 **Hola!...aquí estoy de nuevo. Hubo un problema con el capítulo anterior, así que lo elimine pero volví a publicarlo cuando hice los arreglos necesarios.**

 **Bueno, ahora espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

 **R POV**

Estábamos en Hawai.

Después de nuestra gran primera noche de casados, permanecimos en la cabaña hasta el mediodía, Dimitri cocino para mí, disfrutamos del lugar y el paisaje, pero tuvimos que irnos para tomar nuestro vuelo.

Hawai era uno de mis lugares favoritos, fueron muchos años desde la última vez que estuve aquí y yo realmente quería volver, así que convencí a Dimitri para que pasemos nuestra luna de miel en esta isla, obviamente terminó aceptando.

Actualmente estamos en la playa, yo me quede tomando el sol mientras Dimitri fue por nuestras bebidas. El día estaba precioso, el cielo despejado, el sonido de las olas del mar era relajante y el contraste del verde de las palmeras con el color de la arena hacia parecer todo perfecto como un paraíso y en parte lo era porque estaba con Dimitri, creo que cualquier lugar seria maravilloso siempre que este con él.

Aspire el aroma natural de la playa y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la tranquilidad y del calor que los rayos de sol le daba a mi cuerpo…bueno, hasta que alguien se paró frente a mí y con su gran cuerpo me bloqueo del sol, así que abrí los ojos, la luz no me dejo apreciar bien a la persona que tenía frente a mí, pero después de parpadear un par de veces pude hacerlo.

Una gran sonrisa dividió mi rostro. Solamente con pantalones cortos, el torso desnudo dejando ver sus duros abs, con bebidas en las manos y una sonrisa que hacia débiles mis rodillas, era él, Dimitri.

_Hey, camarada.

Dimitri se movió a mi lado y se sentó en una de las sillas de playa.

_Aquí tienes tu jugo.

Dijo. Me entrego un vaso con jugo de naranja.

_Gracias.

Bebí un sorbo, la cides y el dulce de las naranjas me hicieron sentir mejor y refrescaron mi cuerpo. Dimitri tomo su bebida y se recostó sobre la silla.

_Sabes…creo que deberíamos venir aquí, más seguido.

Dije mirándolo. Lo pensó unos segundos y sonrió.

_Si, tienes razón. Podríamos volver después de que haya nacido el bebé.

_De acuerdo… ¿Qué crees que sea?…Niño o niña?

Pregunté y sobe mi vientre, en donde se podía observar una pequeña protuberancia, aun no sabíamos el sexo del bebé, cuando volvamos a Rusia tenía que pedir una cita con Amanda para hacerme un ultrasonido.

_Hmm…no lo sé, siempre y cuando este sano por mi está bien si es niño o niña.

_No tienes alguna preferencia?

_No, amo y amare a este bebé sin importarme nada.

Se sentó, coloco una mano sobre mi vientre y después deposito un suave beso al igual que lo hizo en nuestra noche de bodas. Dimitri realmente es un hombre maravilloso.

Volvió la mirada hacia mí y en sus ojos pude ver puro amor, sin pensarlo dos veces lo besé, él rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me llevo a su regazo, me senté sobre envolviéndolo con mis piernas, nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, él trazó su lengua sobre mi labio inferior y con gusto abrí mi boca, cuando nuestras lenguas se reunieron, no pude evitar soltar un débil gemido, el sabor de Dimitri siempre era delicioso y único.

No hicimos nada más que besarnos y olvidarnos del mundo entero.

Pero hubo algo que nos detuvo.

Mi estómago.

Ya era más de mediodía y tenía hambre. Obviamente mi estómago se quejó, quería comida pero también quería seguir besando a Dimitri ¿Por qué no podía tener las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?... pasaron unos segundos más y él se separó de mí.

_Tal vez deberíamos ir a comer.

Dijo sonriendo.

_Sí, creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

No pusimos de pie y caminamos de regreso al hotel. Cuando llegamos fuimos a nuestra habitación, me puse un vestido marfil, que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, no tenía mangas, era bonito e ideal para la playa, no me quite el bikini, seguramente iríamos a nadar más tarde, arregle mi cabello en una cola para sentirme más fresca y cuando di la vuelta, encontré a Dimitri, llevaba una camisa blanca con los primero botones abiertos y las mangas enrolladas, traía otros pantalones cortos, en general se veía caliente.

Después nos dirigimos al restaurante, que era igual de enorme y lujosa como el hotel. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cerca del gran ventanal, desde aquí podíamos toda la playa y el inmenso mar. Mire la carta y no sabía que escoger, todo parecía delicioso, la mayoría de los platillos era tradicionales del lugar aunque también había algunos americanos, pero cuando uno de los camareros vino por nuestras ordenes, Dimitri ordenó para los dos, pidió Poke que era una ensalada y filete de salmón con verduras al vapor. El camarero apunto todo y se fue.

Lo único que hice fue mirar con incredulidad a Dimitri.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué ordenaste por mí?...encima de todo pediste ensaladas y verduras, sabes que no me gustan!

No quería enojarme, pero Dimitri sabe que no me gustan las verduras, además no me gusta que decida por mí.

_Roza cálmate.

Trato de tomar mi mano pero yo la retire antes que lo haga.

_No soy una niña puedo decidir sola lo que voy a comer!

Dimitri me miro un poco sorprendido por mi arrebato.

_Roza, no lo hice para ofenderte, solo quiero asegurarme de que comas sano, por tu salud y la del bebé.

Vaya…de repente me sentí mal por gritarle y a la vez estaba enojada conmigo por actuar así. Él solo quería cuidar mi salud y la de nuestro hijo.

_Lo siento…no quería enojarme…solo me moleste mucho…mis hormonas están por todo lugar y…

Empecé a divagar.

_Roza, está bien. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. También fue mi culpa, la próxima vez dejare que tú decidas.

Alcanzo mi mano y esta vez no me aleje.

_Dimitri…en serio lo siento, me encanta estar embarazada, pero esto de las hormonas, de verdad es difícil controlarlo.

_Solo son una pequeña parte de tu embarazo, además no me importa.

_Ni siquiera si te grito o te arrojo cosas?

_Vas a arrojarme cosas?

_No…no lo sé…puede pasar.

Dije y me encogí de hombros.

_Bueno…si ocurre, entonces tratare de esquivarlos.

Sonrió y con eso, nuestra discusión anterior quedo en el olvido. Trajeron nuestras comidas y con el hambre que tenía acabe rápido con la ensalada y el salmón. Dimitri dejo que yo escogiera el postre, ordene mousse de chocolate, prácticamente lo devore en menos de cinco minutos.

Después comer, salimos del hotel y volvimos a la playa, era cerca de las tres de la tarde, así que decidimos dar un paseo, caminamos de la mano por la orilla, la arena se sentía más fresca, disfrutamos viendo el lugar, sin notarlo nos habíamos alejado mucho del hotel aunque aún podíamos verlo a lo lejos, no había nadie en este lugar a excepción de nosotros, pero aquí la vegetación era más hermosa. Nos sentamos en la arena y observamos el paisaje.

_Es precioso.

Dije.

_Si…pero tú eres más hermosa.

Dimitri contestó y me miro con amor. Entre sus palabras y sus ojos calentaron mi corazón, él siempre me decía cosas tan bonitas como esas, era muy tierno… y se veía tan sexy en estos momentos, aún más de lo que era, si fuera posible…mi corazón no fue la única parte de mi cuerpo que se calentó.

 _Wow_ …que rápido puede cambiar mis emociones, de amor pasó a lujuria.

No me detuve a pensar más, lance mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé con pasión, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, Dimitri cayó de espaldas sobre la arena, mientras yo seguía en la parte superior besándolo, no tardo mucho en responderme con el mismo entusiasmo.

Pronto nuestras lenguas se enredaron y cada momento que pasaba me encendía más y al sentir algo duro sobre mi muslo sabía que a Dimitri le pasaba lo mismo. Nos separamos para respirar y él lo aprovecho para cambiar nuestras posiciones, antes de que pueda decir algo sus labios empezaron a recorrer cuello y chupo mi punto dulce, solté un gemido, sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta encontrar la parte inferior del vestido, empezó a jalarlo hacia arriba y en un rápido movimiento lo saco por mi cabeza, ahora solo tenía mi bikini blanco, su boca volvió a la mía mientras sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo, dejando en llamas mi piel.

Dejo mi boca y sus labios fueron bajando lenta y tortuosamente por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, apretó uno de ellos y un gemido fuerte salió de mí. Entonces, en un segundo, arranco la pequeña tela que los cubría, la brisa de la playa me hizo estremecer pero eso termino cuando su boca empezó a chupar y morder mi pecho izquierdo mientas amasaba con su mano el otro.

_Dimitri…

Mi respiración se volvió más jadeante y mis gemidos aumentaron. Él movió su boca y le dio la misma atención al otro pecho, cuando terminó volvió a besarme duro, mis manos se movieron a su camisa, me deshice rápidamente de los botones y el me ayudo a quitársela, acaricie su torso bien marcado mientras continuábamos besándonos, solté un fuerte gemido cuando sentí sus dedos acariciando mi centro, era como una dulce tortura, sin embargo a pesar de las anteriores veces, yo quería estar a cargo.

Cambie nuestras posiciones y me quede en la cima, fui besando su cuello y llegue a su torso donde bese y mordí la piel, me gustó mucho escuchar los jadeos y gruñidos que salían de Dimitri y aún más saber que yo lo estaba causando.

Cuando llegue a sus pantalones, rápidamente desabroche el cinturón y me deshice de ellos, quite su bóxer y su dura erección salto a mi rostro, al principio lo masajee con mis manos, Dimitri soltó un silbido y sin pensarlo dos veces lo metí en mi boca.

_Oh mierda…Roza…

Escuchar sus gemidos, me incitaron más y comencé a chuparlo al principio lento, masajeándolo con mi lengua, pero Dimitri tomo mi cabello con su mano y me mostro el ritmo que quería, cada vez fui más rápido, varios gruñidos escaparon de él, sabía que estaba cerca, lo chupe con más fuerza y pase mis dientes por él, segundos más tarde alcanzo su orgasmo y yo bebí todo lo que me dio.

Cuando termine me levante para verlo, su pecho estaba agitado y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en el momento que me vio, me atrajo hacia él y me beso, se probó a sí mismo en mí.

_Eres increíble, Roza…

Dijo sobre mis labios. Sonreí y volví a besarlo con más urgencia, lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Con nuestros cuerpos apretados, me moví y empecé a frotar mi centro con su polla que pronto despertó. Dimitri quito mis bragas y trato de volver a la parte superior.

_No…esta vez yo estoy a cargo.

Sus pupilas se volvieron más oscuras cuando me escucho, entonces poco a poco fui bajando sobre su polla hasta que finalmente estuvo totalmente dentro de mí. Ambos gemimos por la deliciosa sensación y sin perder más tiempo comencé a montarlo como si fuera un caballo, apoye mis manos sobre su pecho y aumente el ritmo.

Las manos de Dimitri presionaban con fuerza mis caderas, tal vez tendría marcas después, pero no me importo. Nuestros gemidos salieron con fuerza, tanto que quizá nos escucharían hasta el hotel.

_Roza…te ves...tan sexy…montándome…

Dimitri dijo entre jadeos y con voz ronca, su voz mezclada con su espeso acento me hacían ir más rápido, mi orgasmo se estaba construyendo, casi podía tocarlo.

_Dimitri…estoy…tan cerca…

Logre decir, entonces el movió sus manos a mis pechos y los masajeo con fuerza, eso era todo…alcance mi orgasmo y grite su nombre, un segundo después él también lo hizo y vacío sus semillas en mi interior.

Estaba tan cansada que caí sobre su pecho y él puso sus manos a mi alrededor, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones agitadas fueron clamándose, cuando logramos tranquilizarnos vimos nuestro entorno, al igual que antes no había nadie, así que nos mantuvimos así, sin movernos y fue hermoso porque pudimos ver de la puesta de sol hasta que se perdió por el horizonte.

_Tenemos que volver, antes que oscurezca más.

Dijo Dimitri.

_Está bien…

Encontramos nuestras ropas esparcidas por la arena y nos vestimos.

_Ahora me debes un bikini nuevo, camarada.

Dije mostrándole los pedazos de tela en los que convirtió la parte superior de mi bikini.

_No te preocupes, te comprare otro.

Se acercó y me besó.

_Te amo.

Dijo sobre mi boca.

_Yo también te amo camarada.

Con un beso más, volvimos al hotel.

Los siguientes días hicimos un recorrido por todo Hawai, conocimos lugares hermosos, nos metimos a nadar, hicimos el amor, muchas veces y no solo en nuestra habitación… ¿Qué puedo decir?...con un esposo como Dimitri, es casi imposible controlarse. Hicimos un paseo en barco…mmm…lo que me recuerda lo grandioso que fue cuando Dimitri me llevo sobre la cubierta.

En general esta fue la mejor luna de miel que pude haber tenido, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin y nosotros teníamos que volver a Rusia.

 **Seis meses después.**

Mire el reloj.

Si!...tenia el tiempo justo, el pastel de carne ya estaba en el horno, así que la cena estaría lista cuando Dimitri llegue.

Me lave las manos y salí de la cocina para poner la mesa. Termine rápidamente y admire mi trabajo, todo lucia bien.

Después de volver de nuestro viaje d bodas, Dimitri y yo nos mudamos a esta casa, la compramos la misma semana de nuestra boda, estaba en una zona media entre la casa de mis padres y la de Olena.

No era demasiada grande pero tampoco pequeña, era de dos pisos, tenía seis habitaciones además de la habitación principal con baños privados, cocina, comedor, sala de estar, un estudio, piscina y un jardín amplio. Me enamore de esta casa desde el primer momento que la vi. Entre los dos la decoramos a nuestro gusto y se convirtió en nuestro hogar.

El primer mes aquí, fue un poco caótico con los nuevos cambios pero logramos superarlo, con la ayuda de mi mamá y Olena pude aprender a cocinar, fue necesario ya que la primera vez que lo hice sola casi quemo la cocina, casi…pero la comida si termino quemada.

Sé que podíamos contratar a alguien que se encargue hacer la comida y todo lo demás, pero yo quería hacerlo, en parte porque siempre me gusto ver a mi mamá con sus deliciosos platillos sobre la mesa cuando llegaba de la escuela y eso es algo que quiero hacer para Dimitri y para mis hijos.

Si, hijos.

Tendré gemelos. Cuando volvimos a Rusia, hice mi cita con Amanda y en el ultrasonido que me realizo pudo verlos y me confirmo la noticia. Estoy llevando a dos hermosos niños, que dentro de poco nacerán ya que estoy llegando a mi noveno mes.

Dimitri se puso muy feliz cundo le di la noticia al igual que su familia y mis padres, claro, debido a que eran gemelos los cuidados debían aumentar, sobre todo con lo que comía y no olvidar mis vitaminas prenatales. Las náuseas y vómitos desaparición cuando entre al cuarto mes, pero tuve muchos antojos. Hasta hace un mes iba normalmente a la universidad, es mi primer año, pero ahora estoy estudiando en casa, ya que los bebés podrían nacer en cualquier momento.

Después de saber que serían niños, empezamos a preparar la habitación para ellos, compramos las cunas, ropa, pañaleras, juguetes y todo lo que necesitaríamos. También escogimos los nombres.

Aleksander Belikov Mazur y Luka Belikov Mazur.

Elegimos Aleksander en honor al padre de Dimitri.

_Roza, ya estoy en casa.

La voz de Dimitri me saco de mis pensamientos. Gire y estaba ahí, mi sexy esposo, llevaba un traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata, en cuanto me vio dejo los papeles que traía sobre una de las meas de la entrada y vino hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

_Camarada, llegaste temprano.

_Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a él.

_Yo también.

Contesté.

Entonces se inclinó y me besó, sus labios contra los míos era increíbles como siempre, podían hacerme olvidar de todo, para mi disgusto se separó demasiado pronto.

_ ¿Cómo se comportaron?

Preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre mi enorme vientre.

_Bien, aunque muy activos durante la tarde, estuvieron pateando todo el tiempo.

_Me hubiera gustado estar aquí.

Dijo con anhelo.

_Ahora lo estas.

_Los extrañe mucho, a ti y a nuestros hijos.

Bajo su cabeza hasta mi vientre y empezó a hablarles en ruso. Ellos reaccionaron de inmediato y comenzaron a patear otra vez, Dimitri sonrió y puso sus manos para sentirlos, me encanta verlo así, amaba tanto a nuestros hijos.

El sonido del horno nos llevó a la realidad.

_Tengo que ir a apagar el horno.

_Está bien, te ayudare.

_Yo puedo hacerlo, tu trabajaste todo el día, siéntate en la mesa y espérame.

Antes de que me diga algo más me fui a la cocina, apague el horno y saque el pastel de carne.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Pregunté.

_Algo ocupado, pero estuvo bien.

Respondió.

Coloque el pastel sobre una bandeja y lo lleve a la mesa, pero a mitad del camino, sentí un fuerte dolor agudo que atravesó mi espalda baja, deje caer la bandeja al suelo y gemí de dolor. En un segundo Dimitri estaba a mi lado.

_Roza ¿Qué paso?

Preguntó alarmado.

_No lo sé…yo…

Antes de que pueda decirle algo más. Sentí húmedas mis piernas.

_Mierda!...

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_Mi fuente se rompió…Tenemos que ir al hospital. Ahora!

Al principio la sorpresa aturdió a Dimitri, por suerte pronto reacciono. Fue por la maleta que teníamos lista para esta ocasión, tomó las llaves del auto y salimos rápidamente, sin embargo cuando llegamos a la puerta, el dolor volvió, Dimitri tuvo que cargarme y me llevo hasta el coche, una vez adentro lo encendió y nos dirigimos al hospital.

_Tenemos que llamar a Amanda.

Dije mientras trataba de inhalar y exhalar esperando a que eso calme las contracciones.

_Lo haré ahora.

Agarro su teléfono y marco el número, sé que no es bueno hablar por teléfono mientras conduces, pero en este momento yo no podía ayudarlo, las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes y me dolía demasiado.

_Dijo que nos esperara en el hospital.

_Bien…Demonios! Duele…

Otra contracción me atravesó.

Por suerte llegamos rápido, Dimitri estaciono el auto y entramos pero tuvo que llevarme en sus brazos. Amanda nos recibió y nos condujo hasta una de las habitaciones, una enfermera me ayudo a cambiarme y ponerme la bata.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes Rose?

Pregunto una vez que me acosté en la cama.

_Como si fuera a morir.

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a revisarme.

_Aun no estas totalmente dilatada. Tendremos que esperar un poco.

_Esperar?...

 _No sé si podré aguantar por mucho tiempo más…_

_Si, no podemos iniciar ahora.

_Pero duele demasiado.

_Lo sé Rose, esperemos un poco, si? Trata de respirar como sabes hacerlo. Iré por algunas cosas, vuelvo enseguida.

Salió junto a la enfermera y me quede con Dimitri.

_Mande un mensaje mi mamá y a tus padres, pronto estarán aquí.

Dijo y se sentó a mi lado.

_Está bien…

Intenté respirar como Amanda me dijo pero simplemente dolía mucho.

_ ¿Duele mucho?

Preguntó preocupado.

_Si, pero…

_Pero qué?

_Tengo miedo…

Admití, tenía dos bebes que dependían de mí y no sabía si podría hacerlo bien.

_Roza…yo estoy contigo, no te dejare.

Tomo mi mano y sentir su calidez me ayudo. Se acercó y me besó su avente, sus labios fueron una buena distracción.

_Mierda…

Otra contracción.

_Trata de respirar Roza.

Acaricio mi mejilla, intente concentrarme en él y no en el dolor. Así pasaron las siguientes horas, mis padres legaron junto con Olena y Vika. Mi mamá me dio algunos consejos, los puse en práctica, ayudaron un poco pero no del todo. Después de las siete horas más largas y dolorosas de mi vida, por fin llegó el momento.

Amanda les pidió a todos que esperen afuera a excepción de Dimitri, él se quedó a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano.

Apoye mis piernas sobre los respaldos que había y Amanda tomó su lugar.

_Bien Rose, vamos a empezar. Empuja con fuerza cada vez que lo diga, de acuerdo?

_Ok.

Respire profundo y espere.

_Ahora.

Dijo.

_Ahh…

Empuje y apreté con fuerza la mano de Dimitri.

_Bien, sigue Rose.

_Ahhh…

Seguí empujando por más tiempo pero cada vez sentía más dolor como estuvieran desgarrándome. Sudor cubría mi cuerpo y varias lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

_Sigue empujando Rose, ya casi terminamos.

Volví a empujar con fuerza, la mano de Dimitri era lo único que me sostenía.

_Uno más Rose.

_Ahhhhh…

Empuje con todas mis fuerzas…entonces el llanto de mi primer hijo resonó en la habitación. Me desplomé sobre la cama y creo que escuche a Amanda ofrecerle a Dimitri cortar el cordón, él se movió de mi lado supongo que para hacerlo.

_Rose ya nació el primero, ahora necesito que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo.

_Ya no puedo…estoy muy cansada…no puedo…

Todo mi cuerpo me pesaba tanto que solo quería dormir.

_Roza…intenta hacer un último esfuerzo, por nuestro hijo.

Dimitri volvió a mi lado, en sus ojos vi tanto amor, que me dio fuerzas para seguir, mi segundo hijo tenía que nacer. Tome una gran respiración y reuní toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

_Bien…

Dije.

_Ok Rose, empuja ahora.

Hice lo que me dijo.

_Ahh…

Apreté la mano de Dimitri y continúe.

_Vamos Rose, otra vez.

_Ahh…

Dolía tanto…más lagrimas salieron.

_Continúa Rose.

No sé cuántas veces empuje y empuje, ahora si sentía como si fuera a morir.

_El último Rose, uno más.

Reuní todo mi aliento y empuje.

_Ahhhhh…

Cuando oí su llanto, finalmente pude descansar, caí a la cama, mi pecho estaba muy agitado y apenas pude calmarme, me sentía como si hubiera Dimitri fue a cortar el cordón y después de unos minutos volvió conmigo.

_ ¿Están bien?... ¿Dónde están?

Le pregunté.

_Están bien, ahora los están limpiando y vistiendo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

_Ya quiero verlos.

_Pronto los traerán…Roza, fuiste tan fuerte…gracias a ti nuestros hijos nacieron bien.

Dijo y besó mi frente.

Iba a contestarle cuando toda mi familia entró.

_Rose ¿estás bien hija?

Preguntó mi mamá.

_Si, muy cansada, pero estoy bien.

_ ¿Dónde están los niños?

Preguntó Olena con entusiasmo y justo en ese momento la enfermera entro con ellos. Estaban envueltos en mantas blancas. Dimitri me entregó a uno de ellos y él sostuvo al otro bebé, ambos eran preciosos, mis pequeños ángeles.

_Les presentamos a Aleksander Belikov Mazur…

Dijo Dimitri.

_Y Luka Belikov Mazur.

Termine por él.

 **Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Por favor comenten y díganme si les gustó.**

 **Este no es el final, aún queda un epilogo.**

 **Pero eso depende de ustedes.**

 **Ya tengo el epílogo escrito y quisiera que ustedes decidan si lo subo ahora o dentro de dos días y si tienen alguna idea o algo que quieran que este escrito en el epílogo, solo díganmelo y tratare de incluirlo.**

 **Así que los estaré esperando.**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos.**


	40. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

 **Hola!...sé que algunas de ustedes esperaban que el bebé de Rose y Dimitri fuera niña, pero bueno eso lo podemos solucionar ahora. Además hace tiempo dije que quería hacer un capitulo navideño y ahora lo pude realizar, así que este capítulo se trata de una de las navidades para Rose y Dimitri.**

 **No puedo creerlo, este es el último capítulo…**

 **Solo puedo decirles.**

 **DISFRÚTENLO.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Acadmy no me pertenecen.**

 **CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES…**

 **D POV**

No puedo expresar lo feliz que he sido, durante estos cuatro años, Roza y mis hijos han llenado de tanta luz y dicha toda mi vida, que sí tendría que morir ahora, lo haría feliz.

Hoy es Nochebuena y toda nuestra familia vendrá aquí, a la cabaña que era de mi padre. Como le había dicho a Roza la primera vez que vinimos, este lugar se convirtió en nuestro escape del mundo, aquí veníamos frecuentemente para estar los dos, junto a nuestros hijos.

Termine de preparar las habitaciones para todas las personas que vendrían y baje al primer piso. Ayer terminamos de decorar todo el lugar y ahora viendo los resultados, todo quedo perfecto, un gran árbol bien adornado estaba en un extremo de la sala, varias luces y adornos daban vida a las paredes y ventanas. Caminé un poco más y encontré una fotografía sobre una de las mesas, en ella estaba Roza sosteniendo a nuestros hijos, la primera vez que volvimos a casa después del parto, ella lucia hermosa.

Amaba este lugar, tenía tan buenos recuerdos por todas partes…

_Papaaá…

Una pequeña figura entro por la puerta y corrió hacia mí.

_ ¿Qué pasa Luka?

Pregunté y lo levante del suelo para que pueda verlo mejor.

_Alek y yo queremos jugar afuera.

_Y ¿por qué no lo hacen?

_Porque mamá no quiere.

_ ¿Donde está tu mamá?

_En la cocina con Alek.

_Bueno, entonces vamos a hablar con ella.

_Siii!

Lleve a Luka sobre mis hombros y fuimos a la cocina. Cuando entramos, encontré a Roza preparando la comida mientas Alek tiraba de su pierna pidiéndole algo.

_Mami, mami, por favor, queremos hacer muñecos de nieve…

_Alek, no puedo dejar que ustedes estén solos afuera y yo tengo que terminar la comida, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a tu papá?

Contestó.

_Ya estoy aquí.

Dije y entré.

_Mami, mira que grande soy!

Gritó Luka saltando sobre mis hombros. Roza volteo para verlo y sonrió.

_Si cariño, eres muy grande…Que bueno que viniste Dimitri, los niños quieren salir a hacer muñecos de nieve, puedes cuidarlos?

_Por supuesto.

Me incline un poco y le di un beso.

_Vamos, vamos, vamos!...

Alek y Luka gritaron al mismo tiempo. Tuve que separarme de Roza y ella me dio una mirada que decía "continuaremos más tarde". Alek tiro de mi pierna y alzo sus manos hacia mí, pidiendo que lo levante, así que me agache y lo recogí. Cargando a mis dos hijos, salimos afuera, buscamos un buen lugar y empezamos a hacer un gran muñeco de nieve.

 **R POV**

No puedo creer que haya pasado cuatro años.

Pero esos cuatro años han sido los mejores de mi vida, tengo a Dimitri y a mis hijos, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?...bueno ahora hay algo más que me hace feliz y hoy podre decírselo a todos sobre todo a Dimitri.

Finalmente termine la universidad y ahora soy pedagoga, fue un poco difícil ser madre y estudiar al mismo tiempo, pero contaba con el apoyo de Dimitri, mi mamá y Olena también ayudaron mucho cuidando a mis hijos cuando yo no podía hacerlo.

Mis hijos…

Pronto cumplirán cuatro años, Aleksander es mayor que Luka con cinco minutos. Ambos son una copia en miniatura de Dimitri, con la ligera diferencia de que tienen mi color de ojos. Hoy vendrían todos para festejar juntos nochebuena, así que tenía mucho que hacer en la cocina.

_Mami, mami, mami!

Mis dos hijos entraron gritando y me asustaron

_ ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunté.

_Necesitamos una zanahoria para la nariz de nuestro muñeco.

Dijo Alek.

_Oh…era eso.

Fui al refrigerador y saque una zanahoria.

_Aquí esta.

En cuanto les entregue la zanahoria salieron corriendo afuera. Cada uno por separado podía hacer temblar la casa pero juntos hacían un torbellino incontrolable. Los vi desaparecer por la puerta y volví a la comida, quería que esta cena de Nochebuena fuera increíble.

Pronto fue oscureciendo, Dimitri y los niños entraron y me sacaron de la cocina para mostrarme su muñeco.

_Te gusta?

Me preguntaron Alek y Luka. El muñeco era casi de mi altura, tenía la zanahoria como nariz, sus ojos y boca estaban hechos con piedras pequeñas, dos ramas estaban como sus brazos y en la cabeza traía un gorro que estoy segura era de Luka.

_Me encanta, es un gran muñeco.

_Ves papá, le gusto.

Dijeron los dos a Dimitri, él solamente sonrió.

_Bueno, ya está oscureciendo y ustedes tienen que tomar su baño y prepararse porque pronto llegaran todos.

_Nooo…

Ambos entraron corriendo a la casa antes de que pueda detenerlos.

_Tendrás que encontrarlos y hacer que tomen su baño, camarada.

Dije. Dimitri suspiro derrotado, porque sabía que eso no sería fácil, no pude evitar reírme de su expresión.

_No te burles de mi Roza.

Me miro tratando de parecer enojado.

_Oh si?...que harás si no lo hago?

_Tendré que callarte.

_ ¿Cómo?

_Así.

Enredo su mano en mi cabello y estrelló sus labios sobre los míos. Me besó con fervor, le devolví el beso de inmediato, su otra mano fue a mi cintura y nuestros cuerpos se acercaron más, llevé mis manos a su cuello y profundicé el beso, rápidamente nuestras lenguas se enfrentaron en una lucha que Dimitri terminó ganando después nuestros labios siguieron moviéndose en sincronía, pero tuvimos que separarnos para respirar.

Nuestras frentes se tocaron mientras nuestros jadeos fueron calmándose.

_Bueno logre callarte.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Mmm…no lo creo, quizá necesite un poco más.

_Roza…

_Bésame de una vez Dimitri.

Volvió a sonreír.

_Como tú digas.

Su boca regreso a la mía, me encantaba sentir sus labios, eran suaves y exigentes a la vez, un pequeño gemido salió de mí. Cuando atrapo mi labio inferior y comenzó a chuparlo, momentos después lo libero y continuamos besándonos, esta vez con más calma y disfrutando del momento hasta que nos separamos cuando escuchamos un ruido que venia de la casa.

_Vamos, seguramente hicieron caer algo.

Dije.

_Tienes razón…

Picoteo mis labios una vez más y entramos. Los buscamos y no estaban en el primer piso.

_Iré a buscarlos arriba.

Dijo Dimitri.

_Está bien, yo iré a terminar con la cocina.

Asintió y cada uno fuimos a hacer lo que dijimos, entre a la cocina y continúe preparando algunos aderezos más, el pavo ya estaba listo, solo tenía que meterlo al horno. Después empecé con los postres quería hacer galletas con chips de chocolate y un tarta de chocolate.

Mientras hacia la masa para las galletas, pude escuchar algunos gritos que solo podían venir de mis hijos "no papá, no quiero bañarme" …"yo tampoco"… "noo!"…

Y después de unos segundos todo se convirtió en silencio, bueno, supongo que Dimitri logro convencerlos. Hacer galletas me recordaba a Mia…la extraño mucho aunque voy a visitarla cada año, no puedo dejar de extrañarla.

Hice las galletas y las lleve al horno, entonces comencé con la tarta, mis hijos amaban el chocolate al igual que yo.

….

Cerca de media hora después, sentí dos brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura, ni siquiera tenía que preguntar para saber quién era, así que continué con lo que hacía.

_ ¿Cómo los convenciste?

Pregunté.

_Les dije que si se portaban bien, esta noche Santa les traería muchos regalos.

Dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

_Bueno, eso es cierto, creo que son demasiados.

Dimitri y yo habíamos comprado varios regalos para los niños, incluso algunas más de lo que ellos pidieron en sus cartas para santa.

_Tal vez, pero estarán felices cuando los abran.

_Si, mucho.

_A propósito, yo también me porte bien este año ¿hay algún regalo especial para mí?

Preguntó con picardía sobre mi oído.

_Por supuesto camarada, tengo un regalo muy especial.

_Ah sí?...¿Qué es?

_Lo sabrás cuando te lo entregue. Y ¿dónde están los niños?

_Los deje viendo una película.

_Bien, entonces puedes ayudarme a terminar con esta tarta, verdad?

Me dio un beso en el cuello y sonrió sobre mi piel, lo cual me distrajo un momento y casi dejo caer los huevos.

_Claro.

Con la ayuda de Dimitri terminamos rápido todo, el pavo ya estaba en el horno, ahora solo debíamos esperar a nuestros invitados, salimos de la cocina y fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los sillones frente al ventanal, desde aquí podíamos ver el todo el exterior, Dimitri tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Momentos como estos, llenos de tranquilidad, con silencio cómodo, solamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro eran un poco difíciles de encontrar, sobre todo con la agitada vida que teníamos en la ciudad, pero definitivamente cuando veníamos aquí todo eso desaparecía y solo éramos nosotros y nuestra pequeña familia.

_Mamii..! papi…!

Bueno, el silencio no duro mucho tiempo cuando nuestros hijos vinieron corriendo hacia aquí, ellos si tenían mucha energía.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté, los levanté, Dimitri me ayudo sosteniendo a Luka sobre su regazo mientras yo tenía a Alek.

_ ¿Santa ya nos trajo nuestros regalos?

Preguntó Alek.

_Aun no, cariño.

_Entonces ¿Cuándo lo hará?

Preguntó Luka.

_Seguramente después de la cena, Santa dejara los regalos.

Contestó Dimitri.

_Y podemos comer la tarta d chocolate que está en la cocina?

Preguntaron ambos. _Vaya_ …ni siquiera note cuando entraron a la cocina, seguro lo hicieron mientras nosotros estábamos aquí.

_Después de la cena.

Dije.

_Pero queremos comer ahora…

Los dos pusieron esas caritas tan tiernas que solo ellos sabían hacer para conseguir lo que querían, algunas veces funcionaba pero esta vez no. Vi a Dimitri y él estaba a punto de decirles que sí, hasta que yo le di una mirada que decía claramente "no". Si comían un poco ahora, después no se detendrían y terminarían totalmente embarrados, créanme, eso ya lo comprobé.

_Podrán comerlo después de la cena, además pronto llegaran todos.

Y como lo dije, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y los dos bajaron de nuestro regazo para correr a la puerta.

_Abuelo!

Dimitri y yo nos pusimos de pie y fuimos a recibirlos.

Pronto la casa se llenó de gente, mis padres llegaron junto con mi pequeño hermano, Jack tenía cinco años y se llevaba muy bien con Luka y Alek, eran mejore amigos, en parte porque se veían todos los días. Junto con ellos también llego Sergei y Pavel, él seguía trabajando para mi padre, ahora protegía a Jack y adivine que?...vino con su novia, Stephanie, ella era la mujer con la que lo encontré hablando varias veces, se conocieron en Turquía, cuando fue a hacer un trabajo para mi padre antes de venir a Rusia, ella era bonita y encantadora, hacían una hermosa pareja.

Después llego la familia de Dimitri, Olena, Vika, Yeva, Sonya y Karolina, con sus hijos y esposos, todos los niños fueron a jugar a la sala de televisión mientras organizábamos la cena, mamá y Olena trajeron algunos platillos.

Toda nuestra familia estaba aquí, la única que faltaba era Lisa, pero ella está pasando Nochebuena con sus padres y Cristhian…lo que me recuerda a Tasha, es triste que ella tenga que pasar esta época del año sola y encerrada, por lo que sé, pasará muchos años en la cárcel, pero ella tomo sus decisiones aunque se equivocó al hacerlo.

Era cerca de las once de la noche, así que todos fuimos a la mesa y empezamos a degustar de la comida, por suerte el pavo que hice salió bien, el pan negro de Olena sabía a gloria, realmente delicioso, yo comí de todo, ganándome miradas extrañas pero no me importo. Seguimos con los postres que hice y los que trajo mi madre.

Finalmente terminamos de comer y llego la hora de abrir los regalos, fuimos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos alrededor de la chimenea, los primeros en recibir sus regalos fueron los niños, Luka y Alek estaban emocionados y saltaban cada vez que abrían un regalo, al ver sus sonrisas sé que todo valió la pena. Jack, Zoya y Paul, abrieron sus regalos con mucho entusiasmo y cuando todos los niños tuvieron sus presentes, empezamos nosotros, yo espere al final para entregar mis regalos, recibí cosas muy bonitas, Dimitri me regalo un hermoso collar de oro blanco con algunos brillantes incrustados y un dije que tenía en el interior la fotografía de mis hijos junto a Dimitri, fue un regalo perfecto.

Solo cuando todos habían terminado de dar sus presentes, yo empecé a entregar los míos, dejando lo mejor para el final.

_Bueno, aquí está tu regalo, camarada. Feliz Navidad.

Me senté a lado de Dimitri y puse sobre sus manos una caja mediana envuelta con papel rojo y un moño verde.

_ ¿Qué hay dentro?

Preguntó.

_Ábrelo para saber.

_Está bien.

Empezó a quitar el papel y cuando abrió la caja mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Metió su mano y saco con cuidado lo que había.

_Roza…

Cuando sostuvo sobre sus manos el pequeño par de zapatitos rosas, sus ojos se abrieron y por un momento se paralizo.

_Kiz…eso quiere decir que…

Todos vieron los zapatos de bebé que Dimitri sostenía y se quedaron callados esperando alguna confirmación pero solo Abe fue capaz de hablar.

_Si.

Respondí.

Dimitri salió de su aturdimiento, giro para verme y en un instante sus labios estaban sobre los míos, fue tan dulce y amoroso que calentó mi corazón como solo él podía hacerlo.

Cuando nos separamos, vi su gran sonrisa, estaba muy feliz con esta noticia al igual que yo.

_Ejem…ahora pueden decirnos algo?

Pregunto mi padre. Volvimos nuestras miradas hacia las personas que nos rodeaban.

_Estoy embarazada…y es una niña!

Dije con una sonrisa que casi dividía en dos mi rostro.

_Oh Rose…!

De inmediato todos vinieron a darnos abrazos y felicitaciones. Incluso Yeva nos dio una pequeña sonrisa.

_Oh…la familia está creciendo tanto…

Dijo Olena con algunas lágrimas.

Pero como era de esperar Luka y Alek, no entendieron lo que pasaba y preguntaron.

_Tendrán una hermana.

Dijo Dimitri inclinándose hasta la altura de nuestros hijos.

_Una hermana?...

Ambos preguntaron confundidos. Yo me uní a ellos y trate de explicarles.

_Si, cariño. Pronto estará con nosotros un pequeño bebé, que será su hermana y ustedes la cuidaran como sus hermanos mayores.

Acaricie sus mejillas.

_Nosotros la cuidaremos?

Preguntaron entusiasmados,

_Si.

_ ¿Cuándo estará aquí?

_Dentro de unos meses, solo tienen que esperar un poco.

Contesté.

_Pero será pronto, verdad?

Los dos estaban muy emocionados. Asentí y ellos empezaron a saltar de alegría. Besé sus mejillas y ellos corrieron a contrales sobre su nueva hermana a sus primos.

Después de la noticia de mi embarazo, nos quedamos un poco más frente a la chimenea y poco a poco todos fueron retirándose a las habitaciones que teníamos para ellos, acosté a Luka y Alek, entonces baje al primer piso donde Dimitri estaba esperándome.

Me acurruque junto a él frente a la chimenea y apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

_Roza…hoy me diste el mejor regalo de Navidad que pude haber pedido.

Dijo y beso mi cabello. Voltee y coloque mis manos a cala lado de su rostro.

_Dimitri tú me diste y me das una vida tan maravillosa y llena de felicidad que jamás imagine que tendría.

_Tu, Luka, Alek y nuestra pequeña hija en camino son mi felicidad…

Contestó mirándome a los ojos.

_Te amo Dimitri y te amaré siempre, incluso más allá de este mundo y de esta vida, mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

_Y yo te amo Roza, con cada célula de mi cuerpo, como jamás pensé hacerlo, te amaré hasta con mi último aliento e incluso después lo seguiré haciendo.

Sus palabras me conmovieron más allá de lo imaginable, algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pero no importaba…cerré mis labios con los de Dimitri y me dejó fundir en ese beso, que decía tantas cosas y a la vez una sola… _amor._

Yo pensaba que nunca iba a sentir algo así, pero me equivoque. Sucesos trágicos me trajeron a este país, pero encontrar a Dimitri, hizo que todo valiera la pena, él me enseñó a vivir de nuevo, e incluso cuando estaba ciega y vivía en ese mundo de sombras pude hallar luz cuando lo tenía a él, creo que…no, esto segura que no me importaría seguir ciega si tenía a Dimitri a mi lado, porque para apreciar la vida, la luz, los colores del mundo, solo necesitaba…ver a través de sus ojos.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE!**

 **POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO HASTA EL FINAL!**

 **Hola…bueno, es difícil pensar que esta es mi última nota sobre esta historia. Pero lamentablemente todo tiene su fin. En este momento no sé cómo expresarles lo que siento…no sé si estoy llorando de alegría o de tristeza.**

 **Pero volviendo al tema importante de esta nota, quiero agradecerles muchísimo a todas las personas que han leído mi historia, desde el principio hasta el final. Realmente los adoro! Es por ustedes que escribo y no saben lo inmensamente feliz que he sido al recibir tan buena respuesta.**

 **Les confesare que al principio, creía que nadie leería esta historia, pero finalmente me arme de valor y lo publiqué, tenía la convicción de terminarla aunque nadie la lea y cuando recibí los primeros dos comentarios del capítulo 1, salte de alegría por toda mi casa, literalmente.**

 **Sé que tal vez muchos esperaban que Adrián entre en la historia como rival de Dimitri y me disculpo con las fanáticas de Adrián, yo también lo adoro, pero quería que fuera diferente es por eso que Iván se convirtió en el rival de Dimitri, ya que es algo que nunca leí en ningún fic me arriesgue a hacerlo yo, también sé que la ceguera de Rose y su deseo de convertirse en monja quizá fue algo que desanimó a mucha gente sobre esta historia, pero como dije quería que fuera algo original.**

 **Ahora quisiera hacer algunas menciones especiales.**

 **Miuv.16, amiga! la historia termino y aun no puedo creerlo. Quiero agradecerte por todas tus bellas palabras y comentarios que siempre me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo, tu sabes lo mucho que significo para mi tener tu apoyo durante esta historia, otra vez gracias.**

 **Ims86, no sé cómo agradecerte todo el apoyo que me has dado desde el principio, saber que tú estabas leyendo y siguiendo mi historia, me animaba mucho para seguir escribiendo, de todo corazón, gracias.**

 **Katkitty05, muchas pero muchas gracias. Tú fuiste una de las primeras personas que me apoyó, leer tu primer comentario como dije me hizo saltar d alegría, por eso pude seguir escribiendo. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Magdy Manzur, muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios y el apoyo que me diste, siempre me hacían feliz, realmente gracias, significa mucho para mí.**

 **Camiladetomlinson, te agradezco muchísimo por el apoyo constante que me diste, ame leer tus comentarios y me hizo feliz saber que mi historia te agradó.**

 **Asideilogica21, bueno, de verdad no sé cómo decirte lo feliz que he sido al contar con tu apoyo durante este tiempo, te agradezco muchísimos por todas tus palabras de aliento, en serio muchas gracias.**

 **Alynka, gracias, pero muchas gracias por seguir y leer mi historia, no sabes lo feliz que ha sido al leer tus comentarios, siempre fueron un impulso grande para seguir.**

 **Ariam Ayala, muchas gracias por haber seguido mi historia con tanto entusiasmo, leer tus comentarios hacían mi grandiosos mis días.**

 **Nadia, ame cada uno de tus comentarios, siempre me daba más ganas de escribir cuando los leía. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Nat Belikov, muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo leer tu comentario.**

 **Kasandra, gracias por tu apoyo, siempre me hizo feliz leer comentarios como el tuyo.**

 **Nn, tus comentarios me hacían muy feliz y siempre me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nx argg, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanto mucho leerlos.**

 **Todos ustedes y todos los que han leído mi historia en los diferentes lugares, han sido parte importante, ya que si no fuera por su apoyo no hubiera podido terminar esta historia. GRACIAS!**

 **Pero no quiero llevarme todo el crédito, quiero decirles que un pilar importante de "Ver a través de sus ojos" ha sido mi mejor amiga, Carmen. Varias ideas sobre los primeros capítulos le pertenecen, además mi seudónimo CARLET 77 es una combinación de nuestros nombres. Sé que estás leyendo esto y es por eso que aprovecho para agradecerte por tu gran apoyo.**

 **SOLO ALGO MÁS.**

 **Algunas de ustedes me han preguntado, si hare otra historia, la respuesta es, Si.**

 **Tengo ideas concretas para dos historias, cada una es un mundo diferente, estoy segura que les gustará y planeo escribirlas, pero seré honesta, en este momento estoy pasando por cambios un tanto drásticos en mi vida y no cuando podre escribir alguna de estas historias, quisiera por lo menos tener la mitad de la historia escrita antes de publicarla porque no quiero iniciarla y actualizar un capítulo cada mes o incluso más tiempo, no sería justo.**

 **Pero yo quisiera ver estas ideas realizadas en una historia y que ustedes puedan leerlas, así que si alguien quiere escribir una historia nueva o escribir por primera vez y están interesados en usar mis ideas, yo estaría más que feliz de dárselas, solo envíenme un PM, como dije antes no sé cuánto tiempo me tome volver a escribir, pero lo haré y ustedes lo sabrán a través de esta historia.**

 **Me disculpo si los molesté con mi larga despedida, pero como dicen…mucho se despide el que pocas ganas de irse tiene.**

 **Sin nada más que decir y agradeciéndoles de nuevo por todo, me despido, solo será por un tiempo, pondré todo de mi parte para volver.**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos enormes.**

 **Con muchísimo cariño.**

 **Cereza (CARLET 77).**


	41. IMPORTANTE!

**Hola!...**

 **¿Cómo han estado?...yo las extrañe mucho a todas. ;)**

 **Como les dije hace unas semanas, comunicaría a través de esta historia mi nueva publicación, no creí que lo haría tan pronto, pero debido al apoyo de una amiga, me esforcé y lo hice.**

 **Mi nueva historia, se llama:**

" _ **Odio Amarte"**_

 _ **Ir en contra de tu familia y dejar tu país natal, no es fácil, pero luchar por lo que deseas, tampoco lo es. Conseguí ingresar a una universidad en Estados Unidos, no cuento con el apoyo de mis padres, pero encontré buenos amigos, todo iba bien, hasta que él se cruzó en mi camino…Dimitri Belikov, el hombre más arrogante, mujeriego y con el mayor ego que he conocido... Nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor y ese fue el inicio de todo…si él cree que podrá enfrentar a Rose Hathaway, le demostrare que está muy equivocado…lo único que puedo decir es, que comience el juego.**_

 **Como podrán ver, es diferente a la primera historia. Espero que puedan darle una oportunidad. El primer capítulo ya está publicado.**


End file.
